Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Mistico Clan Haruno
by sakura-leon
Summary: Un gran secreto corre por la sangre de Haruno y se manifiesta como tormentas de zafiro en sus cristalinos y jades ojos. Una antigua aldea a resurgido para acabar con el mundo shinobi y Sakura se vera orillada a unirse a ella, a Akahaki, del Pais de la Luz
1. Resumen General

Hola!! Aqui estoy yo subiendo una nueva historia!!

De momento solo tengo que decir lo siguiente: la historia no me pertenece, si no que es de otra chica, la cual me dio permiso para publicarla aqui, en fanfiction. Su nick en ImperioNipon es kittycat, por si las dudas...

Esta historia desde que la comence a leer me ha atrapado, tiene una gran trama (al menos para mi) y esta bien planificada.

Aqui os dejo una minificha:

**Titulo:** Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Mistico; Clan Haruno

**Rango:** T (mas avanzada la historia cambiara a M)

**Personajes principales:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Este fic viene en forma de intriga y su extensión es novelesca. Se distingue en dos partes. Contiene escenas de violencia, erotismo y lemon.

**Géneros:** General (Aventura, Romance, Drama, Fantasía, Misterio, Humor, Angustia, Espiritual etc.)

Bueno, si mas os dejo el Resumen general.

* * *

Después de ayudar en la derrota de Akatsuki hace tres años, Sakura Haruno comienza a ser reconocida como una de las mejores ninja médico de toda Konoha. Sin embargo, existe un misterioso vacío en su interior que le impide estar satisfecha consigo misma e inicia a vacilar sobre su identidad tras recibir una extraña herida en sus ojos que se niega a cicatrizar y sí ha agudizar sus habilidades como ninja. Tal sensación la orillará en su vida a tomar decisiones buenas pero erróneas y correctas con resultados banales que no le traerán más que desgracias, y entre ellas será él unirse a una antigua aldea enemiga que ha resurgido de la muerte para, no sólo acabar con Konoha, sino, con todo el mundo shinobi conocido, Akahaki, del País de la Luz.

Sasuke, para enmendar todo el daño provocado por los estragos de su venganza, se convierte en el ángel guardián de Konoha y comienza a dedicar su vida a curar los lazos que menoscabara con sus allegados; sobre todo, con aquella amiga que le profesó alguna vez su amor incondicional y que de algún modo desea recompensar. No obstante, con las ansiedades eróticas que Sakura comienza a despertar en él y la aparición vengativa de Akahaki, sus planes se perderán sin poderlo evitar, y para detenerla tendrá que oponerse a los sentimientos que deseaba recuperar para sentirse vivo. Nuevamente llega la soledad y los papeles se intercambian, pero él no está dispuesto a perder a Haruno aún en contra de la voluntad de ella y el destino, así que Sasuke Uchiha tomará otra vez grandes riesgos en su camino y con tal de proteger a la aldea se verá en la necesidad de renunciar a sus nuevos sentimientos, pero para salvar a Sakura de ella misma se enfrentará con otras divergentes más peligrosas y sacrificará más de lo que el mundo shinobi pretende condescender: su redención, la luz del sharingan y quizás traicionar la amistad con el único y verdadero compañero que llegó a querer como a un hermano, Naruto Uzumaki.

Un gran secreto corre por la sangre de la joven Haruno y se manifiesta como tormentas bañadas en zafiro en sus cristalinos y jades ojos, las cinco aldeas ninja conspirarán para acabar con él, y Akahaki depende de revelar ese profundo dictamen de su destino para lograr su objetivo… ¿Acaso lo lograrán? ¿Qué esconde Sakura en sus ojos? ¿Qué hará Sasuke para proteger a la aldea y a Sakura? ¿Podrá renunciar a ella como antes? ¿Qué es lo que buscará Sakura en sí misma?

* * *

Bueno, ese ha sido el Resumen que ella tiene hecho...

El prologo, lo subire mañna viernes en la tarde, esperamos, tanto kittycat como yo, que os guste la historia.

De momento nos despedimos. ¡Hasta mañana!

P.D: Dejad algun review porfas *.*


	2. Prologo

Hola a todos!!

Aqui os traigo el prologo del fic, espero que os guste... se ha habra algo en lo que muchos y muchas querran matarnos a kittycat y a mi... ¡pero solo es el prologo! Sigan leyendo y sabran mas...

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece... Naruto y sus personjes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, y la trama y muchos de los personajes y lugares etc... pertenecen a kittycat.

Mini-ficha:

**Titulo:** Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Mistico; Clan Haruno

**Rango:** T (mas avanzada la historia cambiara a M)

**Personajes principales:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Este fic viene en forma de intriga y su extensión es novelesca. Se distingue en dos partes. Contiene escenas de violencia, erotismo y lemon.

**Géneros:** General (Aventura, Romance, Drama, Fantasía, Misterio, Humor, Angustia, Espiritual etc.)

Espero que os guste - narracion normal

_Espero que os guste -_ sueños, recuerdos y por el estilo

-Espero que os guste - dialogo normal

-_"Espero que os guste"_ - pensamientos

**(Espero que os guste) **- Inner Sakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -cambio de escena

Sin mas os dejo el prologo.

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Todos miraron asombrados la terrible escena.

La sangre cayó al suelo en gruesas gotas, al mismo tiempo que unas cristalinas lágrimas las cubrían. Bairai se hizo para atrás consternado y asustado. Sakura sonrió con la sangre saliendo de su boca…

-No soy la misma de antes… Ahora… puedo… con… cualquier cosa… con… cualquiera… -dijo en un agonizante susurro. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de su tibia sangre, ambas sujetaron la empuñadura del arma y fue deslizándola fuera de su cuerpo…

…Sasuke estaba aterrado, el perfume de los cerezos se hizo presente con suavidad y después se convino vertiginosamente con el aroma metálico de la sangre. Tras no ver más que la luz del rayo que lo atacaba, se dejó cegar por la furia. Sacó la espada de su desahuciada vaina. Sakura ya no tenía fuerza ni energía y se dejó caer rendida a los brazos de la muerte. Su cinta roja, con la insignia de la hoja fue cayendo de su frente y fue revelando su creciente cicatriz. El impacto del rayo había dejado grietas en el centro del símbolo.

Sasuke sostuvo con impulso a Sakura en sus brazos. Estaba aterrado, pálido y temblaba exhalando frío.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Maldición! ¡Despierta! -rugía pávido Uchiha. Sakura abrió sus ojos verdes jades y contempló el aterrado y suplicante rostro del joven shinobi. Haruno sonrió y su nívea mano acarició el rostro del moreno con ternura.

–Dijiste mi nombre… Nunca lo haces… No así… -La suave y nívea mano de Sakura perdió su calidez y cayó helada. Su sonrisa quedó marcando su hermoso rostro. No vivían ya marcas de maldad en su angelical aire.

Sasuke no lo creía, no podía, no quería reputarlo… -¡¡¡AHHHHH…!!!

…tembló, perdió todo control de su temple de acero y abrazó a Sakura con fuerza. La aferraba a su cuerpo y la estrechaba más como si su calor pudiese traerla de regreso… Estaba perdido y aspirando con dolor y rabia su dulce esencia. No deseaba dejarla ir y la tormenta estalló en su pecho.

-¡¡¡SAKURA!!! -gritó y lloró al fin…

Eichiro Inao se incorporó. Todos estaban callados y paralizados ante lo sucedido; pero al ver al poderoso líder de Akahaki andar, un escalofrío los hizo respirar de nuevo. El hombre se acercó a Sasuke Uchiha…

-Déjala ir… Ahora ella es nuestra. Deberías estar agradecido, ya no volverá a ser una molestia más para ti. Como si jamás hubiera existido en tu rumbo, ella al fin te ha dejado solo… -Inao hablaba fríamente.

Sasuke fue moviendo el rostro lentamente y furioso encendió su Mangekyo Sharingan, la mirada del halcón brillo en fuego. Mantenía la ojeada baja, con el cabello oscuro cubriendo su dolor, dejó suavemente a Sakura y con una peligrosa vertiginosidad tomó su espada y atacó a Eichiro con un feroz grito de combate. Inao la detuvo con su poderosa mano. La espada emanaba una azulada energía eléctrica. Uchiha estaba enfurecido y su ira incrementaba su chakra. Sus furiosas pupilas estaban rodeadas por los aros circulares de su técnica; como partículas atómicas anunciando la locura de su portador. Todos miraban estupefactos y sentían con angustia las auras combatientes que aquellos dos guerreros emanaban de sus cuerpos. Sasuke se había vuelto loco.

-¡Todo! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! -rugía endemoniado Sasuke.

Inao fríamente lo miraba y sonrió…

Kakashi estaba petrificado, sentía que se sofocaba por la energía que emanaba de aquellos dos peleadores mortales. Se oprimía y como el resto, ansiaba escapar. Sasuke arremetía con todo su poder y Eichiro se movía con una aterradora agilidad. Le contestaba sus golpes con la misma intensidad y juntos hicieron temblar a la tierra y hacerla pedazos a su alrededor.

El último aullido del lobo de hielo amedrentó a la noche. La luna llena palideció y el viento arrasó con el pasado. Eichiro Inao encendió sus helados ojos y su dorado fulminante invocó el postrero y gran trueno de su jutsu determinado. Arrasando con las fuerzas del grupo y debilitándolos por completo. Cayó del cielo con un llamado feroz de su convocador y se derramó sobre sus enemigos…

Sasuke no respondió más, su derrota le envenenaba el cuerpo y el alma. El dolor era punzante e imponente. Sus fuerzas lo traicionaron y lo único que le fue fiel, fue la conciencia.

-Así tenía que terminar. -dijo Inao al momento de recoger entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de Sakura. Caminó con sus tres sectarios, quienes eran los únicos en pie.

En la salida del puente de Konoha se desvanecieron en una fría ventisca, rodeándoles hojas desecas y encarnadas de un mortecino otoño para cubrir su escape.

Fue lo último que llegaron a ver.

* * *

¡Lo se! ¡Se que querran matarnos por haber hecho que Sakura muriera!

Pero tened en cuenta que esto es es solo un prologo... y que tendreis que leer muchas cosas para comprender como llegaron hasta esa situacion... y tambien lo que pasa despues.

Dejadnos un review, ya sea para decirnos que tal os parece, para hacer una critica (siempre y cuando sea constructiva, a nadie le gusta que se pongan a insultarnos o algo por el estilo) o algo similar.

El domingo subire el capitulo 1, asi que no tendreis que esperar mucho... aprovecho para deciros que los dias en los que actualizare seran los miercoles o viernes (alguno de esos dos dias) y los domingos.

La autora escribe a buen ritmo, por lo tanto creo que podremos continuar a este ritmo sin que la alcancemos pronto.

¿Review?


	3. Capitulo 1

Hola!!

Aqui estamos de vuelta, kittycat con su capitulo y yo publicandolo XD

Se que prometi subirlo el domingo, pero vinieron unos familiares y no pude conectarme durante la tarde... y en la mañana estoy ayudando en casa... esa es la razon por la cual no pude subir el capi.

Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece... Naruto y sus personjes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, y la trama y muchos de los personajes y lugares etc... pertenecen a kittycat.

Mini-ficha:

**Titulo:** Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Mistico; Clan Haruno

**Rango:** T (mas avanzada la historia cambiara a M)

**Personajes principales:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Este fic viene en forma de intriga y su extensión es novelesca. Se distingue en dos partes. Contiene escenas de violencia, erotismo y lemon.

**Géneros:** General (Aventura, Romance, Drama, Fantasía, Misterio, Humor, Angustia, Espiritual etc.)

Espero que os guste - narracion normal

_Espero que os guste -_ sueños, recuerdos y por el estilo

-Espero que os guste - dialogo normal

-_"Espero que os guste"_ - pensamientos

**(Espero que os guste) **- Inner Sakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -cambio de escena

Creo que no se me olvida nada... no, entonces os dejo el primer capitulo ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

LIBRO I: Arpegio: El retorno del Ojo Mistico

PARTE I: La Despedida: El secreto guardado de Sachi Haruno y el rapto de Sakura de Konoha por miembros de Akahaki.

**Capítulo 1**

_El sonido de cristal de unos cascabeles de plata acompañaban los cantos mortuorios de la destrucción, apertura a la entrada al infierno…_

_Una pequeña niña de cortos cabellos rosados iba corriendo desesperada por los pasillos de una gran casa feudal, los ventanales de madera y fino papel tenían unas ensignias pintadas, una flor de cerezo y un círculo con el contorno en blanco, casi todos manchados de carmesí. Estaba asustada, aterrada y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas…_

_-¡Abuelita! ¡Abuelita! ¡Papi! ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde?... –la niña dio más velocidad a sus pasitos mientras aumentaba el volumen de su infanta voz. _

_El kimono floreado de seda rosa que traía puesto le entorpecía su camino. Sin embargo, en su mirada jade y cristalina no había resignación hasta no hallar a sus seres queridos. La niña llegó a una gran habitación, las puertas corredizas estaban entre abiertas y sin premeditar el riesgo la pequeña las jaló y sus ojos se abrieron con mayor terror…_

_-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?... ¿¡Dónde están mi papi y… y… y mi abuelita!? –ordenó la pequeña temblando y tratando de fortalecer con imperio su voz ante el hombre en armadura samurai que la miraba arteramente. _

_Su rostro alargado habitaba oculto entre las sombras del interior de la estancia, pero sus ojos brillaban en un estremecedor y turbio dorado que abría en sus profundidades la miga del infierno…_

_-Lo lamento tanto sensei Haruno; pero me temo que vuestro padre y vuestra abuela no logararon pasar la prueba…-El hombre era enorme, corpulento y estaba de pie cínicamente dándole la espalda a un altar de rezo donde se hallaba la figura de una divinidad femenina y un símbolo, un aro blanco. _

_Los ojos de aquel sujeto no eran algo jamás vistos por Sakura, seguían brillando avaricia de hecatombe y le vulneraban el alma haciéndola dudar hacia las garras del pavor. Eran como un sol quemante y cruel, no se le podía mirar de frente, mas Sakura resistía. _

_-¿Dónde?... ¿¡Dónde están mi papi y… y… y mi abuelita!?...-siguió luchando la niña._

_-¡Eso ya no importa! Lo que importa es que ya se acerca nuestro momento y no podemos retrasarnos más. Tú tienes que venir conmigo, el tiempo nos llama y los destruiremos juntos…-El hombre avanzó sin que las sombras lo descubrieran, la pequeña retrocedió por instinto, sabía que aquel semejante era peligroso. Tenía miedo y valientemente respiró fuerte y… _

_-¡No! ¿De… de… de qué hablas? ¡Res…responde a mi pregunta! ¿¡Dónde están!?¡Quiero verlos!..._

_-Me temo que no será posible maestra Haruno, ya es tarde y a ellos ya no los necesitamos, ya no son indispensables a nuestro fin, han fallado por su traición. Ahora somos los únicos sobrevivientes del clan y juntos tenemos un destino que cumplir, tú y yo… Nuestra sangre es la única que puede llegar a hacerlo, nuestra unión nos volvera a una nueva vida y a sí resurgiremos de las sombras para traer la luz al mundo de nuevo…_

_Sakura estaba llorando, se limpió las lágrimas y gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones… _

_-¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Quiero a mi papá! ¡Quiero a mi abuela! ¡Ya!..._

_- Como he dicho, maestra Haruno, ya es tarde para ellos, lo único que deseábamos era sólo vuestro buen cuidado y ahora que sabemos que es usted la única con el don, es necesario continuar con los avances hacia su destino real… El destino que nuestra madre nos ha otorgado para mantener con vida nuestra sangre, su tributo, su poder... El resarcimiento debe ser nuestro… - llegó más cerca de la niña… -Ahora, ¡Ven conmigo! ¡Es tiempo de despertar!…_

_Sakura lloró más y furiosa contuvo sus gemidos, sustituyéndolos con palabras de ira… _

_-¡No! ¡¡¡No iré contigo y con nadie!!!... –Sakura abrió los ojos, estos le ardieron como si se hubiesen fundido en sus pupilas agujas frías de fuego, luego de que sus parpados se quemaran como papiro indefenso y cayeran de sus llagas lágrimas de lava ardiente._

_El hombre gritó con furia y alzó un brazo para expandir llamas verdes alrededor de ellos. Sakura salió corriendo, veía sus pasos como espejismos calientes, los recovecos se desvanecían y los ruidos de sus desesperadas sendas los oía en ecos confusos…_

_-¡Sakura!..._

_La niña llegó a una habitación cerrada, reconoció la voz y al abrir las puertas de inmediato el pavor la invadió, sus ojos lastimados se abrieron desorbitados y su jade iris brilló con terror ante lo que veía, una lágrima tibia unida con sangre comenzó a resbalar por su raspada mejilla y gritó al unísono destrozando su garganta…_

_El fuego invadió a su alrededor, hasta que la luz la remplazó y se vio en la cima de un gran paisaje. En la colina había un gran árbol de flor de cerezo trepidando resplandor y bajo su rosada copa una mujer miraba al horizonte. Tenía el cabello blanco sujetado con una hermosa peineta de jade cuyo arco portaba una flor de cerezo blanco rodeada de otras tantas que anunciaban más su belleza y la de la mujer, su kimono blanco con bordados floreales simulaba otro brillo entre el sol y la tierra, y cuando giró a mirarla su sonrisa le sosegó el alma…_

_-Sakura… Sakura.... Mi Sakura. Algún día ocuparás mi lugar en la tierra y honrarás a tu insignia como a tu nombre y a tu familia a los ojos del sol y el cielo… Mi pequeña Sakura…_

_Sus dedos tocaron su frente y un dolor agudo la invadió. No resistía, creía que sus venas ardían y la destrozaban por dentro hasta llegar a su cerebro y casi hacerlo estallar. Sakura gritó de dolor y al poder al fin abrir sus ojos, contempló con horror que ya no estaba en la luz, sino en una espesa oscuridad. Un calor abrazador la sometió, una mano se paseó por su pierna, ella aterrada iba a gritar pero unas garras la callaron, sintió como alguien rompia sus prendas, se apretaba sobre ella hasta agotar su respiración y al mirarle se enfrentó a unos ojos amarillos sanguinolientos que le sorbían el alma..._

_-Sakura, serás mía, es tu destino…_

_-¡¡¡Noooooooo!!!...  
_  
…Sakura despertaba rápido de su sueño y al fin un grito ahogado había escapado en un suspiro. Su delicada mano limpió el sudor de su frente y después abrió sus ojos verde jade con dificultad. Lo primero en contemplar fue el techo blanco de su habitación, los ojos le punzaban al hacerlo y le ardían con pesar. Ese difuminar blanco era brilloso y molesto, lo odiaba, en cuanto pudiera lo pintaría de negro. Cuando se levantó, tardó en ordenar sus ideas, la cabeza le dolía como cien golpes y fue al baño para refrescarse y despejarse de todos ellos. Jamás dijo nada sobre sus sueños a nadie, además, no eran tan frecuentes como hasta ese momento. Todos eran extraños e incómodos, algunos hasta espeluznantes, cada vez que trataba de recordarlos se difuminaban en luz y sombras, incluso pensó no prestarles tanta atención por ello, aunque ahora tenía el presentimiento de que ya no sólo afectaban sus noches bajo cualquier fase lunar, sino también su vida a la luz del sol cuando se acordaba de ellos. Con mala resignación se confesó que ya no necesitaba de un buen somnífero para descansar, sino de un buen psiquiatra para mantenerse estable.

Sakura se miró al espejo, el iris jade que rodeaba a su pupila tenía una extraña excrecencia en su interior, era muy verde, verde azulenca, aquello era un extraño recuerdito tras defender a una aldea de un ataque atroz, el ninja que se lo hizo no la asesinó para que pudiera vivir con aquella marca…

_-¿Por qué no me mataste? –le llegó a preguntar Sakura antes de que él huyera._

_-Eres como yo. Tú no lo sabes, pero ambos compartimos algo muy oscuro en nuestra sangre… No mataría a un igual, el destino se encargará de unirnos para ello, algún día… -le respondió el ninja que se decía provenir de las tierras apagadas por la oscuridad del fuego, Akahaki._

Sakura no entendió ninguna palabra, aun le intrigaba y les temía, no obstante evitaba que aquellas sensaciones la dominaran por completo. Se revisó con el viejo Akiba, el director del hospital, y le dijo que no era de temer, la cicatriz era sólo un rastro de un jutsu que ya se desvanecía, pero pasados los tres meses aquello no dejaba de crecer y fue cuando Tsunade le hizo unas nuevas pruebas, esa jornada tenía que ir con ella para saber los resultados.

Al mirarse al espejo su rostro lució pálido y hermoso, sus suaves labios ahora eran más carnosos y rojos, sus rasgos entre finos y redondos ya estaban definidos con la marcación blanda de sus redondos pomulos, su nariz era mediana y la frente, todavía muy amplia, resaltaba más aun su natural carisma; su armonía resultaba mágicamente femenina al unir las fronteras de la dulce infancia ya eclipsada con la sensualidad que deslumbraba la ya reciente mujer, sus ojos verde jade seguían siendo grandes y expresivos, no dejaban de relumbrar aun esa pureza que cautivaba a cualquiera y las largas y oscuras pestañas que las definían solapaban un encanto dulcemente pueril. Sakura cepilló sus cabellos rosados, seguían siendo delicados, sedosos y lúcidos, aunque más largos porque caían en gráciles capas sobre sus hombros, sonriente pensó que esa misma semana se los cortaría otra vez por debajo de la oreja, estos crecían más rápido de lo que pensaba. Haruno se enorgullecía de su aspecto, no era ni muy flaca, ni muy gorda, y aunque tampoco era una Miss ninja Konoha, se sentía satisfecha con saber que gozaba de buena salud y de huesos fuertes para mantenerse en combate, la niña de antes se esmeraba por lucir externamente bien para resultarles atractiva a los chicos, mas la Sakura adulta se conformaba con poder gozar de todas sus facultades físicas y mentales para sí misma. Su fisionomía era esbelta, flexible y, si bien ella no lo notase, sus formas tenían una belleza suave y mistica que llamaba la atención de sus compañeros, esas miradas inciertas la incomodaban mucho, enfurecía y cínicamente vestía con uniformes flexibles para hacerlos so pesar su hipocresía; no obstante, se limitaba el presumirle a todos que se consideraba bella porque pensaba que no tenía sentido, a no ser que fuera para molestar a Ino. Se colocó su bata de dormir antes de ir a la cocina para prepararse un té. Después fue a sentarse al balcón de su ventana para ver como de costumbre el esperado amanecer que anunciaba al verano.

Konoha relucía con los primeros rayos del sol como si nunca hubiese sufrido las adversidades del pasado: el ataque de Orochimaru, de Pain, de Madara… Eran ya tres años desde que todo eso había terminado y al fin quedaban en paz. Para recuperarse, la aldea de la hoja contaba con más trabajo, incluso aceptó Tsunade que vivieran ninjas de otras aldeas para ayudarles con la reconstrucción de la villa, la pelirrosa contempló en ello una nueva etapa para el porvenir de Konoha, algo con lo que no se había contado desde la fundación de la misma población. Su villa se veía especialmente hermosa ese día, le consolaba esa paz tan única, pero cuando la percibía, tenía la extraña sensación de que no la contemplaba fielmente, siempre lo hacía como si tratara de ver en ella algo disímil y lejano para hacerlo cercar con su mirada.

Sakura estaba cerca de ser feliz con su nueva vida, poco a poco sus esfuerzos ya comenzaban a dar los primeros frutos gracias a sus inventos clínicos para controlar y estabilizar el chakra, aunque tenía todavía problemas con los jefes del hospital debido a que dudaban de sus métodos y ni siquiera deseaban verlos para opinar algo al respecto. Eso la hacía enfurecer, pero no se rendiría, estaba segura de que terminarían haciéndole caso. Había cumplido diecinueve años de edad, era independiente y había perfeccionado muchas técnicas suyas de combate; se sabía más fuerte y ágil, y ya empezaba a ser reconocida por algunos miembros de su villa por sus técnicas clínicas y habilidades en combate. Su trabajo médico comenzaba a ser comparado con el de la misma Hokage y sus técnicas ya no eran más un mito. Sakura era una adulta y se rumoraba que era una de las mejores kunoichis médico de Konoha para ser tan joven. Nada la desplomaría, sin embargo, aunque no creía por completo en esos exagerados comentarios que la hacían sentir orgullosa, consideraba que algo le faltaba y que aún existía aquella sensación frustrante de no alcanzar lo que deseaba; sus sueños se lo decían y sus ojos se abrían con culpa ante su reflejo en el espejo. Temía no estar satisfecha consigo misma…

Aterrada ante esta idea, negaba con la cabeza, se lavaba el rostro y volvía a repertirse que pronto no sería así, por algo se entrenaba casi todos los días sin descanso, por algo seguía lastimándose con el fin de despertar su ingenio para inventar nuevos métodos de resistencia y medicina. Tenía que ser así porque deseaba ser feliz y no le convenía concebir cierta perturbación si observaba que los resultados eran los mismos para ella… ¿Acaso sólo a eso podría llegar? No, eran sólo esos tontos e incomprensibles sueños los que la hacían indigestar mucho. Trató de hablar con alguien al respecto, pero dedujo que no valdría la pena si producía preocupación a su madre y a sus amigos. Al terminar su bebida, se preparó para el baño, estaba segura de que tendría un buen día, no tenía ninguna misión importante en ese momento por lo que planeaba, después de terminar sus horas en el hospital, entrenar y aprovechar el tiempo para estar con su persona favorita, una vez que esta llegara de su importantisíma misión en el País del Viento, y así continuar con su vida normal.

La pelirrosa no sólo había cambiado su físico, casi sus vestimentas también, aun vestía una blusa oriental sin mangas color roja muy ajustada con la insignia de su familia a su espalda, una falda oriental del mismo color con mallones negros, pero con un delgadisímo obi rosa cubriéndo toda su cintura, botines negros, mitones rosas y su equipo guardado en una bolsa blanca colgando de su cadera, aunque esa vez no lo llevaría. Sakura se enlistó para salir, se miró al espejo y se arregló su rosado cabello apretándo su cinta ninja en su cabeza como una coqueta diadema, eso era algo que la ensoberbecía cada mañana y un motivo más para contemplarse al espejo. Antes de salir se miró una ves más a él. No fue por vanidad, sino por recordar su espeluznante sueño, no se reconocía en ninguna de esas extrañas ilusiones.

Abrió el cajón de su tocador y sacó una cajita pequeña forrada con seda roja con grabados dorados de flores y el escudo Haruno en su superficie, un aro blanco, la abrió y contempló con tristeza la peineta jade con las flores de cerezo blanco hechas de una piedra cristalina y pura, las pequeñas rodeaban a la más grande y llamativa de todas. Esa pieza era una verdadera obra de arte, los detalles eran únicos y hechos con gran belleza. Sakura se la colocó y al hacerlo sintió como si aquel tesoro jamás hubiese sido quitado de su cabello. Era un hermoso tesoro familiar, recién a la muerte de su padre, su madre se lo había dado como legado de su cuna. Nunca se lo había visto puesto a su madre y desde niña siempre lo había contemplado enamorada en su preciosa cajita oriental, resguardado con celos y mucho cuidado como si todo el tiempo se hubiese visto amenazado por intenciones malandrinas. Una vez de niña, Sakura, lo encontró e intentó ponérselo cuando comenzó a inquietarse por su futura femenidad gracias a cierto pelinegro que la cautivaba, pero su madre al pillarla la regañó y se lo arrebató asustándola para que su padre no la viera. Nunca entendió esa reacción, le tuvo miedo al tesoro y jamás tornó a tocarlo hasta el día de su cumpleaños reciente, que fue cuando su madre se lo entregó sin más preocupación. La peineta era un tesoro antiquísimo y familiar, y tras la crisis de Konoha, por la batalla con Akatsuki, Naoko se negó a venderla por temor a que alguien la descubriera. Ahora, le resultaba extraño y encantador que pudiese ser portado y presumido al mundo, su madre le había dicho que había pertencido a su abuela cuando tenía su edad, tal vez era con ella con quien soñaba aunque jamás la había visto y mucho menos conocido, ni siquiera en fotos porque los Haruno perdieron sus papeles tras un ataque durante la tercera guerra ninja, eso era más inquietante...

Le daba tristeza que no llegase nadie a lucirlo, realmente hubiera sido un desperdicio y se alegró de ser ella la custodia de aquella bella pieza, alegre pensaba que si llegaba a tener una hija, se la heredaría gustosa cuando ésta cumpliera su misma edad. Pronto, al escuchar los pasos apresurados de sus compañeras de cuarto para partir a sus trabajos, guardó la peineta delicadamente, la envolvió en sus papeles finos de algodón y salió preparada. Antes de partir, dirigió sus ojos a otro tesoro que adoraba en secreto, un cascabel de plata y cristal, que se encontraba en otra cajita rosa con figuras de flores de cerezo junto a la de la peineta; esa reliquia tenía otra historia y era completamente suya, la apreciaba porque era un recuerdo de la primera aventura en la que tuvo una participación relevante. Se la dio el líder de la aldea de Las Cascadas Ocultas, y, aunque pareciera un cascabel descompuesto porque no tintineaba como cualquier otro, ella sospechaba que sus secretos eran más valiosos de lo que ella misma podría llegar a imaginar. La pelirrosa almorzó un emparedado y de inmediato salió corriendo a su trabajo. Konoha pasaba por una temporada muy sosegada por lo que no tendría mucho adeudo ese día.

* * *

Pasando las horas…

En Konoha la vida de los lugareños era normal. Habían recuperado su ritmo de vida en tres años como si nada hubiese ocurrido, tal a su acostumbrada voluntad guerrillera. Sin embargo, en los altos cargos de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, se daba por enterado de las recientes hostilidades que no sólo crecían en el País del Fuego, sino alrededor de todo el continente de los cinco elementos. El Señor Feudal del País del Fuego murió inesperadamente el año pasado y nombraron como sucesor a su primogenito de dieciocho años, el príncipe Hiroshi Fukuyama. Sin embargo hubo quienes se opusieron al deseo del anterior líder y provocaron un golpe de estado, liderados por el medio hermano del ahora señor feudal. Para controlar las cosas, el gobierno no sólo recurrió a los shinobies de Konoha, también contó con la organización militar de Soun, una orden de samuráis especializada que habían organizado un nuevo código para combatir a las amenazas reinantes del mundo, y no sólo a los males en el País del Fuego sino de la tierra entera. Con ayuda de esta organización, Fukuyama consiguió deshacerse de sus enemigos internos y a estabilizar a la nación con el degollamiento cruel y público de sus líderes renegados. Veloz, comenzó a imponer cambios en las costumbres de la sociedad y a explotar sus recursos militares y económicos para deshacerse de todos aquellos que no entraran al nuevo sistema.

Los de la Hoja no veían en ellos peligro alguno. Mas, Tsunade al enterarse que ahora ocupaban un lugar privilegiado, al nivel de la fuerza militar, junto al Señor Feudal, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Mandó espías a comprobar que tan poderoso se había vuelto Soun y a corroborar sí los siseos eran de verdad. Los resultados de sus espías no fueron consoladores. No bastó con Akatsuki, ahora estaban estos hombres tratando de globalizar al continente en una misma capa de restricciones que justificaran la armonía y la "paz mundial". Eso no le agradaba por sus métodos elitistas y arbitrarios. Soun tenía un origen incierto, mítico, imposible de rastrear, pero su resurgimiento radicó años atrás, más cerca de una década por unión de ronins, ninjas desterrados y exitosos comerciantes…

–"_Que combinación tan extraña" _– pensó Tsunade sin sorpresa.

Mandó entre sus más excepcionales anbus para investigar con mayor profundidad esa organización, aún seguían en la tarea y cada vez se complicaba más ocultar el interés de los ninjas de la hoja hacia esa nueva organización de seguridad nacional. El trabajo de los espías tenía ya tres años de transcurso, Tsunade pensó que hubieran podido estar mejor enterados de haber comenzado a investigar con mayor fervor si hubieran sabido que iban tras Sasuke Uchiha y su equipo hebi, mas no existía marcha atrás. A Uchiha pudieron protegerlo una vez que Tsunade mostró pruebas contundentes de que el último portador del sharingan había trabajado al final para ayudarles a vencer la organización de Akatsuki. Soun no pudo hacerles nada por aquel entonces, pero las cosas no dejaban de enfriarse y eso lo sabían muy bien Tsunade y el consejo al verificar que el continente entero se debatía en una próxima guerra entre naciones. El País de la Luz, El País de las Sombras, El País de la Vida, El País de la Muerte, El País de la Flores que caen y El País del Relámpago no cedían ante las peticiones del País del Fuego, del Viento y la Lluvia para que dejaran de usar en su milicia técnicas y tecnologías prohibidas que habían sido empleadas en el mundo antiguo. Si no se arreglaba esto entre naciones, las aldeas shinobis tendrían que intervenir para evitar una catástrofe. Esa era la tarea eterna del shinobi, sacrificar la individualidad para evitar conflictos mayores que perturbaran a la colectividad.

Siglos atrás, estos países habían fundado su propia organización, una que causó terror en tiempos de conquista y que no eran una élite de refugiados como Soun suponía serlo, era más antigua y con cierto prestigio aterrador al ser fundada por los colones más poderosos de su tiempo, Abukara. Tsunade no estaba segura de cómo iban a desencadenarse los sucesos para prevenir la seguridad de Konoha, lo que sí presentía, y apostando y ganando para desgracia suya, era que si llegaba a bajar la guardia la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas podría comenzar con su decadencia inmediata al dejarles a Soun terreno para combatir a Abukara. Tenían que prepararse e investigar en cuanto se pudiese de aquellas dos instituciones de sospechosa procedencia. Nada les garantizaría la seguridad de su proceder si no hallaban algo comprometedor en Soun y sus aliados para prevenir al País del Fuego y no ser borrados del mapa por el Señor Feudal…

-¡Shizue! –llamó Tsunade mirando desde su gran ventanal.

Shizue, la nueva asistente de Tsunade, era una chica alegre y tenaz que recién aprendía jutsu médico. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro encrespado y amarrado en dos coquetas colitas, sus ojos eran castaños claro y era un poco más bajita que Sakura. Había sido ahijada de Jiraya y en cuanto éste no regresó más a su aldea, ella viajó al País del Fuego para saber qué le había ocurrido, la noticia la desconsoló. Al no hallar lugar a dónde ir tras la muerte de su padrino, Tsunade le ofreció el trabajo de asistente. Shizune necesitaba tiempo de reposo para los últimos meses de su primer embarazo, por lo que Shizue tenía ya trabajando cinco meses con ella y con otras dos asistentes que aspiraban a ser discípulas de la gran kunoichi. La Godaime, tras tratar más con aquella chiquilla, sospechaba sonrojada que la chica era algo más que la ahijada de Jiraiya porque tenía ciertos rasgos y gestos que eran únicos de él…

-¿Síp?... es decir… ¡Mande Tsunade-sama! –expresó recuperándose del cansancio ya que había sido despertada desde la madrugada para entregar toda esa gigantesca pila de documentos al escritorio de la Hokage.

-¿Ya llegaron Kakashi y los otros al País del Fuego? –preguntó.

Shizue se guardó su bostezo y enérgica…

-¡Síp! Recibimos una nota de Kakashi-sensei, vienen para acá en un par de minutos.

-Bien, envíale un mensaje a Kakashi. Es urgente. Tengo que hablar con él. -Ordena la Godaime.

-¡Síp! Iré ¡Lo haré de inmediato!...

-¡Shizue!... –la chiquilla se detuvo a su llamado. –No es sip. Es SÍ ¿Entendido?...

La chiquilla tembló…

-Etto… ¡Sip! ¡No! Es decir… ¡SÍ!... –y salió veloz.

Tsunade miraba el horizonte, parecía leer algo distinto en él. El sol ya se estaba situando detrás de las colinas, ese día el tiempo corría muy rápido y…

-¿Me mandó llamar Tsunade-sama? –preguntó Sakura al momento de entrar. Tan sólo habían pasado unos quince minutos desde que Shizue saliera.

-Pasa… -ordenó la Hokage. –Ya tengo los resultados de tu problema. El viejo Akiba tiene razón, no es nada de que preocuparse. Al parecer es una pequeña carnosidad provocada por ese jutsu del ninja de Akahaki, hace medio año. Con un buen tratamiento y siguiéndolo podrá desaparecer. Pero debido a que el jutsu es muy poderoso, tardará en desvanecerse en unos meses más. Tu vista no está perjudicada, gracias a Kami y eso significa que no tendrás que usar lentes o recurrir a una cirugía especial; tendrás problemas con los colores y la luz pero la receta es la solución, es sólo cuestión de cuidados y de tiempo. Shizue te la pasará y para cualquier otra duda, ya sabes que mi oficina está abierta para ti. –concluyó la Hokage.

La joven asintió satisfecha, aunque la rubia no tardó en descifrar que aquello no era lo que la estaba alterando últimamente. Sakura lucía indecisa, mirando sus manos con fingido interés…

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Tú vista está bien?

Sakura la miró…

-Yo… Yo… No me he sentido muy bien últimamente… bueno… Desde este incidente con mis ojos, siento dolores de cabeza y… y… a veces… -apretó sus manos.

-Sakura, si consideras que es grave, dilo de una vez. No hay nada que no puedas decirme. –instó Tsunade con tono severo, pero cálido, casi maternal.

-Bueno… bueno, yo he tenido, no sólo dolor en mis ojos, sino que también… pareciera que me he vuelto más suspicaz, es como si fuese capaz de ver con mayor agudeza los movimientos de mis adversarios, los gestos de las personas, distancias difíciles y que con ello viniera más el malestar…y… por las noches… yo

-¡Tsunade-sama! ¡El equipo siete ya está aquí!... ¡Oooopsss!...

-¡Shizue! ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que llames antes de entrar así?...

-¡Por los dioses! ¡Ops! ¡Perdón! ¡No volverá a pasar! Si quiere lo vuelvo a intentar...- sale y entra de nuevo… -¡Tsunade-sama! ¡El equipo siete ya está aquí! ¿Puedo pasar?...

Tsunade gruñó…

-Ya llegaron… -Sakura abrió los ojos, estos brillaron con intensidad y sus músculos se tensaron de forma incomparable. No era alarmante la postura suave de la joven, sino era dulcemente sosegable. Tsunade se dio cuenta por el sonroje en las mejillas de la muchacha de qué se trataba y sonrió para sí.

-Perfecto, entonces, tendré entendido que Kakashi ya viene para acá…Buen trabajo Shizue… -Miró a Sakura con ternura. –Supongo que también querrás verlo a él. Después de tanto tiempo separados, no aguantarías más… mmm… es justo… después de irse y dejarte así sola, merece que le des un buen regaño…

Sakura se sonrojó más…

-Eh… eh… Tsunade-sama… yo…

-¡Vamos! ¡Ve! ¡Qué destilas impaciencia juvenil! ¡Ve a sus brazos! Luego platicamos…

Sakura se sonrojó más y sorprendida asintió. Veloz dejó corriendo la oficina y sonrió suspirando porque al fin había regresado él, por quién tanto había esperado.

Tsunade se alegró y Shizue suspiró…

-Ahhh… ¡Qué romántico! Ojalá llegue a encontrar un novio así para mí… Lo mimaría, lo amaría y… ¡KIyu!.. ¡Y si fuera tan guapo como…

-¡Hay! ¡Ya basta! ¡Continúa con tu trabajo mejor! ¡Concéntrate y deja de pensar en esas cosas acarameladas en horas de trabajo!...

-¡Oopss! ¡Síp, señor!... ¡Es decir… ¡Sí, señora!... –y de inmediato la jovencita emprendió sus actividades.

* * *

Sakura corrió veloz alejándose del edificio principal y al bajar sobre unas cuatro cuadras al fin los halló. Tres siluetas caminaban tranquilamente mientras el sol se metía entre los árboles de Konoha. Sakura las vislumbró y sonrió radiante. Se dirigió a ellos y gritó sus nombres…

-_"Al fin, al fin están aquí. Sobre todo… él… sobre todo él…"_

La silueta que caminaba a un lado de los otros dos no reaccionó al llamado de la muchacha, hasta que los últimos rayos de sol sometieron por novísima vez a la aldea y éste corrió extendiendo el brazo hacía la joven pelirrosa…

-¡Sakura!...

La joven lo atrapó entre sus brazos, él la alzó y la rodeó con fuerza. Sakura rió de felicidad y sujetó entre sus dedos la cabellera de aquel ser tan esperado. Su unión duró un largo instante,…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué te fuiste así? –exigió al último cuando al fin él aflojó sus brazos para dejarla respirar y contemplar su rostro…

-Sólo fue esta vez. Pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar. No volveré a dejarte sola, nunca más…

Tomó el rostro femenino entre sus manos. Sakura se sonrojó, sabía qué pretendía, era para sus labios; ambos iban a unirlos en un cálido, deseado e impaciente beso, pero…

-¡Oigan!... Etto… perdón, no quería interrumpir, pero, se me hace tarde y… ya… ya saben. Tampoco le avisé a Ino…

Sakura miró a su receptor y fue a él para saludarlo radiante… -¡Sai! ¡Hola! Lo lamento. Me alegra tanto verte. Supe que les fue muy bien en su misión gracias a ti. Eres un héroe. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a cenar hoy?...

Sai miró al cielo frío y pensativo…

-Me gustaría, pero como te lo hicieron a ti, también se lo hice a Ino. Es decir, dejé plantada a Ino. No le dije nada de la misión. Seguro que me espera una larga regañina y creo que debo arreglar las cosas cuanto antes. Según la revista H MEN tengo que portarme sensible a sus necesidades o de lo contrario se cabreara, no me hablará y no haremos…

-Bien, lo entendemos jejeje –Sakura sonrió con una gotita en la frente. -¡Saluda a Ino-cerda de mi parte!

- ¡Sí! ¡También envíale mis saludos! –dijo Naruto abrazando a Sakura de la cintura.

-Sí, lo haré. Gracias… -dijo Sai y luego se giró al pelinegro. –Gracias Sasuke por lo de allá. Estoy en deuda contigo…

Sasuke Uchiha asintió y con una amable inclinación de cabeza se despidió de su compañero…

-Tú tampoco lo hiciste mal. –enunció y eso pareció caerle muy bien a Sai.

Cuando este se fue, Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke quedaron solos. Sakura miró a Sasuke Uchiha, el sol ya estaba por debajo de las nubes y sus pocos rayos parecieron enfocarse en su gallarda y ruda silueta…

-Me alegra verte Sasuke… También te extrañé. Cuando supe que también irías con Naruto, Sai y Kakashi, me sentí más tranquila. –Sasuke miró a Sakura por el rabillo del ojo, tardó un instante en hablar…

-También me alegra estar de vuelta. No fue tan difícil la misión. Aunque lo pareciera al principio por culpa del Dobe…

Naruto se puso rojo…

-¡De qué rayos hablas tarado! ¡La misión se complicó por tu culpa! ¡De no haberte detenido a hablar con esa geisha, no nos hubiese pasado eso!... –Sasuke no respondía a las acusaciones del rubio hiperactivo, se hacía de oídos sordos, pero Sakura se sorprendió por lo dicho. Al verlos discutir sonrió con ternura y más por Sasuke, eso significaba que al fin ya había podido restablecerse mejor en su hogar, como antes. Sakura preparó su puño y en un ataque sorpresa golpeó a Naruto, enviándolo lejos…

-Bueno, bueno, bueno ya… ¿Por qué no vamos por un tazón de ramen y me cuentan sus aventuras?... –dijo la pelirrosa al inexpresivo Uchiha y al magullado Naruto.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Yo voy!... -gritó Naruto al recuperarse de un santiamén con la palabra "ramen".

-¡Vamos, Sasuke! –la pelirrosa actuó rápido al presentir una negación del pelinegro. Sasuke no pudo evitarlo al encontrarse con aquellos ojos jades y de mala gana suspiró para asentir. Sakura sonrió más y ha ambos muchachos los sujetó de la mano como cuando eran niños, quedando ella en medio de ellos y arrastrándolos con alegría.

-¡Hey! ¡Pero… pero… pero Sakura! ¡Es nuestra cita romántica! ¿Por qué el dobe tiene que venir…AHHH!!! –Sakura para callarlo le apretó la mano con su usual y energúmena fuerza.

* * *

Tsunade firmaba los documentos que le había depositado Shizue en el escritorio y después los sellaba con gran fuerza para acabar rápido. Estaba agotada, el sol había caído y tan sólo ella, con unos cuantos del personal, habitaba en el edificio principal trabajando…

-¡Por Kami! ¡Qué agobiante es esto! ¡Y todavía la tonta de Shizue dice que ella es la que más trabajo tiene!...

De pronto una nube de humo gris apareció enfrente del escritorio de la Hokage…

-¡Ya era hora! ¿Por qué siempre llegas tarde? No me digas, te topaste con una lombriz y para no pisarla al suponer que podría ser tu abuela reencarnada, decidiste darle la vuelta a la calle, tomando un atajo más largo. Me haces pensar que el día que tú llegues temprano a cualquier reunión será porque el fin del mundo se acerca. –dijo la Godaime sin dejar de prestar atención a sus papeles.

Kakashi llegó con la vista en su nuevo librito erótico, ya que al terminar las sagas de Jiraya con un clásico, ahora ponía atención en otra saga que le hacía honor a las obras del gran Sannin, al ser igual de perversas, fantásticas e intrigantes en sus romances. Las obras eran de un tal Tabito Joshuya y narraba historias de ninjas legendarios que alguna vez exitieron, agregando escenas explicitas de erostimo, perversión y sexo, lo cual, en ese tipo de literatura, era lo más demandado dentro del público masculino…

-Bueno, bueno, bueno… Es que soy de esas personas imprescindibles que gustan causar suspenso a la hora de su llegada y, sí, me topé con mi abuelita, uno nunca sabe cuándo se topara con milagros como ése…

-Mmm, cómo sea Kakashi. Dime ¿Cómo les fue en la misión al equipo siete? ¿Encontraste algo interesante?

Kakashi cerró su libro…

- No sólo es interesante Tsunade. También peligroso… -Tsunade lo miró con atención. –Los hombres que atacaron al Kazekage y a su familia no son hombres comunes. Son miembros de esa antigua familia de perseguidores ninja, Abukara. La misma élite que fue eliminada hace veinticuatro años por el Yondaime… Se están reagrupando, buscando a antiguos sectarios para volver a ser de nuevo los más fuertes. De las aldeas del Viento, el Rayo y el Agua ya han reclutado a varios prospectos y ex integrantes, piensan abrirse de nuevo paso para un futuro conflicto. Y de acuerdo a las fuentes, ya son demasiados. Soun está por delante de nosotros en cuanto a información y asechanza, sino hacemos algo pronto, el señor Feudal se verá amenazado y nosotros a su vez por él y por Soun y el mismo Abukara.

Tsunade meditó…

-Reclutando ¿Verdad?... ¡Ja! No son tan distintos de Soun, se amontonan por igual; como dice el dicho, Kami los hace y ellos se juntan. ¡Maldición! No me sorprendería que ambas se estuvieran confabulando, no sería la primera vez... –La Godaime se mordió el pulgar preocupada al recordar la alianza entre Danzou y Orochimaru… -Entonces, sí están reuniendo gente de su… prole, significa que podrían aparecerse por aquí en cualquier momento ¿No es así?...

Kakashi bajó la mirada y asintió…

-Sí, me temo que eso es correcto. También temo que esos Abukara estén impricados de alguna forma con los ataques de la frontera del País del Fuego hace ya un año y medio.

-¿Te refieres a lo que los chicos pudieron presenciar en año nuevo?

-Los habitantes de aquellas regiones aseguraron ser atacados por fantasmas de nuestros antiguos enemigos, del País de la Luz. Aunque investigamos y no hallamos nada de la identidad de aquellos, Naruto y los demás juraron que si habían sufrido un encuentro con gente muy poderosa.

-Podrían ser los mismos que ahora nos amenazan. Tal vez algo a de ser de cierto en el testimonio de las victimas de aquel lugar. Quizás sí sean fantasmas que ocultan el momento para revelar su verdadera identidad. Mientras tanto, están usando el nombre de todos aquellos que hemos vencido para asustarnos. Tal vez Soun sea Abukara…

-Hubo alguien quien vio la única identidad del responsable de aquel atentado, pero…

Tsunade miró a Kakashi fijamente…

-Pero no lo recuerda. Sakura no puede estar ocultándonos nada. Sí ella dice que no pudo descubrir más es que así fue. Sufrió bastante con aquel sujeto, casi pierde la vista y las quemaduras de su cuerpo fueron graves. Tardó meses en recuperarse y fue un milagro que no saliera deformada… No estoy dispuesta a que viva de nuevo ese mismo infierno, ya tuvimos suficiente de ello… -estuvo en silencio meditando y de inmediato… -De todas formas alerta a todos en guardia y que los Anbu posen sus ojos sobre todos los ciudadanos con discreción.

-Ya se los dije a Tenzou, a Kenji y a los otros, en estos momentos están sobre aviso, pronto restringirán todo más temprano de lo que piensan…

Una tercera voz los interrumpe…

-O, quizás, más tarde… No son tontos Kakashi-sempai… Después de todo son Abukara… Hasta creo que los susodichos ya están infiltrados…

Tsunade y Hatake giraron sorprendidos hacia la entrada. El dueño de aquella voz tan aparatosa y tenue los miraba desde la entrada de la oficina de la Hokage. Era un hombre bajito cubierto aprensivamente entre capas negras, con un sombrero arropando una gran mollera y un porte garbado y tenebroso que encogía el gran despacho en simpleza….

-¿Qué diablos? ¿Tú?... –no pudo evitar explotar la Hokage.

Kakashi miró molesto hacia la gran ventana…

-Justamente, Madame Tsunade. Por eso yo le sugiero tomar medidas más… drásticas. Puede ser que en estos momentos estén observando nuestra conversación, contemplando las lindas y libres luces de Konoha o escuchando sus murmullos para conocerlos mejor y saber dónde magullar… ¿Quién sabe?… Uno nunca sabe qué pasará con ellos…

* * *

Mientras tanto…

En tierras lejos del calor del Fuego, una gota de un rocío rosado cayó a un recipiente de plata y sus ondas sonaron como pequeñas campanas de cuidadoso cristal alrededor de la estancia. Era una casa de madera rojiza, abrazada por la oscuridad y hostigada por pequeñas luciérnagas a su alrededor, tan vieja y lúgubre como las memorias de los difuntos ya olvidados por la historia. Sin embargo, los pequeños insectos luminosos no eran los únicos que la habitaban libremente; una esbelta mujer arropada en un escotado y sedoso kimono que se arrastraba desgarbadamente por el sinuoso piso de madera era la responsable de hacer vibrar el agua de la fuente de plata, y a su alrededor habían diversos individuos que contemplaban con suma atención cada uno de sus tenues movimientos…

-Mmmm… - el agua de la fuente se tornó rosa -Es… Es ella… Está en el País del Fuego… Y es momento… Antes de que la oscuridad nuble de nuevo la luz de nuestros ojos… Es tiempo de recuperarla…

Al decir estas palabras, los individuos se tensaron, otros se irguieron más y algunos…

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Tenías razón Eichiro! ¡Tenías razón! ¡Ese Uchiha lo sabía! –gritó excitado una voz joven y varonil.

-Shhhh!! ¡Calla, Baka!... Aun no termina… -le grita otra voz imberbe, pero femenina.

Entonces todos fulminaron al primero en exclamar con la mirada. Los ojos de cada extraño no eran invisibles a la oscuridad, al contrario, eran su amenaza, porque iluminaban con más intensidad el alma de sus portadores, todos aquellos iris eran luminosos, agitados y verdes como esmeraldas siendo traspasadas por la luz del sol o del agua, cada uno destellaba una vida caotica y turbia que despedía ansiedad por las palabras de la única entre ellos que tenía los ojos cerrados…

-JAJAJAJAJAAJA!!! JAJAJAJAJA!!! Si es entonces la que tanto hemos buscado JAJAJA!!! Por años, entonces ¡A por ella! Jajajajajajaja… jajajajaja!!!... –explotó una voz masculina chillona y muy estridente.

-¡Calla imbécil! –dice otra inflexible y ardua.

-Madre, por favor… ¿Qué más dicen los espirítus? ¿Dónde está exactamente? –intervino una voz sutil y femenina, muy ansiosa de saber más del asunto...

La fuente intensificó el brillo rosado y los iris de esmeralda se engrandecieron junto a él, revelando de forma siniestra los rostros de sus portadores; entre ellos habían mujeres de rasgos bellos y cautivadores, de los jóvenes fisonomías muy delineadas y atractivas, pero de otros, como de algunos de mayor edad, eran temibles y dementes. Después la luz de la fuente iluminó el rostro de la causante y reveló entre las sombras la belleza de sus labios carnosos, cabellos rosados colgando holgadamente entre broches y peinetas brillantes, y semblantes lozanos y apetitosos, aunque con ellos se vislumbraba una oscuridad más profunda que la de esa noche que los iluminaba. Al momento de articular aquellos labios rojizos, sus ojos se abrieron revelando un azul esmeralda más brilloso y escalofriante que el de sus acompañantes…

-Dónde el fuego cobra fuerza con el viento y el arce muere a su pasión… Oculta entre las hojas, allí es su hogar, entre la realidad y la apariencia… -finalizó la dama y agachó la cabeza sonriente, emitiendo una sensual risita entre dientes…

-Konoha… Todos la conocemos. La tierra del artificio, la mentira y la traición ¡Ja! Dónde los cobardes nacen y se hacen llamar héroes por saber engañar bien a su favor ¡Ja! ¡Qué noticia! ¿Por qué no me sorprende?… -añadió una voz vetusta llena de rencor e ironía. Su boca se retorcía con asco entre los largos bigotes blancos que la cubrían y los labios resecados por el tiempo.

-Porque sabemos que el destino trabaja de formas inesperadas, caprichosas y hasta irónicas, como si sus burlescas conclusiones fuesen una dura lección sin moraleja para los hijos de Akahaki… -unos pasos fuertes dominaron el espacio, la voz que invocó esas palabras era la más grave y profunda de todas, eran hipnotizante y seductora, todos guardaron silencio y entrecerraron sus parpados para asentir su presencia, a ecepción de la mujer con la fuente entre las manos. Ella giró a mirarlo con sus turbulentos ojos a mar en llamas y sonrió con mucho placer…

-Mmm… Debes estar muy complacido al comprobar que tu hallazgo era verdad. Tienes razón, esto es… muy… irónico… -concluyó la mujer con una seductora y perversa sonrisa. Los ojos de aquel hombre se abrieron y revelaron un brillo amarillo en fuego, temible y penetrante como los rayos de un sol a distancia.

-Maestro… ¿Qué… qué… qué vamos hacer ahora? –dijo una voz varonil y sosegada, mas algo temblorosa. Esta se destacó porque sólo un ojo brillaba en verde intenso, pero el otro era rosa.

Unos ojos amarillos se dirigieron a él con mayor fulgor, su portador era un gigante entre ellos, de cuerpo macizo y garbo prepotente…

-Lo que hemos planeado por mucho tiempo, durante cien, cincuenta, veinte y hasta catorce años… Lograr cumplir con nuestro único y gran fin… ¡Quitarles el arce que por mucho tiempo han usado para impedirnos alcanzar la Luz y destruirlos por su insolencia!… ¡Ahora, la recuperaremos a costa de lo que sea! ¡Ella es nuestra por derecho!… Es nuestro turno de llegar a la luz y hacernos de ella de nuevo, antes de que se agoten las estrellas… ¡Su tiempo se ha acabado, Konoha, y el nuestro está a punto de comenzar! Solo la necesitamos… a ella...

* * *

Sakura y Naruto estaban en el auge de su idilio afectuoso. Su relación era alegre, divertida y cariñosa. Pasaban muchos agradables momentos juntos y cumplían un año y medio de unión. Él la mimaba, la consentía y las promesas de amor eran tiernas y tórridas. Cumplían juntos las misiones y después iban a comer ramen gustosos para pasar más tiempo en su núbil romance. Sasuke los acompañaba, a veces con Sai e Ino; quienes ya comenzaban a salir. No les era incómoda la presencia del azabache porque el pasado era pasado y Sakura estaba muy enamorada de Naruto. Incluso se rumoraba que Uchiha pasaba mucho tiempo con Hinata Hyuga; Naruto ya sabía de los sentimientos de ella hacía él, pero nada los incitó a entablar una relación que traspasara los confines de la amistad y Hinata tampoco dio otro avance. No obstante se vio que nada de eso había afectado la fuerte amistad entre la joven Hyuga y el hiperactivo Uzumaki, así que todos llegaron a creer que eran felices sin esa clase de compromisos… O eso pensaban los amigos de Naruto, Sakura y Hinata…

Esa noche en el puesto de ramen…

-¿Oye Sasuke? ¿Cuándo te animarás con Hinata?... Es linda y fuerte, no es por molestar, pero hacen bonita pareja, jejeje… -le decía Naruto con esa gran sonrisa suya y abrazando a Sakura con orgullo.

-Sí, Sasuke. Nosotros te ayudamos. Es más, ¿Por qué mañana no salimos los cuatro al festival de verano?... Si no te animas a invitarla tú, lo haré yo. Diré que es en grupo grande para que no sospeche. ¿Qué dices?... Invitaré a Ino y Sai para que sea más creíble… Después harán lo que ustedes deseen. -le sonrío con un guiño y por unos momentos ella creyó que el huraño muchacho se había sonrojado…quizás se equivocó…

-No, gracias…Tengo cosas que hacer mañana en la noche… Además, supongo que Neji estará con ella…-decía con tono frío y se sirvió un poco de sake.

A Naruto no le parecía que fuese tan impasible con su Sakura, sobre todo porque ella estaba siendo muy amable y, ante lo indiviso, porque ella era su chica. Aguantaba su actitud para no hacerla enfurecer a ella, aunque unas venitas de coraje en su cabeza mostraban su molestia sin control…

-_"¡Baka!" _-pensaba…

-Jejeje… Pero no te preocupes por Neji ¡De veras!…Bueno, sí es verdad que se ha vuelto muy sobre protector con ella. Pero, no sospechará nada si la invitación viene de Sakura y de Ino. Además, es una gran oportunidad para estar más tiempo a su lado… ¡Vamos! ¡Sé que te gusta! ¿A quién no les gusta las chicas lindas?... Mira a mi Sakura, creo que ya es tiempo que dejes los remilgos y te consigas a alguien como ella, si no serás un amargado… jajaja… ¿No es la chica más linda? ¡Y es mi novia! ¡Me siento tan feliz!...jajajaja… -Decía Naruto al abrazar a Sakura y robarle un beso en la boca.

La pelirrosa se sorprendió y le dio una bofetada por la vergüenza…

-¡Naruto! ¡Te he dicho que aquí no! Nos pueden ver… -decía roja y nerviosa…

-¡Auch!... -se sobaba la mejilla y luego sonreía picaron… -¿Ver? ¿Quién? Sí ya todos saben...Ah, entonces vamos a casa… ¿A la tuya o a la mía?... -intentó robarle otro beso, mas Sakura lo volvió a abofetear…

-¡Te he dicho miles de veces que te comportes!... -se había puesto energúmeno la pelirrosa…

-¡Auch! Otra vez… Jajaja Con que te gusta hacerte la difícil. Bien vayamos a la mía… ¿Sasuke?...

El pelinegro se había levantado y el sonido de unas monedas en la tabla los había hecho reaccionar…

-Me voy, tengo prisa…-y se fue sin decirles más…

-¡Hey, Baka! -gritaba Naruto… -¡Qué diablos le pasa a ese Dobe! -decía molesto.

-Quizás no le pareció la idea de la salida o no le gustó que insistiéramos tanto… -le respondió Sakura consternada…

-¡Pero esa no es escusa para tratarnos así! Y menos a ti…

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?...

- ¡Porque eres mi chica y nadie te faltará el respeto! No me importa si se trata de mi mejor amigo. Su actitud a veces apesta…

-¡También es mi amigo!... Quizás pasa mal de amores por Hinata. Con eso de que se rumora de que las dos familias Hyuga al fin serán una… Deberíamos animarlo más y estar con él. -Sakura recordaba su preocupación y jamás llegó a entender su actitud del último medio año. A veces pensaba con tristeza que después de tantos años jamás lograr entablar cierta armonía con él.

-Bien, lo haremos… ¡Pero si vuelve a ser grosero contigo ese Baka yo…!

Sakura lo había besado en los labios con ternura. Este duró un apetitoso y largo lapso. Naruto la había abrazado más y se aferraba a su dulce aliento. Al terminar…

-Jejejejeeje… ¿No que aquí no?... – decía pícaro y rojo el rubio, rascándose la mejilla con un dedo.

-Sólo esta vez…Además, me conmueve que me defiendas tanto…

-¿En serio?... Entonces dejaré que ese Baka de Sasuke siga así contigo, para así salir yo al rescate y que me premies de ese modo tan…- se acercaba para darle otro beso, pero Sakura se había desaparecido de sus brazos con un sello haciendo que éste cayera al suelo.

-jajaja… Mejor vamos a mi casa. Ya es tarde. Podrás dormir conmigo si te comportas esta vez… -decía con dulce seducción la pelirrosa.

-¡Yea! ¡Allá vamos!... -pagó la cuenta y salió tras su amado botón de Cerezo…

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el primer capitulo, esperamos que os gustara!!

Como habreis visto, la historia comienza siendo un NaruSaku... ¡¡pero tened en cuenta la minificha!! la pareja va cambiando poco a poco ya os dareis cuenta.

Todos los capitulos seran mas bien larguitos... ¿pero eso es mejor no? Con eso de que luego queremo leer mas y demas... y vuelvo a decir: las actualizaciones seran miercoles o jueves (alguno de esoso dos dias (esta semana el jueves)) y los domingos.

Si dejarais un review para comentar o dejar una critica constructiva lo agradeceriamos mucho, de igual si solo poneis "me ha gustado" o "ha estao bien"... lo digo por que se la pereza que da dejar comentarios XD

¡Si dejais uno os lo agradecere, tambien para las alertas y favoritos!

Agradecimientos por categoria a:

Review del resumen general: ; Setsuna17; Coolstar; LadySc -Maaya-; YukiMoon; edison y Karina Natsumi

Review del Prologo: Setsuna17; edison; aiko amitie; Karina Natsumi e ives rucobo

Favorite Story: xXxMinimixXx; Akane Kido: aiko amitie y Karina Natsumi

Fafourite author: Karina Natsumi

Story Alert: LadySc -Maaya-; Minerva85 y Karina Natsumi

Author Alert: Karina Natsumi

Muchas gracias a todas estas personas y tambien a aquellos lectores invisibles que nos siguen XD

¡Nos vemos el jueves!


	4. Capitulo 2

Como prometi, aqui estoy, el jueves, con un nuevo capitulo de la historia de kittycat.

Esperamos que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece... Naruto y sus personjes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, y la trama y muchos de los personajes y lugares etc... pertenecen a kittycat.

Mini-ficha:

**Titulo:** Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Mistico; Clan Haruno

**Rango:** T (mas avanzada la historia cambiara a M)

**Personajes principales:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Este fic viene en forma de intriga y su extensión es novelesca. Se distingue en dos partes. Contiene escenas de violencia, erotismo y lemon.

**Géneros:** General (Aventura, Romance, Drama, Fantasía, Misterio, Humor, Angustia, Espiritual etc.)

Espero que os guste - narracion normal

_Espero que os guste -_ sueños, recuerdos y por el estilo

-Espero que os guste - dialogo normal

-_"Espero que os guste"_ - pensamientos

**(Espero que os guste) **- Inner Sakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -cambio de escena

De acuerdo, pues sin mas, aqui os dejo el capitulo.

* * *

LIBRO I: Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Místico

PARTE I, La despedida: El secreto guardado de Sachi Haruno y el rapto de Sakura de Konoha por miembros de Akahaki.

**Capítulo 2**

Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Sasuke solían salir a entrenar juntos, muy temprano, casi todos los días. Corrían saltando árboles y obstáculos, combatían entre ellos y perfeccionaban sus técnicas. La confianza era fraternal y muy baldea. Tanto, que después de terminar de practicar se iban al estanque para darse un buen chapuzón. Sakura, para proteger su feminidad, se iba a un lugar un poco más alejado y oculto. Se molestaba que Naruto insistiera en acompañarla y nuevamente Sai y Sasuke presenciaban una de sus tantas rabietas. Después de todo, pensaba Sakura, lo suyo aún no era formal. Naruto nunca hablaba de un compromiso más serio o de matrimonio para ganarse tal derecho.

-Jajaja… Está loca por mí… ¡De veras! -presumía el rubio sobándose la bofetada de su "alocada admiradora"…

-Sí, se nota. JEJEJE… -Reía adusto Sai mientras se adentraba al agua con un sonoro ¡_splash_!… -¡Hmmp!… -Sasuke manifestaba desinterés y se adentraba después.

-¡Ah! ¿Sí?... Piensen en lo que quieran bakas, pero Sakura y yo somos uno para el otro… Siempre estaremos juntos, en las buenas y en las malas ¡De veras!… -decía con seguro orgullo y enseñándoles su meñique derecho.

-Claro Naruto. ¿Entonces ya le pediste casorio? -pregunta Sai con su típica sonrisa. Sasuke y Naruto lo voltearon a ver de inmediato.

-¿Casorio? -dijo nervioso el hiperactivo. –Bueno, eje, este, ¿casorio es casar? O te refieres a cazzzzar?

Sasuke lo miró gestudo

-¡¡¡Si serás Baka!!!... -Con tono molesto- ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirle derechos a cambio de nada?

Sai sonriente como siempre

-¡Vaya!... ¿Desde cuándo tanto interés por las emociones femeninas Sasuke?... ¿Acaso una tal señorita Hyuga tiene que ver con eso? -dijo con tono picaron en su adusta voz. Sasuke no respondió y siguió adentrándose en el agua.

Naruto recordó algo

-¡¡¡De veras!!!... ¿Entonces irás con nosotros o no al festival de verano? Sai e Ino irán y Sakura piensa ir después a casa de Hinata. Dame una respuesta antes de que vaya…

Sasuke seguía en el agua, con la mirada indiferente y luego sale de un golpe

-No, ya les dije que no… Me tiene sin cuidado a dónde planean ir a divertirse… -Se veía molesto y el tono era chapucero, nadó con fuerza para recorrer parte del estanque y después salió de allí. Cogió sus ropas e hizo ademán de largarse.

-¡¡¡Hey BAKA!!! -Gritó Naruto enfurecido y corrió hacia él. - ¡Escúchame menso! No sé qué mosca te picó, pero ya llevas tiempo fastidiando con esa actitud. Yo puedo soportar cualquier desplante porque ¡Ja!, tú jamás me intimidarás. Pero si vuelves a ser grosero con mi Sakura, seré yo el de los humos… Ella sólo trata de ayudarte con Hinata y sí tanto te molesta hablaré con ella. ¡Pero tú no le dirigirás ninguna palabra sino es amable!...

Sai estaba con los ojos y la boca abiertos, Sasuke no expresaba sorpresa, pero jamás había visto a Naruto tan determinado en algo tan trivial, había madurado y estaba protegiendo a su… mujer con una fuerza desconocida y absurda. Su enojo era severo y está vez un gesto de repulsión no lo cambiaría. Mejor era mantener las ideas reservadas. Sasuke no dijo más, se vistió y tomó sus cosas para irse. Naruto y Sai no hicieron nada para detenerlo…

* * *

Sakura, en un rincón apartado y oculto del estanque, se sumergía y luego con sus níveos brazos jugaba con el agua produciendo brillantes y finísimas ondas. Estaba feliz con la naturaleza a su alrededor y pensaba en lo bien que se la pasaría esa noche al lado de su Naruto.

–"_Oso bobo…" _-pensaba con cariño al recordar todas sus tretas para hacerla reír. Cerró los ojos y se dejó flotar por el peso del agua. Sus labios rojos sonreían con deleite al ser tocados por unas cuantas gotas y unos tímidos rayos de sol…

De repente escuchó un crujido. Sakura abrió los ojos de inmediato y alertó sus otros sentidos. Presintió que alguien la estaba observando. No era Naruto, era muy torpe cuando trataba de espiarla y rápido se daba cuenta de su presencia. Sin pensar en su pudor, porque estaba casi desnuda, con un blanco bikini resguardándola, y con sólo su cabello largo hasta los hombros cubriéndole la espalda, nadó hasta sus cosas cerca de la orilla y tomó un kunai.

Se preparó para atacar. Quien fuese, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que tenía tiempo atrás merodeándola. Trató de concentrar su sentido del oído y escuchar alguna anomalía. Al principio fue difícil hasta que oyó los pasos y lanzó el kunai…

-¡¡¡Ay!!!... ¡¡¡Ten cuidado frente de Marquesina!!!... Casi me das, y yo que sólo quería matarte, pero del susto… -Ino salió entre los árboles con el kunai en la mano. Se lo lanza a Sakura y ésta lo atrapa sonriendo…

-¡Uy!... Perdón Ino -cerda… ¡_Oing_! ¡_Oing_! Jajaja… Pero creí que eras…

-"¿Un pervertido ansioso de poseer tu virtud?" Jajaja… ¿Por qué sería eso? Aun con las tensiones que tenemos de un posible enemigo, eso seria raro. Además no estamos lejos de los bakas y pervertidos de la aldea, y con tu ansioso noviecito que está al lado, Uf… Pobre de aquel que intentase aprovecharse de ti, con el carácter que tienes y la técnica de súper fuerza…

Sakura río.

–jajaja… Sí, soy algo temperamental y Naruto lo sabe jajaja. El pobre ya ha sufrido de mis ataques.

-A veces me preguntaba qué le habrías visto a ese Naruto, pero observándolo bien, creo que el tiempo no pasó en balde sobre él, en fin… ¡Ah!, me adelanté. Ya invité a Hinata a la feria, pero Ten Ten y Neji también irán con nosotros… -dijo Ino

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No!... Era una estrategia para que Sasuke se animara a invitarla a salir…Uf, bueno, ya veremos Naruto y yo para que estén solos… -Sakura salió del agua y tomó una toalla para secarse, después comenzó a vestirse mientras hablaba con Ino.

-¿Le harán de Cupido? Jajaja Eso sí que suena gracioso, Tú y Naruto padrinos de Hinata y Sasuke. ¿Quién lo diría?...Sí antes te morías por él…

-Sí y tú también Ino. Pero ya es pasado, ahora el que me importa es Naruto como a ti Sai…- Sakura terminó de cambiarse y comenzó a cepillarse su rosado cabello.

-Eso sí. ¡_Mua_! ¡_Mua_!... ¡Sai es tan fantástico! ¿Quién lo diría con esa sonrisa tan rara? ¡Pero lo amo!... Es tan tierno conmigo y delicado y en la cama…¡¡Huy!!...

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Acaso?... ¡Oh!... ¿Ya lo hiciste? ¡Ino-cerda!... ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?... e…es decir…

Sakura se sonrojó y a la coqueta rubia le dio mucha gracia. Pronto no tardó en contar los voluptuosos detalles sobre su "primera vez con el amor de su vida" y otros recientes actos. Ino disfrutaba de describir sus sensuales experiencias, Sakura sentía que era pervertido y entre risas le decía que se callará…

-¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo te animas con Naruto? él parece ya estar muy… anhelante... -Ino la miraba como un coyote tentador.

Sakura roja en las mejillas y jugando con los dedos…

-Etto…No lo sé, creo que ya es momento. Pero él no ha dicho nada y yo no me he animado. Es tan caballeroso, me cuida mucho y siempre ve por mí. Sus insinuaciones… son en realidad juegos, coqueteos inocentes, nada serio… aunque no lo parezcan… A veces creo que me da miedo preguntárselo… ¿Y si se lo digo y pareciera que lo estoy forzando?...

-¿Cómo va hacer? Son los hombres los que deben presionar. Además se ve que estás ansiosa por sentirlo al lado de tu cama, rozando tu piel bajo las sábanas y su boca…

-¡Ino! Deberías dejar de leer tantas novelas románticas… -reclamó la pelirrosa con pena escandalizada.

-¡¡¡jajajaaja!!!... Bien, como digas mojigata. Pero, yo creo que si a mí me sobra esa perversión, a ti te hace falta… Deberías echarles un vistazo a esas novelas, digo, no son Kawabata, Mishima o Chikamatsu, pero… tiene un estilo… ¿Cómo llamarlo?… Interesante… ¿Eh? ¿Sakura?...

Por unos momentos la pelirrosa guardó silencio…

-¿Eh?... Perdón, Ino. Es que… creo que aún tengo malos sueños con… "Eso"… con lo que pasó hace año y… medio en la cabaña de Shikamaru. –dijo triste.

-¡Hay, Sakura! ¡Supéralo! No puedes negarte a ti y a Naruto de algo maravilloso por culpa de… Bueno… el maldito lo pagará y cuando lo haga…

-¡No! ¡No es eso!... Es… -por unos momentos quería contarle a su amiga acerca de sus sueños, sus pesadillas, la extraña nostalgia y desconocida ansiedad que no lograba nombrar desde que…

-¿Entonces?... ¿Sakura?... ¡Kami! Por un momento te fuiste… ¿Qué querías decir?...

-Etto… -Sakura le sonrió con ternura. –jejeje. Tienes razón, voy a olvidarlo. Total, no fue grave… jejeje

-Qué bueno, así se habla… De verás, me alegra que tus ojos ya se estén curando, esa carnosidad extraña al principio daba miedo, y… ¡Ah!, se me olvidaba, el capitán Kenji te busca y creo que está ansioso de verte…

Ambas percibieron un ruido entre los arbustos. Se callaron para escucharlo mejor y luego observaron que había sido una ardilla la culpable. Rieron…

-Este bosque es muy ruidoso -exclamó Ino. Pronto se fueron juntas a buscar a sus respectivos pretendientes y partir de una vez a la aldea.

* * *

El capitán Kenji era inteligente, apuesto y fuerte. Un Anbu experto y de la misma generación que Kakashi. Traía a las kunoichis fuera de quicio por su gallardía y siendo unos de los más feroces Anbus, era normal. Él, después de la muerte de los Uchiha, estaba a cargo de la seguridad de Konoha. Era de los shinobis más confiables de la aldea y tenía un equipo muy preparado y eficaz. Su unidad era de las primordiales de la población; anteriormente trabajaban de forma independiente, se especializaban en misiones tipo S y por ello se ganaron la aprobación del consejo para ocupar el lugar de los Uchiha.

Tras la última invasión de Orochimaru a Konoha, existían muchas misiones y conspiraciones que giraban en torno a ellas. Kenji y su grupo eran enviados como el ejército de la localidad, y a veces requerían moverse al exterior para apoyar a la Hokage. En las misiones solicitaba llevar a un médico ninja y, en este caso, se llevaba a la mejor en misiones especiales, Sakura Haruno. Naruto estaba celoso porque consideraba que su novia no pasaba mucho tiempo con él por culpa de aquel truhán y, en parte, tenía razón.

El capitán Kenji no negaba las sospechas que le atribuían, le gustaba mucho la ojijade y estaba dispuesto a cuanto pudiese sólo para ponerla bajo sus órdenes. La chica era inteligente y en los exámenes jounnin tenía un promedio elevado, eso le servía de pretexto para invitarla a unirse a su equipo de forma radical y ser nombrada un anbu de categoría sin necesidad de pasar un examen oficial. Su unidad era un grupo casi independiente, de gran clase y excelente prestigio en todo el continente. Si Sakura se acoplara a él, marcaría un gran avance a su carrera. La única desventaja era que todo el tiempo se la pasaban trabajando para protección y cumplimiento de los más poderosos líderes del continente y lograr beneficiar a la aldea, casi nunca tenían descanso. Esto no veía buena pinta y la pelirrosa tuvo que rechazar la oferta al verse intimidada por el ritmo, no quería alejarse de sus amigos y menos de Naruto; además sentía que todavía le faltaba mucho por mejorar en sus técnicas. Le era difícil seguir el ritmo de los demás anbus y por ello se esforzaba día con día, misión tras misión para ser más fuerte en cada trabajo duro y ser digna de un cargo en él. A Sakura le gustaba el trabajo, pero ella sentía que no era tan esencial su presencia, más bien era de relleno porque todos ellos eran extraordinariamente capaces.

Sin embargo, los acompañaba por órdenes de Tsunade y en ocasiones duraba días o semanas fuera de Konoha. Sakura recorría el resto de las comunidades con excitación y entusiasmo. Pudo ver cosas que jamás había imaginado y aprendía técnicas de combate y curación nuevas para fortalecerla. Cuando regresaba, el cansancio se fugaba al encontrarse con Naruto y Sasuke, y les narraba todas sus aventuras. El rubio se ponía celoso, en ocasiones no podía evitar demostrárselo, mas, la felicidad de Sakura era más importante y por ello se reservaba sus quejas. Sai la felicitaba y Sasuke no demostraba nada, sólo la escuchaba y comentaba algo de los lugares para halagarla indirectamente. Naruto para alegrar más a su novia expresaba "Eso Sakura, sigue así y llegarás lejos… ¡Esa es mi novia! Digna para el futuro Hokage ¡De verás!" La pelirrosa enrojecía. Además, desde sus viajes con el tal Kenji ella había mejorado muchísimo en su trabajo, era más decidida y afanosa.

Todos notaban el cambio, hasta Sasuke, quien alguna vez fue vencido por ella en uno de sus entrenamientos. Kakashi opinaba que Tsunade había sido sabia al mandar a acompañar Sakura a Kenji en sus misiones para perfeccionar sus habilidades. Tsunade se enorgullecía por ser responsable de la permutación, después de todo, Kenji era experto con el control de chakra al igual que Sakura, aunque, con el paso del tiempo comenzó a descubrir poco a poco los intereses reales del capitán.

* * *

Tsunade lo miraba sospechosa.

-Eres un iluso si piensas que te dejaré por más tiempo a Sakura. Eres un rabo verde; le duplicas la edad. Además ella tiene un futuro más prometedor con su equipo.

Kenji con una sonrisa cínica.

-Supongo que bajo tus órdenes… Admiro tu afán de proteger a tus discípulos, pero ella es mayor de edad y si lo desea, trabajará para mí. Puedo proponérselo y sabes muy bien que es por el bien de su carrera…

Tsunade con gesto irónico.

-Mmmf… y el de tu capricho… Haz lo que quieras, te dijo "no" a la primera. ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente esta vez?

-Tengo un as bajo la manga…

Ese tono de voz no le agradó en nada a Tsunade.

* * *

Aquella tarde, después del chapuzón, Sakura fue al despacho del capitán Kenji. Ya tenía idea de lo que iba a hablarle, si fuese una misión sería Tsunade quien se lo mandara. No le causó sorpresa la postura de aquel ninja al verla. Sólo recordaba que Kenji la invitó nuevamente a su grupo de shinobis, que esta vez sería la última que se lo pidiera y que pensara con cuidado las ventajas que obtendría con él. Ella ya tenía una posición firme y aunque le agradaba la idea de subir de nivel tan fácil, era por cuestiones personales por las que no se animaba aún a dejar Konoha. Le garantizaba conocer nuevas regiones, personas y combatientes importantes y vivir como reina con los repartos extraordinarios que les daban por cada misión cumplida. Sakura sagaz pensó que no estaban lejos de ser mercenarios.

Sakura, con tono amable.

-Gracias capitán Kenji; pero me gusta la sencillez de Konoha y siento que me necesitan más aquí. Aún no he mejorado mis técnicas y no quisiera ser una carga para usted. En cuanto a los exámenes anbu, los presentaré el año que viene. Aun… aun no me he repuesto del jounnin, necesito mejorar…

Kenji con una sonrisa y cierto pesar veía a la bella pelirrosa. Pensaba para sí con los dedos de las manos juntas y tocando su barbilla.

–Bien, sí no es por las buenas, será por las malas. Pero antes… -Kenji sonrió -Admiro tu empeño por ser la mejor y tu modestia, y por ello seré franco contigo, de lo contrario sería una falta de respeto. -El hombre se levantó de su silla y se acercó demasiado a Sakura.

No pudo ella evitar incomodarse e intuyó la chica que algo no iba bien. Kenji la tomó del rostro con suavidad para obligarlo a mirarle a los ojos.

–Me gustas y mucho… Más de lo que podría llegar a reconocer. Eres especial y tus habilidades como kunoichi y… mujer son más notorias y atractivas con el tiempo… -su mano fue bajando por su cuello hasta su nuca para acercar su níveo rostro al suyo. La joven sintió un pinchazo, pensó que eran los nervios.

Sakura estaba roja y estupefacta, nunca pensó eso de su superior y sin dudar lo empujó para alejarlo; mas éste la forzó y la separación fue en balde. Acabada su paciencia le iba a recriminar, hasta que los claros ojos azules del ninja se volvieron oscuros y un brillo rojo surgió de sus pupilas. Era un tipo de habilidad generativa, un doujutsu, Sakura lo conocía bien porque muchas veces, en las misiones, había presenciado su uso, pero aquello era un secreto que le juro guardar, nadie lo conocía a excepción de sus hombres más leales. Se asustó, cometió un error al mirarlo directo a los ojos, por su poder había quedado paralizada. Trató de luchar, mas ningún músculo podía mover…

- Mereces algo mejor que esta pútrida aldea. Ven conmigo y tendrás poder, más del que cualquiera pudiera ofrecerte. ¡Acepta! ¡Antes de que sea tarde! -para terror de ella acercaba sus labios a los suyos.

**(¡Haz algo! ¡El maldito se está pasando de la raya!)**

Sakura estaba estupefacta.

-_"¡Eso intento! ¡Diablos! ¡Es muy fuerte! ¡Ayúdame!..." _-se estaba enfureciendo y poco a poco su mano fue moviéndose en un puño cerrado con chakra acumulado, pero, extrañamente, sus energías no podían concentrarse por completo.

Kenji con mirada determinante.

-Bien, tú lo quisiste así… No tienes idea de cuánto he deseado hacer esto -Y sin más reparos la besó.

La boca de Sakura era atrapada por unos labios tercos y apasionados. Ella los aborrecía y luchaba contra el poder que la aprisionaba. De repente comenzó a sentir como su chakra era absorbido por el individuo. Había descubierto que planeaba dejarla débil para hacerla a su merced. Ella no tenía intenciones de saber cuáles eran sus planes y luchaba feroz contra su oponente. Poco a poco las energías abandonaban su cuerpo y su puño comenzaba a abrirse…

-_"¡No!... ¡Si Naruto me viera!..." _-pensó y reaccionó. Nuevamente comenzó a luchar y Kenji tomó más en serio la fuerza de su víctima…

La puerta se abrió y una persona se introdujo al cuarto. Kenji de inmediato la soltó y Sakura aliviada volteó para huir y correr rápidamente. Su sorpresa fue terrible al ver frente a ella a Sasuke…

Continuara...

* * *

Pues ese fue el capitulo, ambas esperamos que os haya gustado ^.^

Respondiendo a algunos comentarios sobre la pareja... TODOS habeis notado que empieza siendo Narusaku y con toques de Sasuhina, pero repito NO son esas las parejas... hay que tener en cuenta que Sakura espero mucho por Sasuke y que no lo podia hacer por siempre, por eso, decidio darle una oportunidad a Naruto, con el cual le ha ido bien y esta feliz. Mas adelante... y adecir verdad, mucho mas adelante se formaliza la pareja Naruhina, sin embargo el Sasusaku avanza aun mas lento, sin embargo se veran detalles y acciones que indican que ambos se sienten atraidos y que Sakura sigue, en el fondo, enamorada de Sasuke.

Espero que se hayan resuelto las posibles dudas.

Bueno, pues solo pedir o rogar... aunque la segunda se vea algo mas desesperada... para que me dejen un review.... si la tipica charlita, dejame un review por favor... no, no os la dare... mas sin embargo pulsar un botoncito y escribir aunque sea "me gusto" no es tan malo... pero se que aveces la vagueria puede con nosotros (me ha pasado alguna vez) y no se puede evitar decir "lo dejo luego" y luego no se deja, o directamente ni lo haces. Pues solo era eso, si sois tan amables de dejarme un review ambas os lo agradeceremos de todo corazon.

Agradecimientos a:

Review del capitulo anterior: setsuna17; xXxMinimixXx; edison; aiko amitie; Geanella-Asakura; marijf22 y sakura-shippuden

Favorite Story: xXxMinimixXx; Akane Kido: aiko amitie; Karina Natsumi y o. Kasuki-chan .o

Fafourite author: Karina Natsumi

Story Alert: LadySc -Maaya-; Minerva85; Karina Natsumi; eva uchiha y Geanella-Asakura

Author Alert: Karina Natsumi

Tambien se agradece a los lectores invisibles que no dejan comentario.

Adios y hasta el Domingo.


	5. Capitulo 3

¡Hola a todos/as!

Aqui regreso con el Capitulo 3 de esta historia, esperamos (kittycat y yo) que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece... Naruto y sus personjes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, y la trama y muchos de los personajes y lugares etc... pertenecen a kittycat.

Mini-ficha:

**Titulo:** Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Mistico; Clan Haruno

**Rango:** T (mas avanzada la historia cambiara a M)

**Personajes principales:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Este fic viene en forma de intriga y su extensión es novelesca. Se distingue en dos partes. Contiene escenas de violencia, erotismo y lemon.

**Géneros:** General (Aventura, Romance, Drama, Fantasía, Misterio, Humor, Angustia, Espiritual etc.)

Espero que os guste - narracion normal

_Espero que os guste -_ sueños, recuerdos y por el estilo

-Espero que os guste - dialogo normal

-_"Espero que os guste"_ - pensamientos

**(Espero que os guste) **- Inner Sakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -cambio de escena

Sin mas, os dejo el capitulo.

* * *

LIBRO I: Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Místico

PARTE I, La Despedida: El secreto guardado de Sachi Haruno y el rapto de Sakura de Konoha por miembros de Akahaki.

**Capítulo 3**

La velada del verano era lo máximo para los jóvenes y las familias porque pasaban más tiempo juntas y se distraían del mundo. Niños con reguiletes y pequeñas con sus tintes kimonos corrían por todos los coloridos rincones de la esplendente festividad. Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Ino y Sai estaban esperando a Naruto, Sakura y, aunque no muy posiblemente, a Sasuke para poder entrar juntos a la combinada fiesta.

Las chicas llevaban puesto sus elegantes kimonos, Tenten llevaba uno de color lavanda con pajarillos bordados, el de Ino era uno púrpura oscuro con flores blancas, y Hinata uno azul zafiro con florecillas rojas. Ella llevaba el cabello largo peinado con una elegante trenza, estaba nerviosa y un poco triste. Ino supuso que era porque todos tenían pareja…

-_"Jajaja… No te preocupes Hinata, pronto te cambiará la suerte. Sólo espero que esos dos dobes lo hayan convencido"_- pensaba la rubia.

Neji caminaba de un lugar a otro.

-¡Ash! ¡Ya estoy cansado de esperar!... Yo digo que entremos y que nos busquen. Total, ellos son los que se atrasaron…

Tenten parada y tranquila lo miraba con reprensión.

-Todavía no es muy tarde y si mal no recuerdo, eras tú el que no quería venir. Ahora te aguantas y se amable. -sin duda se había convertido en la única chica capaz de controlar los humos del arrogante Hyuga.

Hinata sentada en una banquita jugaba con sus delgados dedos.

-También creo que debemos esperarlos. Ellos… nos invitaron. Yo, yo, yo opino que esperemos.

Sai con su típico guiño.

-Chicos, no tardarán en llegar. Además, no hay mal que por bien no llegue. Si llegan tarde, seguro será por algo bueno, si no es bueno ya veremos…

Ino a su lado.

-¡Ay! ¡Mi Sai es tan sabio y elocuente! ¡Ay! ¡Por eso te quiero tanto! - exclamaba al momento de abrazarlo como una loca adolescente. Sai, orgulloso, no dejaba de hacer su extraña y sincera sonrisa.

- A mí no me importa si es para bien o para mal, ni ver si es así. Lo que quiero es entrar ya -Neji se había detenido al fin.

Sakura llegó hasta ellos corriendo. Ella vestía un kimono rosa claro con estampados de flor de cerezo blanco, unas florecillas moradas y hojas verdes, y sus rosados cabellos estaban sujetados con la peineta de jade, adornada con la misma flor nevada.

–Perdón, perdón… Se me hizo tarde en el hospital… -Decía al llegar.

Ino la saludó y luego con las manos en la cintura…

-¡Sakura!... ¡Huy, frente de marquesilla! ¿Dónde están Naruto y… Sasuke? -esto último lo dijo en voz baja. La ojijade se inquietó al escuchar el nombre. Con ansiedad esperaba no verlo, no sabría como mirarle.

Sakura abriendo los ojos

-Jejeje… ¿No han llegado?... Es que tenía trabajo en el hospital y como no sabía a qué hora iba a terminar le pedí a Naruto que fuese por él y se adelantara - Una gotita corría por su cabeza mientras se la rascaba.

**(¡Bien! Ahora sólo ruega que Sasuke no venga como había dicho… ¡Te dije que inventaras una escusa para no venir! ¿Qué tal si se presenta?...)**

-_"No, no lo creo. Se veía muy molesto. Además, yo fui la de la idea y no podía retractarme. Debo de fingir que nada ocurrió"_ -esperaba.

-¡Hola Dobes! ¿Listos para divertirse? ¡El alma de la fiesta ha llegado! ¡De veras! -Naruto se veía muy guapo con su yukata anaranjada y su amplia y triunfante sonrisa. Sakura corrió sonriente hasta él para abrazarlo; pero casi se detenía cuando percibió al donairoso Sasuke, quien lucía radiante con su yukata azul marino.

Pronto todos lo saludaron y le reclamaron su falta de puntualidad…

Ino estaba furiosa.

-¡Baka! ¡Dijiste a las siete y ya son las ocho!

Tenten lo regañó.

-Sí, avisa si llegarás tarde. Ya nos tenías al pendiente.

Hinata seguía jugando con sus dedos.

-Etto… No, no, no culpen a Naruto -decía roja como un tomate-. Tenía que ir por Sasuke -más roja aún-.

Sai…

-Yo estoy feliz de que llegaran…

-Aún no puedo creer que me hayas convencido… ¡Maldito Baka!... -decía el pelinegro entre dientes a su hiperactivo amigo.

Naruto miró a su amigo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Relájate! Te prometo que te lo pasarás de lo grande. ¿No es cierto Sakura? -decía al momento de atraer hacia él a su bella compañera.

Ella sólo sonrío nerviosa y rió…

-Jajaja, claro… ¿Por qué no?... -se sentía una tonta. La mirada oscura de Sasuke le provocaba un tibio escalofrío. Estaba severo y sentía un punzante reproche en su interior. Si pretendía que se sintiera culpable, ya lo estaba consiguiendo. Sakura tristemente supuso que la creía responsable de aquel terrible evento. Pero no le daría el gusto de sentirse arruinada.

**(¡Vamos! ¡Mejor di lo que quieras! ¡Te haré papilla! ¡Shanaro…!)**

Le hubiera gustado decir "No me importa", pero su amistad y los sentimientos que tenía hacia él sí eran significativos…

Neji gestudo y relajado al fin…

-¡Ya era hora Uzumaki! Haber a qué hora dejas de ser tan desfachatado. La puntualidad es un detalle de buenos modales que a ti simplemente no se te puede dar… -decía y extendió el brazo derecho hacia Tenten para llevarla.

Naruto iba a reclamar pero Sakura lo jaló del brazo con reproche y pronto se tragó sus añagazas.

–¿Por qué ese tarado tenía que venir? -le susurró.

Sai tomó de la mano a la alocada Ino

-¡Qué caballeroso mi Sai!

Sasuke le tendió el brazo a la tímida Hinata.

-¿Vamos? -preguntó sereno.

–Sí -afirmó la joven algo colorada.

Las cuatro parejas entraron al festival y juntas fueron recorriendo el lugar, observando puestos de chucherías, comida y algunos juegos.

Después de un tiempo caminando, Tenten y Hinata se divertían tratando de atrapar unos peces con una palita hecha de papel chino. Neji, severo y receloso, de vez en cuando no le quitaba la clara mirada a Sasuke; por su parte, el muchacho de la yukata azul se la sostenía y luego ambos observaban a las chicas jugar y divertirse.

Sai golpeaba una y otra vez un juego con un martillo gigante para hacer tocar una campana, era tan fuerte que casi se había ganado los mejores premios para su novia…

-¡Ahhh! ¡Mi Sai es un héroe y muy fuerte!... - gritaba Ino enamorada y sosteniendo sus peluches…

-Lo que sea por ti corazón. –Le respondía Sai con un guiño brillante que había aprendido a hacer de un actor de cine y nuevamente volvía a golpear, excitando a la despampanante rubia…

-Eh… Señor, sé que cada golpe es una demostración de amor… pero… ¿Sería posible que su amor no me dejará en la ruina?... Creo que hay más enamorados que también desean probarlo… -decía el dueño del juego al señalar a una fila de parejas impacientes atrás suyo.

Naruto y Sakura, tomados de la mano se acercaron a otro puesto de divertimento en donde tenían que encestarle a unos frasquitos de cristal unas esferitas; los premios eran diversos y Naruto vio entre ellos un tierno peluche de felpa…

-¡Qué lindo! -exclamó la pelirrosa…

-¿Te gusta?... ¡Ja!... Lo ganaré por ti. Cualquier cosa por mi Sakura… -la chica conmovida lo abrazó muy fuerte…

-¡Qué maravilloso eres mi Naruto!

Éste babeó sonrojado y rápido como un héroe tomó las pelotitas y comenzó a tirarles. No lograba encestar ninguna y poco a poco la paciencia se le acababa…

–Hijo, Si quieres te doy otro premio de consolación para ti y tu novia… -decía el encargado…

-¡No! ¡Naruto Uzumaki jamás se rinde! ¡He enfrentado peores situaciones y en todas he salido triunfante! ¡Nada impedirá que el futuro Hokage obtenga ese mugroso peluche para su chica! ¡De veras!... -y Naruto volvía a lanzar cientos de pelotas sin conseguir nada; Sakura, sosteniendo los premios de consolación, ya se estaba cansando…

-¡Ush! ¡Naruto, deja de pegarle a todo lo demás y vámonos! -unas venitas de fastidio comenzaban a invadir su frente…

-¡Uno más!… ¡Uno más!...¡No!...¡Maldito juego… del infierno!... -y volvía a lanzar con más exasperación y locura. Sakura pensó que ya se había olvidado de conseguir su peluche y ahora sólo quería vencer a su estúpido e inanimado rival, los malditos frascos…

-¿Ves? Te dije que eran ellos… -Sakura volteó hacia la voz familiar y les sonrío a sus conocidos. Eran Temari y Shikamaru tomados de la mano.

-¡Temari! ¡Shikamaru! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

-A nosotros también nos alegra verlos. Gaara me dio esta semana para visitar la aldea y convencí a Shikamaru para traerme a su festival…

-Cómo sea… Veo que se la están pasando bien en ese… jueguito.

Naruto ya estaba con ellos y los había saludado.

-Sí, es una lata. Pero tarde o temprano ganaré ese estúpido peluche para mi Sakura… -señalando el muñeco. La chiquilla ojijade se golpeó la frente avergonzada.

Entonces, Shikamaru sonrío con malicia y miró a Temari…

-Para que veas que no me faltan detalles en nuestra relación, ganaré esa porquería para ti…- Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta…

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Yo lo vi primero!

Sakura ya estaba exasperada…

-¡Ya, Naruto!... ¡Ya me cansé! ¡Tengo hambre, me duelen los pies y no siento los brazos por cargar estas cochinerías! -Temari decidió ayudar a Sakura cargando algunas y Naruto…

-Sí, querida, luego… Ahora tengo un asunto pendiente… -Un chispazo atacó a Sakura y poco a poco se le subían los humos.

Temari con los ojos muy abiertos…

-No es necesario Shikamaru, además no me gustan los peluches y tú bien lo sabes… -Shikamaru no le hizo caso y compitió con Naruto por el susodicho premio.

La lucha era feroz, como un combate ninja. Sólo que su poderoso chakra era concentrado en unas pequeñas pelotitas y unos frasquitos insípidos. Los muchachos gritaban y lanzaban con todas sus fuerzas las míseras bolas, al fin lograban atinarles y romper unas cuantas botellas. El encargado, que lo observaba todo, ya comenzaba a asustarse y a gritar como loco.

-¡Nooooooo…! ¡Mis hermosos frascos…! -en tanto las chicas, con gesto aburrido, sólo se limitaban a suspirar con fastidio.

–Vi un puesto de artesanías allá en frente ¿Quieres ir a verlas?...-preguntó Temari y Sakura no dudó en ir.

-Claro

Mientras las chicas se iban, la lucha era encarnizada.

– ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! –se oía por aquí…

-¡EHHHHHHHHHHH! –se oía por allá.

El duelo era a muerte, hasta que al final el encargado los golpeó con una vara en la cabeza y les lanzó el dichoso peluche a la cara…

-¡Ese mugroso muñeco no me pagará los daños causados por él! ¡Sabía que estaba maldito!... Pero, pero ustedes sí…

El encargado cerró su puesto, después de obligarlos a pagar los desgastes. Naruto y Shikamaru, con algunos golpes rojos causados por la vara, sólo miraban consternados al oso de felpa…

Shikamaru con el muñeco en las manos y su tono tan pesimista de voz

– Qué problemático ¿Y ahora? -Naruto ya sabía qué hacer y con mirada codiciosa se lanzó contra él…

La lucha nuevamente continuó…

…Minutos después…

Temari y Sakura no lo podían creer, lo habían conseguido. Ahora cada una tenía un pedazo deforme del muñeco de felpa. A Temari le había tocado algo que supuso era la cintura y las patitas, y a Sakura, la cabeza sin un ojo del pobre conejo. ¿Qué pasó con el resto? Ni Naruto ni Shikamaru recordaban.

–Ustedes…ustedes son… terriblemente increíbles… -decían perplejas las dos muchachas.

Después de pasar unas dos horas caminando y jugando, el grupo había decidido reunirse en un puestecito de ramen para descansar y comer al fin, era la sucursal Ichiraku para esas ocasiones.

Naruto se quejaba de los escandalosos ruidos de su estómago y los demás con fastidio estaban de acuerdo con él. En el camino, además de encontrarse con Temari y Shikamaru; Tenten y Neji se encontraron con Kiba, Akamaru y una novata kunoichi llamada Aiko que los acompañaba. Sin dudarlo se les unieron a ellos. Sasuke y Hinata habían logrado separarse de Neji, cosa que le había molestado, y cuando iban de regreso se toparon con Shino y Rock Lee, quienes custodiaban a una bella kunoichi llamada Satín. Ésta los había obligado a acompañarla por órdenes de su padre, quien era nada más y nada menos que el sensei Gai…

-_"¡Increíble!" _-pensaban todos. Sobre todo Lee que estaba encantado con ella. A Tenten le fastidiaba un poco, pensaba que era "algo" presumida.

Todos se encontraban sentados en la misma mesa y esperando sus respectivos platos, a excepción de Ino, Sai y Sasuke.

-¿Dónde estarán esos tres? ¿Qué estarán haciendo? - preguntó Sakura…

-¿Ino y Sai? Más bien, ¿Qué no estarán haciendo? ¿Verdad tesoros? - expresó la bella morena Satín, y Lee, como perrito faldero…

-Sí rosa encantada, lo que tú digas. Todo es correcto -Shino, no decía nada.

Aiko se sonrojó y Kiba se rió, ambos los habían visto cruzar muy acaramelados los árboles para esconderse de los demás…

-¿Y Sasuke? -preguntó Naruto y el estómago le rugió ferozmente… -¡Ahhh!... ¡Estoy cansado y tengo hambre! ¿¡Por qué tardan tanto!?... -Sakura le golpeó la cabeza…

-¡Cálmate! ¡No tardarán!...

El rubio sobándose la cabeza…

-¿Has considerado la "No violencia" como un requisito para estar juntos?...

Hinata sentada junto a Neji.

-Dijo que no tardaba. Que iba a ver algo y que no lo esperáramos… -Esto le pareció extraño a su primo; Hinata había regresado acompañada de Shino, Lee y Satín. Ésta última les había comentado que se veía raro el Uchiha…

-¿Y cuándo no? -añadió Shikamaru.

Unos minutos después de servir los platos llegaron Ino y Sai muy sonrojados…

-jajaja ¿De qué nos perdimos?... -decía al momento de que Sai le ayudaba a tomar asiento…

Satín con una sensual y malévola sonrisa

-Ah, pues que se rumoraba por allí que había, hace unos momentos, unos ruiditos muy, muy, muy extraños que asustaban a los niños… Era en el bosquecillo de aquí al lado… -agregaba maliciosa… -¿Llegaron a escucharlos?...

Ino, nerviosa…

-¿Eh? ¿Ruidos?... Este, este… ¡Claro que no!... jajaja… Son fantasías de niños, a lo mejor eran fantasmas o algo así…

Satín alzando la mirada.

-No, no lo creo. Me dijeron que sonaba…mmm… como un jabalí roñoso… gimiendo o algo así.

La vena le estalló en la cabeza a Ino y furiosa se le lanzó con las uñas afiladas. Rock Lee se interpuso y recibía los ataques felinos de la rubia, mientras Sai, con su típica sonrisa la sostenía de la cintura…

-Ino se ve tan linda cuando se enfada… -dijo. El grupo los miró atónitos con una gotita en la cabeza y pronto, al terminar la escena, invocaron la alegría y comenzaron a comer ramen.

Naruto ya llevaba cinco platos y el sake hacía presencia para darle más calor al ambiente. Los jóvenes reían, platicaban y festejaban. Sakura se encontraba muy alegre, casi se le había olvidado el desagradable suceso de la mañana hasta que…

Naruto escuchó como Sakura tiraba los palillos del plato y se cubría la boca como si estuviese a punto de vomitar.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué te pasa?... -preguntó Naruto consternado. La pelirrosa no aguantaba, un asco terrible le había invadido y deseaba vomitar. Se aguantó unos momentos y lo miró con una tierna sonrisa…

-Nada, pero necesito aire… ¡Perdón! -salió corriendo a gran velocidad dejando a su novio perplejo…

Todos le dirigieron la mirada.

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya!... ¿Es la comida o huele a cigüeña cerca? Creo que ya alguien soltó el cipo. -comentó Sai. Los integrantes miraron curiosos a Sai y luego a Naruto. Un silencio espectral y en suspenso los había invadido, hasta que el rubio…

-¿Sakura es alérgica al ramen de cigüeña? -Todos cayeron de espaldas. Éste no había entendido nada.

-¡Baka! ¿No tienes idea de lo qué podría ser? -le gritó Kiba y su perro le reclamó también. Naruto, más confundido.

-¿Qué se supone que debiera ser o entender? -Hinata puso una expresión de gran tristeza y luego rápidamente la disimuló con una sonrisa, sólo Neji se percató de ello.

-Mmm…etto… Quizás… Sakura te tenga buenas noticias…Ese tipo de cambios siempre son muy lindos… Son la alegría para los que se quieren…

Naruto no había captado nada, los signos de interrogación eran más notorios en su confundido rostro…

Satín sirviéndose sake.

-Con razón decía que algo se había hecho… Creo que engordó un poco. ¿No crees Lee, Shino?...

Lee con gesto devoto.

-¡Lo que tu digas mi reina!... ¿mmm?... ¿En serio?...

-hmp…

Ino golpeó la mesa con la mano para llamar su atención…

-¡Tonterías! ¡Eso no es posible!... Yo la conozco mejor que ustedes y nada de lo que dicen es cierto. ¡Son unos morbosos! ¡De seguro en la acusación traen la penitencia!... -Un chispazo en la cabeza los espantó y luego nadie habló.

Naruto no había entendido nada, los signos de interrogación eran más notorios en su confundido rostro…

* * *

Cerca del río, detrás de un árbol Sakura vomitaba. Le comenzaba a doler la garganta y sentía ardor. El sabor de lo que nauseaba era horrible y no entendía que era lo qué le pasaba. La oscuridad le impedía ver lo que estaba rechazando, sólo sabía que era patoso y rancio. Al terminar, se lavó en el río y con los ojos brillantes y húmedos miró hacia las luces de la feria para calmarse. Le ardía el pecho, el vientre y la nuca, tenía un calor insoportable y la respiración comenzaba a serle lenta.

Se abrió un poco el kimono para revelar el escote y sentir el aire fresco del verano nocturno. Tomó una pastilla de cereza de su invento y la degustó con consuelo para deshacer el sabor amargo y recuperar energías. Cerrando los ojos se recostó en un árbol y comenzó a pensar que el culpable de ese malestar era Kenji. Cuando la besó, no sólo robó parte de su chakra, también había depositado alguna especie de intruso, una partícula negativa de energía para debilitarla más. No había sentido algo así en su vida, ni escuchado hablar. Rápido, colocó su mano sobre su afable pecho y con su energía buscó la fuente de su mal para acabarlo. Lo halló, pero no podía contrarrestarlo, trató de curarse, pero le dolía más. Gastó sus fuerzas hasta gritar y caer de rodillas quejumbrosa al suelo. Tenía que ir con Tsunade, sólo ella debía conocer ese sucio truco. No sabía de cuánto tiempo disponía, pero tenía que ir con la Hokage.

Poco a poco se levantó y con gran esfuerzo se mantuvo en pie. Iba en marcha cuando escuchó el crujido del pasto atrás de ella.

Sakura imaginó que podría tratarse del capitán Kenji. Como buena ninja, llevaba en su obi un kunai muy fino y ligero para resguardo. Volteó lentamente y lo lanzó. Más, por desgracia, su arma fue interceptada y detenida por una espada samurai. Sakura cayó de rodillas, se estaba debilitando…

-Sigues siendo predecible. Un ninja debe ser repentino y presuroso…

-Sasuke…

Sasuke salió entre las sombras y miró con frialdad a Sakura. Ella contuvo su corta respiración y concentró su chakra para calmarse. Al parecer lo estaba logrando.

-¿Lecciones de ninja? ¿Ahora? ¿En la noche, Uchiha?... -poco a poco se fue levantando ignorando la mano que Sasuke le había ofrecido para levantarse. No tenía idea si la había estado observando por más tiempo. Pero al poder mirar sus oscuros ojos con la luz de la luna y el de las festividades supuso que no importaba…

El viento veraniego soplaba acariciadora sobre los árboles y unas cuantas luciérnagas les rodeaban por la cristalidad del río, había una diana llena y está se miraba en los verdes ojos de la joven…

Sasuke se percató del finísimo escote de Sakura, la línea que unía a sus senos se asomaba ligera y discretamente, pero, tentadora, señalaba la suave y bella curvatura de estos; el perfume floreal de la joven escapaba de su piel blanca llamando su atención a ese secreto lugar. Sasuke escondió su sonroje y dejó de mirarla, tuvo miedo de que se hubiese dado cuenta de que sus ojos no deseaban dejar de enfocar su torso tan sedicioso, después con su voz sosegada le habló.

Sakura interpretó su mirada como otro acto de desden hacia ella…

-No te ves bien… Dile a Naruto que te lleve a tu casa -y se fue retirando hacia la feria. Pasando al lado de ella…

Sakura no se movió hasta que…

-Espera… -el muchacho azabache se detuvo. - Quiero…quiero hablar contigo…sobre lo que viste…No era lo que parecía. Yo jamás le faltaría a Naruto…

Sasuke no respondió y permanecía de espaldas, con el viento soplándoles a ambos la semblanza…

-No sé de qué me hablas… Yo no vi nada… -y continuó su marcha.

Sakura con la mirada baja…

-Frío, eres tan frío… ¿Por qué tienes que ser así?...

Sasuke la interrumpió.

-¿Por qué rayos crees que me debes a mí una explicación? Lo que hagas con tu vida, con o sin Naruto, me tiene sin cuidado…

A Sakura le dolió el comentario, pero se fortaleció y esta vez no mostró sorpresa ni lágrimas.

–Lo sé… -dijo y Sasuke se contuvo. –Pero es por Naruto por lo que deseaba hablar… Sé muy bien que lo estimas más de lo que te atreves a confesar. Y también sé que sufres si él es lastimado… No me interesa hablar de ti o de mí. Yo te estimo como amigo, por lo que hemos llegado a pasar tiempo atrás. Y al igual que tú, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por él. ¿Te has dado cuenta que es Naruto nuestro único lazo ahora?... No me interesa saber el por qué de esa actitud tan repentina conmigo. Si te he molestado con mis insistencias con Hinata y otras tonterías mías, lo siento. No volverá a pasar… Sólo quiero que sepas que por ningún motivo le traicionaría…

Un silencio sereno continuaba entre los dos. La joven ya imaginaba que su compañero sencillamente se retiraría o comentaría que aquello le tenía sin cuidado, pero…

-¿Por qué me dices esto? -dijo el moreno.

Sakura, con la mirada fija en él, ya no demostraba severidad…

-Porque eres su amigo y mío. Y no quiero herirlos. Si te lastimo a ti, lo lastimo a él, si lo lastimo a él, te lastimo a ti. Lo sé muy bien porque los conozco. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas… Sé que Naruto me quiere y tú, a pesar de tu bravuconería, también me estimas… Me es importante sacar lo que llevó dentro y explicarles…

Sasuke cambio su expresión severa a una más tolerante.

-Te dije que no me debes ninguna explicación. Si lo que deseas es que no diga nada a Naruto, cuenta con mi discreción…

Sakura volteó a mirarlo.

-¿Me crees? ¿Entonces sí viste algo?... -ya comenzaba a exasperarse, pero suspiró para calmarse… -¡Tú y Naruto son importantes para mí!... ¡No quiero que piensen mal! ¡Por ustedes dos, zopencos, haría todo!... ¡Pero como ya sé que te importa muy poco, no hago esfuerzos! Al fin saqué lo que tenía que decir y punto… ¡Nada más saldrá de mi boca! ¡Al fin dejaré de parlotear y no volverá a ocurrir más!... Uf…Ahora estoy en paz, eso es lo que importa… -Sakura era ahora la que daba la espalda y se retiraba para ir al río. Necesitaba agua en la nuca, esta le ardía.

**(¡Eso!...Pero, ¿Qué conseguiste con toda esa charada sentimental?...)**

Sakura no sabía bien por qué necesitaba expresarlo, quizás era un desquite; tampoco entendía sí le reclamaba por el presente o el pasado. Ya le daba igual.

Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke se había colocado frente a ella…

Él no la dejaba pasar.

-Me alegra que hayas dejado de parlotear… Sí que eres una molestia…

A Sakura le brillaban los ojos como dos esmeraldas claras ocultas en las sombras. Aquello fue inesperado y fastidiada iba a protestar.

–¡Quítate Uchiha!… -Y con el hombro lo empujó. En un movimiento impredecible y vertiginoso el joven oscuro la sujetó fuerte por la cintura, la aferró a su enérgico cuerpo y hundió sus labios sobre los suyos con afanosa ansiedad…

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado a todos y todas, mas adelante, los capitulos son un poco mas largos, lo aviso ya :)

Al parecer Naruto nunca cambiara... sigue siendo igual de lento que siempre jajaja. Aqui teneis algo de Sasusaku al final, como veis, no es mucho pero son detallitos importantes y que tendran importancia mas adelante. Ya se acerca la accion, en el siguiente capitulo habra un atentado en contra de Konoha y se veran afectadas varias areas importantes para la villa, eso sera un pequeño adelanto... no os voy a decir mas ;p

Bueno, no tengo mucho mas que decir, solo el pediros un review... porfavor, please, s'il vous plaît, per favore, onegai shimasu, si us plau, bitte... ¿en algun idioma mas? Na, no creo que haga falta, verdad...

bueno, pues...

Agradecimientos a:

Review del capitulo anterior: setsuna17; Akane Kido y edison

Favorite Story: xXxMinimixXx; Akane Kido: aiko amitie; Karina Natsumi; o. Kasuki-chan .o y Estrela Polar

Fafourite author: Karina Natsumi

Story Alert: LadySc -Maaya-; Minerva85; Karina Natsumi; eva uchiha y Geanella-Asakura

Author Alert: Karina Natsumi

Tambien se agradece a los lectores invisibles que no dejan comentario.

Pues de momento os dejo... ¡hasta el miercoles o el jueves!

Adios


	6. Capitulo 4

Hola!!

Aqui estoy, como prometi, con el capitulo 4 de la historia de kittycat, esperamos que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece... Naruto y sus personjes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, y la trama y muchos de los personajes y lugares etc... pertenecen a kittycat.

Mini-ficha:

**Titulo:** Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Mistico; Clan Haruno

**Rango:** T (mas avanzada la historia cambiara a M)

**Personajes principales:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Este fic viene en forma de intriga y su extensión es novelesca. Se distingue en dos partes. Contiene escenas de violencia, erotismo y lemon.

**Géneros:** General (Aventura, Romance, Drama, Fantasía, Misterio, Humor, Angustia, Espiritual etc.)

Espero que os guste - narracion normal

_Espero que os guste -_ sueños, recuerdos y por el estilo

-Espero que os guste - dialogo normal

-_"Espero que os guste"_ - pensamientos

**(Espero que os guste) **- Inner Sakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -cambio de escena

Y como no hay nada mas que decir, os pongo el capitulo.

* * *

LIBRO I: Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Místico

PARTE I, La Despedida: El secreto guardado de Sachi Haruno y el rapto de Sakura de Konoha por miembros de Akahaki.

**Capítulo 4**

La kunoichi no previó su acto. Más que sobrecogida, estaba turbada. Sus labios eran invadidos por las suaves caricias de Sasuke, quien los saboreaba con grato ímpetu e irascible terquedad. No lo podía creer, no quería. Así que trató de alejarlo, pero no tenía fuerza y otra fuente desconocida la obligaba acceder. A diferencia de lo sucedido con Kenji, ella había descubierto que en las profundidades de su convicción también lo deseaba. Luchó y Sasuke no le permitía ventaja por lo que al final cedió. No pudo hacer más que dejar de apretar sus finas prendas y corresponder al inesperado beso. Fue largo, cálido, exquisito y sólo se interrumpía en pequeñas pautas cuando sentían que el aire se les acababa… Sasuke la sostenía más fuerte contra sí y la volvía a besar con afanosa insistencia…

**(¡Estás loca! ¡Suéltalo!... ¡Naruto!... ¡CHAH…!)**

Sakura vio en su mente la imagen de Naruto, su tierna sonrisa y su bondadoso temple…

Hasta que esta memoria se vio interrumpida por el rostro de una serpiente oscura con vistas llameantes y carmesíes. Un recuerdo a oscuras hurgó repentinamente esa imagen…

_Una larga mano disfrutaba subir por su desnuda pierna para acariciar su piel con lentitud, en tanto que unos labios en la oscuridad le robaban el aliento con furia._

Rápido abrió los ojos y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban empujó a Sasuke y lo abofeteó… Luego su cristalina mirada jade lo observó acusadoramente. Sasuke no reclamó y no se inmutó, únicamente la miró con esa expresión tan relente y única de él…

Sakura con los labios enrojecidos, no sabía que gritar.

-¡Eres…eres un monstruo!... ¡No te…te reconozco!... ¿Quién eres?...

Sasuke sólo dio una leve y discreta sonrisa que no tardó en desvanecerse. Luego se sobó el golpe…

-Todo cambia, Sakura. Ahora sólo consigo lo que quiero... -fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar la consternada pelirrosa…

Sakura forzando palabras.

-¡Eres…eres un monstruo! -volvía a repetir aterrada. Tenía el presentimiento que el Sasuke que conocía desde los ocho años no estaba frente a ella. ¿O es que jamás lo había conocido?...

Después de revelarle sus sentimientos hacia Naruto, hacia él y de jurarle que jamás le faltaría al primero, se sentía sucia y ruin. ¿Por qué despertaba lo peor de ella? O ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ella? ¿Por qué actuaba tan contradictoriamente esos días? ¿Qué se anidaba en su interior realmente?... Anhelaba alejarse pronto y no volver a verlo jamás; lo odiaba con todo su temple.

Entonces, mientras rabiaba, el dolor se hizo más fuerte y la obligó a gritar y a caer otra vez. El pecho le quería estallar, como si se tratará de un paro cardiaco.

-¡Sakura! -alcanzó a escuchar a Sasuke y corrió hacia ella. La recostó en sus brazos y sentado vio cómo la joven se apretaba el pecho. Con cuidado le quitó la mano y con su Sharingan despierto percibió una extraña energía que le comenzaba a invadir el corazón. Pensó que se trataba de una técnica de Kenji.

-¡Llévame con Tsunade- sama!… Ella sabrá… -el dolor le era insoportable. Sasuke sin perder tiempo la cargó en sus brazos y se dirigió a la salida…

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Suéltala! ¿Qué ha pasado?... -Naruto había llegado y lo sorprendió en la salida del bosque. El rubio se había preocupado por la tardanza de Sakura y había ido a buscarla.

Su expresión de celos arrojados cambió al notar el rostro de dolor de su pareja, y sin más retraso corrió a su lado ignorando la presencia del otro.

-¿¡Sakura!? ¿¡Sakura!? ¿¡Qué tienes!?...-rogaba pávido. La pelirrosa lo miró con los ojos cristalinos y le acarició el rostro…

-Perdón…Perdóname Naruto… Yo no quería… -Su vista se volvía completamente nebulosa, hasta que ninguna luz llegó a su pupila…

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH…! -alcanzó a escuchar un gritó, luego uno y otro más. Eran más fuertes y pavorosos, como si los emisores sufrieran y huyeran de algo escalofriantemente aterrador…

**(¡Lucha, boba! ¡Lucha, boba! ¡Lucha!... ¡Shanaroooo…!)**

Sakura perdió la conciencia y el sentido de su alrededor…

* * *

Calor, sentía mucho calor y una terrible punzada en el pecho y la nuca. Como si le hubiesen enterrado un kunai al rojo vivo. A lo lejos, escuchaba voces, voces muy familiares…

-¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo?... ¿¡Qué!? ¡Ese maldito Kenji!... Debieron traérmela de inmediato al comenzar a sentirse mal. Este es un jutsu muy fuerte, no sé si pueda contrarrestarlo. Un sello no servirá de mucho… ¿Dónde están Naruto y Sasuke?...

-Salieron en persecución de Kenji y los otros. Kakashi, Sai, Neji y Shikamaru fueron con ellos.

-¿Y los otros?

-Shino, Rock Lee y Kiba están interrogando a los que atraparon. Y las chicas fueron por los delincuentes que se escaparon… Otras, están buscando información…

- Bien, resguarden la zona… ¿Heridos?...

-casi de doscientos civiles y casi de ciento dieciséis shinobis…

-¿Muertos?...

-ciento y algo de civiles, treinta shinobis y un miembro de ellos…

-¡Malditos! ¿Cómo pudieron hacernos esto? ¡Todo por ese traidor de Kenji! Era el único encargado de la seguridad y que conocía las cárceles. Nos hirió en lo más significativo, nuestra gente… ¡Tal vileza no quedará impune!... ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Muévanse!...

Percibió ruidos de pisadas veloces…

-Será conocido este día, como otro día negro para Konoha…

Sakura no podía moverse, el daño no la dejaba y un desolado escalofrío la invadía. Ahora el dolor se había extendido a la cadera.

-_"¿Día negro? ¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué pasó?" _-Sentía como si le hubiesen arrancado un pedazo de piel atrás en la pelvis. Poco a poco comenzó a recordar lo sucedido con Sasuke y después visualizó el asustado rostro de Naruto quien la llamaba por su nombre…

_-¡Mi Sakura…!_

Una lágrima cayó lentamente sobre su rostro.

-_"Perdón…Perdóname Naruto" _-y quedó nuevamente inconsciente…

**(Debes olvidar, debes olvidarlo ahora. Eso sólo provoca que este chakra quiera invadirme… ¡Hazme caso! ¡No quiero morir!...)**

Ya sólo existía oscuridad…

* * *

-Mmp… Está mejor… La marca ya no la invade. Gracias Kakashi. Pronto despertará más confundida y hambrienta de lo que podría llegar a estar…Aunque la marca siga latente en su esencia… Queramos o no, tarde o temprano despertará…

_-"¿Tsunade?"…_

-Sí, de nada. Esa marca la pensaba extinta. No había visto una así en años. Significa que el clan de Abukara realmente sigue con vida y Kenji es uno de sus integrantes. Sasuke me lo dijo, no tuvo problemas en averiguarlo mientras estaba bajo sus servicios. Sin embargo, no pudo darse cuenta a tiempo de que otros como Sakura también habían sido señalados; pero voluntariamente.

¿Quiénes?...

Sakura deseaba escuchar más, pero el sueño la invadió, se sentía tan cansada…

* * *

Los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir sus sueños y pasaban como ráfagas confusas y turbulentas. Confundía recuerdos con sueños, sueños con fantasías y fantasías con temores. La realidad no era lineal en su cerebro. Recordó sus primeros días en la escuela ninja, su amistad con Ino, su primer encuentro con Sasuke y su partida, sus aventuras con Naruto, su primer beso, sus lecciones con Kakashi, Tsunade, los exámenes chunin, las pruebas jounin, la muerte de Sasori y la abuela Chiyo, el encuentro y el regreso de Sasuke, la invasión de Pain, Akatsuki, sus viajes con Kenji, la última mirada de Naruto y más eventos alegres y dolorosos que la hacían liberar lágrimas de emoción y tristeza. Estas las supuso reales y las irreales no eran más agradables. Se mezclaban entre las existentes y le mostraban acontecimientos que jamás había visto:

_La mujer de cabellos albos le hablaba de nuevo, sentada en una pradera y vestida con un kimono blanco y floreado, le sonreía con sus ojos verdes y oscuros, mientras le pedía que se acercara. La pequeña lo hizo y la blanca mano de la mujer se estiró hasta ella para tocar su frente con la yema de los dedos... Un hombre corpulento, con una espesa barba castaña rojiza y una amplia frente sacaba la espada samurai de su vaina y amenazaba a otro hombre con una máscara extraña… _

_-¡Aléjate de mi familia!… ¡Uchiha! _

_De la máscara de madera sobresalía un agujero y en él, una mirada roja y furiosa. _

_En otra de ellas era una niña, vestía un kimono rosa ensangrentado, y corría por los pasillos de una casa, estos eran enormes y sentía que huía de algo. Rápidamente se escondía en un armario y permanecía callada, tapándose los oídos y cerrando los verdes ojos. Luego una sombra se acercó al armario y alguien lo abrió de repente… _

_-¡Aquí está!..._

Sakura despertó de inmediato, sudorosa y turbada, con un grito en la boca casi se levantaba…

-¡Shhhhhh…! Tranquila. Todo ha pasado -La voz de Kakashi la estaba consolando mientras la sostenía de los hombros y continuaba hablando –El proceso ha sido lento, pero estable. Pronto recuperarás las energías. Afortunadamente, tu voluntad fue más persistente… -La pelirrosa fue recuperando el aliento y la agitación se iba…

-¡Kenji! ¿Qué me hizo? Y… ¿Y los demás? Escuché gritos. ¿Dónde está Naruto y los otros? - preguntó recordando al fin lo último…

Tsunade se acercó de pie junto a la cama con los brazos cruzados…

-Naruto y los otros están bien. Salieron en busca de Kenji y sus secuaces. En estos momentos deben estar a dos millas de aquí. Estuviste en recuperación una semana…Y en cuanto a lo que pasó, Konoha ha sido atacada por ninjas de la extinguida aldea de Akahaki, una población que era poderosa, ubicada en el país de la Luz. Algunos delincuentes y traidores que resguardábamos en nuestras prisiones fueron liberados para aterrorizarnos… Tu última misión fue en el País de la Luz. No te sientas culpable, nadie sabía que atacaría. Fue muy astuto. Por mucho tiempo fingió honorabilidad… El tratado de paz con ese país ha acabado. Y antes de que vuelva a atacarnos tenemos que descubrir sus motivos. No estamos seguros porque acometieron de ese modo, pero sospechamos que fue para distraernos de algo más importante.

Kakashi se había levantado.

-Pensamos que intentan provocarnos para conseguir algo de nuestros aliados. Después de la desaparición de Akatsuki, nos pareció extraño que nuestros enemigos siguieran tan tranquilos. Sabían que no habíamos sido del todo eliminados. El clan Abukara ha resurgido de nuevo y desea venganza…

Sakura había comenzado a alzarse…

-¿Abukara? Pero leí que ese clan se había acabado, el cuarto Hokage de Konoha venció a los últimos integrantes… Significa que Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara están en problemas. Según sé, son usurpadores de chakra, la roban y la unen al suyo para hacerse más poderosos. Es por eso que… -La joven recordó el beso y el pinchazo en su nuca…

-Sí que estás informada -dijo Tsunade -Hubo un tiempo en que ya no tenían control de su poder. Abusaban y la invasión fue inevitable. Al ser vencidos por el cuarto Hokage, necesitaban esconderse para recuperar fuerzas, y por ello sospechamos que actuaban desde las sombras en ataques terroristas y secuestros… Yo opino que este descubrimiento es tan sólo una cabeza de la hidra; no sabemos cuántas más habrá…

-Sakura, durante tu recuperación debiste enfrentar recuerdos confusos, algunos hasta irreales. Pero entre ellos ¿Qué has visto?... – preguntó Kakashi con un tono falso de indiferencia.

Le sorprendió la pregunta. Su sensei sabía de esos efectos. No le pareció confiable que se interesara en sus memorias irreales. Algo había entre ellas que no sólo la sorprendían, la turbaban.

–Mmm… Recuerdo mi infancia, como si fuera una alterna creo. Corría por unos amplios corredores y después me escondía. Después me encontraban y sentía terror, un gran terror… Sólo esa he capturado… -mintió, había más y por un instinto extraño decidió guardarlas. Presintió que algo le ocultaban. Kakashi miró a Tsunade y ésta asintió.

-Bien, muy bien… ¿Quiénes te encontraban? ¿Cómo sabes que eran "ellos" y no un "él" o "ella"? –preguntó el sensei.

Sakura enredada…

-No lo sé… Recuerdo que era la voz de un hombre y gritaba "¡Aquí está!"… es todo… ¿Por qué debería suponer que era un él o ella?...

Tsunade no expresó nada y luego, de unos minutos de silencio, Kakashi sonrió con la mirada.

–Bueno, suponemos que más adelante se aclarará todo este asunto. Pero te pediremos un favor… -Ahora sí Sakura estaba más intrigada… -Cuando vuelvan esos sueños, avísanos de inmediato… Te lo explicaremos cuando eso pase… Bien, ya me voy. Tengo a unos zutanos y menganos con quien platicar amenamente… ¡Vale! ¡Chao!... -y se desvaneció en una cortina de humo…

-No entiendo… ¿Los tendré seguido? ¿Por qué son tan importantes?...

-Al parecer sí… Su importancia se descubrirá con el tiempo, ni nosotros sabemos cómo será eso. Pero no debes escondernos nada; cualquier detalle es vital… No me corresponde a mí decirte la razón. Poco a poco se irán revelando las cosas y tendrás que ser muy fuerte…

Antes de que la muchacha pudiese decir algo, Tsunade se dirigió a la puerta y le sonrío.

-Tu madre vendrá por ti. Te daré unos días más de descanso, aún no estás repuesta… -después su mirada se iluminó por unos segundos de preocupación y salió.

Al cerrarse la puerta Sakura estaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Nunca había visto así a la Hokage ¿O fueron alucinaciones suyas?…

**(¡Al fin! ¡Qué bueno que despiertas! ¡Shanaroooo…!... ¡Óyeme! Eres una mentirosa. ¿Por qué no le dijiste lo demás?...)**

Sakura, con una mirada determinante, se levantó y fue a mirarse al espejo del baño. Estaba en el hospital, ahora que lo veía.

–"_Porque voy a averiguar todo yo misma, primero. Esos recuerdos no eran ilusiones. Ahora, pienso que mis memorias de infancia son escasas y que su lapso es oscuro. Más atrás de la escuela ninja me es difícil de remembrar… Uchiha… ese nombre, ahora me da escalofríos y un odio extraño me…"_

**(¡No!... ¡No lo hagas!... ¡Eso sigue aquí con nosotras!...)**

Sakura se llevó la mano al pecho. Sólo quedaba la sensación, no la acción. Se incorporó tambaleante y fue hasta sus cosas. Su kimono rosa, su obi, sus sandalias y su bolsita estaban en una pequeña maleta sobre una silla para visitantes. Sakura tuvo una necesidad extraña por buscar algo que la conectara con la mujer de sus sueños y fue cuando aterrada, descubrió que todo lo que portaba aquella fatídica noche estaba allí, a excepción de su querida peineta…

-_"¡No! ¡No puede ser!.." _-Buscó en cada rincón de la habitación, rápido y afanosamente. Al no hallar nada suspiró con tristeza y cayendo al suelo de rodillas tuvo que suponer que en el bosque se le había caído. Era lo último que le faltaba de ese maldito día…

**(Aparecerá…)**

Sakura, recordando lo mucho que su madre guardaba ese tesoro, se sintió apesadumbrada y perturbada…

-_"Eso espero…" _-Pronto se levantó, no podía creer que la hubiese perdido, su descuido se lo estaba cobrando con un hueco en el pecho. Su madre vendría por ella y planeaba estar lista para partir de una vez, no le mencionaría lo de la peineta, no quería lastimarla por su descuido y se juró encontrarla a como diese lugar.

Al terminar de acomodar de nuevo sus cosas se preguntaba cómo estarían Naruto y los otros, temía por ellos al darle un mal presentimiento el repentino ataque. Se desvistió y entró a la ducha. La calidez del agua tibia mimaba su agotada piel y le renovaba la respiración. Realmente le caía como gracia divina al aliviar su cansancio.

Una vez terminado el masaje, salió de la ducha y se secó frente al espejo. Al dar la espalda y mirarse advirtió algo inusual. La carnaza verde azulada en sus ojos era menos extensa que antes, por momentos pensó que aquel medicamento era realmente milagroso por su rapidez, y aliviada decidió despreocuparse al fin, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron curiosos y después asustados al hallar otro cambio en su cuerpo. Debajo de su cintura vio una marca oscura, dos finas curvas que asemejaban unas alas torneadas y negras, rodeadas por unos signos sagrados de contención...

¿Aquello era un sello?

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, el capitulo termino... esperamos con toda sinceridad que os haya gustado.

Como veis ha habido un atentado en contra de Konoha, y los culpables no han sido nada mas ni nada menos que Kenji y sus subordinados. En los siguientes capitulos se iran desvelando algunos misterios... y formando aun mas todavia. Aviso que todo puede resultar confuso al principio, pero es parte de al trama (no por nada uno de sus generos es misterio) pero mas adelante se entenderan el porque de todo lo que pasa.

Por el momento en el siguiente capitulo Sakura descubrira "algo" que no hara nada mas que causarle sufrimiento, dolores de cabeza, intriga y el rechazo de la mayoria de la aldea. Igualmente se desvelara parte de la historia del continente shinobi que tendra que ver mucho con la trama.

A partir del siguiente capitulo, estos se haran mas largos... por el momento, el capitulo 4 ocupa 7 paginas del word (solo la historia, no las notas de autora, en este caso solo publicadora) mientras que el siguiente ya tiene 11 paginas...

Solo nos queda pedir su opinion o alguna critica que tengan (constructivas claro esta), todo sera bien recibido y se lo agradeceremos de todo corazon, asi que si nos dejan un review estaremos muy contentas... ¿creen que podamos pasar al menos los 35 reviews? No se, lo comprobaremos mas tarde jeje...

Agradecimientos a:

Review del capitulo anterior: setsuna17; edison; Karina Natsumi; sysa12; himeko y Akari-niichan (tambien se agradece a Valerii Hyuga por dejar review en el resumen general)

Favorite Story: xXxMinimixXx; Akane Kido: aiko amitie; Karina Natsumi; o. Kasuki-chan .o; Estrela Polar; Valerii Hyuga y sysa12

Fafourite author: Karina Natsumi

Story Alert: LadySc -Maaya-; Minerva85; Karina Natsumi; eva uchiha; Geanella-Asakura; Valerii Hyuga y sysa12

Author Alert: Karina Natsumi

Tambien se agradece a los lectores invisibles que no dejan comentario.

El siguiente capitulo lo subo el Domingo, asi que no os lo perdais... creo que empiezo a sonar como los de la tele (escalofrios)...

Adios.


	7. Capitulo 5

Hola a todos, aqui estamos de vuelta con otro capitulo de la historia. Esperamos de todo corazon que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece... Naruto y sus personjes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, y la trama y muchos de los personajes y lugares etc... pertenecen a kittycat.

Mini-ficha:

**Titulo:** Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Mistico; Clan Haruno

**Rango:** T (mas avanzada la historia cambiara a M)

**Personajes principales:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Este fic viene en forma de intriga y su extensión es novelesca. Se distingue en dos partes. Contiene escenas de violencia, erotismo y lemon.

**Géneros:** General (Aventura, Romance, Drama, Fantasía, Misterio, Humor, Angustia, Espiritual etc.)

Espero que os guste - narracion normal

_Espero que os guste -_ sueños, recuerdos y por el estilo

-Espero que os guste - dialogo normal

-_"Espero que os guste"_ - pensamientos

**(Espero que os guste) **- Inner Sakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -cambio de escena

Sin mas, el capitulo...

* * *

LIBRO I: Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Místico

PARTE1: La Despedida: El secreto guardado de Sachi Haruno y el rapto de Sakura de Konoha por los miembros de Akahaki

**Capitulo 5**

Fue otro día negro para Konoha que se registraría en su historia. En la explanada principal se realizaron los funerales. Ahora, cerca del lugar de la terrible catástrofe, se fundaba una placa dorada con los nombres de las víctimas y otra fecha más de desastre. Nadie quería creer que después de haber pasado tres años del cataclismo de Akatsuki y haber sobrevivido a su furia, pudiese repetirse algo así. Los que sobrevivieron en aquel entonces sólo pospusieron la verdad de su destino. Apenas comenzaban a recuperar la seguridad de antes cuando tuvo que pasar aquel desastre. La aldea de Konoha estaba furiosa y asustada.

Todos estaban presentes, vestidos de negro y listos para entregar una rosa blanca como hubiese ocurrido con la muerte del tercer Hokage. Sakura estaba presente, con un vestido negro típico de la aldea para esas tristes ocasiones. Hinata e Ino estaban a su lado. Neji a un lado de su prima y después continuaban Tenten, Rock Lee, Satín, Shino, Shikamaru, Akimichi, Kiba, Akamaru y Aiko. Ésta última lloraba en el hombro de Kiba desconsoladamente. Su hermana mayor, una jounnin destacada, había fallecido en el encuentro, sin oportunidad de defenderse.

Sakura sentía mucha pena por ella y lamentaba no haber hecho algo para evitar esa tragedia; también por Shizune, quien esperaba un hijo de nada más y nada menos que del traidor de Kenji, y no siendo eso suficiente, ésta se había enamorado realmente de él. Ahora ese pequeño sería señalado por todos como el hijo de un apóstata y ella como una más en la patética lista de Hadachi. Shizune se había ilusionado con Kenji y nadie más sabía que cuando éste la ignoró por completo, después de su devaneo, se encontraba en una profunda y fuerte depresión que hizo ordenar a Tsunade sustituirla hasta que naciera el bebé. Maldijo a Kenji y a sus aliados, siempre había pensado que era un patán engreído, pero esto rebasaba sus expectativas, no concebía que después de tres años, tras recuperarse del ataque de Madara, pudiesen sufrir de nuevo la misma tragedia. Juró que se la pagarían, costara lo que costara. Pronto Tsunade dirigió unas hermosas palabras a los vencidos y prometió justicia para aquellos que la merecían. La aldea de Konoha estaba enfurecida.

Después de la ceremonia, Sakura estaba con Ino, Hinata, Tenten y Temari en casa de Aiko. Posteriormente de consolar a la más joven del grupo, Temari les decía que se quedaría para apoyar y luego, con permiso de Tsunade, darle a Gaara un informe de lo ocurrido. Al parecer, también esa aldea había hecho enemistad con la aldea de la arena por defender a Konoha contra los últimos integrantes de Abukara hace mucho tiempo. De inmediato le envió a su hermano un recado donde explicaba cómo habían ocurrido los hechos ya que en esos instantes era relevante la unión. Sakura escuchaba con atención, hasta que recordó que un Jounnin la miraba con odio y reproche. Luego, una kunoichi le dirigió unas palabras de desprecio "Ella no debería estar aquí". La joven pensó que era por haber permanecido inconsciente en una situación así. Sakura se sentía mal y con un frustrante desasosiego. Sin decir palabras se retiró del grupo.

Durante su solitaria caminata pensó que durante los velorios y la ceremonia algunos de sus camaradas la veían con tensión y acusación. Ciertos le eran parcos de palabras y la evitaban de forma indolente. Ino no se separó de ella en ningún momento, incluso le pareció que estaba demasiado cerca. Otros rumoraban a sus espaldillas y la evitaban con la mirada. ¿Qué pasaba? Ella ya no podía perdonarse su desmayo.

El sol se hizo presente, mas nadie estaba de humor para admirar sus cálidos rayos. Sakura fue al lugar de la masacre. Todavía estaba prohibido el paso, así que tuvo cuidado de que nadie la viera entrar. Recorrió la plaza y contempló la catástrofe. Unos puestos de comida y juegos estaban quemados, otros hechos pedazos y las marcas donde habían subrayado los cuerpos inertes estaban aun a la vista. Algunos edificios estaban en ruinas y el concreto contenía gigantescas grietas. El suelo estaba sucio, sus manchas eran verdes, negras, grisáceas y rojas. Esto le erizó la piel al ver una de esas manchas sobre la cabeza de una figura muy pequeña.

**(Esto es morboso… Vámonos…)**

Sakura no quería ver más. Contenía las lágrimas de tristeza y coraje. Se adentró al bosque con más cautela y después se dirigió al río para buscar la peineta de su madre. La buscó, pero no aparecía. Era extraño y no podía buscarla más en la escena del crimen. No quería recorrer el lugar, le lastimaba mucho…

-¿Sakura?

La joven se dirigió al dueño de la voz, Rock Lee…

Lee había llegado de un salto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con las chicas -dijo extrañado.

Sakura contestó sin inquietarse.

-No, vine a buscar mi peineta de jade, es un tesoro familiar. En la noche, antes de lo ocurrido, se me había caído por aquí… Bueno, eso creía. -su tono era triste. -¿Pero y tú?

Lee hizo una postura de buen cadete…

-Órdenes de la Hokage. Satín, Shino, Chouji y yo estamos buscando pistas para aclarar el asunto. Todos creemos que los siete ninjas comenzaron a atacar alrededor de la plaza…

-¿Siete? ¿Cómo es que fue el ataque con siete personas? ¡Esto parece que lo hiciera más un ejército de shinobis que siete individuos! -dijo asombrada y conjeturó que aquellos enemigos eran igual de poderosos que el mismo Pain- _"¿Significará que estaba planeado todo desde hace mucho tiempo?"_ -pensó... –Lee… ¿Cómo ocurrió?...

Lee tuvo un fuerte chispazo en la cabeza, ya que la Hokage les había ordenado que no le dijeran mucho a Sakura y temió que algo se vital se les escapar. Poco a poco comenzó a ponerse nervioso cuando la chica no le quitaba sus ojos jade de encima...

–Etto…etto… No le digas a nadie que yo te lo dije… Los ataques primero iniciaron con un incendió azul en la zona de los juegos, después estallaron los puestos y lo expandieron más. Las llamas parecían tener vida propia, corrían a dónde la gente huía. Como si alguien los controlara para acabar con la multitud. Luego, todos los shinobis que estábamos allí actuamos y rescatamos a la gente que pudimos. Una ráfaga apareció y comenzó a golpearnos a todos. Aparecieron los siete de los arbustos, estaban vestidos con trajes extraños y máscaras terribles. Al notar que ayudábamos a la gente iniciaron con la embestida. Lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y para los civiles una escalofriante prueba de su chakra. Eran como si pudiesen controlar un juguete y su fin fuera matar… Vinieron más de nuestros refuerzos y luego uno de los siete invocó a los prisioneros liberados y lucharon contra nosotros... Jamás había visto nada igual. Uno de los siete, como si nada, de un golpe suave mandaba volar a diez ninjas… Otro partió la tierra por la mitad con un paso. Después, uno de ellos gritó "¡No hay tiempo!" Y encabezaron la huida. Huyeron, excepto el que sacrificó su vida para hacer estallar su cuerpo y liquidar cuanto pudiese…

Lee había visto todo. Sakura pudo ver su mano vendada y las quemaduras leves de su rostro. Pudo sentir la impotencia que él había llegado a experimentar.

–Ahora buscamos pistas para saber cómo es que consiguieron hacer todo ese desastre. Quemar la plaza y liberar a esos canallas… Eran poderosos Sakura. Controlaban la… naturaleza, por así decirlo e invocaban bestias que sólo de niño creía que existían, como si se tratase de un jutsu menor. Tú sabes que para conseguir tal invocación se necesita una gran cantidad de chakra y al usarla, terminas rendido… Ellos, no. Ellos la usaban una y otra y otra vez, como si tuviesen una fuente ilimitada de poder…

La idea de que pudiese existir tal ser, le daba escalofríos. La ojijade no podía estar al margen de los hechos, necesitaba saber más…

-¿Hallaron algo? -preguntó.

Lee sabía que no tenía que haber dicho nada. Tosió

-Bueno, sólo marcas de un polvo azul que no sabemos que pueda ser. Ya lo enviaron al laboratorio. Y que tenían la jornada entera esperando a acometer el terror. Escogieron este día y el lugar con ese fin… -Rápido para cambiar el tema… -Con respecto a tu peineta, tal vez aparezca en otro lugar o tendrás oportunidad de buscarla en otra ocasión… ¿De veras, qué pasó contigo aquella noche?

No sabía si confiar en él, por lo que no le contó cuando el capitán Kenji le picó en la nuca ni la parte del beso o de Sasuke, o de la extraña marca en la parte de atrás de su cadera. No se sentiría cómoda con ello como el tampoco revelarle el haber sido besada por los solteros más codiciados de toda Konoha…

**(¡Cha! ¡Sasuke besa más rico que Kenji!...) **

-_"¡Maldición! ¡Cállate Ya!..." _-se decía a sí misma

Lee sonrió.

-Vaya, tuviste suerte de que te diera una indigestión. Por un momento temí por ti...

-¿Por qué? –preguntó intrigada la ojijade.

Lee tuvo un chispazo…

-Eh... bueno… es que tenía los mismos síntomas que… Bueno, un jounnin, un anbu, tres gennin y un chunnin recibieron una marca y se unieron a Kenji voluntariamente, y mostraron los mismos síntomas que tú, una semana antes de estos sucesos. Al principio pensó el viejo Akiba que podría tratarse de un tifus, pero… -se quedó en silencio. Sakura conjeturo rápido que no le permitían decir más de la cuenta...- Que bueno que eso no fue tu caso. Estoy feliz por ello, Sakura… -su sonrisa falsa podría competir con la de Sai, pensó Haruno.

-¿Sí, verdad? Jejeje… -una gotita le corrió por la blanca frente.

Sakura notó algo distinto en Lee, incluso juraría que por instantes él la miró como a un animal a punto de atacar cuando le preguntó sobre su condición y no bastante con ello lo atrapó frunciendo las enormes cejas, ese gesto lo hacía cuando pescaba a alguien decirle una mentira…

-Lee, cuéntame todo desde el principio… -dijo con un tono suplicante, sensual y muy inocente.

El simpático cejudo podría haber recibido la orden de que no dijera más de lo permitido y mucho menos a ella, sin embargo, aunque éste saliera con la llamativa Satín, Sakura era consciente de su propio encanto y nada tonta en la forma de maniobrarlo para conseguir lo que quisiese. Avergonzada, sabía que Lee seguía enamorado de ella y con toda la pena del mundo se aprovecharía de ello para sonsacarle la información que necesitaba para aclarecer sus incertidumbres.

El pelinegro pareció dudar entre contestar o no hacerlo, hasta que no pudo desbandarse del suplicante y bello mirar de su amor platónico y, sonrojado, se dejó llevar por su voluntad...

- ¡_Glup_!... La Hokage ordenó que no te dijéramos nada, pero… ¡Ay! ¡De acuerdo!... ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Eres tan linda Sakura! ¡Eres la encarnación de la belleza y la dulzura en todo su esplendor! ¡Hugh! ¡Y con esos ojos y esa boca! ¡Yo haría todo por ti!…

-Sí, sí, sí… Pero ahora sólo dime ¿Qué pasó? –rogó Sakura tratando de no perder la paciencia para evitar golpearlo.

-Sasuke dijo que esto pasaría. Él lo estuvo averiguando por semanas. -mencionó el chico… -pero nadie le creyó… -Sakura lo miró sorprendida. -Informó a Kakashi y a Tsunade, pero creo que ellos también dudaron un poco, hasta que vino el ataque y atacaron la cárcel, el centro de la aldea, la biblioteca y la academia ninja casi al mismo tiempo…

-¡Qué! –exclamó aterrorizada Sakura. Nadie le había dicho que el lugar que custodiaba su padre antes de morir había sido atacado.

-Sí, pero… No te preocupes. Unos jounnin que pasaban por la biblioteca de tu padre, lograron detenerlo a tiempo… Bueno, llamaron a más, luego…Resulta ser que explotó la plaza y se dieron a la fuga.

-¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo Lee? –preguntó Sakura.

-Bueno… etto… Tsunade no quería que te preocuparas… -Sakura se preguntó si ahora él mentía. - Además, no tienes porque hacerlo, no lograron tomar nada de allí como en la academia ninja… -Sakura miró a Lee más consternada. El muchacho de ojos redondos sacó una gotita de su frente, supuso que esa noticia tampoco la conocía Haruno.

-Lee, ¿Qué pasó en realidad?

El muchacho se rascó nervioso la cabeza al ver que a la pelirrosa se le sumían los sumos…

-Bueno,… etto… Bueno, en la misión del equipo siete al País del Viento, averiguaron que una nueva organización está comenzando a alterar a las naciones. Estos emprenden a atacar a los aliados del País del Fuego según para debilitarnos y acabar con nosotros. El equipo siete fue a buscar de quiénes se trataban y cómo se desplazaban, y encontró que la organización no viene de un país determinado como todos sospechábamos, sino de todos. Es decir, la sorpresa fue saber que sus enemigos eran gennin de su propia aldea y ellos ayudaron a los atentados en la aldea de la Arena. Kakashi avisó de inmediato, Tsunade-sama pensaba tenderles una trampa a los posibles traidores que se atrevieran a hacer lo mismo aquí. Sasuke sospechó primero en Kenji y se dedicó a vigilarlo todo el tiempo, aún no sé porque dudaron de ello. Tal vez por su pasado… -Sakura miró feo a Lee y éste para pasar rápido de tema continuó…. -Pero, en la noche del atentado, Kenji no estaba solo, alguien lo ayudó y se dieron a la fuga con esas técnicas tan extrañas antes de lo previsto y liberaron a los renegados de la cárcel para confundirnos más. Un grupo especial los persiguieron y resultó, que mientras estaban a distancia, cometieron lo de la plaza y la academia unos instantes después. Fue un caos en la ciudad. No sabíamos a quiénes perseguir o atacar; los delincuentes huyeron provocando a la aldea. Como verás, fueron muy astutos al dejarnos con la guardia baja. Fingieron estar haciendo una cosa por otra.

-¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo Lee? –preguntó Sakura.

-Bueno… etto… como decía... ¡¡_cof_!! ¡¡_cof_!! Tsunade no quería que te preocuparas por tu malestar estomacal.

Sakura no podía creerlo. Se suponía que eran un equipo y últimamente la mantenían afuera del grupo como si fuese un enfermo de lepra o algo así. Todos estaban más que extraños, ya casi no estaba en el equipo de Kakashi sencillamente porque no le dirigían la palabra como antes en las misiones y creyó que aquello se debía a Kenji. Poco a poco, esto la hacía enfurecer y a imaginar que nada en ella había cambiado en realidad. Seguía siendo la niñita torpe y débil de siempre, tal era su factor que no le confiaban una tarea tan importante como aquella. Sakura no sabía si llorar o enfurecer, pero estaba más dispuesta a indagar que a lamentarse otra vez por sus franquezas…

-¡Dime la verdad! ¡Todo lo que sepas o de lo contrario te haré…!

-¡OK! ¡OK! Pero déjame continuar… -dijo sorprendido el pelinegro ante aquella reacción.

Sakura respiró hondo y siguió...

-Está bien… ¿Entonces pudo haber sido cualquiera de nuestra aldea el que acometiera esto?... ¡No! ¡No puedo llegar a creerlo! ¡Es imposible! ¡Los habitantes de Konoha no pueden…! -Sakura trató de ordenar sus ideas…

-En realidad, estamos casi seguros de que los responsables fueron aquellos que recibieron una extraña marca por parte de Kenji... –Lee le pasó su portadatos, parecido a un celular, pero este llevaba la información sobre aquellos que huyeron con el enemigo.

-Son casi niños los gennin y el chunnin, menos de doce años. Y no parecen ser tan habilidosos, pero los de alto rango… -dijo Sakura al revisar la pantalla del pequeño aparato y seguir revisándolo discretamente bajo el atento ojo de Lee.

-Hadachi desorganizó el escuadrón de seguridad y liberó a los prisioneros del Recinto para provocar el caos, mientras que el chunnin o los gennin atacaron la biblioteca y la academia, el anbu y el jounnin pudieron abrirles las puertas a los siete de akahaki para atacar la plaza… -dijo Lee recibiendo su portadatos.

-Pero… ¿Por qué atacar esos puntos? Si se tratase de una invasión, con la cárcel hubiese sido lógico, mas, se hubiesen concentrado más en la torre roja y la Hokage…

-Sabes muy bien que están habiendo ciertos roces políticos entre las naciones. Hasta se rumora de una posible invasión por parte de nuestros vecinos, el País de la Luz. Las aldeas shinobis han estado en tensión esperando alguna reacción por parte de las naciones. Desde el asesinato del kage de la aldea de Akahaki, hace catorce años, juran y perjura el resto del continente que fue el País del Fuego quién ordenó a Konoha a realizar un complot. Akahaki, tras la muerte de sus líderes, su kage y clanes más poderosos, se quedó en la extinción como aldea ninja con su derrota; pero creemos que la aldea notó la esperanza de resurgir cuando pudo apreciar que habíamos sido debilitados por Akatsuki, y ahora pretenden castigarnos por el pasado. Esto no fue más que un golpe terrorista y al parecer infiltraron a gente suya entre los refugiados que aceptaron ayudarnos hace tres años para que los auxiliaran a planear el ataque como venganza y advertencia… Kakashi y los otros fueron enviados a la misión también para que averiguaran eso y si era verdad que Abukara resurgía entre los muertos o era Soun el causante de tanto embrollo.

-¿Venganza y advertencia?... Tal como lo dijeron Kakashi y Tsunade-sama...

Lee la miró severo…

-Sólo así se puede explicar porque el repentino ataque, si hubiesen pretendido invadirnos, la torre roja del Hokage estaría en ruinas.

El asunto era más complicado de lo que pensaba…

Los nuevos hechos ya no eran rumores, eran certitudes confusas. Doscientos años atrás, o más, existió la terrible guerra de los nueve misterios, conocida también como el "crisol de guerra". En ese entonces, existían nueve países: país de la luz, las sombras, la vida, la muerte, el fuego, la tierra, el aire, el agua y el relámpago, y todos ellos estaban bajo el mando de un poderoso clan, Abukara. Esta autoridad tenía el control de los nueve elementos que regían al cosmos y por ello, el mundo les pertenecía. Eran los hijos de los dioses y eso justificaba su poder sobre la tierra y el cielo, hasta que todo salió de su control. Las naciones comenzaron una gran guerra que terminó en un apocalíptico genocidio. Los mandos se habían dividido entre los del estandarte purpuro de la luna y el estandarte blanco del sol. El primero lo integraban los países del fuego, la tierra, el aire, el agua y el relámpago; estaban cansados de seguir a sus líderes, los aliados del estandarte blanco del sol: la luz, las sombras, la vida y la muerte, fueron leales a sus señores y les protegieron hasta dónde les permitieron sus fuerzas.

Durante esa etapa fue la edad de oro del shinobi, se habían desarrollado muchas técnicas y habilidades que hasta el momento seguían efectuándose. Más, también se perdieron otros grandes misterios con la aniquilación de este clan y el sometimiento de sus aliados. Los países regidos por Abukara eran patrias de guerreros que protegían al continente entero, y sus soldados poseían habilidades especiales de cada región, pero el Imperio se acabó cuando el estandarte blanco del sol no pudo proteger más a sus señores y para resguardarse, se entregó a sus conquistadores. Entonces, Abukara fue derrotada y borrada de los pergaminos de la Historia. Los hijos de los dioses perdieron fuerzas y tuvieron que acoplarse a las nuevas normas de sus conquistadores. El estandarte blanco del sol bajó las armas y, por mucho tiempo, sus integrantes dejaron de ser naciones belicosas e independientes para transformarse en países migratorios y anexos de sus enemigos. Sus clanes se desintegraron y desaparecieron; algunos, que aceptaron la rendición incondicional, tuvieron el privilegio de vivir tranquilos a cambio de que ninguna generación suya manifestara sus habilidades, ni siquiera para servicio de sus nuevos líderes. El destino de los aliados de la bandera blanca del sol fue la eterna decadencia de su tradición, orgullo e identidad. De su reducción territorial nacieron los otros países, el país de la niebla, la arena, la lluvia, la nube, la roca, la hierba y la cascada. De esa gran guerra también nacieron los primeros clanes de ninja, que hasta el momento, se encontraban aún vigentes: Nara, Yamanaka, Hyuga, Kurama, etcétera.

Las aldeas se formaron después y en las antiguas potencias, que tan sólo les quedaba el nombre como recuerdo de su poder, transformaron sus feudos en pequeñas comunidades mercantiles: Moritomoe (sombras), Akahaki (luz), Morikame (vida) y Takatami (muerte) eran las únicas aldeas shinobis de las regiones vencidas, pero estricta y vigilantemente observadas para limitarlas. Eran independientes, pero económicamente inestables al ser afectadas por las siguientes guerras que azotaron al continente mucho tiempo después, algunas eran pobres y debilitadas de tradición y disciplina. Cómo llegaba a pensar Sakura con pesar y un insólito dolor que no llegaba a justificar. Estas eran ahora regiones de mercenarios y decaídos rounins. Realizaban trabajos por dinero sin importar nada más que eso, robaban, asesinaban, engañaban y traicionaban; el término akahi fue usado para designar a los ninjas renegados y samuráis derrotados, eran piratas del arte ninja; por ello Akahaki, junto con Takatami y Moritomoe, fueron refugio de sicarios, renegados, ladrones y lo más rechazado del lumpen vivencial. Con el paso de los años, a diferencia de las otras aldeas, Akahaki fue desapareciendo y se degradó al olvido por completo cuando catorce años atrás desobedecieron las reglas e intentaron un golpe de estado en contra de la alianza de los cinco elementos, borrándola del mapa para siempre, o eso creía el mundo hasta ese momento…

-Venganza… -dijo Sakura con mucho pesar. – ¿Acaso es la única fuerza con la que se rige el mundo? Esto debe ser… inaceptable. Por culpa de ese horrible sentimiento gente inocente muere y es lastimada sin remedio alguno… Naruto tiene razón, esto pareciera no tener jamás fin… Primero Sasuke y ahora…

-Sakura… -A Lee no le fue difícil deducir a qué se refería la joven con sus tristes palabras y por ello se acercó a ella con afán de consolarla, mas…

-Pero ¿Cómo se vincula Akahaki con Abukara?...

Lee respiró, se sentía incómodo porque estaba diciéndole a Sakura más de lo que debería saber…

-Sasuke nos contó que cuando estaba con el equipo Taka o Hebi, algo así, le dijo Madara que Akahaki era descendiente de Abukara, además, por obvias razones, esa aldea es del País de la Luz…

-Pero Akahaki fue destruida e igual Abukara… ¿Cómo es posible esto?... Además… ¿Por qué atacar esos puntos? Si se tratase de una advertencia o venganza, con el ataque en la cárcel y la Torre roja hubiese sido más que suficiente, tal como tú dijiste, incluso, se hubiesen ido a otros sectores de mayor valor para dejarnos inmunes frente a otra clases de enemigos y adentrarnos en el pánico, por ejemplo, nuestras reservas alimenticias, el sector de seguridad de los cuatro puntos o… Pero no fue así, en vez de ello atacaron una escuela y una vieja biblioteca que encontraban algo distantes del centro… ¿Dices que robaron unos documentos importantes también? ¿Verdad? Entonces deberíamos averiguar que deseaban de esos lugares.

-Etto… Yo… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-esa reacción no se la esperaba Lee.

-Significa que si fueron los siete de Akahaki fueron los únicos en atacar la plaza, los responsables de la cárcel, la academia y la biblioteca son de aquí y también puede ser que pertenezcan, no sólo a ese sector, sino a gente que conozca muy bien la estructura de la aldea… ¿No es verdad?...

-Es posible…

-Entonces, no pudieron ser refugiados… -dijo inesperadamente Sakura. –Para tener acceso a esos puntos de la aldea, deben tener contactos con gente que no sea asilada o pasante, sino gente importante de aquí, debido a que la academia y la biblioteca tiene un acceso restringido y según tu informe, no fueron forcejeadas las entradas hasta que los pillaron en el acto… ¿Qué tal si hay más jounnin por allí, además de anbus como Kenji que pretendieron traicionarnos?

-Sakura… pero… ¿Qué dices?... ¡esas son fantasías!... Eso da miedo. Mejor deja eso en paz... ¡Ven! ¡Vamos! Te llevo a tu casa, necesitas descansar.

-¿Debería Lee?… ¡No! ¡No me iré! Necesito saber… Lo que digo significa que no fueron los nuevos habitantes de Konoha los que planificaron esto, sino ciudadanos, como Kenji porque sabían como moverse y por lo tanto conocían las entradas de seguridad de cada una de ellas… y debe haber más aún…

-Pero Sakura, casi no sabes nada de esto…

-Descarto a los gennins y al chunnin que se fueron con él… -interrumpió la pelirrosa. -Ellos solos no pudieron planificar esto, son niños que carecen aún de experiencia militar, y en cuanto al anbu y al jounnin, por muy fuertes que fuesen, necesitarían ayuda en una operación tan grande. El trabajo del shinobi no se desarrolla solo, gran parte de ello se logra con el trabajo en equipo... Además, contándolos, no son suficientes para provocar una catástrofe así, no de esta magnitud. ¿Cuatro lugares atacados, al mismo tiempo por siete renegados para que siete enemigos se infiltren sin más que atacar el centro, mientras otros entes se burlaban de los niveles altos como el sector anbu que consta de más de quinientos activos y más de doscientos pasivos que disfrutaban de la feria? ¡Por favor, Lee! Algo no parece tener lógica, es más, el lugar de los hechos pareciera más haber sido un intento desesperado que una táctica planeada... –Sakura recordó la escena del crimen, pero el rastro de violencia pareciera dispersarse por distintos lugares y no cómo se lo había dicho Lee, no totalmente a su parecer…

-Sakura, en la guerra no hay planes, estos dejan de ser cuando estas sumergido en la batalla… ¿Insinúas que…

-Kenji era el jefe de la seguridad de Konoha, pero, incluso él, no hubiese podido llevar a cabo esto a menos que contara con la ayuda de su sector o de gente muy unida a sus fines, y en este caso no fue así al contar que todos ellos fueron tras su cabeza después del atentado, incluso dos de ellos murieron durante el ataque. Él siempre fue un hombre muy precavido, es de los que lanzan un golpe seguro y no gastan energías en intentos. Considera muy bien los riesgos y ventajas de cualquier situación, es tan buen estratega como Shikamaru, muy cuidadoso pero más tenaz y letal. Al contar que la dificultad hubiese sido extrema con Raíz, que está ahora bajo el mando de la misma Hokage para mantener la seguridad del mismo sistema de seguridad y que, según me han dicho, estos igual están libres y sin interrogar, él no hubiese gastado tiempo ni energía en distracciones tan obvias, hubiese acabado con Konoha si así lo hubiese deseado. Su naturaleza no es el de la advertencia, él simplemente actúa. Los ataques parecieran más una distracción que un simple llamado, lo veo así porque los puntos no eran en realidad coordenadas vitales para afectar a Konoha, pero lo de la plaza, no pareciera tener un fin específico… ¿Han descartado la posibilidad que entre las gentes de Raíz haya culpables que estén todavía con nosotros? ¿Por qué sólo pensaríamos de los siete que se han ido? ¿Hay testigos que afirmen haberlos visto? ¿Y las entradas a las que tuvieron acceso los siete akahakis? En tu reporte dice que no hay indicios de ninguna clase de genjutsu...

Lee no sabía que más decir, las conjeturas de Sakura no hacían que la culpa recayera sólo en Kenji sino en más compatriotas de alto rango. Una suposición muy peligrosa si el consejo se enterase…

-Sakura… No puedes soltar así sin más tu comentario… -se sonrojó el muchacho y casi enojándose. – ¡Estás acusando a nuestros colegas…!

-No, Lee… Sólo digo que entre nuestros colegas pueden estar disfrazados algunos akahakis, tal vez, los mismos que atacaron al Kazekage. O tal vez fueron más los que provocaron esto y puedan seguir aquí… -de pronto a la joven se le presentó otra vieja duda -¿Qué pasó con los cómplices que ayudaron al complot en la aldea de la Arena?... –preguntó la ojijade con un temible presentimiento.

Lee se recuperó de la reciente impresión que le dio Sakura. Para su temor, ella sospechaba rápidamente cosas que él no entendía aún y no estaba cien por ciento seguro de hacerlo. Ignoraba mucha información que pudiera ayudarle a entender...

-Kakashi lo averiguó en el País del Viento. Sasuke los reconoció y el equipo entero fue espectador de ver cómo ellos salvaban a los traidores del Kazekage, pero no lograron rescatar a algunos secuaces que vivían en Suna. Creo que por ello, Kakashi y la Hokage los descartaron como sospechosos, hubiese sido una tontería que ellos atacaran aquí de nuevo, pero no quitamos la idea de que pertenezcan a un mismo grupo…

-¿Qué pasó con los cómplices que ayudaron al complot en la aldea de la Arena?... –insistió la ojijade con un temible presentimiento.

Lee tragó saliva…

-Lo que se esperaba. Esta vez Gaara no tuvo compasión como otras tantas veces… Ellos hicieron mucho daño, no como este, pero…

Sakura lo miró asustada, conocía a fondo esas palabras e interpretó que Sasuke, Naruto y el resto estuvieron presentes en una de las más terribles ejecuciones de las tierras de la aldea, el degollamiento del escorpión, dedicada sólo a los traidores. Aquella ejecución no había sido dada desde que el padre de Gaara fuese Kage.

-¿Y cómo supieron que Akahaki y Abukara son responsables de esto allá en Suna? ¿Acaso sólo actuaron por la conjetura de Sasuke? Pero, si él no los ha visto jamás ¿O sí?...

Lee comenzó a sudar frío, los labios le comenzaron a temblar como si su cerebro estuviese trabajando a mucha presión, suspiró con angustia.

– ¡Sí y no, Sakura!...

-¿Entonces?

-Sakura, hay informes prohibidos que tiene todo kage. Por ello saben que fueron ellos y la justificación como advertencia es que algo… se avecina…

Sakura abriendo los ojos.

-¿Avecinar qué? ¿Cómo supusieron eso?...

Rock Lee apretó sus puños con enojo.

-Se supone que no debo enseñártelo. Pero creo que será mejor que lo veas tú primero antes de que te agarren desprevenida. Cualquier cosa que llegué a pasar, estaré apoyándote, no importa lo que suceda…

Sakura ya comenzaba a sentirse asustada, pero con firmeza disimuló la voz…

-¿Qué se supone que deba saber yo antes? ¿Por qué dices eso? Si el único maldito error que hice fue estar noqueada...

-¡Haruno!... Sé lo de la marca que tienes y tus presunciones sólo señalan a un responsable entre nosotros. A veces tener la razón no tiene nada ventajoso.

-Lee… Me estás asustando.

Rock Lee la guió al lugar donde había ocurrido la tragedia. Una gran mancha oscura con tonalidades rojas estaba en medio de la plaza y a su alrededor se encontraban cuerpos marcados con tiza blanca...

–El miembro de los siete, al verse acorralado estalló en pedazos, llevándose a dos de nuestros compañeros y a unos cuantos inocentes… -Siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a otra placita destruida.

Sakura vio unos símbolos escritos con rojo en una pared y después un círculo blanco con su interior cubierto de carmesí, arriba de estos…

-Shikamaru los descifró, fue así que supimos que se trataban de Akahaki y Abukara, pero… -Rock Lee dudaba en decirle y Sakura impaciente se le acercó…

-¿Qué?

El chico la miró…

-¿No te has dado cuenta? -señaló el círculo blanco y la pelirrosa lo observó con cuidado. Poco a poco fue dándole forma al símbolo hasta que recordó que era el mismo que llevaba en su uniforme rojo, el mismo que alguna vez llevase ella, su padre y que se encontraba enmarcado en su casa…

-No…No puede ser. ¿Qué rayos significa esto? -exigió aterrada.

Rock Lee con tristeza…

-Que… no tardarán en interrogarte y considerarte sospechosa de traición y homicidio…

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, como veis las cosas se estan empezando a enredar jeje...

Parte de la historia shinobi fue rebelada y con ella la fundacion de aldeas y clanes de gran renombre e importancia. Como habreis visto hubo mas paises de los que salen en la tierra, luz, sombras, vida y muerte... sin embargo cuando el lider fue derrotado, se vieron obligados a crear una aldea para cada pais: Moritomoe (sombras), Akahaki (luz), Morikame (vida) y Takatami (muerte). Cabe decir que todos estos lugares y sus respectivos nombres son creacion de kittycat, la verdadera autora.

El simbolo de Sakura se encontraba en el lugar del atentado... ¿como es posible? ¿que rayos pinta sakura ahi? seguramente es lo os esteis preguntando, y vuestras respuestas seran respondidas en los priximos capitulos...

Hablando de ellos, en el proximo aparecera en nuevo personaje que sera clave para el resto de la historia de los mas importantes en la trama. Tendra mucho que ver con Sakura y a la vez con los Haruno y Uchiha.

En el proximo capitulo se mostraran parte de sus habilidades y su caracter gracioso, pero retorcido y al mismo tiempo misterioso e impasible.

Sin mas que decir...

Agradecimientos a:

Review del capitulo anterior: setsuna17; Coolstar; xXxMinimixXx; edison; Karina Natsumi; marijf22 y sysa12

Favorite Story: xXxMinimixXx; Akane Kido: aiko amitie; Karina Natsumi; o. Kasuki-chan .o; Estrela Polar; Valerii Hyuga y sysa12

Fafourite author: Karina Natsumi

Story Alert: LadySc -Maaya-; Minerva85; Karina Natsumi; eva uchiha; Geanella-Asakura; Valerii Hyuga y sysa12

Author Alert: Karina Natsumi

Tambien se agradece a los lectores invisibles que no dejan comentario.

El proximo capitulo sera subido lo mas seguro el miercoles, asi que espero verlos... bueno, saber que han pasado por aqui (creo que sono un poco como amenaza, pero no es asi, de verdad)

Adios.


	8. Capitulo 6

Hola a todos y todas.

Se que prometi que el miercoles, es decir ayer, subiria el capitulo, pero a decir verdad, me olvide, y cuando me di cuenta ya era muy de noche y mi madre me decia que fuera a la cama, asi que lo subi hoy. Siento haberlo aolvidado, mis disculpas.

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece... Naruto y sus personjes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, y la trama y muchos de los personajes y lugares etc... pertenecen a kittycat.

Mini-ficha:

**Titulo:** Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Mistico; Clan Haruno

**Rango:** T (mas avanzada la historia cambiara a M)

**Personajes principales:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Este fic viene en forma de intriga y su extensión es novelesca. Se distingue en dos partes. Contiene escenas de violencia, erotismo y lemon.

**Géneros:** General (Aventura, Romance, Drama, Fantasía, Misterio, Humor, Angustia, Espiritual etc.)

Espero que os guste - narracion normal

_Espero que os guste -_ sueños, recuerdos y por el estilo

-Espero que os guste - dialogo normal

-_"Espero que os guste"_ - pensamientos

**(Espero que os guste) **- Inner Sakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -cambio de escena

Sin nada mas que decir, aqui os dejo el capitulo.

* * *

LIBRO I: Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Místico

PARTE1: La Despedida: El secreto guardado de Sachi Haruno y el rapto de Sakura de Konoha por los miembros de Akahaki

**Capitulo 6**

Shizue corría a gran velocidad disculpándose con todo aquel que empujaba o tiraba en los pasillos del respetable edificio. Se dirigía a la oficina de Tsunade con una gran noticia. Tres días habían pasado después de la triste ceremonia, y nadie esperaba que las primeras pistas del homicidio llegasen tan pronto.

-¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Tsunade-sama!... -gritaba y entró a la oficina. -¡Es urgente!

La esbelta mujer, quien miraba pensativa por la gran ventana de su oficina, se giró hacia ella muy silenciosa.

-¡Rayos Shizue! ¡Gritas como una demente! ¿Qué pasa?... ¡Diablos! Dime que son buenas noticias o de lo contrario tendré que matar a alguien…

-Son más que buenas… Al fin atraparon al responsable del atentado… Kakashi lo trajo. Esta aquí, en las salas de interrogatorio…

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Diantres! ¿Por qué no me avisaste de inmediato? ¡Más vale que no te equivoques!... -Tsunade sin perder tiempo avanzó a la salida…

* * *

En medio de una sala oscura e iluminado por una pequeña lámpara de copa, se encontraba un hombre fornido que apenas comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Estos eran azules, fríos y fieros. No se conmovió al encontrarse solo frente a la oscuridad. Sus manos estaban atadas atrás de su espalda, la silla era incomoda y sus tobillos estaban sujetados a sus patas. Un endemoniado dolor lo poseía y su cuerpo estaba casi hecho trizas. Le tronaban los huesos por cualquier insignificante gesto, aunque eso no le preocupaba. Con una amplia e impúdica sonrisa pensó que lo torturarían. Una línea de sangre había salido por su boca y quedado a la punta de su lastimada y cuadrada barbilla. Esa idea no lo asustaba, las cicatrices de su rostro eran muestra de que ya nada más podría marcarle. Sería una lástima para su verdugo ver que ya nada podía lastimarlo; pensó con desdén.

-Al fin despiertas, Eichiro Inao… -la voz era de un hombre joven. Era fría, sosegada y fuerte.

El prisionero soltó una risita cuando pudo ver la blancura de su camisa y la tonalidad rojiza de sus ojos…

-Uchiha Sasuke. Jejeje… -dijo con cierta alegría -Cuando te vi no pensé que fuesen bajo estas circunstancias. Me atrapaste, tú y ese tal Naruto Uzumaki. Ahora estoy a su merced, pero reteniéndome aquí no les ayudará más de lo que desean. Sólo conseguirán que Yo obtenga más ventajas sobre ustedes… Tú me conoces, sabes bien de lo que puedo y no puedo hacer…

Sasuke lo miraba impasiblemente y con los brazos cruzados.

–Lo sé… Por eso estoy aquí. Para mantenerte vigilado.

Inao sabía que Uchiha tenía activado el sharingan y río.

–Tus habilidades genéticas no ayudaran de mucho niño. Esta vez no requeriré de mi chakra para conseguir lo que necesito. Jejeje… Tú y ese palurdo Uzumako… Uzumaka… como sea, han agotado todo lo que tenía. Pero, siempre cuento con un plan C a la mano. En tal plan C no necesitaré de mis fuerzas todavía… Aquí se encuentra lo que quiero y se lamentarán de haberme traído hasta aquí… jejeje… -luego tosió sangre y manchó el suelo. Inao estaba grave, sino era atendido moriría, pero pronto Tsunade aparecería para no quitarle el ojo y sacarle la verdad.

-Si aquí está aún lo que quieres, entonces ¿Por qué atacaste a la aldea y no, simplemente, lo buscaste para llevártelo? -preguntó Uchiha.

Sonriendo el prisionero.

– ¡Je!... Veo que ya estás comenzando a tomar tu posición "correcta" en la aldea, policía… -tosió sangre y mantenía los labios arqueados. –Pero, te diré, que eso te vale un fregado comino… Lo digo porque sé que si no prestaste interés antes, ¿Por qué deberías hacerlo ahora? ¿Acaso quieres expiar tus pecados? Jejeje ¡Qué conmovedor!

Sasuke se inquietó y presintió que se trataba de algo muy propio de la aldea. Algún tesoro secreto o expuesto. Tal vez de una persona: Naruto. El joven no perdió los estribos y seguía helado de palabras y gestos.

-Hmp... Sólo mírate. Eres un patético desastre. Dudo mucho que consigas algo con ese aspecto. Ya no tienes suficiente chakra para restablecerte por completo. Pasarían semanas antes de que vuelvas a caminar bien. Para ese entonces, estaremos cerca de tus "colegas" y ya no habrá nada que los proteja. Estarás acabado y no habrás abandonado por nada este lugar… Piensa lo que quieras, este cuarto es tu tope. -las palabras de Uchiha eran determinantes. Mas el prisionero sonrió…

-Jejeje… Sí que el tiempo te ha tratado mal. Dime algo Uchiha. ¿Ese tal Uzumako… bueno…cómo se llamé… es tu amigo? Sí es así ¿Por qué no lo has acabado?...

Sasuke se molestó e Inao al percibir su mirada siguió…

-Pensé que sabías lo que querías. Cuando te conocí, supe por tu mirada que eras de aquellos que conseguían lo que deseaban sin importar el precio. Pero, ahora que te vuelvo a ver, debo confesar que estoy algo desencantado contigo… Hubiera preferido que me vencieras tú solo usando la totalidad de tu esplendoroso Mangenkyou Sharingan en vez de apoyarte en ese cretino bueno-para-nada. Ya sabes de cual habló, la fase final, el ojo de Akikami. Mas, es obvio que no has tenido el valor para conseguirlo por completo, o mejor dicho, la fuerza, el poder, como los demás de tu acabada prole…

Sasuke hacía muchos esfuerzos para no mostrar furia. La ira instruía su paso a la violencia y si caía, estaría a la merced de ese asesino. La provocación era una de sus tantas habilidades. Con tal sólo entablar una sencilla lucha con su oponente, ya conocía parte de sus debilidades emocionales y existenciales...

-Sí que Itachi fue un pelmazo. Aún me cuesta creer que esté muerto. Todo gracias a su mediocre hermano… Esperaba más de los Uchiha. Por lo menos de ti… Terminarás como tu pusilánime progenitor. Siendo un esclavo de la ley, una ley sin sentido donde tus opresores serán los únicos beneficiados. Y seguirá y seguirá y seguirá hasta que te hartes como Fugaku o aparezca otro Itachi que intente romper con esa continuidad absurda y repetitiva… jejeje ¿No es irónico? A propósito de clanes ¿Ya tienes novi…? -la frase fue interrumpida cuando Sasuke le otorgó un fuerte puñetazo y lo tiró. Inao gritó de dolor y escupió más sangre. Luego Sasuke lo levantó con los ojos encendidos y antes de que lo percibiera se alejó.

Había caído, trató de calmarse y aminorar la energía negativa que desprendía su chakra enfurecido. Eso sólo despertaba más goce en su enemigo. Inao, una vez levantando poco a poco la cabeza, rió…

-¡JAJAJAJA!... ¡Eso! ¡Eso! ¡Ese es el espíritu Uchiha! Jajajaja… ¡Me fascina esa furia en tu mirada! ¡Ese rencor es extraordinario! jajaja Por eso me caes tan bien…No sólo protegen la integridad ajena, también la suya… Jajajaja… -de repente se calmó al comenzar a toser sangre otra vez. Hasta que volvió a verlo con esa fría y burlona mirada azul. –Bueno, confieso que te admiro algo y por ello te daré un consejito… por los viejos tiempos… Sí aún quieres conseguir el famoso Mangenkyou Sharingan con todas sus esplendorosas facetas a voluntad, no dejes pasar más las estaciones; sino el precio por éste va ir en aumento y eso no te agradaría… Quizás ahora tu amiguito Narutito sea lo único valioso de tu inconsolable existencia; pero el tiempo pasa y los sentimientos suelen cambiar… Su muerte ya no será suficiente, hasta que tengas que quedarte completamente solo… Piénsalo Uchiha… El precio aumenta…

-Tonterías… ¿Qué sabes tú de esto? -dijo Sasuke embravecido, intrigado y un poco asustado. El haber peleado con él, junto a Naruto, dio oportunidad a ese enemigo suyo de mostrarles todas sus dudas, resentimientos y emociones. Ahora conocía el fuerte vínculo que tenía con Naruto y lo aprovecharía para sembrar la discordia en ellos. Se preguntaba inquieto ¿Qué otras cosas además de las anteriores habrá visto?...

-Seguramente te preguntaras qué otras cosas he visto yo además de su ferviente amistad -Sasuke quedó sorprendido por lo dicho. Sin duda su extraño don era un arma increíble. – Puedo decirte que existen ciertas imágenes que me conmueven, pero una de ellas me llamó mucho la atención y… jejeje… no tiene nada que ver con Naruto… -Sasuke se puso a la defensiva y a Inao pareció causarle gracia. – Es más, por esta imagen creo entender mejor porque ustedes dos se llevan tan bien… Comparten los mismos gustos… -Inao rió con malicia y Sasuke con el sharingan pudo ver a través de sus ojos. Un rostro comenzó a formarse en la cristalidad de sus congelantes pupilas y al reconocerlo con lentitud, un tibio estremecimiento lo embargo. Apretó el puño y rugió con impotencia…

-Ni se te ocurra… -dijo Sasuke.

-Hmp… En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. Recuerda Uchiha, el precio aumenta. Date prisa, tic, tac, tic, tac… ¡Decídete de una vez!…

Dos nubes de humo aparecieron detrás de Sasuke y una mano le tomó por el hombro…

-Bien Sasuke… Vete a descansar. Ya nos encargaremos de este hombre tan simpático.- dijo Kakashi. Sasuke se fue retirando…

-¡Recuerda Uchiha! ¡El precio aumenta! Jejeje… -el joven no volteó y salió desvaneciéndose invocando una llama de fuego.

Una vez estando afuera, las últimas palabras resonaron más en su cabeza. No podía negar que aún ambicionaba poseer la última fase de su gran habilidad, aunque el precio lo ofuscaba. Durante mucho reflexionar se dio cuenta que no estaba dispuesto a tanto y supuso que aunque Naruto le diera razones para acometer el crimen, él no se encontraría dispuesto a cumplirlo. Ahora estaba más confundido que antes. Tal vez regresar a Konoha no había sido una buena idea. Su única familia estaba en peligro y para empeorar la situación, posiblemente estaba cometiendo otra traición.

* * *

-Bien Eichiro Inao… -dijo Tsunade acercándose. – ¿Qué tienes que decirnos al respecto?... Mmmp, está claro que la tortura no serviría en nada en ti…Pero, podemos hacer algo para cambiar eso…

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas curarme, hermosura, para después hacerme esclavo de tus deseos? Jajaja… Eso sí puedo esperarlo con ansias -En eso Tsunade lo golpea en la cabeza.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Se ve que no has cambiado nada!... ¡Siempre supe que eras un caso perdido! ¡Ahora mírate!… ¡No me cuesta creer que hayas sido responsable del atentado! Debería dejarte en la explanada para que las víctimas y sus familiares te linchen a morir. Aunque eso no bastaría para que conocieras una pizca del dolor que has provocado. Tu castigo está más allá de las leyes de la aldea… ¡Infeliz! ¡Mal nacido! ¡Bastardo!… Sin embargo, no tiene caso, no eres capaz de sentir algo humano por nadie. Eres idóneo para tanta barbarie y por ello mereces eso y más… -una vez desquitada su furia, Tsunade aplicó un jutsu medico con el cual alivianó la crisis física de su prisionero. Mas, sólo era para mantenerlo consiente.

Kakashi se acercó al dolido ninja.

–Bien Eichiro, no tienes otra opción que hablar. Estás al borde de la muerte y tu insignificante vida depende ahora de nuestras manos. Repásalo, si piensas morir, hazlo; para que no perdamos más tiempo en ti. Pero, si no quieres que sepan que fuiste muerto por una vulgar negligencia médica, entonces será mejor que entablemos algo llamado comunicación… Tsunade está lista, Yo estoy listo, ¿y tú?...

Eichiro lo miró mezquino a los ojos, aunque el dolor cesaba, era el orgullo lo que más le afectaba. Kakashi había aprendido de él, años atrás, como llevaba su técnica de adulación y perdición. Sonrió para sí, le parecía gracioso como es que caía en las manos del jounnin y de la sannin, así que decidió divertirse un rato para acercarse más a lo que quería sin provocar sospecha. Primero comenzó a negarse, insultándolos y provocándolos con su venenosa lengua. Daba detalles claros y oscuros de sus debilidades y complejos.

A Kakashi le recordó la muerte de sus compañeros Uchiha Obito y Rin, señalando su cobardía, indulgencia y a la vez desamparo. En Tsunade no tuvo piedad, añadió la muerte de su prometido y hermano con grotesca burla, se rió de su adicción al juego y a la bebida con lastimera crítica e insultó la memoria de aquellos a quienes ella llegó amar, sin contar la infantil descripción que hacía de la Hokage cuando se enfrentaba a la sangre. En otros tiempos, cualquiera de los dos se le hubiese lanzado encima para liquidarlo sin caridad alguna. Pero ahora, estaban callados, observándolo con reflexión y análisis. Ninguno expresaba turbación, debilidad u odio. Inao no se asustó, sonrío al escuchar de Tsunade…

-Bien, ¿Terminaste?-. Y la miró con deleite…

-Sí que han cambiado… Ya se están volviendo viejos. Me agrada eso, porque sé que al estar lejos de mí se darán un tiempecito para llorar en algún lugar oculto por allí… Y luego volverán a interrogarme con esa afanosa y fría propiedad. Mmp, me gusta el chiste… Por lo tanto creo estar listo para la "comunicación". ¿Mandarán a ese anciano deforme Ibiki Morino para charlar conmigo? O ¿Están dispuestos a sonsacarme la información ustedes dos solos?...

-En realidad. Los tres vamos a sonsacarte algo -dijo Kakashi y apareció otra cortina de humo. Ibiki Morino hizo presencia. Esta vez mostraba una sonrisa socarrona y sus ojos imperturbables delataban un placer de emulación...

–Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Eichiro. Espero que tu mente esté mejor que tu malgastado cuerpo. Porque no te será fácil ocultarnos nada… -dijo Morino y comenzó a quitarse el paliacate que cubría su desnudo y cicatrizado cráneo.

Una lucha de mentes estaba por iniciar. Eichiro Inao se divertiría, no tan fácilmente les soltaría lo que guardaba para sí. Además, era justo lo que deseaba, complicarles la existencia a esos tres pelmazos, mientras sus sectarios jugaban a las escondidas para hallar lo deseado.

–Jejeje… Al fin una pelea sofisticada de acuerdo a mi rango. Ya me había cansado de jugar con chiquillos berrinchudos. Estoy viejo y ya no estoy para travesear con ellos. No saben cuánto me alegra que hayan madurado, al fin…

Tsunade sonrío.

-¡Ja! No seas tan arrogante. Es obvio que te has perdido de muchas cosas mientras hacías tus complots…

Inao hizo la primera expresión de desagradado…

Ibiki Morino se quitó la oscura y larga chaqueta y se acomodó los guantes para prepararse en el combate…

-Yo que tú, no estaría tan confiado. En menos de lo que te imaginas, nos dirás todo lo que sabes… Así que comienza a cantar…

-¡Parloteos! ¡Parloteos! Bla bla bla… ¡Empiecen ya! ¡Estoy ansioso!...

Tsunade, Kakashi e Ibiki sonreían confiados. Inao adoptó una expresión seria. Algo comenzó a no gustarle. Su tranquilidad ya iniciaba a ser algo molesta…

* * *

Pues ese fue el capitulo. Se que esta algo corto, pero creo que el siguiente lo recompensa (13 hojas de word... el doble que este).

Como habeis visto, aparecio por fin Eichiro Inao... ahora mismo no me acuerdo de si se menciona o no, pero Eichiro tiene el pelo rubio y largo, atado en una coleta. Es un personaje sumamente importante para el desarrollo de la trama y tendra mucho que ver con Sakoura y Sasuke.

En el siguiente capitulo volvera a aparecer Sakura, quien intrigada por haber encontrado el simbolo de su familia en el lugar del atentada, intentara averiguar mas cosas del mismo y de Kenji, lo cual le llevara a tener varios recuerdos pasados y el encontrar a varios parientes lejanos y que ni si quiera sabia que estaban relacionados con ella.

Y como ya no hay mucho que mencionar solo cabe decir que os espero en el siguiente capitulo. Dejadnos un review porfa.

Agradecimientos a:

Review del capitulo anterior: setsuna17; Karina Natsumi y sysa12

Favorite Story: xXxMinimixXx; Akane Kido: aiko amitie; Karina Natsumi; o. Kasuki-chan .o; Estrela Polar; Valerii Hyuga y sysa12

Fafourite author: Karina Natsumi

Story Alert: LadySc -Maaya-; Minerva85; Karina Natsumi; eva uchiha; Geanella-Asakura; Valerii Hyuga; sysa12 y haize

Author Alert: Karina Natsumi

Tambien se agradece a los lectores invisibles que no dejan comentario.

Gracias por pasar por aqui, los veo en el proximo capitulo que estara subido el domingo en la tarde/noche (dependiendo de la zona horaria).

Chau! Bs!


	9. Capitulo 7

Mil perdones por la tardanza, pero todo tiene una explicacion: El caso es que el viernes en la case de Educacion Fisica, me esguincé la mano derecha, y por tal motivo me dieron minimo tres dias de reposo completo y al menos otros dos o tres de esfuerzo minimo... y para que no utilizara el ordenador me lo quitaron... la vida es injusta, aun tenia mi mano izquierda T.T

Bueno, ya expuestas las razones vuelvo a pedir disculpas.

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece... Naruto y sus personjes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, y la trama y muchos de los personajes y lugares etc... pertenecen a kittycat.

Mini-ficha:

**Titulo:** Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Mistico; Clan Haruno

**Rango:** T (mas avanzada la historia cambiara a M)

**Personajes principales:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Este fic viene en forma de intriga y su extensión es novelesca. Se distingue en dos partes. Contiene escenas de violencia, erotismo y lemon.

**Géneros:** General (Aventura, Romance, Drama, Fantasía, Misterio, Humor, Angustia, Espiritual etc.)

Espero que os guste - narracion normal

_Espero que os guste -_ sueños, recuerdos y por el estilo

-Espero que os guste - dialogo normal

-_"Espero que os guste"_ - pensamientos

**(Espero que os guste) **- Inner Sakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -cambio de escena

Sin nada mas que añadir, os dejo el capitulo, esperamos que os guste.

* * *

LIBRO I: Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Místico

PARTE1: La Despedida: El secreto guardado de Sachi Haruno y el rapto de Sakura de Konoha por los miembros de Akahaki

**Capitulo 7**

Tres días habían pasado desde que Lee le había mostrado el símbolo circular de la plaza. Ahora sabía que los demás jounnin eran distantes con ella por esa dichosa marca.

Furiosa, se preguntaba por qué Tsunade o Kakashi no se lo habían dicho, o alguno de sus amigos o su madre. Mantenerla ignorante de lo que acontecía era estúpido. Además no hallaba que significaba eso, sospechaba que era una maldita confusión. Estaba furiosa, sobre todo con Naruto; éste jamás le había dicho nada de sus misiones y el muy macho le exigía que ella le contara todo sobre las suyas… "¡Ja! ¡Qué chistoso el muy baka!" gruñía.

Durante los primeros dos días en su casa, su madre no la dejaba salir, y se quedaba en su cuarto leyendo o escapaba a los campos para entrenar y destruir todo aquello que se le presentara a su paso con su super fuerza. Jamás llegó a sentir tal angustia o furia al mismo tiempo, y ninguna de esas sensaciones se apaciguaban cuando llegaba escuchar en la calle rumores venenosos sobre ella y su madre. Al regresar a su casa la frustración crecía y se dio cuenta que tendría que resolver aquel misterio de una vez sino quería amargarse más la existencia. En las noches siguientes escapó de su casa para infiltrarse en el registro civil e indagar sus archivos… ¡Nada!... En el templo… ¡Nada!... Esto la asustaba más… No le quedaba más que ir a la Academia ninja, al despacho de la Hokage y si era necesario al archivo del Recinto.

Su padre había fallecido el año pasado por un ataque al corazón, si viviera él no le hubiese guardado nada. Si existiera una vinculación entre el atentado y su familia, su padre le hubiese confesado algo antes. Pero no fue así. Sus últimas palabras fueron las de un patriarca que amaba mucho a su criatura. Aunque, llegó a recordar que entre ellas había al final algo ilógico.

El recuerdo llegó:

_-Mí querida Sakura. Todo lo que hecho ha sido por tu bien. Si en algún momento llegaras a pensar que no te dejé elegir tu camino, quiero que sepas que lo lamento. No lo creí conveniente ni para ti, ni para nadie…Tu seguridad y felicidad eran primero y por ello te ruego que me perdones de todo el daño que te he hecho…_

_-¿De qué hablas? Por ti pude cumplir mi sueño de ser lo que soy. No te debo reproches… Siempre serás el mejor padre del mundo. Ningún daño salió de tu mano, mirada o boca… aunque te oponías al principio. Mas, tu aceptación y dejar que hiciera esto fue el regalo más bello que tuve… -al decir esto su padre lloró…_

_-¡No, este no era tu camino! Fui un capón y yo no tenía derecho a cortarte las alas… ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí, ni ser para nada un ninja de esta aldea! -Sakura se sorprendió ante estas palabras. - Eres más que eso… sólo que… tenía miedo de… que lo supieras… Miedo no sólo por ti… también… por mí… Aquí nadie te va ayudar Sakura… nadie… Tienes que seguir sola… y volver a la raíz… Es en mi presidio… dónde… está… la… res… res…puesta, más… que… mi refugio… en mi… está la respuesta… Tú la conoces… te… he… enseñado a… ordenarla… a… clasi… fi…car…la…el… perga…mi…no… busca… allí… Él tenía razón… viví… y moriré… como un cobarde… Siempre… ocultándome… y ahora… tú no sabes… nada… - Después de la última frase murió._

_La gentil pelirrosa aún sostenía su mano con fuerza. Cuando tuvo que aceptar que el último respiro había terminado, una lagrima clara resbaló sobre su mejilla. El dolor de su partida no le permitió reflexionar su lastimera crítica. Lo quería demasiado…_

**(¡Sí que eres una tonta! ¿Hasta ahora te has dado cuenta?...)**

-_"¡Huy! ¡Basta ya! Ni siquiera sé de qué hablaba. Siempre creí que me reprochaba por no ser doctora, ama de casa o algo más sencillo en el mundo ninja, como encargarme de la biblioteca… Un momento… ¿La biblioteca?..."_

**(Sí, pero ya te estás enterando…Chiquita… ¡Ningún padre por moribundo que esté dice algo así!)**

-_"En eso tienes razón…"_

Sakura fue a investigar en la academia ninja qué documentos habían sido los robados. Tuvo problemas al entrar, pero con un permiso que le había dado Shizue a escondidas, al fin la habían dejado en paz. Sólo esperaba que Tsunade no se enterara. Shizue y Sakura habían entablado una gran amistad, incluso, le pelirrosa le ayudó durante sus primeros días a instalarse en Konoha y a algunas tareas que Tsunade le encargaba de sobremanera. Por esa razón, la joven aprendiz no dudó en hacerle ese pequeño favor a Haruno.

Su sorpresa fue total al saber que se trataban de historiales académicas gennin. Se habían robado aquellas correspondientes a su generación hasta la fecha.

_-"¿Pero qué rayos harían con algo así?"-_ se preguntó.

Todos los datos sobre los alumnos como edades, fechas de nacimiento, clanes, técnicas y progresos durante su educación estaban en ellos. Supuso que Kenji lo había hecho para saber a quienes integrar en su rebelión. Pero recordó a los renegados de la aldea, algunos de ellos eran muy fuertes y no todos los gennin abrigaban cierta esperanza. Quizás, con los datos de los alumnos, planeaba conocer a sus enemigos y tener información sobre sus habilidades. La información enemiga era esencial para enfrentar cualquier tipo de batalla. Aterrada presentía que se avecinaba un enfrentamiento feroz, eran demasiados alumnos para tomar en cuenta. ¿Pero, por qué robar documentos de su generación y no de la totalidad de los demás ninjas cómo lo llegó a hacer Orochimaru? Tal vez buscaban a ciertas personas y era obvio que no las conocían. Sólo suponían que se encontraban aquí o, por medio de los expedientes, saber quiénes eran aptos para secuestrarlos o liquidarlos. Un escalofrío le quemó la espina dorsal al pensar que podían estar buscando a Naruto o a Sasuke. Era muy posible, teniendo ambos la fama de ser de los shinobis más jóvenes y fuertes de la aldea. Además, sus habilidades eran únicas, sobre todo las de Naruto. Podría tratarse también de los Hyuga, de Shikamaru y los otros.

Algo faltaba para completar la imagen del rompecabezas, ¿Pero qué?

El espacio de la sala de archivos era reducido gracias a la gran cantidad de alumnos que habían cursado allí. Sakura se sorprendió al imaginar cuantos ninjas habían cursado esa escuela y cuanta historia no guardaban esos papeles amarillentos. Por curiosidad comenzó a ver los datos contenidos en las cajas y pensó, con cierta complicidad, que sería buena idea buscar qué antecesor suyo había sido un shinobi, además de sus padres. Después de todo, su familia era nativa de Konoha. Sin remordimiento comenzó a buscar en los documentos con una gran sonrisa. Distraerse un poco no le haría daño…

**(¡Eres una tonta! ¡No hay tiempo para esto! ¡Tenemos que encontrar una pista para patearle el trasero al bastardo de Kenji! ¡Cha! ¡Cha! ¡Cha!...)**

-_"¡Ush! ¡Ya lo sé!... A lo mejor encontramos algunos datos sobre él de la academia. Conocer su historia podría ayudarnos. Total, él también se apellida con H…"_

Para evitar el cargo de conciencia se prometió buscar algo del anbu Kenji. Sin embargo, el saber de algún antecesor, era más tentador que lo otro, y buscó su apellido entre los papeles. Se sorprendió y lo halló extraño al no encontrar a nadie con el apellido Haruno, y según su madre, ella y su familia tenían años cuidando la biblioteca ninja.

Con tristeza pensó que su padre pudo haber tenido razón. A diferencia de sus amigos, de Ino, Sasuke y del mismo Naruto, quien no tenía mucho de haber descubiertos sus orígenes; ella no tenía razón por la cual estar en ese ambiente. Nadie en su familia había sido un shinobi de oficio, por ello tampoco eran un clan de combatientes. En parte se sentía fuera de lugar; por otra, estaba orgullosa de ser la primera entre sus consanguíneos. Hasta que recordaba, con más pesar, que ella no tenía primos por parte de ninguno. Bueno, por alguien se tenía que empezar. Su padre era un bibliotecario y éste le había dicho que era de tradición. Por ello insistía que había errado la carrera…

**(Ya, hiciste lo que querías. Ahora busquemos lo otro…)**

Sakura tuvo que resignarse y consoladora pensaba averiguarlo después en el registro civil, hasta que tuvo la temible idea de que ella podría ser una extranjera. Sus papeles de inscripción e historial académica tampoco estaban.

Sin problemas y con ansiedad encontró los papeles de Kenji Hadachi y se enteró que había sido un chico promedio, con excelentes calificaciones y con amplias recomendaciones por parte de sus profesores, aunque con una historia triste, ya que era hijo bastardo de un capitán jounnin del muy renombrado clan Akon y una enemiga de nada más y nada menos que del País de la Luz; por eso sólo conservaba el apellido de la madre. Ésta se dejó morir de tristeza al no poder volver a su tierra natal y el pequeño Kenji, aunque vivía bajo el techo del clan de su progenitor, fue aislado y despreciado por su mismo padre. Al convertirse en ninja abandonó el hogar de los Akon y se independizo por completo…

-_"Entonces, sí era un extranjero y Sasuke tenía razón al sospechar de él. Sin duda investigó muy bien, con razón estaba tan ocupado" _–se dijo Haruno. Le sorprendió que fuese un año menor que Kakashi. Sakura no se imaginaba salir con un hombre mayor, sólo de recordarlo enrojecía apenada. Al estar concentrada de cómo le patearía el trasero, si se lo volvía a encontrar para hacerlo cobrar el beso, se le cayeron unas fotografías en blanco y negro. – _"¡Genial! Mira lo que hiciste tonta…"_

Al recogerlas, una le llamó la atención. Era en la entrada del edificio donde se habían realizado los exámenes chunnin. En la fotografía estaban un sensei jounnin, el cual no reconoció, pero tenía una expresión muy familiar, su cara era lobezna y alegre; luego había tres alumnos muy jóvenes, una chica curiosa y coqueta con rasgos gatunos, un chico muy fornido con la cara pintada y con gesto de "pocos amigos" y al lado estaba el apuesto Kenji, con una atractiva y altiva expresión en sus claros ojos. Todos llevando la cinta de la aldea de la hoja oculta. Después seguía un hombre más grande, macizo y alto; era muy apuesto a pesar de tener algunas marcas en el rostro, llevaba el cabello largo y rubio, y sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos, supuso que eran claros; éste llevaba al cuello la mascara pero con el símbolo de Akahaki, una estrella o lo que sería la representación del brillo de una, rodeado su centro por un círculo. Sonreía con orgullo mientras abrazaba, por la derecha al jounnin lobezno, y por la izquierda a una esbelta mujer que vestía un kimono floreado hecho para combate.

A Sakura les gustaban esas vestimentas ninjas, reconocía que era vanidosa y que si pudiese llevaría uno puesto. Pero eso sólo era dado para las mujeres de la aldea de Akahaki. La elegante vestimenta no fue lo único que delató el origen de la mujer; también llevaba en su brazo la cinta con la insignia de su aldea, Akahaki. Tal placa era una estrella de ocho picos, en el centro había una espiral que simulaba una pequeña estrella, rodeada por un círculo, ese símbolo era la luz que despedía la llama o el sol. Se veía hermosa y joven, con una gran sonrisa en sus carnosos labios y el cabello claro sujetado con una elegante peineta. Sus ojos se veían oscuros, pero reflejaban una gran satisfacción

-_"¡Vaya! ¡Si crezco más me gustaría parecerme a ella!" _-se dijo. En ese momento, sufrió un dolor en su nuca y una imagen llegó a su cabeza…

_- Cuando crezca quiero ser como tú… ¿Qué tengo que hacer? -Sakura era una niña muy pequeña con el cabello muy corto. Tendría cuatro años y llevaba puesto un kimono rojo con florecillas. Estaba recargada sobre las piernas de una mujer y sonreía tiernamente._

_-Mi pequeña precoz. No comas ansias. Tarde o temprano te transmitiré todo lo que sé y cuando eso pase serás una gran luchadora. Tendrás mucho trabajo que hacer y cumplir. Dentro de algunos años lo verás, pero tienes que ser muy valiente y fuerte porque, así como yo, tendrás que derramar lágrimas y sangre… -la mujer llevaba también puesto un elegante kimono y sus blancos cabellos estaban sujetados por una peineta de jade que contenían una blanca flor. La mujer acariciaba a Sakura y luego esta vio la cinta que llevaba en el brazo._

_- Abuela Kanone ¿Por qué llevas eso en el brazo? ¿Qué es?... -preguntó la niña. La mujer se lo quitó y lo amarró a la frente de Sakura. _

–_Esto, lo portaras algún día. Es el emblema de tu hogar. Cuando pelees, esto te hará recordar de dónde vienes y quien eres, así como a tus enemigos. Donde quiera que la lleves, estará contigo la esencia de tus raíces y no estarás sola… -La placa que tenía la cinta era muy pesada, por lo que se le cayó y le tapó los ojos. La mujer rió con dulzura…-Eres muy joven aún. Pronto crecerás y estoy segura que serás digna de portar este emblema. Poco a poco irás descubriendo porque es tan importante, mas esa lección es una que tú sola deberás aprender... -Sakura afirmó y ella y la mujer se levantaron del suelo. Las dos se encontraban en un pasillo amplió que señalaba el exterior, cerca de un exquisito jardín. Kanone la llevaba de la mano juguetonamente. A algún lugar iban hasta que escuchó que alguien la llamaba…_

_-¡Kanone-sama! ¡Kanone-sama! -un joven rubio de casi dieciséis años, de ojos castaños claros y con un uniforme de yukata colorido y extraño llegó a ella._

_-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó la dama y el joven, al ver a la pequeña su lado, bajó la voz hacia la señora._

_-Uchiha está aquí… Dice que es importante hablarle y que esta vez no se irá sin haberla visto… Parece… muy… molesto…_

_- Ese hombre está acabando con mi poca paciencia. Si continúa fastidiando tendré que tomar medidas drásticas. -Kanone expresó molestia, casi fastidio. Luego miró a la niña y en la entrada de la casa mandó llamar a alguien. -¡Yoko! -una mujer más o menos mayor se acercó –Llévate a la pequeña, es hora de su baño… -La mujer hizo una inclinación y se llevó a Sakura. Ella no dijo nada, sólo permaneció con la mirada fija en Kanone._

_La dama se alejaba con el joven siguiéndole los pasos y luego alcanzó a oír. _

_- Sé que Uchiha tiene familia en Konoha, una mujer y dos hijos. Averigua dónde viven y vigílalos. Que no te vean. Necesito que me informes si decide mover algún alfil. Y si algún miembro de su fastidioso clan te descubre, mátalo… Servirá también de advertencia… Nadie se mete con esta familia sin traer consigo sus fatales consecuencias…_

_-Sí, Kanone-sama -y el joven desapareció como un relámpago._

_Sakura no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la soberana dama…_

La pelirrosa volvió al presente dudosa y asombrada ¿Era otro disque recuerdo? Miró la fotografía de nuevo y comprobó que aquella mujer era la misma de sus remembranzas dudosas. Sólo que allí estaba más joven y no tenía ningún gesto de maldad. Se veía feliz y noble. Hasta saludaba jovialmente con la mano a la cámara. Sakura giró la fotografía, decía una fecha y en la esquina estaba su nombre, Haruno. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Acaso Kenji y ella estaban emparentados?

**(¡Qué horror! ¡Qué horror! ¿¡Y aún así quería algo conmigo!? ¡Qué vergüenza!).**

Junto con la foto cayó otro documento, una copia de acta de nacimiento del mismo Hadachi. Al principio no le sorprendió, hasta que vio el segundo apellido de la madre de Kenji, Abukara. Sakura sorprendida observó con más detenimiento las fotos y se enfocó en los tres chunnin y en el sensei. El hombre lobezno le inquietaba, sabía que lo había visto en alguna parte; en cuanto a los chicos, no tenía idea si seguían en Konoha. El hombre más alto y con las cicatrices le despertaba otra sensación, no lo conocía y sin embargo sentía que sí… Un nombre estaba en la punta de su lengua.

–Ino...Ina…Ineo… -Le molestaba esta nueva situación. Pronto, sin más que perder tomó los papeles de Kenji y buscó los nombres de los integrantes de su equipo.

-_"Son Kazuyo Fuchida y Minako Hira. Integrantes del equipo seis junto con Kenji Hadachi. Su sensei era Toju Arato, un jounnin especialista en estrategia. Mmm, tal vez si busco sus expedientes pueda hallar algo sobre ella."_- Pensó la muchacha reconociendo que estaba alejándose del motivo de su visita.

**(¡Ya! ¡Nos queda poco tiempo! ¡Tenemos que irnos antes de que ese metiche secretario le pregunte a Tsunade sí es verdad lo del permiso!).**

Sakura no se había dado cuenta, ¿Cuándo fue que Inner se hizo tan precavida? Aun así, continuó con la investigación. Halló los archivos de Fuchida, su historia era similar a la de Kenji, su madre fue sometida por un anbu, origen: País de la Luz, causa de la muerte: suicidio, el padre tampoco lo reconoció como tal y por ello tenía el apellido de la madre, pero lo más aterrador es que no sólo era un extranjero, sino que el segundo apellido de su madre era Haruno. Leyó sus habilidades y técnicas, era otro alumno tan brillante como Kenji, algo problemático, le gustaba provocar a la gente y tenía muchas bajas debido a ello. Después, recordó que ese chico era el difunto sobrino de su vecino; se lamentó por aquel muchacho, este había sufrido una infancia dolorosa y un destino fatal; sintió más pena por él al saberlo su único pariente en la aldea, pero, si estaba relacionado con Akahaki ¿Eso explicaría su relación con aquellos dos que llevaban el escudo de la aldea de la Luz? ¿En consecuencia, ella era de Akahaki por parte de madre?...

Más tarde encontró los archivos de Hira; estos la alegraron un poco más; la madre de ella era pariente de la familia de Kenji y una descendiente del finito clan Abukara, pero el apellido de la madre de Hira era Haruno. 

**(¡Ja! ¡Ni tan finito!)**

Sus técnicas eran similares a las de su primo, parálisis con la visión, velocidad máxima en genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu y conocimiento de pócimas y venenos para afectar el chakra. Le dio escalofríos la idea. Siguió en su búsqueda y encontró otra foto. Estaba Minako con su traje de ninja anbu, a un lado una mujer con el mismo uniforme; supuso que era su madre porque tenían los mismos rasgos; y cerca de ellas, con un kimono de combate se encontraba Kanone sonriendo y tomando del hombro a una feliz Minako. Atrás de la fotografía tenía una fecha posterior a la primera y una leyenda: A mi sensei Haruno, gracias…

Sakura vio que Kanone era Haruno.

-¿Qué significa esto? No entiendo nada. Menos sé de qué se trata todo esto… -Decía cansada y cayendo de rodillas. -¿Acaso significa que nunca fui de aquí?

Observó las manecillas de su reloj de pulsera, eran ya cuarto para las ocho. Había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo y rápidamente dejó todo como estaba. Sin pena, decidió llevarse las dos fotografías y salir rápido para que nadie se diera cuenta.

Cuando se dirigía a la puerta, vio que dos ninjas se acercaban para revisar el lugar de los hechos. Entonces, antes de que pensaran que algo había sucedido en la habitación, salió por la ventana sigilosamente. El mismo lugar por donde entraron y salieron los primeros ladrones.

A Sakura le pareció irónico y pensó con burla que ya comprendía cómo Kenji había conseguido robar tales documentos. No obstante, no era suficiente. Tenía que averiguar más y por ello decidió dirigirse de inmediato al registro general de la torres roja para observar los archivos que guardaban todo sobre los habitantes de Konoha. Temerosa esperaba que nadie notara su presencia en ese lugar y menos Tsunade.

* * *

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Tarado! ¡Baka! ¿Cómo pudiste enseñársela? ¡Peor! ¡Hacer algo así! -Ino estaba furiosa y golpeó a Lee en la cabeza.

- ¡Auch! Pues yo considero que es mejor que lo sepa antes. De ese modo no será sorpresivo que lleguen los anbus y pretendan llevársela para interrogarla. Se ahorrará el susto y tendrá la mente más clara cuando tenga que enfrentarlos… Ella es inocente y no es justo que le ocultemos algo así... Además... no pude... no pude... no pude resistirme, ya sabes que ella es muy buena en genjutsu -reprochó Lee aún sobándose la cabeza y, sonrojado, recordando como lo había seducido con aquellos celestiales ojos jade que tanto le encantaban.

- ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baka!... -Ino lo sujetó del cuello y lo sacudió con furia. -¡No pueden llegar a hacer eso sin ordenes de Tsunade! Además, no hay ¡Pruebas! -gritó como fiera.

-Es cierto Lee -intervino Tenten. –Sakura es su discípula y la conoce de años. ¿Tú crees que le haría eso?

-Mmmp… Por mucho que trató de imaginarme a Sakura como una vil bruja, sólo llegó a verla disfrazada con un pésimo atuendo de tal, o con la nariz grande y llena de verrugas. Pero jamás como alguien capaz de asesinar… Si no es capaz de matar a una mosca, menos a una nación entera. Es muy buena gente. Lo reconozco. –decía Satín pensativa. – ¿O no mi Shino? -decía remilgada al encapuchado chico que se sentaba a su lado.

–Hmp… Yo opino que es inevitable sospechar de ella o de su familia. El símbolo es muy claro. -concluyó secamente.

-¿¡Tú también!? -rugió Ino. –Sakura no tiene clan. El único pariente que le queda es su madre. Su padre murió hace un año y toda su familia falleció en la tercera guerra ninja en el ataque de Konoha, no en combate. ¿Cómo serían capaces de hacer algo así? Además, no son de linaje ninja como la mayoría de nosostros.

- Etto… Quizás sea un malentendido. Con la explosión y la gente corriendo hacia todos lados se pudo haber deformado el símbolo. -dijo Hinata. –O tal vez, la hicieron para culparla…

Ino seguía.

-¿Pero culparla de qué? Además, ella me platicó que el símbolo es de restauradores de documentos antiguos ninja, pero no eran belicosos. Su padre era bibliotecario, más que combatiente. Estoy de acuerdo por primera vez con Satín. Sakura no sería capaz de matar a una mosca a menos que ésta intente hacer un jutsu mortal o robarle la virginidad… Esto está más raro y tengo un mal presentimiento.

Las jóvenes ninja, al cumplir la mayoría de edad, habían decidido mudarse juntas a un viejo y pequeño edificio rentable. Ansiaban independencia y con lo que ganaban de sus misiones, se ayudaban juntas para la renta, la comida y otros gastos del lugar. Cada una tenía su alcoba y como punto de reunión estaba la sala que se conectaba a la cocina y este al comedor. El edificio no era moderno para gusto de Satín o Ino; pero lo decoraron tan bien que parecía bello, juvenil y cómodo. Tenten y Aiko tenían pocos días de haberse mudado con ellas y Sakura trataba de convencer a Hinata para que se les uniera. La joven Hyuga aún no se decidía; pero le agradaba la idea de comenzar a independizarse, aunque su padre y Neji no veían eso con buenos ojos.

Las chicas estaban reunidas en la sala, incluso Hinata estaba allí esperando a Neji para ir pronto a casa. Shino y Lee le hacían compañía a Satín, juntos habían terminado de inspeccionar la zona muerta. Chouji se encontraba con ellos cenando tranquilamente, pensando en lo que había visto en la tarea. Desde lo sucedido, todos los shinobis estaban en movimiento y mañana eso no cambiaría.

Tsunade les había informado que tenían una misión relacionado con este asunto y por ello estaban, desde esa noche, en espera. No tenían idea de que podría tratarse. Los siete muchachos ya sabían que Naruto y Sasuke habían atrapado a uno de los protervos responsables. Y todos estaban inquietos. Habían acordado reunirse en la casa de las chicas para que Naruto les contase lo que había ocurrido. Sakura, debido a que aún no se encontraba bien, permanecía en casa de su madre. Tsunade se lo había ordenado. Ino sospechó que era para mantenerla al margen de las cosas.

En unos minutos llegaron Temari y Shikamaru, después de atrapar y perseguir delincuentes, se habían quedado en casa de éste para descansar unas horas. Ahora, como todos, estaban esperando noticias sobre la próxima misión y del trío más fuerte de la aldea: Uzumaki, Uchiha y Hyuga.

Shikamaru, con su típica actitud, no dejaba de expresar malos augurios sobre la llegada de los faltantes.

– Aunque hayan logrado capturar al responsable de los atentados. De todas formas los otros cinco siguen allá afuera. Me da mala espina. ¿Y si volvieran sólo por su líder? Eso sería un problema -La idea le daba escalofríos. Realmente se había espantado de la fuerza de esos extraños personajes. Entonces, Temari le tomó de la mano y con una mirada coqueta y burlona…

-Entonces, estaré para cuidar de ti y de ese lindo trasero… No dejaría que nada malo les pasase, miedoso. -Nara sonrío divertido y le sujetó más fuerte la mano. En medio de la incertidumbre, sentía consuelo en hallar la confianza en alguien.

-¡Sí! ¡No dejaremos que nos pateen el trasero otra vez! ¡Joooooo…! -decía Lee animando el ambiente y dando sus versátiles patadas al aire. Tenten lo golpeó… -

-¡Bien dicho hombre! ¡Pero guarda energías y no las gastes en bufonadas!...

-No eran bufonadas, eran… ¡Auch!... ánimos… -dijo Lee cayendo por el golpe.

Todos se relajaron un poco. Hinata, quien estaba sentada en un sofá al lado de la ventana, vio con tristeza como la lluvia comenzaba a cobrar más fuerza.

-_"Espero que Naruto y los otros traigan respuestas" _-pensaba y vio a unas figuras llegar al edificio -¡Creo que allí vienen! -gritó Hinata y todos miraron expectantes a la puerta.

Chouji dejó de comer y Shino se alzó. El grupo contuvo la respiración al observar que la perilla giraba con gran lentitud. Hinata se levantó…

-¿Naruto?...

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Llegamos!...

Todos cayeron de espaldas y Hinata seguía de pie con la cara muy roja. Sai, Kiba, Akamaru y Aiko la miraban interrogantes…

-¡Hola Hinata! -dijo al fin Sai rompiendo con los largos minutos de silencio. Ella reía con nerviosismo…

-Etto…jejeje…etto… Hola… -dijo al fin.

-Me alegra que te alegre vernos… -dijo Sai sonriendo e Ino fue a sacudirle por el cuello enojada. -¡Baka! ¿Dónde están los otros? Dijiste que vendrías con ellos…

Sai sonriendo

-Y no miento, vienen para acá. -señaló a tres muchachos cubiertos por unos impermeables ninja en el marco de la entrada.

Ino abrazó a Sai.

–Mi Sai, siempre tan confiable… ¡Maldición Akamaru y Kiba! ¡No se sacudan en la alfombra! ¡Es muy costosa!... ¡AHHH! ¡No salpiquen!... ¡Rayos! Esto olerá a perro mojado… -Ino comenzaba a pelearse con el ninja y su perruno compañero.

Naruto, Sasuke y Neji se quitaban los impermeables y los colgaban en un armario. Hinata se les acercó con las manos unidas. Había notado sus daños en cara y atuendos. Los muchachos se veían agotados.

-¿Qué les ha pasado? ¿Quién era ese hombre que atraparon? ¿Qué…qué… qué averiguaron? -Todos guardaron silencio.

Neji miró a su prima y luego al resto. Sasuke hizo lo mismo y después se dirigió hacia Naruto. Éste estaba muy callado y pensativo. Era muy extraño para aquellos que lo conocían y, por esa razón, se estaban poniendo más nerviosos.

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Baka! -grita Kiba y consigue llamarle la atención. Akamaru ladró. -¡JE! Sólo así respondes -dijo tratando de adoptar un acento burlón. -¡Habla! ¿Qué ha pasado?- insistió Kiba y su perro ladró afirmando.

Todos lo miraban expectantes. Esperaban cualquier cosa, comentario bobo y característico de él, o algún dicho que los hiciese caer de espaldas. El silencio los mataba, no era normal en él hiperactivo rubio tanta ecuanimidad. Neji y Sasuke se veían más severos y supusieron que la situación no había mejorado; había empeorado…

-Ino -dijo de repente Naruto.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa Uzumaki? _"espero que salga con una absurda chistosada, por favor"_ -pensaba la rubia.

-¿Está Sakura en su cuarto? -a todos le sorprendió la pregunta.

-¿Eh?... No… Eh, por órdenes de Tsunade se quedó en casa de su mamá.

Hubo más silencio. Naruto estaba cabizbajo.

–Ino… ¿Puedo dormir un rato en la recámara de Sakura? Te prometo que no haré desorden como la otra vez… -Más inquietos estuvieron.

-Claro… Eh, déjame llevarte. -Ella y Sai acompañaron a Naruto a subir escaleras. Habían observado que se encontraba débil y que le costaba mantenerse en pie. Los jóvenes lo miraban con espanto y sorpresa. Una vez que se aseguraron de que estaban lejos de ser escuchados. Las preguntas se abalanzaron contra Sasuke y Neji. Aiko fue la primera en animarse.

-Neji, Sasuke… ¿Qué ha pasado con Naruto? Esa no es una actitud usual en él…

Sasuke no dijo nada, fue Neji quien rompió el silencio y comenzó a narrar lo que había ocurrido…

-Salimos de Konoha. Duramos días marchando, hasta que Sai y el resto tuvo que regresar a la aldea para devolver a los pillos que se escaparon de la cárcel. Los atrapamos por casualidad…

-Sí ¿Y? -dijo Kiba impaciente.

Neji continúo sin prestarle atención.

– Kakashi y Gai estaban con nosotros. Al llegar cerca de Suna los malditos nos interceptaron. Habíamos caído en una trampa. Los siete… Apenas creí que teníamos oportunidad. Eran muy fuertes, invencibles. Conocían cada habilidad, técnica y punto débil nuestro. No sé cómo alguien puede llegar a conocer todo eso… Ni siquiera teniendo espías a cada momento…

-Significa que nos mantuvieron vigilados mucho tiempo atrás, tal como en el País del Viento… -agregó Lee.

-Tal vez, desde el inicio de nuestras carreras. Es lo único que puede explicarlo. -agrega Shino.

- Entonces, el atentado estuvo planeado desde que éramos unos gennin -insinuó tragando saliva Chouji.

Neji continuó.

–Yo creo que planeaban algo más que un atentado y siguen en ello. Algo más grande y terrorífico. Sin duda, si es así como lo proponen ustedes, el fin es más cuantioso que cualquier competencia entre naciones. Ya estaríamos hablando de una guerra fríamente calculada. Los Abukara planean vengarse de lo que llegamos a hacerles hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez hasta destruirnos…

-¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Es imposible! ¡Nadie puede destruir a nueves países! -dijo Temari enojada.

-Sí pueden… con tiempo, determinación y ese poder, sí pueden… -habló inesperadamente Sasuke. -Nosotros hicimos lo mismo hace más de ciento cincuenta años. Es imposible suponer que no se llegase a repetir lo mismo otra vez ¿Acaso no recuerdan lo que pasó con Madara?…

- Sí es así, ¡Adelante! ¡Ataquemos su patosa aldea y que todo termine de una vez!... -Kiba expone y Akamaru lo apoya con sus graves aullidos…

-¡No es suficiente! ¿Es que no viste lo que pasó en el festival? ¡Partieron la tierra a la mitad con tan sólo una suave embestida!...Y eso fue sólo una mínima parte de su poder… -Neji apretaba los puños con furia. Era la primera vez que lo veían asustado. Hinata se acercó a él para reconfortarlo.

-¿Qué otros poderes tenían? -preguntó con temor Tenten.

Una vez sereno Neji continuó.

-Sí pensamos que eran seis ahora, se equivocaron. Seguían siendo siete. Uno de ellos tenía la capacidad de hacerse explotar y luego regenerarse rápidamente, y no sólo hacía estallar su cuerpo, también cualquier cosa que llegase a apuntar sus ojos, los cuales brillaban de un encendido verde. Podía localizar los puntos exactos de chakra con ese kekei genkai, tocarlos y activar una bomba dentro de tu cuerpo o hacer explotar cada uno de tus miembros. Vimos usarlo en unos pobres prisioneros que huyeron con ellos. Otro, era una mujer, la cual poseía una gran velocidad, leía tus movimientos con otra especie de kekei genkai. No era como el Sharingan o el Byakugan; sólo percibían los movimientos del chakra y eso bastaba para partirte en gajos, y si llegabas a mirarle a los ojos, quedabas paralizado. En sus uñas tenía veneno que afectaban tus energías… Existía también, un niño, fue al único que le vimos la cara. Kakashi fue quien le rompió la máscara, este pequeño creaba criaturas espeluznantes con la energía que emanaba de la naturaleza y las controlaba, también parecía poseer un don visual para ver el chakra y capturarlo.

-¡Claro! ¡Las bestias que atacaron esa noche! -rugió Lee.

-Había un hombre muy larguirucho y flaco, todo un esqueleto, pero con una gran fuerza; esta era por robar el chakra de sus oponentes. Bastaba con tocarlos con sus entubados y gelatinosos dedos. Era una…sabandija, parecía estirarse como una… liga, algo así… -Neji enfurecía tocándose el brazo izquierdo y Tenten conjeturó que había peleado con él.

-¿Qué más? -preguntó Aiko pasmada y asustada.

- Los tres no eran menos fuertes. Una joven, veía y sentía el chakra de los demás y conocía no sólo las técnicas que ese oponente conocía, también penetraba su esencia al hacer, su energía, contacto con la otra y tu cuerpo y lo aprendía; una vez logrado aquello sabía cómo atacarlo, una función mimética. Ella usaba la misma técnica visual; al parecer era permanente. El siguiente contrincante era sumamente extraño. Por más que traté de localizar sus puntos clave de chakra me confundía y cuando creía que había golpeado alguno de sus puntos, era error. Otra corriente la sustituía y la regeneraba, mientras las otras trabajaban. Tenía más de lo normal. Tenía como cuádruple o quíntuple de corriente que corría por todo su cuerpo y eran casi imposibles de cortar. ¡Una telaraña muy confusa!... Su poder parecía un chiste. Como Naruto, usaba clones de sombra, pero jamás pude localizar al original. Su misma energía me cegaba. Podía diferirlo de otras cosas, pero de sus clones no… ¡Y luego esa maldita risa! ¡Te hacía perder la concentración! ¡Se movía como un maldito bufón y se burlaba de todo!... -Neji rabiaba…

-Eh… ¿Y el último? -preguntó tímidamente Hinata.

-El último… Sólo Sasuke y Naruto pelearon con él. Era el jefe, al que capturaron. No vi que poderes tenía. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento; tengo la opinión que se dejó capturar con algún fin. A comparación de los otros, su cuerpo era un caparazón. No pude ver con mi Byakugan a través de él. No era como los demás… -concluyó Neji.

Hubo un silencio oscuro. Las gotas de lluvia y la tormenta eran las únicas que aclamaban. Satín, tímidamente, preguntó.

– ¿Por ese individuo Naruto ha estado así? -Neji bajó la mirada y asintió… -¿Qué le hizo?... ¿Sasuke? -la chica giró a donde se encontraba el joven, pero este había desaparecido. –Bonita forma de apoyar a tus compañeros… ¿Qué tal si llegásemos a pelear con él o con ellos? -expresó la chica tensa…

-Es lo más posible -Shino la miró. –Como también que no sean los únicos con extrañas habilidades… Pero sabemos ahora que su fuerza radica en su facilidad de tener contacto directo con el chakra…

-¿Sí? -rezongó Kiba sarcástico. -¿Y de que nos servirá entonar eso sí nos van a matar? Nosotros, a diferencia de los Hyuga y de Uchiha, no podemos ver chakra. Y luego Naruto con el Kyubi que tiene… ¡Nos matarán! Si ustedes no pudieron con ellos, menos nosotros que nos valemos del contacto físico…

-Tiene razón, me parece sensato lo que dice el pulgoso. -interviene Shikamaru. – Además, los otros escaparon ¿Verdad?... Si no vienen por su jefe, será porque son muy viles los miserables o porque planean algo más tétrico. En su maldito juego nos están manteniendo en la expectativa y eso no me gusta…

Al terminar de comentar, los demás se dieron cuenta que Ino y Sai habían llegado a tiempo para escuchar todo. Estaban recargados en la entrada de las escaleras. Ino se veía muy inquieta y su amado la abrazaba. Hinata los miró preocupada.

–Naruto ¿Cómo está?

-Cansado. No quiso decir nada -dijo Ino.

-Estará bien Hinata. La batalla, como a los demás, también le impactó. Pero pronto será el mismo… -agregó Sai para apaciguar a la ojiblanca.

-¡Yo diría que más! -expresó Satín levantándose con las manos en la cintura. –Significa que esto es un cambio masivo. Si Naruto se pone así frente a un contrincante, ahora sí hay que preocuparnos… ¿Qué le habrá hecho ese terrible hombre a nuestro Naruto?... Sin duda esto no se ve nada bien…-luego Aiko miró al grupo con sus grandes ojos azules.

-Alterarnos no servirá de nada… No nos queda de otra que esperar hasta mañana y ver qué piensa hacer la Hokage. Claro, tenemos que estar prevenidos y dispuestos a actuar en cualquier momento… De todas formas, si nos educan para morir en misiones… No deberíamos estar asustados si moriremos por defendernos, es algo más personal y por lo tanto más poderoso y noble… Creo que debemos tener fe en nuestras propias habilidades. Naruto siempre la ha tenido -Aiko se dio a escuchar con serenidad.

Necesitaban de una voz sensata. Extrañaban el optimismo de Naruto o de Sakura, cuya fe en el pelirrubio inspiraba más confianza y fortaleza. Pero Aiko tenía razón. Aunque no habló con inspiración belicosa se veía decidida y dispuesta a todo por defenderse. Después de todo, ella sufría más al perder recientemente a su hermana por culpa de esos futuros invasores.

-Tienes razón Aiko -dijo Kiba con aprobación y Akamaru ladró. –Debemos luchar…

- Debemos intentar. –dijo Chouji.

Los jóvenes se miraron y asintieron. Fue entonces cuando Neji volvió a hablar.

–Entonces, esperemos a lo que diga la Hokage. Cualquier cosa que venga, estoy preparado. Ya sé a qué me enfrento…

El grupo adquirió una gran determinación. Fuese lo que fuese, estaban juntos para enfrentarlo…

Continuara...

* * *

Pues ese fue el capitulo, como veis es algo mas largo que los demas, no mucho pero algo es algo.

En la historia se menciona un **kimono de combate**, segun unas fotografias que me ha pasado, un kimono de combate puede ser de cualquier color y con cualquier motivo, al igual que puede ser corto o largo, pero preferiblemente que sea holgado, es decir, que deje que se hagan movimientos con fluidez, y con mangas largas y anchas que lleguen a cubrir hasta las manos (si el kimono es corto llevan medias por encima de la rodilla), luego pueden tener distintos accesorios, todo depende de lo que la persona elija y quiera, lo mismo para el calzado, pueden ser las tipicas sandalias ninja, como algunas algo mas modernas o con los tradicionales zori (zapato japones).

Como habeis visto, Sakura resulta tener parientes perdidos, y al parecer, todos tienen alguna relacion con Abukara y/o Akahaki. Mas adelante en la historia se empezaran a revelar aun mas detalles de todo esto.

Los recuerdos vuelven a atormentar a Sakura, en ellos se ve a si misma de pequeña y a su "abuela", o distintas situaciones con gran importancia.

Se han desvelados algunas habilidades de algunos de los miembros del atentado y de akahaki.

Apartir del siguiente episodios empezaran a aparecer nuevos personajes relevantes para la historia... y todos ellos haran un caos en konoha, asi como provocarles dolores de cabeza a Sakura y Sasuke principalmente.

Por el momento no avanzare mas, pero les digo que se mostraran las habilidades de la pelirrosada.

Agradecimientos a:

Review del capitulo anterior: setsuna17; xXxMinimixXx; edison; sysa12; mari7523 y sheila

Favorite Story: xXxMinimixXx; Akane Kido: aiko amitie; Karina Natsumi; o. Kasuki-chan .o; Estrela Polar; Valerii Hyuga; sysa12 y mari7523

Fafourite author: Karina Natsumi

Story Alert: LadySc -Maaya-; Minerva85; Karina Natsumi; eva uchiha; Geanella-Asakura; Valerii Hyuga; sysa12 y haize

Author Alert: Karina Natsumi

Tambien se agradece a los lectores invisibles que no dejan comentario.

Os veo (en realidad no lo hago) en el proximo capitulo, que lo subire el Domingo.

Adios.


	10. Capitulo 8

Hola a todos y todas.

Como prometi, aqui os traigo el capitulo 8 de la historia de kittycat, esperamos que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece... Naruto y sus personjes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, y la trama y muchos de los personajes y lugares etc... pertenecen a kittycat.

Mini-ficha:

**Titulo:** Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Mistico; Clan Haruno

**Rango:** T (mas avanzada la historia cambiara a M)

**Personajes principales:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Este fic viene en forma de intriga y su extensión es novelesca. Se distingue en dos partes. Contiene escenas de violencia, erotismo y lemon.

**Géneros:** General (Aventura, Romance, Drama, Fantasía, Misterio, Humor, Angustia, Espiritual etc.)

Espero que os guste - narracion normal

_Espero que os guste -_ sueños, recuerdos y por el estilo

-Espero que os guste - dialogo normal

-_"Espero que os guste"_ - pensamientos

**(Espero que os guste) **- Inner Sakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -cambio de escena

Sin mas, el capitulo.

* * *

LIBRO I: Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Místico

PARTE1: La Despedida: El secreto guardado de Sachi Haruno y el rapto de Sakura de Konoha por los miembros de Akahaki

**Capitulo 8**

En el templo de la estancia Uchiha se escuchaban el eco de las frágiles gotas de lluvia y de la ofuscación de los relámpagos como ecos muy lejanos e irreales, como si el oscuro cielo llorará la tristeza y furia de toda Konoha.

Sasuke estaba empapado, con los mechones oscuros sobre sus ojos y sosteniendo la fina katana sobre su hombro. El joven estaba sentado en el piso, contemplando el altar exterior de su Clan. Las luces de unos cuantos relámpagos los iluminaban y luego las sombras se volvían a apoderar del lugar. La soledad era una agraciada compañera, cuya voz familiar le permitía cavilar con serenidad y cuidado. Ninguna voz humana lo alteraba, hasta que recordaba los rostros de aquellos que le dirigieron la palabra por últimas vez en su encuentro. Abría los sentidos con sorpresa, no pensaba que fueran tantas. Su hogar era tan silencioso mientras que en su cabeza las voces chocaban y algunas lo confundían. Tenía que meditar con cuidado cada palabra, cada gesto, cada demostración de odio, repudio o muerte que quisieron marcarlo por completo en los pasados y últimos instantes.

Unos bellos y serenos ojos verdes capturaban su rostro con indulgencia y piedad. Eran más profundos y su brillo más cálido y alegre de lo que pudiese recordar años atrás; lo habían capturado, estaba bajo se encanto y aquel místico iris jade purificaba su alma con su limpia luz. Sus manos eran suaves y protectoras, sólo el recordar como de ellas emanaba una abrasadora energía sobre su pecho lo estremecía. Y los delicados labios eran un deleite que ambicionaba con más apego. No se arrepentía de probar aquel fruto prohibido y su sabor seguía fresco con el recuerdo de su dulce aroma. Remembrarlo le traía paz y gozo, aunque la conciencia le recriminaba en susurros su vileza. Después de todo era una vulgar distracción más y una chocante traición hacía Naruto…

-Debo quitármelos de la cabeza -se decía el joven y dejaba que recuerdos más importantes ocuparan su lugar.

Las palabras de Inao iban y venían con insistencia. El precio del siguiente nivel del Mangenkyou Sharingan no podría estar tan lejos de lo que imaginaba; el suyo era otra derivación nueva, debido al resultado de sus decisiones y recientes emociones. Podrían desviarse las técnicas oculares, mas no cambiaba la posibilidad de que su trayecto fuese el mismo que el del original, Inao se lo dijo. El hombre estaba jugando con él para turbarlo y desesperarlo. Conocía sus deseos y ambiciones y las estaba restregando en su cara para acabar con Naruto. Eichiro Inao, recientemente, había descubierto que Naruto Uzumaki era un oponente digno de temer. Si lo provocaba o lo dejaba por más tiempo en la jugada, no tardaría en pagar las consecuencias. Uchiha se sentía orgulloso ante tal descubrimiento y sonreía con malicia; no dejaría que Inao lo usase a él para quitarle de encima al hiperactivo ninja bruto cabeza hueca.

–Que se las arregle como pueda. –decía.

Él ya comenzaba a formar planes. Sí eran verdaderos sus conocimientos sobre los clanes y las habilidades de estos, podría sacar ventaja del complicado akahaki. Naruto podría ser cualquier cosa, menos insignificante para esta guerra, si fuese así ¿Por qué tanto insistir en acabar con él? A Inao tampoco le convendría que él obtuviera todas las habilidades del Mangenkyou Sharingan; si los obtuviera, Eichiro sería al primero a quien buscase. Madara se lo había dicho e incluso, alegó que el no pudo obtenerlo para acabar con el mismo sujeto. Una vez con esa última fase de su habilidad, podría ver todas sus técnicas y trucos, y lo más importante, conocer el secreto de su extraña fuerza. Sasuke planeaba, tal vez, manipular la información que Eichiro tenía sobre él y Naruto, con el fin de hacerlo confesar cómo obtener el siguiente nivel del Mangenkyou, el más fuerte de todos. De la misma forma que éste pretendía operar sobre ellos dos para conseguir lo ambicionadamente "deseado". ¿Qué será lo que desea? La pregunta seguía sin respuestas.

Eichiro Inao decía que aún se encontraba en Konoha. ¿Por qué Kenji no se lo llevó antes o durante el atentado? Si supiera antes a qué se refería, entonces albergarían una ventaja muy importante sobre Akahaki.

Eichiro Inao era muy astuto; seguramente, durante los momentos de interrogatorio Tsunade y Kakashi estaban realizando una fuerte batalla mental. Sasuke no veía mucho optimismo, sin duda el muy ladino llevaba más ases bajo la manga. Por ello tenía que hallar aquello antes de que volviesen a atacar.

Era ilógico pensar que se dejara atrapar el líder para volver a la escena del crimen, a menos que el plan haya fallado y urgiera obtener ese objeto tan valorado. Los documentos robados, la liberación de los prisioneros, el fallido hurto de la biblioteca y la matanza en la plaza mayor no podrían ser sólo distracciones; faltaba un elemento que los conectara a los tres. La cabeza le dolía, una de los Siete les atestó un golpe que casi lo dejaba inconciente.

Las gotas de lluvia aceleraron su caída y los relámpagos ya dejaban de retumbar las paredes. Sin intención Sasuke se quedó dormido, no había descansado desde que partiera de Konoha por los terroristas.

Un sueño invadió sus reflexiones…

-

-

_En la vivienda Uchiha el cielo acababa de oscurecer y sus luces estaban recientemente encendidas. El pequeño Sasuke había terminado de cenar y se dirigía al jardín a jugar con un trompo de madera. Corría lejos de su mamá porque ya comenzaba a preparar el baño y él quería divertirse un rato más. Se adentró en los jardines y llegó al lado opuesto de la casa, cerca del despacho de su padre. Allí vio que las puertas estaban casi abiertas y pudo ver a su padre conversando con un jounnin de la aldea…_

_-No deberías continuar con esto Fugaku, es peligroso. La aldea te descubrirá y yo no haré nada para defenderlos. Piénsalo, un golpe de estado no ayudará en este momento. Desde que ocurrió lo del Kyubi, todos creen que ustedes son los responsables. Involucrar a las antiguas casas empeorará las cosas y ellos ya se están fastidiando… -Un hombre lobezno, moreno y de ojos dorados miraba severamente al padre de Sasuke con los brazos cruzados._

_-Te preocupas demasiado por Haruno, Toju… Abukara tendrá que aceptar. Cometieron un error al subestimarnos con el Kyubi. Si no nos apoyan en despertar a sus dichosos lideres, se verán en la extinción total. ¿Crees que los dejaré libres en una oportunidad así? Es un gran momento para hacerlos pagar por todo su despotismo… Deben acceder, su gran Era terminó y les toca a los Uchiha saldar con el subordina miento de ambas aldeas. Haruno debe despertar al miembro de su casa -Fugaku miraba fieramente al hombre, mientras destruía una frágil hoja de otoño roja que posaba en su escritorio._

_  
Toju no le quitaba los dorados ojos de encima y un gesto de desagrado se formó al ver la hoja hecha trizas._

_–Conozco al clan mejor que tú y también conozco a Saburo y a Sachi. Ellos no permitirán que los involucres en esto. Kanone fue mi compañera de batalla, y conoce todo con respecto al clan Uchiha. Si Abukara los dejó vivir a ustedes, fue para mantenerse lejos de Konoha y proteger a sus casas, después de todo ese fue el acuerdo tras el Sello de AkiHi cuando derrotaron al kuraikousen -permaneció en silencio sólo unos momentos –. Si deseas planear el golpe, hazlo… Yo, a partir de este momento, los dejo solos. -le entregó a Fukagu algo que Sasuke no pudo ver. –No te deseo suerte, no voy a pedir la desgracia de dos nobles casas por esa sed enfermiza de poder y desquite, ni tampoco la destrucción del único lugar al que he llegado llamar mi hogar. Ya no puedo interferir más en esto…_

_Fukagu miró la placa que le dio Toju y sonrío con malicia. _

–_Hmp… Así de fácil. Te irás con los perjuros. Te salvamos la vida por nada… Bien, entonces tu secreto ya no estará más a salvo con nosotros. ¡Vete! ¡Te doy tiempo para que huyas antes de que te persigamos y hagamos contigo lo que no hicimos hace diez años!… -Toju amplió sus ojos dorados y una expresión seria cambio la tensión en el ambiente…_

_-Alguien está afuera… -dijo. Fukagu miró a las puertas semi abiertas con el sharingan invocado._

_Sasuke se asustó y corrió al interior del jardín cuando se topó con un hombre vestido de negro que portaba una yukata de seda hecha para el combate y una máscara blanca y pintada. Los ojos del hombre brillaban en la oscuridad, eran verdes. Sasuke quedó paralizado; no pudo mover ningún centímetro al instante que percibió como una larga espada iba hacia su pequeño cráneo…_

_-¡Sasuke! -gritó una voz muy joven y fue empujado con violencia lejos de la filosa arma.  
Itachi recibió el golpe con su protector del brazo. Llevaba su uniforme oscuro ninja y pronto sacó un kunai para enfrentar al espía. Se dio una lucha audaz entre ambos._

_Itachi despertó el sharingan de sus ojos y comenzó a esquivar los gráciles y mortales movimientos de su contrincante. Los dos eran muy fuertes y ya comenzaban a impacientarse. El chico no podía hacer otra cosa que observar y esperar a que su hermano no saliera dañado. Toju llegó sin darse cuenta y lo colocó atrás de él con el afán de protegerlo. Sus dorados ojos agudizaron su pupila para percibir cada movimiento de los luchadores. Sasuke vio con horror que el hombre había multiplicado sus brazos y que a Itachi le costaba más trabajo atacar y protegerse de ellos…_

_-¡Itachi, la derecha! -gritó Toju._

_El Uchiha mayor esquivó la espada y con el kunai lastimó el brazo original de su contrincante, cortándole una arteria. Cuando le iba a acertar otro golpe, Toju se interpuso y con sus fuertes manos sujetó el ataque. Itachi quedó sorprendido mientras imponía fuerza. Toju y el espía se quedaron mirando por instantes y luego, rápidamente, el último huyó y saltó la barda para escapar. El lobezno hombre soltó al joven. _

–_Déjalo ir. No te conviene seguirlo… Descuida. No volverá a atacar a tu hermano. -Itachi no reclamó ni se quejó, permaneció con la mirada fija en Toju._

_-Sensei… ¿Eso iba a ser la advertencia?_

_Su maestro lo observó y asintió. _

–_Protege a Sasuke… Esto, apenas, está comenzando. No te dejes influenciar por Él. -Dijo entonando lo último y le sonrió con cierta tristeza a su discípulo. Su marcha continuó y se detuvo por unos momentos en el pequeño. Con su gran mano le sacudió los cabellos con ternura y lo tranquilizó...–Serás muy fuerte… Se digno de portar tu nombre… -se le acercó más. –No juzgues a la primera, cuestiona y observa antes… Me hubiera gustado verlos crecer -y se largo con una amable sonrisa, perdiéndose entre las sombras. En su espalda llevaba un símbolo; un circulo blanco plasmado sobre una seda roja._

_Sasuke no le perdió la vista, hasta que despertó del sueño…_

_-_

_-  
_

-¿Qué? -El joven sudaba frío y se incorporó de inmediato.

La cabeza le dolía, por el fuerte golpe. Una sensación extraña lo embargó y se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Miró hacia el altar y estaba una fina silueta contemplándolo, llevaba una capa y una máscara idéntica al del espía del sueño, sólo que la máscara era totalmente blanca, a excepción de los ojos que estaban delineados en dorado y púrpura y una gema verde brillaba en su frente. Se preparó para desenvainar la espada y fue cuando la figura sacó una mano con gesto de tranquilizarlo…

-¡No! ¡Espera!... Eres el líder de Taka ¿Verdad? Hacia mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de usted, Maestro Uchiha… -a Sasuke le sorprendió. Después de la derrota de Akatsuki, no esperaba que lo volvieran a llamar así alguna vez.

-¿Qué quieres? -dijo severo.

-Espero que el recuerdo que desperté en usted, le sirva de algo… Ha cometido muchos errores; es momento de que pague y que otros le paguen. -Sasuke sacó la espada. Se dio cuenta que le hablaba una voz femenina y un miembro de los siete terroristas.

-Adelante… ven a liquidar… -Ya pensaba que habían tardado mucho.

-No se cobrará así… Sé que regresó para enmendar los daños a Konoha y sé también que por eso engañó a Kenji. -se acercó inesperadamente, antes de que pudiera activar su sharingan. Estaban cara a cara… -Mmm… Ya veo por qué le gustabas tanto. Sí que eres muy guapo… En fin. Yo le conozco, pero usted no a mí; las leyendas se esparcen rápido… El recuerdo debe usarlo con cuidado, todo tiene una causa y ésta se conecta con otras… piense en lo qué queremos, antes de que cambie de parecer y decida complicarle más tu patética existencia y la de sus amigos.

La mujer desapareció al cubrirse con su capa y fundirse con la sombras.

Sasuke sintió escalofríos. Tenía que reconocer que las batallas dadas con el grupo de los Siete lo habían dejado atónito. Ellos rompieron con muchas de las creencias que tenía acerca del chakra y el combate. Tenía sus dudas con respecto a aquella visita…

-¿Qué rayos pretende?- rumió.

Una vez tranquilo pensó en lo que le había dicho la extraña mujer y se concentró en el recuerdo. Al principio, pensó que quizás se trataba de una ilusión para engañarlo. Pero comenzó a visualizarlo mejor y a sentirlo parte de sí. Era muy pequeño en ese entonces, no iría a la escuela.

–Antiguas casas… Una hoja roja, Abukara, Akahaki, El círculo blanco, lo he visto, no sólo en la plaza, también en… la biblioteca y… ¿Haruno? -recordó el símbolo que portaba el encargado del acervo en sus ropas, Sachi Haruno, y de inmediato una imagen femenina… -¡Sakura!

* * *

Una mujer rubia y de ojos azul claro llegaba tarde a casa, cargaba algunas bolsas del supermercado y las depositó en la mesa de la cocina. El gato blanco de la familia maulló y saltó hacia ella crispando las uñas, Naoko lo miró extraño y trató de tranquilizarlo para bajarlo. Luego encendió las luces de la estancia, y se percató que alguien la observaba desde las escaleras. La mujer gritó…

-¡AHHH! ¡Sakura!... Siempre te he dicho que no hagas eso ¿Quieres que me dé un infarto? -le replicó su madre hasta que vio la grave expresión de la joven. Sakura le arrojó las dos fotografías a la mesa y se sentó.

-Explícamelo… ¿Quién es ella? -dijo la pelirrosa señalando a la mujer del kimono.

Su madre observó las fotos, muy serena pensaba que contestar.

–Hija, ya no recuerdo a ningún gennin o jounnin de mi infancia. Y los que conozco, tú ya los conoces. ¿Por qué debería saber quiénes son ellos?...

-¡Sí sabes!... Tú jamás estudiaste en la academia ninja. Ni tú, ni mi padre. -La rubia se sorprendió y Sakura le acercó más las fotos. -¿Quién es ella? -exigió y un escandaloso pleito entre madre e hija se dio… -¿Te das cuenta de lo que puede significar?

-Sakura, tranquila no sé de qué hablas…

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Siempre los supiste!... –Sakura respiró profundo. –Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto y Sai fueron a una misión de más de tres meses, sin mí. Por órdenes de Tsunade se fueron sin mí… Para que no me sintiera mal, por así decirlo, me envió a una misión muy sencilla mientras mi equipo partía sin mí… Yo creí que no debió haber sido peligroso ya que no prescindía de un ninja médico, pero no fue así…. ¿Sabes qué averiguaron?... Que una organización supuestamente muerta, regresó a la vida y que tiene un fin vengativo contra el País del Fuego y sus aliados… Pensaron que se organizaban por medio de ciertos enemigos, pero, recientemente, encontraron que no era así, ¿Sabes cómo? Por gente de su mismo lugar… Clanes, familias y personas se introducen en las villas y manipulan en las entrañas del País para debilitar a la nación, como si se tratara de un virus dentro de un cuerpo…

-¿Qué… qué… qué… quieres decir?

-Esta gente tenía años viviendo en un lugar para estudiarlo, debilitarlo y atacarlo, tal como los Hira, Fuchida, Hadachi,… entre otras… Haruno… ¡Por eso no quisieron llevarme, para que no descubriera que yo soy…!

-¿Qué rayos dices?

-Ahora por ello nos van a creer sospechosas… Investigué en los archivos del registro civil, las actas de la Hokage, el archivo histórico y deducí que no es la segunda vez que Konoha a permitido que gente de otras aldeas vivan aquí… ¿Sabias algo? ¿Sabías algo? ¡Maldición contesta!...

-¿¡Qué… qué… quieres que te diga!? ¡No lo sé!...

-No mientas. Vi los registros de la Academia, tú y papá no están, sus registros datan de hace trece años, no tenemos árbol genealógico, no tenemos parientes en la aldea...

-¡Ya te dije que en el ataque…!

-Mamá, revisé los expedientes del Templo detrás del monte de los Hokages… y mi acta de nacimiento no está en la academia ninja ni allí, no hay copia y tampoco en el registro civil… En el hospital de Konoha, no hay un acta de mi nacimiento original, ninguna matrona te recuerda… y me tienen… en un libro llamado el acta roja, de un tratado llamado del forje de Aki-Hi. Por cierto, prohibido sólo para mí, Kenji, nuestro difunto vecino Fuchida, la difunta hija de Hira y casualmente para aquellos que huyeron con Kenji desde antes de que esto pasara, aunque cuenten con el permiso de la Hokage para revisarlo, no podemos acceder a él… En los papeles de Kenji tienen a mi padre en una carta del libro bingo… Mamá ¿Mi padre estuvo cautivo, preso, fue perseguido? ¿Qué pasa?...

-Eres una tonta… ¿No te das cuenta que entre menos sepas más segura estarás?...

-¡Precisamente, por eso quiero que me des una explicación! ¿Segura de qué?...

-¡Es muy tarde Sakura! ¡Ya no tengo voz para enfrentar esta situación y tú jamás la tuviste!

-¡Maldición, madre! ¡No seas aprensiva! ¡No seas una cobarde como lo fue mi padre!...

Sakura calló, la mujer rubia la abofeteó. Naoko no pareció lamentarlo, pero su mano se crispó con mucha tensión…

-Perdón, pero no eres nadie para hablar mal así de Sachi. Tú no lo conociste. No tienes idea de la saña de tus palabras y tampoco de lo que él tuvo que hacer para mantenernos seguras a las dos… -la mujer se sentó cubriéndose la cara avergonzada. Sakura quedó pasmada. Después de tanto grito, por parte de ambas, no sabía que decir. Únicamente la primera pregunta salía por sus labios y su madre suspiraba más…

-¿Mamá, quién es? -exigía con un toque de ruego… -De quiénes sospecharían ya no están. Sólo quedamos tú y yo. La aldea quiere justicia, a un culpable y aunque seamos inocentes, el mundo va a querer que alguien sea castigado… Tú y yo somos las únicas y sólo nos tenemos… Por favor…

La mujer una vez tranquila se limpió los humores, Sakura jamás la había visto así.

–Su nombre es Kanone Haruno. Es tu abuela. Líder del clan Haruno. El círculo blanco es la insignia de nuestra familia; una muy antigua y muy poderosa. - expresó con triste alivio. A pesar de que esperaba una respuesta semejante e increíble, no pudo evitar impactarle. Sakura tenía los ojos muy abiertos, tenía muchas preguntas y temores de respuestas.

-¿Por qué no sabía nada de ellos?... ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó y su madre se preparaba para responder, exhalando aire y pensando.

- Es una historia larga… La verdad, es que no sabría como explicártela. Yo… yo… yo no soy tu madre originariamente. Me casé con tu tío Sachi… él tampoco era tu padre. Tu padre era su hermano mayor, Saburo y tu madre era Hikari Mari. Ella murió al darte a luz y te traspasó el secreto de la familia Haruno… Sachi y yo somos ninjas de la aldea de la Luz y nuestra última misión fue protegerte de todo mal, hasta del secreto de nuestro origen. -dijo tristemente.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?...Es decir, es extraño todo esto… ¿Secreto? ¿Cómo que yo tengo un secreto?... Mamá, por favor, empieza desde cero. No entiendo nada y si no sé qué rayos pasa en mi familia, tendré el presentimiento de que me expondrán a algo muy peligroso… Mamá, el símbolo de la plaza… Es el de nuestra familia; si no aclaro el asunto, el consejo vendrá por mí y me juzgarán… - rogaba hincada la joven y su madre le acarició el rostro.

-De ese peligro es del que no deseaba exponerte. Por eso tu padre y yo nos hemos quedado callados… Mas, veo que no tengo opción… -respiró la rubia y tomó las fotos. – Supongo que ya has de saber que nosotros no somos de Konoha. Pertenecemos a Akahaki; del país de la Luz. Durante mucho tiempo hemos luchado por nuestra subsistencia después de los grandes rebatos que trajo el crisol de guerra. Ocultándonos y fingiendo que nuestras habilidades se perdían con el tiempo. Pero, hicimos un trato con Konoha y las otras aldeas tras la derrota de los kourakousen. Nos dejarían subsistir en paz a cambio de no revelarnos. Abukara, quien es el tronco de nuestra familia, fue la única sobreviviente y que permaneció en pie de todos los demás clanes, a escondidas de los vencedores. El clan Haruno lo acompañó y estuvo en paz. Pero, jamás reveló que congeniaba con Abukara, ni reveló que nuevamente comenzábamos a recuperar nuestras tradiciones bélicas y espirituales…

-¿No cumplimos con el trato?

-No cumplíamos porque no podíamos. Ellos nos arrebataron nuestra identidad y ocultaron nuestro origen, pero no podíamos renunciar a lo único que nos dio el motivo de ser quien éramos… Era nuestra obligación mantener la seguridad de este malagradecido continente. El Kyubi y los otros demonios no hubiesen despertado si no hubiesen atacado a nuestra familia. Pero, nos obligaron a mantenernos al margen…

Sakura se sentía más confundida.

-¿Demonios? ¿Qué tenemos que ver con ellos? -su madre la miró.

-Abukara era el clan más poderoso de los aliados del estandarte blanco del sol, y por lo tanto, era la líder de todas las demás familias. Su fin era proteger a nuestro mundo de las otras dimensiones que nos rodean, de sus criaturas y sus demonios que deseaban someternos o… hacernos mal para subsistir; y también de que no se perturbara la paz de ambos, Haruno fue su hija. Si los seres del otro mundo interferían con las leyes de este, Abukara intervenía, del mismo modo sí los de aquí afectaban a las de ellos. Por ello nuestras habilidades podían ver, sentir, tocar, absorber, manipular, crear y destruir chakra. Con nuestra derrota, las leyes que nos protegían fueron desgastándose y ya cualquiera pudo romper e interferir con las fronteras de estos mundos… Los hombres decían estar agotados de ser controlados por fuerzas que no entendían y nos maldijeron en sus palabras. Manipular las energías de nuestro universo de forma tan arbitraria sólo permitió que demonios como el clan Uchiha abrieran las puertas del infierno cuantas veces lo deseaban… No me cabe duda que el Madara Uchiha fue quien invocó al Kyubi para destruir Konoha y como el maldito Hikai... Así como ellos, hoy, muchos otros abusan del poder y afectan a los demás sin importarles nada… Lo sabes bien, ese tal Sasuke lo intentó. No me sorprendió sabiendo que era un Uchiha, tiene la misma sangre contaminada que toda su prole…

-¡Sasuke ya no es así!... -dijo decidida Sakura. –Él ha cambiado y ahora, para enmendar los daños que hizo hace tres años, ha jurado proteger la aldea. No todos los Uchiha estuvieron de acuerdo en levantar un golpe de Estado. Su hermano Itachi… Si queremos juzgar, Konoha tampoco fue muy piadosa al creer culpable a todo el clan de esa criatura… La aldea también los traicionó… -dice Sakura.

-¡No defiendas a esos monstruos!... Tener que vivir con ellos en la misma aldea era un sacrificio que tu padre y yo tuvimos que aguantar para protegerte a ti… Saber que era tu compañero de equipo gennin nos traía con el temor a todas horas. Y aguantar decir la verdad era más doloroso y frustrante cuando te dio ese odioso encaprichamiento tuyo hacia él, tal como sucedió con Tomoe, tu abuela… ¡No lo defiendas, Sakura! ¡Tú más que nadie deberías odiarlo! -afirmó la madre con ira y reproche.

-¿Por qué debería odiarlo? -Sakura recordó al hombre fuerte y barbudo que enfrentaba a un enmascarado.

_¡Aléjate de mi familia, Uchiha! _

Cuando el nombre de Sasuke llegaba a sus oídos, un extraño rencor la embargaba, muy fuerte y doloroso.

La mujer la miró determinante.

–¡Debes volver a la raíz! ¡Debes saber la verdad! Hemos sido sometidos de forma injusta por mucho tiempo y eso debe de acabar. Tienes que irte de aquí antes de que la aldea se ponga en contra tuya. Uchiha y ellos son los responsables de que estemos aquí. Por ellos nosotros… -un cristal de la ventana se rompió y una piedra redonda, llegó hasta ellas.

La madre de Sakura la vio y abrió los ojos como si reconociera el signo que estaba escrito en él, un círculo blanco con otro círculo rojo adentro. Más piedras comenzaron a romper las ventanas, los cristales, las lámparas y todo aquello que estaba en el interior de la casa. Risas en el exterior las trataban de controlar…

-¡Están aquí! ¡Inao, está aquí! ¡Maldito Eichiro! ¡Eichiro Inao! -gimió la mujer y más rocas de cristal comenzaron a adentrarse.

La luz fue cortada de pronto, había desaparecido. Sakura iba a concentrar chakra para defender a su madre, pero se sintió débil y adolorida, el sello no le permitía trabajar con libertad, sin más que perder sacó un kunai para resguardarse de sus golpes mientras escudaba a su madre de los impactos. Conforme aumentaba la velocidad de Sakura, también lo hacía la de los proyectiles. Se vio obligada a huir con su madre hacia la planta alta al recibir uno en la frente.

**(¡Ah….! ¡Malditos bastardos! ¡Ya verán…! ¡Cha! ¡Cha! ¡Cha!...)**

Las piedras también entraban por las ventanas del segundo piso. No eran piedras ordinarias, para terror de la ojijade, descubrió que era chakra sólido y que absorbía sus energías, por ello tampoco ninguna podía valerse de sus técnicas por entero. Sakura llevó a su madre a su habitación, mientras esta trataba de decirle algo…

-¡Sakura! ¡Sé defenderme!... -rogaba.

La joven sin hacer caso de su madre la encerró en el amplio armario de la habitación principal de tal forma que no pudiera salir. Las piedras seguían entrando por su ventana y la pelirrosa las esquivaba, angustiada sabía que mientras estuviera cerca de aquellos artefactos no podría usar jutsus con efectividad, las golpeaba y como si jugara tenis también arremetía contra su desubicado enemigo. Estaba lastimada, con rasguños, moretones y un hilillo de sangre corría por la orilla de su boca. Sakura no podía ver, pero trató de sentir la presencia de su enemigo.

Se concentró y fingió ser derrotada con la siguiente ola de ataques para que al fin el enemigo se descubriera. Cayó supuestamente inconciente al suelo de madera, haciéndolo sonar con pesadez. Se detuvieron las descargas y ella esperó atenta a cualquier movimiento. Pasaron unos pocos minutos que le parecieron largos, pero después oyó como las ventanas fueron rotas y entraron dos sujetos. Estos inspeccionaron el lugar y lentamente se fueron acercando a ella…

-Esta… ¿esta es?... –preguntó una voz algo sonsa.

-¡Claro que es! ¿No ves el parecido?... –le contestó otra con molestia.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí es cierto! ¡Se parecen mucho! Jejeje… Pero fue bien fácil, pensé que sería más difícil…

-¡¡¡Sssshhh!!! ¡Cállate zopenco! ¡Ahora llevémosla con Minako!...

-Jejejeje… Al fin se pondrá contenta con lo que hacemos y no nos llamará más inútiles descerebrados jijiji…

En eso Sakura aprovechó para darle una fuerte patada a cada uno y echar a correr. A los sujetos les dolió el golpe, pero no fue tan poderoso como Sakura hubiese deseado para noquearlos. Las rocas aminoraban sus fuerzas, el sello también, se sentía cada vez más débil y sus piernas comenzaban a cansarse. La pelirrosa aprovechó su angustia y llegó a la habitación de huéspedes para sitiarlos.

Los akahakis se recuperaron rápido y la siguieron corriendo. Uno era un hombre alto y flaquísimo, tenía una yukata de combate con una espada corta de ninja y su equipo, y su máscara era la de una largatija; su compañero era más bajito y muy robusto, vestía una yukata ninja y dos espadas, una corta y una larga, y su máscara era la de un jabalí. Al llegar el más bajito a la habitación, Sakura le embistió la cara con un termo para calentar los pies e hizo que se desmayara. Pero el más flaquillo usó una gran velocidad y la atrapó sujetándola de las manos y tratando de quitarle el termo.

Sakura forcejeaba, cada vez se sentía más endeble, el extraño estaba complacido y burlón le hacía ruidos burlescos detrás de su máscara. Sakura se sintió aterrada, el sujeto debía ser muy feo como para provocar esos grotescos sonidos y más al ver sus ojos. Estos la debilitaban, pero uno era verde brillante y el otro brillaba de rosa, pronto descubrió que era un cristal que giraba de un lugar a otro sin control. Sakura supo que no podría pelear contra ellos en ese estado, así que apretó el botón del termo y salió vapor incandescente hasta el akahaki.

El enemigo gritó de dolor y la soltó al instante mientras se cubría los ojos irritados por el calor excesivo. Sakura corrió a su habitación, se encerró y agotada se recargó en la puerta, con la frente en ella trataba de pensar qué hacer. Entonces, la hebilla se movió y la ojijade la forcejeó, al asomarse por el orificio, pudo ver el ojo verde brillante del Akahaki que la miraba…

-Hola, preciosa. Sé que estás allí… -Sakura se asustó, aquel ojo le estremecía y no tardó en descubrir que cada vez que lo miraba, se sentía más debilitada… -¡Abre la puerta, preciosa! ¡No te haremos daño! ¡Sólo queremos charlar como gente civilizada!...

-¿En serio? Pero tú dijiste que la moliéramos a golpes si se resistí… ¡¡¡Auch!!!...

-¡Cállate imbécil!... ¡No le hagas caso preciosa, él… él… él… tiene hecha chichos la cabeza!

Sakura estaba en aprietos, ya no tenía chakra, o eso sentía, pero decidió dar lo más estremecedor de ella para acabarlos. Sacó un kunai para prepararse a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Los dos sujetos seguían forcejeando la puerta. Sakura, con sus pocas energías, la había sellado con un genjutsu muy fuerte. La pelirrosa tenía miedo pero no tanto como debía llegar a considerar.

De pronto, los dos tipos dejaron de forcejear y salieron corriendo de allí. Cuando el silencio se hizo más largo, gritó…

-¡Bien! ¡Ya basta!... ¡Si pretenden algo con la familia Haruno, aquí estoy!… ¡Vengan a enfrentarme! -decía decidida y se sorprendió…

-Jejeje… Desearás no haber dicho eso nunca, niña. -Una mujer, vestida de negro, con mascadas de seda, puestas como un ágil kimono de combate, y que llevaba una máscara blanca con coloridas marcas en forma de un felino, apareció atrás de ella y la golpeó.

Sakura azotó la pared, más se recuperó y se limpio la sangre…

-Vaya, sí que eres fuerte… Pensé que eras más frágil de lo que aparentabas. Veamos cómo respondes a esto… -la mujer desapareció. Sakura se confundió y sin darse cuenta fue golpeada en el estómago y luego en la cara. Nuevamente fue lanzada al otro lado de la habitación haciendo añicos una mesita de decoración.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Casi no pude verla! -se dijo enfurecida. Luego comenzaba a incorporarse y la mujer con la fina máscara la observaba con una mano en la cintura.

-Hmp… Todavía persistes. Bueno, me estás obligando a sacar lo peor de mí, eso es bueno. -se acercó a ella y la pateó, casi rompiéndole dos costillas y lanzándola más lejos. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, la ninja la golpeó más, la pateó y la arrojó a la ventana para estrellarse contra un edificio y caer.

Sakura concentró su chakra y saltó para aterrizar en un balcón. Con las costillas heridas sentía que no podía incorporarse. La desconocida aterrizó en un árbol continuo para mirarla frente a frente.

La gente que percibió la batalla desde sus casas se asomó por las ventanas y al ver que se trataba de una Akahaki se aterraron. Sakura sabía que era peligroso un confronte allí. No quería que hubiera heridos, así que reunió fuerzas y salió huyendo de allí para acercarse a la periferia y pelear contra la Akahaki.

La extraña mujer comenzó a perseguirla y a gran velocidad ambas se perdieron de la vista de los otros. Un hombre llamó a la policía de Konoha para reportar el suceso, toda la gente estaba muy asustada.

- Hmp… ya comienzas a sorprenderme. Ordinariamente, con mi primer golpe bastaría para dejarte gravemente inconsciente o sencillamente muerta… -dijo esto con un tono inocente la ninja, una vez que ambas se alejaron de las residencias.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué haces esto? -pregunta la muchacha para distraerla y concentrar energía. Ya la había conducido a un parque cerca de la periferia de la aldea.

-Eso es algo que quiero y no puedo decir. Pero te aseguro que esta sutil tortura no durará toda la noche, Sakura. -la mujer desapareció otra vez.

La ojijade agudizó más sus sentidos en un pequeño instante y trató de percibirla velozmente. Nuevamente le comenzaba a doler la extraña marca. Un terrible ardor comenzó a invadirle el cuerpo, pero concentró sus energías y se enfocó en cómo atacar. Kenji le había enseñado como sentir la energía de su enemigo a través del suyo y como esconderlo en casos extremos para atacarlo. Su chakra sintió un raro calor a su espalda, por lo que Sakura se giró rápido y lanzó el Kunai a la máscara. Ambas peleadoras saltaron y llegaron al húmedo suelo. El kunai de Sakura no atravesó el rostro de su contrincante y ésta rió. La pelirrosa quedó sorprendida de poder contestar así, mas el dolor de la marca la estaba perturbando.

-Jajaja… Excelente, aprendiste que por medio del chakra uno puede sentir otros y moverse a la velocidad de este y del contrincante. Para ello, necesitaste comprender el funcionamiento del flujo y rápidamente ver cómo marcha el tuyo y el de tu oponente. La energía lo es todo… El saber sentirla te dará las claves. Pero… ¿Qué tan sensible eres? - desapareció y volvió a atacar en un parpadear.

Pero Sakura se defendió. En esos momentos le agradecía a Kenji sus valiosas enseñanzas. Con un compás raudo pudo mantener la velocidad de la ninja. Cada golpe, esquivamiento, o despertar de su chakra la hacían más hábil y fuerte, y con ello el dolor iba en aumento.

**(¡Resiste! ¡Resiste! ¡Dale una lección a esa bruja! ¡Cha! ¡Cha! ¡Shanaro!)**

Sakura usó el dolor para darse coraje y seguir en la pelea. No sabía si le dolían más los golpes que le atestaba la desconocida o la expansión del sello maldito.

Conforme aumentaba la intensidad del combate creía que sus energías cobraban una voluntad ajena a la suya; sentía emociones que no creyó haber tenido jamás y un gran deseo de destrucción iba conquistándola paulatinamente. Hasta que la enmascarada la golpeó en las costillas y sintió que penetraban sus órganos internos. Fue lanzada y se estrelló contra los árboles. Sakura intentó levantarse, mas al estirarse, el dolor del costado la desgarraba y no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas…

-Cuando me refería a "¿Qué tan sensible eras?" No me refería a esta patraña… -Sakura se protegió y comenzó a llorar. La ninja oscura bufó con fastidio. –De acuerdo… Mi palabra es ley. La tortura sutil ha terminado… -dijo al momento de sacar una daga roja y dirigirse veloz hacia Sakura, desapareciendo ante sus ojos.

La ojijade levantó la mirada y sintió a su contrincante, sentía en las venas un infrecuente ardor que le quemaba su interior y sus ojos querían estallar ya que la encarnación verde azulenca se expandía, hasta que al fin habían cubierto el iris y los abrasaban poco a poco en una luz verde incandescente. Muchas emociones cruzaron por su mente y tenía la angustiosa necesidad de sacar a flote el infierno que la invadía.

Entonces sus ojos verdes brillaron con intensidad y emanó una ráfaga de su concentrada energía contra su oponente. Sus verdes iris destellaban, eran claros, flemáticos, con ciertos tonos dorados corriendo alrededor de la pupila como si fuesen un mar turbio y brillante. Golpeó a su atacante y la estrelló contra un árbol. La mujer quedó aturdida y Sakura comenzó a levantarse. La shinobi enemiga la observó y comprendió que la pelirrosa se estaba curando con su chakra para continuar el encuentro. Sakura vio entre los orificios de la máscara que los ojos de ella brillaban como unas llamas encendidas, verdes y frías, no había visto nada igual.

-¡Ush!... Eso estuvo mejor. Estás progresando, pero quiero más. –dijo sobándose la cabeza. –Ahora, ya no seré nada amable. A partir de este momento, me mostrarás las charadas que tienes por habilidades, niñita… O si no, usaré a tu mamacita como saco de box para mostrarte las mías y, créeme, no he explotado nada… -La mujer volvió a desaparecer con la espada corta desenvainada y Sakura se concentró para ubicar su chakra; ya sabía cómo era y lo sentía.

Sus ojos seguían brillando en la oscuridad con fiereza y sed de lucha. Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que veía la luminosa aura de su oponente y de otros seres. Sentía su chakra y como corría este a través de su cuerpo y se esparcía por cada embestida hasta el exterior. Nunca había podido hacer eso; mas no había tiempo para asombrarse porque la shinobi aumentaba sus ataques y eran más peligrosos y vertiginosos.

Estuvo deteniendo y contestando sus porrazos. Arremetía contra ella y cuando la sentía segura volvía a desvanecerse para darle otro ataque sorprendido. Su cuerpo ya no sentía dolor, únicamente la nueva energía que la devoraba y su sed de pelea aumentaba.

Esparció su chakra y a la energía invasora en proporciones correctas a su cuerpo para darse mayor velocidad y fuerza. Dio un fuerte puñetazo al estómago de su enemiga y se separaron las dos a cierta distancia. Sakura percibió que le había sacado el aire, pero rápidamente se estaba recuperando. Su cuerpo estaba sanando por dentro y mientras se daban un respiro, la ojijade volvió a preguntar…

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Quién eres? -la pelirrosa necesitaba ganar tiempo para concentrar un poco de energía y curarse.

La mujer se levantó respirando mejor.

-Soy… Soy… tu futura sombra, Haruno… y lo que quiero… es… a ti… De ti depende que lo consiga… Sino… ¡Date por muerta! -y se desvaneció.

Al profesar que la atacaría por su lado izquierdo, el lastimado, giró inmediatamente y se detuvo con el puño preparado. Una espalda ancha, lúcida y con un escudo rojo y blanco de un abanico había recibido el golpe.

–Sasuke -dijo sorprendida.

Sasuke Uchiha tenía despierto al sharingan en su tercera fase y miraba a la integrante de los siete terroristas. Su espada se oponía a la daga de ella y en un debatir de fuerzas ella lo golpeó en la cara y saltó para escapar. Ella se cubrió con una capa oscura que pareció salir de la nada y desapareció al instante. Los dos jóvenes quedaron asombrados, mirando entre las sombras de los árboles. Sasuke no dejaba de usar el sharingan hasta que recorrió el lugar con sus ojos rojos.

-Se ha ido -dijo el joven y Sakura cayó de rodillas suspirando con alivio. El brillo de sus ojos se desvaneció al momento y su combatiente cuerpo pareció marchitarse.

Continuara...

* * *

Como veis se han empezado a revelar cosas muy importantes y significativas para la Haruno. Su familia involucrada con Abukara y Akahaki, es mas, la desdenciente principal de la primera. Las cosas se estan empezando a complicar de verdad. Y ese brillo en los ojos de Sakura... ¿que podra ser? Y el sueño que tuvo Sasuke... ¿Que podra significar?

Nuevos personajes estan apareciendo y con ellos mas caos y desorden para Konoha... ¿para que querran a Sakura? ¿Que es lo que Akahaki quiere conseguir y que depende de la chica?

En el proximo capitulo volvera a aparecer el misterioso de Eichiro Inao... y Sakura volvera a tener mas de esos "recuerdos" que la perturban. Tsunade, Kakashi, Ibiki y Sasuke empiezan a sospechar que la chica oculta algo...

Y como no hay mucho mas que decir, os dejo hasta el proximo capitulo.

Review del capitulo anterior: setsuna17 y coolstar (tambien se agradece a Pamys-Chan por dejar comentario en el capitulo 1 o Resumen General)

Favorite Story: xXxMinimixXx; Akane Kido: aiko amitie; Karina Natsumi; o. Kasuki-chan .o; Estrela Polar; Valerii Hyuga; sysa12; mari7523 y Pamys-Chan

Fafourite author: Karina Natsumi

Story Alert: LadySc -Maaya-; Minerva85; Karina Natsumi; eva uchiha; Geanella-Asakura; Valerii Hyuga; sysa12; haize; Pamys-Chan y queen of the shadow.

Author Alert: Karina Natsumi

Tambien se agradece a los lectores invisibles que no dejan comentario.

El proximo capitulo lo subire el Miercoles, como siempre con el horario Tarde/Noche, depende de la zona horaria ;p

Adios.


	11. Capitulo 9

Prometi subirlo ayer, pero es que hoy tuve un examen final de ingles y tuve que estar estudiando toda la tarde, espero me comprendan, ademas, el ingles nunca se me ha dado bien, espero por lo menos sacar en 5 o un 6 u.u

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece... Naruto y sus personjes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, y la trama y muchos de los personajes y lugares etc... pertenecen a kittycat.

Mini-ficha:

**Titulo:** Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Mistico; Clan Haruno

**Rango:** T (mas avanzada la historia cambiara a M)

**Personajes principales:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Este fic viene en forma de intriga y su extensión es novelesca. Se distingue en dos partes. Contiene escenas de violencia, erotismo y lemon.

**Géneros:** General (Aventura, Romance, Drama, Fantasía, Misterio, Humor, Angustia, Espiritual etc.)

Espero que os guste - narracion normal

_Espero que os guste -_ sueños, recuerdos y por el estilo

-Espero que os guste - dialogo normal

-_"Espero que os guste"_ - pensamientos

**(Espero que os guste) **- Inner Sakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -cambio de escena

Y ya habiendo expuesto mis razones por la tardanza, os dejo el capitulo.

* * *

LIBRO I: Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Místico

PARTE1: La Despedida: El secreto guardado de Sachi Haruno y el rapto de Sakura de Konoha por los miembros de Akahaki

**Capitulo 9**

-¡Qué te digo que no puedes entrar! ¡Sakura! ¡Al menos deja que te revisemos las heridas!

-¡No! ¡Mis heridas están perfectamente bien!... ¿Dónde está Tsunade o Kakashi? Necesito respuestas ¡Ahora!.. -rugía Sakura cubriéndose el costado. Caminaba furiosa hacia el despacho de la Hokage y Shizue, con otro empleado, trataban de detenerla. Sasuke tranquilamente le seguía los pasos sin perturbación.

-Tsunade-sama no está… Está interrogando a un sospechoso del atentado con Kakashi… - dijo Shizue y vio la herida de Sakura. -¿Por qué no mejor te atiendo la herida? Mientras esperas…

-¿A quién interroga? -preguntó Sakura

-No lo conocemos. Me parece que se llama E… Eichiro Inao… creo. Es todo lo que sé. -dijo Shizue con simpleza; pero a Sakura le dio una terrible sensación y abrió los ojos. Sasuke observó la expresión.

Sakura recordó el momento en que su mamá maldijo un nombre en el ataque de la ninja, Eichiro Inao. Luego comprendió que era aquel que trataba de recordar en los archivos. Se dijo recordando los sonidos rápidos de la palabra.

–Eichiro Inao… -luego una imagen vino a su mente.

_En el mismo corredor donde se hallaba con Kanone observando el jardín floreado, estaba incorporado un alto y fornido hombre con una elegante yukata azul oscuro, disfrutando de los rayos del mediodía con una amplia sonrisa. Luego, éste escuchó unos pasitos y giró hacía ella. Su rostro era cuadrado, apuesto, aunque diversas cicatrices la marcaban de forma perturbadora. Sakura lo miraba con curiosidad. Sus ojos azul celeste eran grandes y expresivos, aquella vez se tornaban alegres y juguetones, pero algo a Sakura no le gustaba, sentía que ocultaba un reflejo turbio detrás de esa tibia expresión._

_  
-Ah, Sakura… -dijo –Hace mucho que no te veía. Sí que has crecido… La última vez que te vi eras un bebé, así de pequeñita -dijo usando sus manos como una cuna -El tiempo sí que pasa rápido…_

_-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó la niña con duda y ceño -¡Los extraños no pueden entrar a casas ajenas y menos a esta!_

_-¿Quién soy yo? Bueno, no soy un extraño porque estoy adentro y sé tu nombre. De lo contrario estaría descuartizado y mis tripas sangrientas decorarían tu lustroso piso -el hombre sonrío y Sakura se asombró por el comentario. -¿Saburo no te ha hablado de mí?... -la niña, disimulando su temor, valientemente dijo que no _

**_(_**_**Que tipo tan raro. ¿Y si es un asesino? ¿O un monstruo como los cuentos de la abuela?... Hay que vigilarlo)**_

_-jejeje, Ese infeliz ingrato, le pondré las manos encima a ese dobe –luego miró a la niña y la cargó, a pesar de que ella comenzó a sacudir los brazos con miedo y a rogar que la soltara._

_-¡No! ¡No! ¡No me coma!... ¡¡Ahhh!! _

_-Tranquila, sólo quiero ver cuánto has crecido. -dijo y la niña se tranquilizó. La alzó como si se tratara de una frágil pluma, aunque no muy cuidadoso. La sostenía de sus axilas y con los piececitos colgando, su kimono rojo y floreado le daba el aspecto de una linda y frágil muñeca que se encontraba incomoda por el trato. Eichiro para ganarse su confianza comentó… -Lindo kimono… ¿Tú lo hiciste? -dijo sonriendo_

_-Mi abuela los hace. Tengo cinco años, un niño normal no haría eso… -dijo la niña mirándolo con seguridad hacia ella y desconfianza hacia el otro._

_-Sí, pero tú no eres normal. Eres muy especial -dijo sonriendo y observándola con detalle…-Tienes los ojos de tu madre, su claro color jade y una mirada muy luminosa. Son muy bellos… Serás un ángel como ella -dijo con un tono triste._

_-Cuando sea grande no seré un ángel. Seré muy valiente como la abuela… -dijo Sakura_

_-Sí, también. Pero la luz ya la traes en la sangre… -Sakura no entendió nada y lo miró con sospecha.  
_

_Luego Eichiro con curiosidad estaba haciendo lo mismo. Como si descifrara un código en su tierno rostro, hasta que al fin dijo…_

_-Tu frente es muy grande… -con los ojos altivos y la niña abrió la boca y los ojos -¡Grrr! Saburo, se supone que debes perfeccionar la raza, no desproporcionarla… -dijo resignado Eichiro. _

_Saburo llegó con una amigable sonrisa. Vestía una yukata vino, su cabello castaño rojizo era largo y una espesa barba castaña le adornaba el carismático rostro. Su frente era amplia y ya comenzaban a marcarse unas finísimas arrugas que lo hacían ver maduro y atractivo._

_-Bien Eichiro, jejeje… En otros tiempos te hubiera dado una fuerte paliza. Pero he llegado a la conclusión de que lo dices porque siempre me has envidiado el carisma… -dijo Saburo.  
_

_-¡Sueñas, Saburo! -Eichiro bajó a la niña y ésta corrió rápido atrás de su papá –Mmm… Tu cría me tiene miedo. ¿Le has hablado mal de mí? -dijo curioso._

_Saburo sonrió. _

_-Sólo lo que tú nos permitiste. Con esa cara tuya hasta el más feroz shinobi tendría pesadillas, jejeje… -Eichiro imitó burlonamente el tono de Saburo, el cual rió más._

_-Sakura… Él es Eichiro Inao. Un gran amigo mío y un miembro especial de la familia. Fue mi maestro y es tío tuyo también. Viene de visita por un tiempo y por ello hay que hacerle amena la estancia -Sakura se sorprendió y al percibir la burlona mirada de Eichiro se aferró más a su papá. La niña no le quitaba su feroz mirada al extraño. Eichiro rió… _

_-Esa desconfianza es de tu lado de la familia Sabu. Jajaja…_

_Saburo carcajeó también._

–_Sí, porque tú siempre nos has provocado esa incauta excitación… -El barbudo hombre cargó a su hija y le besó la frente. Después la bajó y le dijo que fuese a jugar. Sakura sonrió, se despidió de ambos y salió corriendo al jardín._

_La niña miró a los dos adultos retirarse y escuchó como sus voces iban alejándose…_

_-Supongo que ya sabes en que líos nos quieren incluir. ¿Recuerdas la reciente traba de los Uchiha, verdad? -preguntó Saburo._

_-¿De los Uchiha? ¡Je! ¿Quién no?... Precisamente, hace un año, no acabe de deshacerme de esos infelices… Ahora, con lo que ocurrió con la guerra y el Kyubi, todos están conmocionados. ¡Bah! Primero quieren sangre y cuando se las conceden lloran y sufren… bla bla bla… su misma historia -dice aburrido y quejumbroso Inao._

_-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Lo lamento por Mikoto, ella hacía todo lo posible para que algo así no sucediera de nuevo. Debe sentir que defraudó a los suyos. Kihan tampoco ha de sentirse bien con ello, aunque aparentará que nada de esto lo perturba… Pero esta vez podrían afectarnos de forma grave… Tenemos que avisarle a las otras casas. Me temo que Fugaku no se quedará con los brazos cruzados. Esta vez no… -dijo Saburo con la mirada profunda y severa. Dando un siniestro brillo a sus ojos verdes oscuro._

_-Bueno muchacho, ¿Qué propones? -dijo Inao y con un tono maliciosamente feliz. -¿Quieres que me encargue de ellos?... – Saburo lo miró sereno._

_Sakura no perdió de vista a los dos hombres. Ni siquiera cuando perdió sus voces…_

_Una mano se posó en su hombro y ella se giró…_

-¿Sakura? ¿Sakura?...

La pelirrosa se giró hacia la voz y vio a Sasuke. La había tomado de los hombros y la miraba algo inquieto. Sakura estuvo con las ideas en blanco hasta que recordó lo dicho por Shizue y miró urgida a Sasuke…

-¡Sasuke! -casi espanta al pelinegro. -¿Tú y Naruto atraparon al hombre, verdad?

-¿Por qué dices eso? -dijo secamente Sasuke, tratando de ocultar su interés.

Sabía que algo no andaba bien. Desde que ayudara a Sakura, no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Podía recordar a la perfección el brillo mortal de sus ojos, eso era un Kekei genkai único y extinto. Antes creía que los únicos en hacerlo eran Eichiro y Kenji, por eso sospechó de él. Al verlo en los Siete, su perspectiva del peligro fue certera, mas al descubrirlo en Sakura, un extraño temor lo paralizó. No entendía que era lo que podría avecinarse.

- Sasuke… Necesito que me lleves con él. Necesito verlo. -dijo seria.

Sasuke pensó en las palabras de Inao. Aquello que deseaba estaba allí en Konoha. Luego el recuerdo invocado por uno de los Siete. Era obvio que planeaban algo con alguna de las Haruno, por lo que no convendría dejar que Sakura se acercara a Inao. Ella podría poner en riesgo a su madre o a Konoha. Sachi Haruno fue guardián de los secretos de Konoha por muchos años y un gran conocedor de ellos; todos estaban resguardados en la biblioteca añeja de la villa. Si pretendía robar un documento o pergamino importante del lugar, tenían que enterarse ellos primero de cuál o de quién. De inmediato, después de la visita de la misteriosa ninja a su casa, mandó a algunos shinobis de guardia para proteger la zona y averiguar sí se habían llevado algo que pareciera insignificante, aunque no podían acceder todavía a las aulas de interés debido a que no contaban con la llave del acervo secreto de Sachi.

Sasuke pensaba que era lo de menos y por ello él se dirigió a casa de las Haruno para vigilarlas y tratar de convencer a Sakura para darle acceso al tesoro escondido de su padre. Al llegar no se lamentó de su decisión. Supo que había acertado cuando le avisaron desde la estación de policía que había disturbios en la casa de Sakura, al parecer una akahaki estaba allí. Llegó al lugar y sacó a Naoko del armario, pronto un vecino le dijo por dónde se habían ido y de inmediato les siguió el rastro.

Al llegar, pudo ver, sólo una parte, el combate entre la akahaki y Sakura y deducir que no se equivocaba en cuanto a sus sospechas con la familia del difunto Sachi. Ahora desconfiaba cuales eran los objetos de valor. Necesitaban a Sakura para acceder a los secretos de Sachi. Ella debía conocer gran parte del acervo, siempre fue una chica muy estudiosa y dedicada al trabajo de su padre, pensaba lacónico. Por ello también le habían despertado en ella ese extraño sello. Inao le confesó cuál era el propósito de la marca, a lo que pensó que era muy interesante. Muchas cosas no tenían sentido aún ¿Si lo que quieren es el secreto de Sachi o de Konoha, por qué atacaron a Sakura? ¿Lo de la plaza y la prisión sólo fue una terrible distracción únicamente? ¿Pero y los documentos de la academia? Todos los papeles desaparecidos databan de su generación, y por lo tanto de la de Sakura. Debía permanecer cerca de ella para evitar que Akahaki se saliera con la suya.

Al exiliar a Kenji de la aldea por su traición, Tsunade volvió a dejarle el puesto de jefe de la policía de Konoha a la casa Uchiha. Todos estaban en des acuerdo, el consejo no lo consideró prudente. Konoha temía otro intento de traición. Sasuke trató de destruir a la aldea apoyando a Akatsuki y robando los nueve demonios para controlar al añejo continente de los cinco elementos. Estaba muy cerca de acabar con Naruto y con todos sus compañeros ninja. Sin embargo, hubo algo que le impidió continuar con sus planes y decidió traicionar a Madara Uchiha y a sus sectarios, trabajando como un espía doble. Sakura pensaba que Naruto al final fue quien influyó en esa trascendental decisión; mas, él jamás explicaba las causas de su inesperado cambio.

Los shinobis de su generación ya lo daban por perdido, así que antes de regresar, tuvo que viajar por un año a lugares inesperados para dejar que las heridas que había provocado fuesen cicatrizando. No del todo cerraron, pero Naruto y Sakura lo esperaban con ansias, y le tendieron la mano a pesar de que él se mostraba dudoso. Las verdades salieron a la luz y todos comprendieron que la culpa no podía radicar de un número pequeño de personas. Tsunade y los demás shinobis se mostraban fríos y reservados ante la llegada de Uchiha; sin embargo la Hokage comprendió cómo había funcionado la cadena de intrigas que se habían desarrollado desde la fundación de Konoha para poder llegar a esas devastadoras consecuencias con Akatsuki. Ella obligó al consejo a integrarlo de vuelta y para enmendar su daño, trabajaría en el sector de seguridad con Kenji Hadachi y en el grupo siete de especialistas ninja de Kakashi. Poco se imaginaban que su jefe de seguridad sería uno más en la lista negra.

Siendo Sasuke un gran conocedor de territorios, técnicas y enemigos, su experiencia en el área competía con la de Kenji. Tsunade muy en el fondo tenía miedo de haberse equivocado. Más, al observar el trabajo meticuloso del ninja, recuperaba poco a poco la confianza. El joven Uchiha estaba entregado a su labor por completo, era de los mejores, o, el mejor ninja que marcaba esa renovadora generación. Muchos se conmovían con su trabajo y por ello empezaba a ganarse otra vez la admiración y respeto de Konoha. Era una sombra protectora, algunos lo llamaban el ángel oscuro, porque aparecía en el momento más crítico de alguna situación y sacrificaba todo para continuar con su trabajo. Tsunade tampoco suponía si aquello era por un verdadero y profundo sentimiento de culpa, o para olvidar el pasado, o por ambas cosas. Lo impactante era que se había vuelto esencial no sólo para la Aldea oculta entre las hojas, sino para todo el País del Fuego. Kakashi una vez le insinuó que el motor de su empeño, además de aquellas dos ideas, era algo más perturbador para él, olvidar su presente.

En tanto con Sasuke, él se sentía más comprometido con su juramento y sobre todo intrigado. No creyó que enfrentaría oponentes tan fuertes desde la batalla con Madara Uchiha y el mismo Naruto. Sakura era una clave importante y tenía que hacérselo ver, pero no accediendo a su petición. Temía que Eichiro pudiese provocar algo en la joven.

- No creo que sea el momento para ir a visitarlo. Se trata de un prisionero muy importante y peligroso. No sabemos si tiene un as bajo la manga. Además Tsunade, Kakashi y Morino lo están interrogando… Llevan batallando con él más de doce horas. -dijo Sasuke para ganar más tiempo…

Sakura había perdido la noción del tiempo. Cuando se fijó en el reloj que colgaba en el cuarto de espera a la oficina de Tsunade, apenas daban las doce y media de la noche. Muchas cosas habían pasado de forma rápida. Su madre se había ido a quedar con la madre de Ino, de la cual era muy amiga, mientras ella iba a ver a Tsunade para avisar sobre el ataque. No se sentía con fuerzas…

-Tengo que ver a Eichiro Inao… Tengo que verlo… - decía al sentarse agotada en un sofá y recargar su cabeza sobre sus manos. Shizue se le iba a acercar para confortarla, pero Sasuke le pidió a ella y al otro secretario que los dejaran solos. La pelirrosa no se dio cuenta cuando fue que los abandonaron. Duraron un tiempo en silencio y Sasuke no le quitaba la mirada para leer cada uno de sus gestos…

-Sakura… -dijo y se le acercó. -¿Por qué es tan importante Inao? ¿Lo conocías? -preguntó.

- Yo… yo… Quiero saber qué es lo que tengo por marca y por qué. Es decir… -estaba pensando como ordenar sus ideas. Entonces recordó las palabras de su madre y en los recuerdos de su abuela y padre.

**(Uchiha no es de fiar)**

–… él debe saber. Kenji lo mencionó en una de sus misiones. Dijo que… -no tenía ni idea de que inventar y la mirada profunda de Sasuke la estaba poniendo nerviosa –lo conoció de niño y que era una persona que provocaba una "incauta excitación"… Él me llegó a confesar que estuvo con él en los exámenes chunnin y que al parecer era amigo de su sensei del equipos de tres. Su maestro era un tal, Arato Toju. Escuché decir a Kakashi que mi marca era de Abukara, le… le… vi una a Kenji en el antebrazo y pensé que… si ambos están relacionados, entonces… podría explicarme que pasa… conmigo…

El nombre fue identificado por Sasuke, más no mostró nada en su expresión. Sakura no se percató de ello. Más uniones se revelaban y pronto supuso Uchiha que las coincidencias no existían. Arato, Inao, Hadachi estaban vinculados. Inao y Hadachi con Akahaki y Arato con Haruno; Haruno se unía de alguna manera con Akahaki y Sakura podría llegar a vincular el lazo. Si no fuese así, el símbolo no estaría en la plaza y el recuerdo no hubiese sido llamado.

-Arato Toju… creó que fue… maestro de Kenji cuando era gennin… -dijo Sakura y lo miró. Él no lo hacía. Permanecieron un tiempo en silencio. Sasuke meditaba cada palabra escuchada por la Haruno y decidió callar lo que sabía o pensaba para no acercarla a Eichiro Inao.

-Tienes que ser paciente. Verte con un asesino no es algo muy seguro. Podría engañarte, ese hombre es famoso por controlar el pensamiento de los demás.

-Pero… pero… tendría cuidado…

-No, Sakura. Puede ser que sí y de todas formas echarías a perder la investigación. No estamos seguros a qué han venido y sólo él puede darnos las respuestas que necesitamos…

Sakura iba a reclamarle su grosería, pero se detuvo al pensar que no sería la primera vez que arruinaba una misión. Se lamentó más y quedó callada. Uchiha la miró, le preocupó que no le contestara, desde que se reunieran de nuevo, ella había tomado el hábito de no sólo responderle a Naruto y a sus otros amigos, sino a sus mayores y hasta a él.

Quedaron otra vez en un incómodo silencio, más para la chica que para su custodio, hasta que…

-Sasuke… ¿Qué hiciste tú para liberarte del sello? -dijo inesperadamente la pelirrosa.

Uchiha cerró los ojos y un enunciado triste se escribió en su rostro. Un destello de dolor se extinguió al abrir sus ojos y un gesto iracundo se retuvo. Sakura lo observó con cuidado y presintió, que como tantas veces, había metido la pata. Pudo sentir su tristeza, su coraje y su dolor en aquellos instantes, un frío semblante la cubrió.

-Perdón… No pensé que… -trató de cubrir la indiscreción.

-Tu sello no está maldito… -dijo y ella lo miró otra vez. Sasuke no la miraba y tenía los brazos cruzados. –Tu sello no está maldito… Es una técnica muy antigua, de él derivó el sello de Orochimaru y Hyuga… Los antiguos clanes, del viejo mundo, los diseñaron para convocar a sus integrantes. Si algo ocurría, alguien los despertaría para poder actuar. Está escrito en su sangre, es colocado desde el día en que nacen y duerme para pasar desapercibidos sus poderes frente a los demás y… -el muchacho se interrumpió, no sabía si había sido prudente al decirle que aquella marca despertaba las habilidades genéticas y ocultas de un clan… -Kenji era el convocador y aquellos que contenían el sello, eran descendientes de las antiguas casas… -Sasuke miró fríamente a Sakura y ella no pudo evitar sentir temor.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?... ¿Para poder actuar en qué? -dijo fortaleciendo su tono. Temía que su negra mirada traspasara su mente y descubriera lo que ocultaba.

-Inao me lo dijo… Y no hay forma de deshacer la marca, es congénita. Supongo yo que los que emigraron con Kenji eran descendientes de Abukara o de alguna de los nueve clanes del País de la Luz… -dice con mayor seriedad y desafecto. – En cuanto a lo de actuar, Mmp… Sólo los integrantes del clan deben saberlo ¿No crees Haruno?… -Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse señalada y enjuiciada. El joven le provocaba un sentimiento de culpa. Los recuerdos que se guardaba debían ser revelados. Pero, ella no confiaba en él. Debía saber algo Sasuke, de lo contrario no la vería así. Jamás creyó que cargaría con algo tan enfadoso.

**(¡No dejes que te intimide! ¡Si pretende decirte algo, que lo diga de una vez! ¡Cha! ¡Cha! ¡Cha! ¡Si nos meterá en prisión, que lo haga de una vez! ¡Nos defenderemos! ¡Cha! ¡Cha! ¡Shanaro!…)**

-Bien… ¡Ya me cansé! -dice y se levanta molesta… -¡Estoy harta! ¡Hasta la coronilla! ¡Hasta el copete! ¡No me vas a intimidar con tus aberrantes miradas! ¡Ni me encogerás la moral con tus frías entonaciones! ¡Yo no estoy para burlas ni acusaciones!... ¡Sí me vas a arrestar hazlo ya! ¡Pero me las pagarás! ¡No te la dejaré tan fácil!... -rugió con los ojos en blanco, los colmillos afilados y señalándolo.

Sasuke estaba confuso y con cara de fastidio...

-¿De qué rayos hablas? -dijo con los brazos cruzados.

La pelirrosa sintió caer una gotita en su amplia frente.

–¡¡Grrrr!!... ¡No te hagas! ¡Sé que como los otros pretendes culparme por todo! ¡Pero no!... ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver en este dichoso asunto! ¡No sé nada de Akahaki, no sé nada de Abukara y tampoco sé nada de mí!… ¡No sé por qué tengo este maldito sello! ¡Tampoco tengo idea de quién era aquella ninja! ¡Ni… ni… ni… de nada! -dijo casi a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo. –Sólo quiero que alguien me explique ¿Qué está pasando? -Sakura no lloró, permanecía con la mirada fiera hacia Sasuke, quien mantenía los brazos cruzados y no le quitaba los oscuros ojos de encima. La observaba sereno, sin inmutarse a ninguna de sus reacciones.

-Hmp… No sabes nada. Nadie sabe nada… -dijo frío. –Estamos igual… -de repente emitió una leve sonrisa y se levantó para ir hacia ella. Al sentirlo muy cerca, por instinto, se hizo para atrás la joven.

-Tú debes de saber algo -estaba convencida la ojijade.

-Tengo algunas piezas valiosas del rompecabezas. Pero me faltan más para ver qué imagen forman. Por eso, necesito de tu ayuda… La biblioteca de tu padre. Debes darme acceso a ella…

Sakura sorprendida abrió los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-Akahaki te busca por tu familia. Su secreto debe residir en la biblioteca. Ese viejo acervo que todos ignoran puede tener al fin importancia. Algo valioso de Konoha o de la misma Abukara, tal vez una bomba de tiempo. Tu padre debió esconder algo allí… Sachi Haruno, guardián y restaurador de pergaminos. Un hombre sencillo, indefenso y nada belicoso, nadie sospecharía de él con esa apariencia tan frágil, ¿No es verdad? -preguntó y la pelirrosa rugió. Sintió que lo decía con burla.

-Mi padre no fingía su ceguera, si a eso te refieres y tampoco era un inútil por ello. Era más fuerte de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar…

-Lo sé… -Sasuke se alejó de ella y se acercó a la ventana para mirar a Konoha… -Jamás creí que fuese débil, eso ni siquiera lo aprecié y tampoco me importó, pero a los demás sí… ¿O no?... –miró por el rabillo de ojo a Sakura y ella apenada desvió su mirada con vergüenza y furia contenida al apretar su puño… -Sachi Haruno quedó ciego en una misión fallida hace catorce años, se descuidó, descuidó a sus amigos, a un operativo de doce meses y quedó discapacitado de por vida. Por consideración del tercer Hokage le dio el único empleo disponible de la villa para un inválido como él, después de todo era de familia tomar ese puesto o castigo aburrido, restaurar pergaminos y guardar la biblioteca… Adiós acción, adiós gloria, lo peor para un ninja… Tenía que mantenerte a ti y a tu madre… menos mal que ella fundó su librería para apoyarse mutuamente, lo que le daban no les alcanzaba para una cena decente por semana…

Sakura no quería escuchar más, a veces recordaba con rencor como en su infancia habían noches y mañanas en las que no podía llevar un vil pan a su estomaguito…

-Debió ser duro para ti escuchar los cuchicheos con respecto a tus padres, por eso todos eran amables cara a cara, pero no a espaldas suya… Sachi Haruno despertó la lástima en todos. Konoha siempre termina dando el pésame, no la compasión o la empatía… -Sakura quería golpearlo… -Pero… eso sólo prueba… que la mayoría siempre será imbécil… -Sakura cambió de humor y lo miró extrañada… -Porque de ver más allá de sus inútiles narices, se hubiesen dado cuenta que los ciegos son incapaces de ordenar una biblioteca…

-¿De qué hablas Sasuke? –preguntó Sakura nerviosa

-Habló de que tu padre jamás fue un ciego… Bueno, no como la mayoría lo imaginaba… Tu padre sí veía más allá de sus narices, tenía percepción, por ello se le encargó esa ardua tarea… él era ideal para ello porque había visto más de lo que cualquiera pudiese haber logrado entender… Sachi Haruno quedó ciego, no por incompetencia, sino por lealtad y sublevación a la vez, fue espectador de algo temible durante su última misión… Eso le valió ser el guardián no de pergaminos mohosos e inservibles o de libros que nadie atendería… -Sasuke volvió a acercarse a Sakura. La pelirrosa retrocedía a medida que el avanzaba hacia él…

-Sasuke ¿A dónde vas con esto?...

-Tú lo sabes… -sujetó a la muchacha suavemente de la muñeca y la jaló lentamente hacia él para susurrarle al oído…

-Sé que tu familia esconde algo de gran valor… algo muy importante para Konoha… o… para la misma Abukara… dentro de esas paredes malgastadas de acervos sin importancia…

El corazón de Sakura latía con rapidez, sus mejillas no pudieron evitar su rubor y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Ella no quería entender si actuaba así por sus palabras o por su cercanía tan insultante. Sentía que se derretiría como crema si Sasuke no dejaba de invadir su espacio personal…

Sasuke la olió y su voz bajaba por el cuello de la kunoichi discretamente y luego regresaba a su oído… -¿Sabías que la última misión de tu padre fue… -respiró su cabello con escondido deleite… -…en Akahaki? Allí fue donde perdió la vista…

-¡Qué! –Sakura se sobresaltó y se alejó de Sasuke. No sólo fueron sus palabras lo que la alteraron, como un pinchazo, creyó haber sentido sus labios en la piel delicada de su cuello demasiado cerca. Haruno lo miró sorprendida al principio, mas al ver su relente mirada, imaginó que todo aquello había sido producto de la tensión que causaba su interlocución. Sakura logró calmarse rápido y respondió severa… -No… Mi madre me dijo que había perdido la vista en… en… en Suna, tras un ataque sorpresa… ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Mientes acaso?...

Sasuke sonrió fríamente y divertido…

-Yo sí hago mi tarea unos días antes, Sakura. Además, no tendría porque mentirte, necesitó de tu ayuda. Tu padre participó en la caída de Akahaki, sí está ciego es porque algo vio allí y lo obligaron a guardar con ello dentro de sus pupilas hasta su muerte. Es un castigo, Sakura, la ceguera de tu padre. En tiempos añejos, si un ninja veía algo que le era prohibido, su castigo era la ceguera y guardar para siempre en sus ojos el secreto que lo llevó a las sombras, ese castigo era típico en el País de la Luz. La biblioteca es un buen escondite, muchos tesoros valiosos fueron custodiados allí durante la primera guerra ninja…

-¿Cómo supones eso?...

-Primero: porque investigué los antecedentes de tu padre. Segundo: porque repaso las marcas de tu padre, eran quemaduras muy extrañas que me recuerdan a las que provocaba Madara para castigar a sus subordinados y Tercera: porque el único lugar al que no pudieron acceder fue la biblioteca de tu padre. Los Akahaki siguen aquí porque les faltó algo muy importante, están urgidos de ello y sospecho que te atacaron para conseguirlo… Por eso Inao hostiga con su presencia…

Sakura tembló de miedo, su cabeza se desordenaba por completo…

-Entonces… ¡Glup! me quieren por mi familia y por ella su secreto… Suena muy tonto. Mi familia y yo no tenemos secretos. No que yo sepa. Mi padre, antes de morir, no dijo nada al respecto… -dijo con consternación 

**(¡Mentirosa!)**

Sasuke sonrío.

– Si es así no tendrás de que preocuparte… -volvió a recuperar la seriedad. –Pero sino, ni Tsunade ni nadie podrá convencer al consejo de lo contrario y yo tendré que verme en la necesidad de cumplir con mi trabajo… -Se acercó más y Sakura no cedió a los nervios. –Necesito tu ayuda. Tú sabes que esto no me gusta pedir favores, pero ambos lo necesitamos… Si me permites acceder a ella, tú también podrías resolver muchas dudas ¿Acaso no te interesa saber la verdad? Podrías defenderte y demostrar que, aunque estés vinculada con Abukara, no tuviste nada que ver con el atentado… o tu madre. No sería mala idea comenzar a interrogarla…

-¡Ella no sabe nada! -rugió Sakura y se contuvo. –Le pregunté… le pregunté sobre la marca…

Sasuke tocó en su punto débil. Ella no había pensado que su madre también hubiera podido verse involucrada. Era ya mayor y no tendría fuerzas para defenderse. Sobre todo, sabiendo lo que ella le confesó… Sakura sostuvo su mirada oscura y al fin había decidido.

-Bien. Vamos, ahora… Tendremos que pasar a mi casa por las llaves del acervo…

Sakura le dio la espalda para salir de la estancia, cuando la punzada de la herida la hizo quejarse. Aún no sanaba por completo y no se había podido concentrar lo suficiente para ella poderse sanar.

-Deberías ir primero a revisar eso -aconsejó el pelinegro

-No es una herida grave, son fisuras… como grietas en los huesos… Ningún órgano vital ha sido dañado… Querías que te ayudara, lo haré. Pero yo estaré allí y me enteraré de lo que supuestamente dices… Si quieres acceder al acervo, tendrás que hacerlo conmigo. Tengo más derecho que tú y, aunque sea el patrimonio de la aldea, mi padre fue el único en darle atención y cuidado, por lo tanto, tengo libertad de saber qué esconde todo aquello que protegió en vida… Además, nadie mejor que yo conoce el orden de sus elementos -afirmó decidida.

Sasuke permaneció sereno, Sakura lo miraba esperando una negativa suya…

-No me opongo a hacerte participe de esto… Por el contrario, me parece pertinente… -sus ojos se encontraron. –Pero antes debes recuperarte por completo. Te juro que no tocaré nada del acervo, sin tu presencia…

Sakura creyó sinceras sus palabras. Se acercó tranquilamente a él y se colocó de espaldas. Posó su mano sobre su lastimada zona y le pidió a Sasuke que la sostuviera por la cintura. Él, en un principio, iba a negarse con un gesto desconcertado…

-Necesito acomodar los huesos con mi energía y después a comenzar a curar… No tengo mucha, pero será suficiente. Al estar usándola quedaré débil, necesito que me sostengas y me ayudes a soportar el dolor… Por favor… -pero el argumento de la joven le pareció razonable y la sostuvo, después de todo, le pareció hipócrita sentirse así, se había aprovechado de situaciones más absurdas para descontento suyo.

Sakura comenzó a concentrar su energía. Localizó la zona dañada de su costado y comenzó a actuar. Sus músculos se tensaron, su chakra salió de su mano y luego tomó la forma de éste. Poco a poco fue introduciendo la mano de energía hacia las costillas, mientras que con la otra mantenía el chakra. Estaba acomodando los cartílagos, gritó y casi tambaleaba. Sasuke la sostuvo fuerte, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado. Sakura intentó no gritar mientras pretendía curarse. Los minutos parecieron largos y después de acomodar los cartílagos continuó con la curación. Esta era más tranquila y cuando terminó, cayó rendida en los brazos de su compañero. Estaba agotada y no le quedaban más fuerzas.

Sasuke estaba asombrado. Sabía que un proceso como aquel requería horas por su complejidad. Pero, a Sakura sólo le tomó una y se alivió rápido.

–"_No cabe duda que es una de las mejores kunoichis médico… Por eso Kenji la solicitaba tanto" _– pensó el pelinegro y la cargó hasta el sofá de la estancia. Sakura seguía conciente y se sobaba la herida…

-¿Te sigue doliendo? -preguntó Sasuke con su mismo tono frío.

-Sí, más no tardará en cerrarse… Ahora todo depende de mi organismo… -dijo sonriente. –Naruto ¿Dónde está?...

-Mmp… Tardaste en preguntar -dijo y emitió una suave sonrisa. Eso le pareció extraño a Sakura; fue como ver una estrella fugaz que desvanecía los malos momentos. No fue altanera ni burlona, fue triste y a su vez feliz con resignada sinceridad.

-Está en tu casa… Dormido en tu habitación. Tuvo un día muy difícil…

-¿Está bien? -preguntó preocupada y Sasuke asintió.

Tuvo que revelarle como fue la batalla entre Eichiro y Naruto para que no se asustara de verle las heridas. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que por la habilidad del kyubi, Naruto se recuperaba asombrosamente rápido. Sakura sintió un gran alivio al saber que estaba a salvo, eso era lo que más le importaba. Aunque presintió que Sasuke no le contaba toda la versión. No le dijo que poderes tenía aquel akahaki para verse forzado Naruto a sacar cinco colas del demonio y haber obligado a Uchiha a usar el mangenkyo. Ante la clara luz de la estancia, pudo notar que Sasuke tenía cansados, irritados y dañados los ojos, de vez en cuando se los tallaba y eso no le era nada común desde hace mucho tiempo. Parecía que alrededor de ellos se encadenaba una leve infección. Sin previo aviso, tomó su rostro y lo dirigió hacia ella…

-¿Qué haces? -dijo sorprendido y sonrojado Sasuke.

-Tú sólo cálmate -contestó Sakura y posó su blanca mano sobre sus ojos para aliviarlos. Tan sólo iba a reconfortarlos con su energía para que las células actuaran por sí solas, de forma normal con el fin de mitigar el dolor y después curarlo poco a poco. Uchiha la tomó fuerte de la muñeca ante su sorpresa.

-No lo hagas –dijo Sasuke y comenzó a alejar su mano… -Estaré bien… Guarda tus energías. -Sin darse cuenta habían quedado muy cerca sus rostros. Ambos se miraban directo a los ojos y Sakura no entendía porque sintió un tibio escalofrió en toda su piel, para ella era como recordar una sensación olvidada.

Cerró los ojos para desvanecer el estremecimiento y colocó su mano sobre su pecho para mitigar los golpes rápidos de su corazón. Sasuke aprovechó aquello para acercarse más y disfrutar de su apacible aroma, su rostro recorría el suyo, acariciando su piel con su sigiloso aliento. Sus labios se acercaban tentadores a los de ella y llegaron casi a rozarlos cuando ella habló…

-Naruto -Sasuke se alejó y ella abrió los ojos sonriendo.

Agotada dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro

–Por favor, llévame con él -dijo con una amable sonrisa. Al pensar ella que pronto vería a Naruto, disipaba todas sus malas experiencias y le embargaba una calida felicidad. Ella no pudo ver como Sasuke se sonrojó levemente, pero el brillo de sus ojos negros estaba apagado.

Continuara...

* * *

Otro capitulo mas.

Esperamos que os haya gustado y satisfecho.

Un nuevo recuerdo volvio a Sakura, y esta vez, no aparecia su "abuela" Kanone, si no Eichiro Inao y su "padre". Mas conjeturas de familias, poderes, claves y demas se avecinan.

En el siguiente capitulo volvera a aparecer Eichiro, se conocera como Sasuke fue su regreso a la aldea, y sus sentimientos, antes y despues de aquello, se averiguara la identidad de uno de los infiltrados en Konoha, y el odio de tsunade por las pastillas efervescentes (¿de donde salio eso? XD)

Sin nada mas que decir, esperamos que os haya gustado... me estoy repitiendo ¿verdad?

Agradecimientos a:

Review del capitulo anterior: setsuna17; coolstar; Karina Natsumi y queen of the shadow

Favorite Story: xXxMinimixXx; Akane Kido: aiko amitie; Karina Natsumi; o. Kasuki-chan .o; Estrela Polar; Valerii Hyuga; sysa12; mari7523; Pamys-Chan; Kounbrain; queen of the shadow y x-Misao-x

Fafourite author: Karina Natsumi y MCJ-94

Story Alert: LadySc -Maaya-; Minerva85; Karina Natsumi; eva uchiha; Geanella-Asakura; Valerii Hyuga; sysa12; haize; Pamys-Chan; queen of the shadow; Ayumi Itaino y x-Misao-x

Author Alert: Karina Natsumi

Tambien se agradece a los lectores invisibles que no dejan comentario.

El capitulo que viene sera subido el Domingo... y el dia 24 habra un "especial navidad" con una oferta 2x1, es decir dos capitulos en vez de uno... lo siento es que me dio complejo de anuncio televisivo XD

Adios.


	12. Capitulo 10

Hola a todos y todas... aqui os traigo el decimo capitulo de esta historia. Esperamos que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece... Naruto y sus personjes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, y la trama y muchos de los personajes y lugares etc... pertenecen a kittycat.

Mini-ficha:

**Titulo:** Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Mistico; Clan Haruno

**Rango:** T (mas avanzada la historia cambiara a M)

**Personajes principales:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Este fic viene en forma de intriga y su extensión es novelesca. Se distingue en dos partes. Contiene escenas de violencia, erotismo y lemon.

**Géneros:** General (Aventura, Romance, Drama, Fantasía, Misterio, Humor, Angustia, Espiritual etc.)

Espero que os guste - narracion normal

_Espero que os guste -_ sueños, recuerdos y por el estilo

-Espero que os guste - dialogo normal

-_"Espero que os guste"_ - pensamientos

**(Espero que os guste) **- Inner Sakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -cambio de escena

* * *

LIBRO I: Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Místico

PARTE1: La Despedida: El secreto guardado de Sachi Haruno y el rapto de Sakura de Konoha por los miembros de Akahaki

**Capitulo 10**

Tsunade, Morino y Kakashi salían del cuarto de interrogatorio. Se veían cansados y sufrían un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Aquél sin vergüenza les hizo pasar muy mal la noche, por lo que los tres coincidieron en pedir una aspirina para cada uno en cuanto llegaran a la oficina principal.

-Ese maldito Inao Eichiro… -rugía Tsunade. –Hace mucho tiempo que no me le enfrentaba. Había olvidado lo exasperante que es…

- Sí… y fuerte. El muy ladino estaba jugando con nosotros. Menos más que te diste cuenta a tiempo, Tsunade… -dijo Morino.

-JAJAJA… Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, por desgracia… No es por presumir, pero siempre estuvo enamorado de mí… Aunque, no lo conozco a la perfección; más sé cuando me miente… Por cierto, ¿Cómo siguen tus ojos Kakashi? -preguntó Tsunade. -Creo que debería revisarlos.

Kakashi se había tallado el ojo oculto y al terminar…

-Está bien. Sólo es una pequeña irritación. Simple y vulgar tratándose de pimienta y sal… Un truco muy infantil para ser de Akahaki. Descuida, ya pasará… -concluyó el ninja pero la Hokage no estaba convencida.

Los tres ninjas poco a poco se alejaban de la sala y subían escaleras. Luego apareció ante ellos una mujer joven de cabellos castaños y ojos angelicales de color café claro.

–Tsunade-sama. ¿Me mandó llamar? –dijo tímidamente la muchacha, casi temblando.

-Sí Eriki… Tenemos un once en la sala de interrogatorios. Sólo necesita que le trasladen al cuarto de salud. Después, prepárenlo para el recinto. Comunícate con Sasuke para avisarle… ¡Ah! Y dile a Shizue que nos envié unas aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza, que sean tres. -ordenó Tsunade y la chica titubeando asintió.

Roja de las mejillas, salió corriendo con los bellos y grandes ojos castaños mirando abajo. Kakashi, desde que la viera no le quitaba el ojo de encima. La siguió con la vista hasta perderla al bajar las escaleras. Tsunade y Morino se habían percatado de ello.

-Linda chica… No la había visto ¿Viene egresada de la academia de medicina? -preguntó Morino con un tono secuaz.

- Sí, recién acaba de pasar los exámenes chunnin. Es recomendada del viejo Akiba… Es lista y rápida, aunque algo despistada… -suspiró Tsunade. –A veces su timidez me saca de quicio… Pero, ayuda bastante y es buen prospecto para médico ninja. Hace un buen café y Shizune habla bien de ella… ¡Hay, cómo la extraño! Eriki iba a reemplazarla… ¿Kakashi?...

El ninja seguía mirando hacía donde había partido la joven y Tsunade le golpeó la cabeza…

-¡Kakashi! ¿¡Te idiotizaron o qué!?... -gritó y el jounnin tardó en reaccionar. Giró hacia ella silencioso y…

-Perdón… ¿Qué decías Tsunade? -dijo distraído. Tsunade se enfureció y Morino rió.

-Jajajaja… Al parecer te dejó muy agotado Inao, Kakashi. Ahora hasta caes en conjuros de atracción… Eso es raro en ti…

Kakashi no dijo nada, sólo asintió con su indiferente voz

-Sí, creo que sí… -mientras volteaba a mirar hacia el lugar donde partió la chica.

No quería confesarlo, pero algo extraño sintió al ver a la joven kunoichi. No sólo reconocía que realmente era linda, también había una sensación nostálgica y perturbadora, como si le invocara un mal presentimiento. Algo en ella le parecía sencillamente familiar.

No había pensado ni siquiera en lo que dijo cuando Morino lo agarró de la cabeza y se la rascó…

-Al fin sientas cabeza… -el peligris trataba de zafarse… -Ya hasta llegué a pensar que tenías "otras" preferencias… jejeje…

-¡Ya basta los dos! Se comportan como niños… Kakashi, te daré a conocer las reglas con respecto a los coqueterías en esta oficina, si es que piensas venir a menudo…

Morino seguía sujetándolo de la cabeza mientras caminaban y Tsunade le repasaba las reglas…

-Numero uno: nada de manitas sudadas… esta es una oficina decente… Numero dos…

* * *

La joven de grandes ojos brillantes y castaños llegaba a una pared vacía. Fijó en ambos lados su vista y luego invocó un pequeño remolino plateado que la traslado al interior del cuarto.

Eichiro Inao estaba cabizbajo. Con la piel roja y sudando frío. Tsunade lo había curado, pero necesitaba atención médica aún. Su físico se encontraba debilitado y su mente le fallaba. Sacaba espuma por la boca y los ojos le daban vueltas. La joven se le acercó con cuidado y luego le tomó el pulso, le levantó el rostro y al ver sus ojos mareados suspiró con alivio.

-Eichiro… Eichiro… ¡Eichiro!... -decía la joven

-OOOOOH… Creo que estoy dando vueltas… -decía Inao mareado.

La chica suspiró con impaciencia y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡Eichiro! -y el hombre reaccionó.

-¡AHHHH!... ¡Rayos! ¡No pegues tan duro! ¡Sigo vivo! -gritó Inao furioso…

-Eso suponía -se levantó la joven y cruzó los brazos… -¿Ahora qué haremos? -preguntó al fin.

- Lo que acordamos. El plan sigue en marcha. ¿Qué noticias traes? -dijo Inao alivianándose.

La joven sonrío serena…

-Sigue aquí. No ha salido de Konoha. Minako ya la enfrentó y dice que liberó parte del poder del sello… Está ansiosa porque todo termine de una vez. Los demás están en guardia. Esperando a que des la señal de escape. En cuanto a los habitantes de la aldea, están muy confundidos. Ni siquiera sospechan que seguíamos aquí, pero eso acabara pronto…

-Perfecto… Ahora sólo debemos esperar y que nadie cometa un maldito error. Deben seguir las apariencias… -Inao sintió dolor y la chica se le acercó preocupada.

-Ya mandé traer a los médicos. Te llevarán a un cuarto especial para atenderte y luego te transportarán al recinto… Inao, una vez allá ¿Qué más? ¿Seguiremos esperando? - preguntó, luego se acercó y comenzó a revisarlo. Pronto sacó algo de una bolsa y se los dio a probar. Le tomó el pulso y usó una técnica de curación que hizo que el hombre aguantara gritar de dolor. Los huesos comenzaron a crujir mientras la mujer usaba su energía sobre las zonas dañadas. Estos se curaban y bajo la piel se veía el proceso de reacomodamiento. Era lento y tortuoso.

-Todo de acuerdo al plan… Uchiha no se tragará el cuento de que he confesado todo y ese Uzumaki se está reponiendo de sus heridas. -rugió de dolor –Necesitamos que actúen por nosotros. Jejeje, ya incité al Kyubi para beneficiarnos… Ambos, Uchiha y Uzumaki unidos son un gran inconveniente. Pero separarlos no será gran problema… -rugió más al mover el cuello –Ellos… ¿Sabías que Kakashi fue su sensei? Jejeje… -dijo con malicia.

La joven abrió los ojos con asombró y luego una expresión triste le formó su angelical rostro.

–Lo suponía… La técnica de Uchiha no es suya, sino de Kakashi… Vi al hijo del colmillo blanco de Konoha cuando venía aquí, pensé que había muerto en la invasión de Madara hace tres años… -suspiró –Pero ya no importa… No importa cuanto haga. Ya es tarde para Konoha y lo lamento -Inao la miró con sus helados ojos…

-¿Segura? ¿Sí él se interpusiera, qué harías?...

Por un momento Inao creyó que dudaría, pero luego se alegró al ver la orgullosa expresión de su discípula.

-Él muy iluso no se interpondrá. Sencillamente no le dará tiempo. No, porque no sabrá qué depredador le llegará por la espalda… -la mujer sonrió e Inao la contempló orgulloso.

-Bien, muy bien mi querida Saigo… Déjame ver tu verdadera forma. Me engaña un poco ver ese maravilloso disfraz de niña boba…

La joven se alejó sonriendo y deshizo la ilusión. Pronto dejó de ser una jovencita tímida con traje normal de ninja; para revelar una mujer adulta, con un traje oscuro ajustado, portaba unas telas de seda como un kimono de combate, su cabello castaño era largo hasta la cintura, sus labios eran carnosos y rojos, sus ojos angelicales eran los mismos, grandes y expresivos, y en su frente llevaba el símbolo de Akahaki, una estrella finísima en forma de prisma de ocho picos, casi parecido a una flor de cerezo de no ser que se trataba de un rayo de luz, su placa brillaba como el símbolo en espiral de una llama de fuego adentro de un círculo. En sus rosadas mejillas se pintaban unas líneas rojas. La mujer sonrió…

-Bien, estás mejor. -rió Eichiro –Rin, esto es lo que harás…

Rin escuchó con atención sin perder cada detalle de lo que demandaba su receptor…

* * *

Sakura estaba recargada en el hombro de Uchiha. Se había quedado inesperadamente dormida. Sasuke no podía despertarla, le pareció poco apropiado y pensó en dejarla reposar en el sofá. Al comenzar a acomodarla, tuvo que acercarse más de lo que deseaba para dejarla cómoda, pudo oler su dulce fragancia y rozar su piel con la de ella. En ese instante le llegó un recuerdo… justo a la salida de Konoha, Sakura lloraba su partida.

_–__Tengo familia y amigos… Pero, si tú te vas… Sería como si yo estuviera sola… _

Rápidamente despejó la imagen de su cabeza y se sentó a un lado de la de ella. No tenía idea de qué hacer, por lo menos hasta que ella despertara. Pensó en esperar a Tsunade y darle a conocer su teoría y el ataque de los tres akahakis.

–Akahaki debe encontrarse aquí, tal vez un número reducido, entre espías y refuerzos… -dijo para sí.

Estando a solas, no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo; sobre todo con ella tan cerca. Su aroma lo estaba inquietando. No le era desagradable a pesar de ser dulce, por el contrario, le parecía demasiado atrayente y suave. Podía percatarse de la presencia de la pelirrosa con tan sólo sentir el aroma de los cerezos. Era afable, dócil y a su vez embriagador. Ahora entendía por qué el baka de Naruto se sentía tan atraído por ella. No cabía duda que, después de todo, la pequeña fastidiosa tenía su encanto. Volvía loco a Naruto, por un tiempo a Lee, al idiota de Kiota y después… El recuerdo de Kenji no pudo evitarse y se sintió agresivamente molesto.

Después de todo el tumulto y las pequeñas batallas en las afueras, no habían podido localizar a ese traidor. Sasuke esperaba que Morino le hubiese podido sacar la ubicación del insidioso a Eichiro… Sakura se movió y su cabeza quedaba más cerca de su costado. Sasuke sentado se sintió más incómodo, pero lo disimuló con si típica gravedad. Miró hacía ella con expresión de fastidio, mas al verla tan serena, ésta se esfumó. Todo en Konoha había cambiado, incluso Naruto y ella. No entendía por qué, pero la veía hermosa y muy atrayente desde hace un tiempo… Sus temerosos dedos comenzaron a bajar por el cabello rosado y a acariciarlo con cuidado para no despertarla. Eran dóciles y el aroma se hacía más animoso, eso le gustaba. Lamentaba que uno de los resultados de los entrenamientos y las batallas fuese el desarrollo de sus sentidos, así como podía sentir el latir sanguíneo de sus enemigos, también podía sentir el de ella y eso le encantaba.

Tenía tiempo que alguien no se le acercaba de esa manera, o él tocar de esa forma a alguien. Años atrás, cuando fundó el grupo hebi, Karin era la única en pretender lograr una cercanía más intima con él; que rebasara los limites del compañerismo o la amistad, aunque sospechaba de sus fines a pesar de que era al único que dejaba curarse con su sangre. Sin embargo, él jamás lo permitió. Su relación con ella no tocó más que la superficialidad de lo carnal y de lo instintivo; después de todo era humano y satisfacer la esencialidad era lo único que le quedaba como tal. Estaba tan sumiso en sus deseos de venganza que no permitió que otro ser lo inmutara. Sólo los usaba para satisfacción o utilidad suya. Tras la muerte de Itachi, eso cambio para adentrarlo en una etapa más oscura de su ser; en donde las sensaciones nítidas de empatía y emoción ya no tenían significado sino eran a través de la muerte y el dolor. Marcó sus límites y se ausentó de la calidez humana. Nada importaba más que la urgencia de destrucción y muerte. Su piel se congeló al tacto de la vida y ya nada sentía cuando su toque le llegaba a rozar un poco; en ocasiones no se daba cuenta cuando eso pasaba. El tacto de Karin ya no logró satisfacerlo, ni el de ella ni de ningún otro lo conmovía. Hallaba paz en la muerte, sólo así el dolor y la soledad pronosticaba su fin. Pero, se debilitó con el enfrentamiento del demonio de ocho colas; por unos momentos revivió al saber del peligro que corrían sus aliados e hizo todo para salvarles la vida. Después decayó y la furia fue descomunal tras enterarse de que su objetivo había sido falso.

Hubiese continuado así hasta destruir Konoha; sin embargo la intervención de Naruto Uzumaki terminó con ello de forma inesperada y brutal. Tuvo que dejar salir al Kyubi para poder enfrentársele y él usar el poder máximo de su mangekyo sharingan para enfrentar al demonio. Aún era lo suficiente poderoso, pero fue vencido justamente cuando creyó haber tenido el control de su fuerza. Iba a morir a manos de alguien a quien admiraba y eso era algo que ansiaba para llegar a redimirse y descansar al fin. Su mejor amigo acabaría con todo ese tormento que lo consumía desde el principio de sus días. Su última batalla iba a ser la decisiva y él se transformó en otro ente más sobre la tierra. Al caer derrotado había muerto su vengativa esencia, reconocía a Naruto como su amigo de nuevo y se dejó abrazar por la oscuridad y la nada, más nunca saldría de la penumbra que había elegido como sendero. No sin antes, acercarse moribundo a Naruto y expiarle unas palabras que sellarían para siempre su existencia. Sonriendo, con lágrimas confundiéndose con la lluvia y un brillo al fin humano en sus oscuros ojos…

…Al resurgir de las sombras, las luces le lastimaban la vista. Adolorido y confundido pudo percatarse de que aún seguía vivo. Al tranquilizar su confundida pupila, lo primero que vio fue a unos verdes y cálidos ojos que lo observaban con desvelo y piedad. Su brillo fue confundido al principio con el umbral del paraíso, en ellos destellaba alivio, paz, regocijo y el dolor dejó de existir sin dejar marca de su inicio y su fin. Recordó que fue a Sakura a quien percibió primero en su nueva vida…

_-Al fin… Todo ha terminado… Estás a salvo, Sasuke… -escuchó decir eso de su suave voz y un dulce aroma de cerezos le confortó. El rostro níveo de Sakura sonreía al recibir su primer contacto consiente. La luz se aclaró y no le lastimó más…_

_-Sa… Sakura… -dijo con esfuerzo Sasuke._

_Ella se le acercó más. Ya no era la molesta chiquilla que se le arrojara inconsiderablemente con los brazos abiertos. Estaba serena, erguida y atenta, contemplándolo con una ansiosa calidez y conteniendo las lágrimas de alegría; una mezcla de observación y cuidado se unían a ellas cuando lo examinaba para saber su estado. Fue allí, que la distinguió hermosa y divina por primera vez…_

_Sakura le revisó el pulso, la temperatura y después con cuidado los ojos. Los cuales le ardían y tenían días de haber sido operados para salvar su vista. Sasuke gimió un poco con su contacto. Sakura al percibirlo colocó su mano sobre ellos y uso su energía para aliviar el dolor. Tal sensación fue tan placentera que no le hubiese importado morir en el momento. Sasuke estaba agotado y se rindió al fin a los brazos de Morfeo mientras el tierno aroma de Sakura lo acompañaba en su recién descubierto regocijo…_

Ya conocía en aquel momento la mayor parte de su historia y sentía que ya no habría motivo para continuar con la tormenta, ni tampoco con su vieja vida. Pero ¿Qué más había en ella o podría haber?…

_-¡Eres débil Sasuke! ¡Eres muy débil! -le llegó a rugir Eichiro Inao cuando éste lo venció en un combate._

_  
-¡Demuéstrame de que están hechos los Uchiha! ¡La muerte sin sentido es sólo para la escoria débil!... ¿¡Eres escoria!? ¡Mátame, cuando tu único fin no sea el de morir! ¡Es patético!..._

Eichiro Inao, en la mente de Sasuke aún tenía un lugar especial entre sus encabezados. Y éste se juró que algún día lo derrotaría sin piedad…

-Naruto… -dijo Sakura entre sueños.

Uchiha dejó de acariciarle la cabellera y la miró sereno. Realmente todo había cambiado en Konoha y ahora ese cambio también lo había atrapado. Se sorprendió de haber seguido con el gesto y la iba a dejar cuando vio sus rosados labios semi abiertos. Nuevamente, con fastidio remembró la noche del beso y de lo que pasó hace un momento. Con la mente fría no comprendía que es lo que le había ocurrido, ni entendía que cúmulo de sensaciones lo estaban atropellando. Él creía que todo aquello era ridículo y estúpido, aunque una sonrisa se le escapó al pensar en cómo le había robado aquel beso cerca del río. La figura de la esbelta joven había sido memorizada y el sabor de sus labios…

-¡Rayos! ¡Recuérdalo bien Kakashi! ¡Nada de jueguitos a oscuras durante las horas de trabajo! ¡Si planeas llevártela a lo oscurito, qué no sea aquí!... Estoy harta de regañar a ninjas jóvenes que no entienden que esta es una oficina decente. Tú ya eres mayor, pon el ejemplo… -dijo Tsunade al momento de entrar.

-Sabía que eras un pervertido detrás de esa máscara. Jejeje, pero no un asalta cunas… - agregó Morito divertido mientras jalaba a Kakashi por el cuello.

-No he dicho nada… Sólo miré a esa joven, es todo… Se pasan… -decía Kakashi cansado.

Entonces los tres se detienen y miran a Sasuke sentado en el sofá con Sakura acostada a su lado. La mano de Uchiha seguía en sus cabellos y rápidamente, cuando todos iban a notar aquello, Sasuke se levantó sereno y trató de ocultar su sonrojo.

Para haber salido de una batalla mental con Inao estaban demasiado alegres. Sarcástico pensaba que ojala eso se debiera a que traían buenas noticias. Sasuke los miró serio y después de un saludo comenzó a contarles sobre la presencia de los akahaki en casa de Sakura. Tsunade, ahora grave, preguntó por la pelirrosa y de cómo había pensado en ir allá. Morino y Kakashi se observaron con cuidado y Sasuke observó que era una idea en común. Al momento de que el pelinegro explicó la condición de Sakura, esta despertó y de inmediato, cohibida, se levantó. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había dormido.

Sakura dio los detalles de su enfrentamiento con los akahaki, su curación y de la teoría de Sasuke sobre la importancia de la antigua biblioteca. Ella no confiaba muy bien en las intenciones de Uchiha, pero trataba de disimular su interés para no provocar sospechas.

Sasuke explicó su idea…

-Yo creo que están detrás de Sakura para obtener un secreto importante de las aldeas. La familia Haruno estuvo a cargo de la biblioteca más antigua de las poblaciones y en ella se han ocultado datos y acervos muy añejos. Tal vez alguno de ellos podría contener algo relevante con lo que está ocurriendo ahora, un pergamino oculto de alguna técnica o tal vez un registro del viejo mundo. Yo pienso que deberíamos inspeccionar con cuidado la información…

-Si se tratara de algún registro civil, irían a este acervo. Pero si se tratara de un archivo viejo, irían allá. Aquí tenemos los registros familiares y de cada integrante de la aldea para tener control sobre la población… -dijo Morino.

Sakura intervino.

-¿Por qué habrían de buscar a una familia o a un integrante de la aldea en particular? -todos quedaron callados. Tsunade miró con reproche a Morino y este permaneció tranquilo. -¿Entonces qué otro asunto deberían de buscar? ¿Un objeto mágico? ¿La localización de algún lugar? Si fuese un sello prohibido, buscarían aquí.

-Díganos Morino. Usted es el experto en sonsacar información. ¿Qué cosa valiosa no podríamos hallar en la biblioteca o que cosa no buscarían ellos dentro de ella? ¿Si no es así, entonces que hacen aquí?... Usted los conoce muy bien. Tengo entendido que llegó a enfrentar a los Abukara en la última guerra… Hay un detalle que falta. No es posible que Akahaki siga aquí sin un buen motivo… -expresó Sasuke retadoramente. Morino se mantenía en calma.

-Sasuke -habló la Hokage –Me parece coherente tu teoría. Pero no podemos desperdiciar tiempo revisando documentos amarillentos mientras ese grupo de asesinos sigan aquí rodeándonos. Mandaré a que vigilen la biblioteca…

-No se preocupe. Ya lo mande hacer… -dijo Sasuke

Tsunade pareció muy molesta por lo dicho.

–Bien, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse Uchiha, si ya se han tomado medidas… Hecho así, te pediré que resguardes la zona y te prepares para llevar a Eichiro Inao al recinto… Esto es más urgente que cualquier papelito que posiblemente no busquen…

-¿No es un documento? ¿Entonces ya saben qué es lo que busca Akahaki? ¿Funcionó el interrogatorio?... – preguntó con cierta escondida burla. Sakura presintió que Sasuke sabía que no habían conseguido más de lo deseado. Tsunade se mostró más molesta y Morino tenía trabajó en disimularlo también.

-Sasuke -dijo Kakashi y éste se giró hacía él -Sé que te encuentras seguro de tu hipótesis… Pero no debemos precipitarnos. Ahora urge mantener a Inao vigilado. Si su grupo sigue aquí, no dudo que pretenderán rescatarlo… La biblioteca será protegida… Ahora, debemos de pensar cómo atrapar a su grupo… Tienes razón, Inao no nos ha dado mucha información. El muy pillo es genial en ocultarlo, pero sabemos que piensan atacar muy pronto… Y por ello debemos estar alerta contra ellos. Mientras no estemos seguros de lo que desean, no podremos descuidar la guardia… Tú lo sabes. Cualquier cosa puede pasar con los Akahaki, sobre todo con Inao Eichiro…

Kakashi y Sasuke permanecieron mirándose por un leve tiempo, en silencio y con precaución.

-Si no hay más que agregar, puedes comenzar con preparar todo para trasladar a Eichiro Inao al recinto… -dijo Tsunade al fin para romper al silencio.

-De acuerdo… Aunque ya me doy cuenta de que quizás tengan razón…Tal vez no sea a un documento al que busquen… -y dirigió una fría mirada a Sakura y salió de la estancia.

Ella no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos…

-Sakura -le dirigió Tsunade –Ahora dinos qué tienes que revelarnos…

Sakura miró a los tres ninjas. Todos parecían irreconocibles en ese momento y sentía que la miraban como si nunca la hubiesen tratado. En espera de alguna extraña reacción o comportamiento.

Ella comentó cómo la habían atacado los akahakis y evitó revelarles lo que les había dicho. Por momentos creyó ver en los oscuros ojos de Morino que se había dado cuenta de que mentía. Mas, llegó a la conclusión de que en realidad estaba dudando más de lo que decía que de aquello que se callaba. Lo percibió así al notar las discretas miradas interrogativas que le dirigía a sus dos compañeros. Una vez que no hubo más que decir sobre el ataque, Sakura, decidió hablarle sobre algunos de sus sueños, sin revelar las frases claves de su origen o dar a conocer lo que ya sabía para no involucrar a su madre…

-Ustedes me dijeron que les revelara todo en cuanto a mis extraños sueños y que se aclararían al expresarlos… Los he tenido y quiero saber si tengo que ver con Akahaki. El símbolo en la plaza no es la del bibliotecario que fue mi padre… ¿De quién es o qué es? - dijo al fin. Esas palabras salieron como un ahogo y se sentía libre…

Tsunade, Kakashi y Morino permanecieron fijos en ellas…

-De acuerdo, bien… Lo confesaremos. Sí, esa marca no es la del bibliotecario. Perteneció al clan Haruno y tú padre era un integrante de él. -dijo Kakashi. A Sakura no se le dificultó expresar sorpresa, aún le impactaba saber la verdad -El clan Haruno no tiene mucho de ser descubierto. Eran un grupo escondido, disimulando obediencia y lealtad a sus nuevos gobernantes. Pero, entre las sombras, planearon un golpe de estado contra el clan de la Bandera Escarlata, hace quince años, que en ese entonces regían al País de la Luz. Este, tras la derrota del país de la luz en el crisol de guerra, fue apoderándose de la nación poco a poco en todos los sentidos. La milicia y la unidad shinobi les fue perteneciendo. Se habían hecho del control consumadamente. Haruno, uno de los más antiguos clanes de guerreros ninjas y samuráis, los retó. No estaban de acuerdo con que Akatsuki bajo aquella bandera se hiciera del poder del país, ellos eran quienes manipulaban al clan a escondidas tras la muerte del emperador del País de la luz… Se aliaron con el partido de la hoja verde y planearon derrocarlos. -se detuvo la narración…

Sakura temblaba…

-¿Qué pasó después? -algo en su interior le decía que no tenía caso preguntar…

-Fueron descubiertos por el partido de la bandera roja y… fueron eliminados… -dijo Tsunade –Tu tío Saburo Haruno y tu abuela Kanone Haruno fueron acabados en un ataque sorpresa por sus enemigos…

Sakura se estremeció. Era perturbadora esa sensación y no la entendía…

-Entonces… ¿Fueron Akatsuki quienes los mataron?... –Tsunade y Kakashi ignoraron su pregunta.

-Tu padre fue un refugiado nuestro, único sobreviviente junto a su esposa y tú… Le dimos el trabajo de ser guardián de la biblioteca para mantener su secreto a salvo. El símbolo que posees es el de su clan. Una flor de cerezo estaba en su centro también para definir a la primera rama de los Haruno… Se presume también que fue una de las familias fundadoras de la aldea de Akahaki… -terminó la rubia.

Sakura estaba atónita, hasta que…

-¿Y por qué el símbolo en la plaza? ¿Soy de Akahaki y eso explica la marca? ¿Quieren algo de mí?...

Kakashi respiró y la miró.

-Eichiro Inao nos confesó que están reuniendo a los descendientes de las antiguas casas para poder cumplir con su venganza. Los buscaron durante años y al encontrarlos les despiertan la marca de su familia; aquella que se les da al momento de nacer para poder ser identificados… Kenji era el convocador, un descendiente directo del clan Abukara, tal como Inao. Así como a tu padre, el tercer Hokage les dio oportunidad de dejar a su familia quedarse y vivir en paz… No sabíamos de ellos hasta hace algunos años con estas nuevas hostilidades entre las naciones… La marca en la plaza es para darse a conocer. Señalar que Konoha ya tiene un fin en sus manos y estas están entre su gente. La masacre fue parte de su venganza -Sakura sintió temor al comprender la mirada fría de su ex sensei. -Eres de Akahaki, Sakura, y descendiente de uno de sus líderes. Eso explica la marca… Y lo que desean de ti, es lo mismo que desearon en los otros…Que te revelaras… Cuando ocurrió el incidente de la plaza, trataron de secuestrarte., pero estabas inconsciente y por ello nunca te enteraste… - concluyó Kakashi.

-Yo prohibí que te lo dijeran. No estaba segura de cómo reaccionarías y por ello te he mantenido vigilada… -agregó Tsunade. –Al despertar la marca resurgieron poderes y habilidades escondidas que sólo conciernen a tu familia; también recuerdos que de seguro fueron reprimidos por Sachi para mantenerte a salvo… Las habilidades del clan Haruno era impresionantes, tales como las de los Siete enemigos. Si te despertaron fue para que les ayudaras. Algo debes de tener entre tus recuerdos para que le seas de gran ayuda. Tal vez sea un dato importante o una técnica escondida…

-Entonces están necesitados de aliados… -dijo pasmada y pensativa Sakura. –Pero, me parece aún tonto que decidan arriesgarse por un individuo ¿Y si Sasuke tiene razón con lo de la biblioteca? Tal vez guarde algo que no sepamos y me quieran a mí y a mis recuerdos para obtenerlos…

-De la biblioteca no te preocupes. Ya decidimos tomar medidas… Tomaremos en cuenta la propuesta de Sasuke y mandaremos gente especial a revisar… -Tsunade se cruzó de brazos.

-Preferiría hacerlo yo. Después de todo tiene que ver conmigo y mi familia…

-Preferiría que no- ordenó severa la Hokage. –Te informaré de los detalles. Pero mientras Akahaki siga por estos territorios, no será conveniente que te expongas…Permanecerás segura en tu casa, bajo vigilancia… Tú y tu madre… Nosotros sabemos que nada de esto es su culpa, pero el consejo no tardará en llamarte…

-¡Por eso mismo Tsunade-sama!... ¡Necesito defenderme y saber qué pasa!… ¡No me parece que me juzguen de acciones de las cuales no soy responsable! ¡Es increíble! ¡Me da la impresión de que a mi madre y a mí nos tratan como unas completas extrañas!... -alzó la voz Sakura.

-¡No se hable más del asunto! No es un juego… Nosotros no sabemos con certeza que quieren ellos, por ello debemos cuidarlas… en especial a ti, que al parecer planean algo contigo… Te repito, no sabemos. No nos compliques más el trabajo en averiguarlo… - Tsunade permaneció en silencio observándola con cuidado, estaba furiosa, era la primera vez que su discípula osaba levantarle la voz de forma muy impertinente. Sakura se sentía como una pequeña niña, inútil e impotente…

-¡No! ¡Quiero saber la verdad y si no la saben quiero estar presente para estar al tanto!... ¿Acaso me ocultan algo?... –Sakura miraba retadoramente a Tsunade y ésta la fulminaba con sus ojos. Si algo sabía Hatake y Morino era que algo peor que un akahaki eran siete, y que algo peor que siete akahakis era ver una riña femenina; sobre todo, sabiendo que se trataba de dos kunoichis con fuerzas sobrehumanas y temperamentos terriblemente enérgicos.

Kakashi se le acercó a Sakura.

–Etto… No has recuperado fuerzas… Vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa. Ino y las otras deben estar preocupadas… -la tomó del hombro y ambos salieron de la habitación. Sakura le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Tsunade y después la bajó avergonzada de sí misma al darse cuenta que era la primera vez que le levantaba la voz a su maestra.

En ese momento llegó Eriki, chocando con Sakura y tirando unos folders y casi derramando una bandeja que contenía una jarra de agua, tres vasos y un paquete de aspirinas efervescentes. Eriki nerviosa pedía disculpas repetitivamente mientras recogía los papeles. Sakura le ayudaba diciéndole que no se preocupara. Luego la pelirrosa se dio cuenta que Kakashi no le quitaba la mirada a la joven…

-¡Ay, Eriki! ¿Qué haré contigo?... -suspiró Tsunade. -¿Ya atendieron al prisionero?

-Sí, Tsunade-sama. Acaban de llegar los médicos y ya lo están atendiendo, Shizue está con ellos. Me encontré a Sasuke-sama y me dijo que iría a vigilarlo para después llevarlo al recinto. -Eriki aún nerviosa depositó la bandeja sobre una mesa y le entregó los folders. Esto es del consejo… Los manda el señor Murai Ozu. – dice la joven. Tsunade no pudo evitar mostrar preocupación y fastidio. Sakura al escuchar aquel nombre se inquietó y tembló… –Bien, puedes retirarte… Y ayuda a Shizue con el prisionero para que me informes, hasta que Sasuke se lo llevé al recinto.

Eriki asintió y salió del cuarto. Pero, antes, se le quedó mirando a Sakura y le dio las gracias, evitó ver a Kakashi y cerró la puerta. A Sakura le pareció extraña la forma en que ella la miró, aquel brillo en sus ojos no tenía nada que ver con la tímida chica que viese antes. Después, pensó preguntar por qué aquel hombre, Murai Ozu, estaba en Konoha.

Sakura observó que el semblante de Tsunade pronosticaba un ataque de sus genios; por lo que le pareció que no era prudente pedirle permiso para ver a Eichiro Inao o cuestionar sobre la presencia de Ozu allí después de la escenita anterior. Así que se despidió y salió con Kakashi.

Al salir el sensei y su discípula, Morino se acercó a Tsunade.

–Yo que tú, tendría cuidado con ella ahora en adelante. No le quitaría el ojo, puede ser que algo trame…

-Mmp… Sí, yo también sentí que no nos dijo todo, no parece la misma. Nunca antes había hecho algo así… No sabemos que más sabe. Pero no creo que sepa algo realmente importante. Creo que está confundida y asustada, eso es normal… Tal vez debería decirle la verdad, antes que se le ocurra hacer algún disparate… -Tsunade se sentó pensativa en un sofá, arrojó el folder con disgusto sobre la mesa y sirvió los vasos de agua con la aspirina, para ella e Ibiki.

-O tal vez no. -Ibiki recibió el vaso. -El juramento es el juramento. Si no quieres exponer la vida de tu pupila, será mejor seguir con el resguardo… Lo único que necesita Konoha en este momento es a otro vengador… Por lo menos espera tras haber revisado la biblioteca. Así ella pensará que lo que dijiste es verdad y no perderá la confianza… -Morino sonreía.

-Jajaja… Hablas como un gran experto. Te refieres a manipular la información ¿Verdad?... Sakura tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, es muy lista…

-Por eso mismo lo digo ¿Qué tal si Akahaki ya influyó en ella? Hará que nos vea con malos ojos, casi como a los villanos del cuento.

- ¡No! ¡Me niego a creer que ella pudiese hacer algo en nuestra contra! ¡Apuesto mi vida con certeza!… -Tsunade se incorporó.

-Mmm, en las apuestas nunca has sido muy buena. En este caso, si ganaras o perdieras, no sabría si sería algo bueno o malo para nosotros… Está bien… Sólo espero que tu vida esté garantizada… No dudo en su nobleza. Pero, por esta misma, puede caer en el otro lado… Nada garantiza que no cambie de parecer… Repito, yo que tú, la mantendría vigilada. -Morino, tras decir sus últimas palabras, salió de la habitación con su vaso de agua. –Te deseo suerte con el consejo.

Tsunade seguía mirando hacia la puerta y después se sumió en una triste reflexión que le abrigó el bello rostro.

–Sakura… No me falles… -Observó el vaso y con tristeza vio que la pastilla no se había disuelto aún. – ¡Ahs!... Para colmo tenía que ser de estas. Shizue ¿Por qué no piensas alguna vez en mi sufrimiento?

Continuara...

* * *

Ya se descubrieron los planes de Akahaki... o por lo menos parte de ellos: reclutar a todos aquellos que descendian de las grandes casas y clanes de la antigua Akahaki y Abukara para ayudarlos en la rebelion y posteriormente en la guerra y... segun lo dicho por Inao, el encontrar a una persona muy valiosa que, habiendo leido bien y captando todas las pistas, ya os habreis dado cuenta de quien es.

Se conocio como pasó Sasuke o como se sintio, despues de que se enterara de la verdad de la muerte de su clan y el porque Itachi actuo asi. Se empieza a ver notablemente la atraccion que despierta en el joven Sakura y parte de sus deseos.

Se revela la verdadera identidad de la familia de Sakura: descendiente de Abukara y de los mas poderosos de Akahaki, tambien se dan a conocer que eran grandes samurais y que tenian un poder comparable a los que atacaron Konoha (los 7 como se mencionan, ver capitulos anteriores para mayor referencia). La misma chica empieza a desconfiar de la Hokague y ésta de la chica.

Se ha descubierto la identidad de uno de los infiltrados... si todavia no sabeis quien es, siento arruinaroslo pero no lo dire... al parecer conocia anteriormente a Kakashi y le tenia gran aprecio... o al menos eso parece, y su nombre... Rin ¿sera coincidencia que se llame igual que su antigua compañera de equipo, la cual desaparecio misteriosamente?

En el siguiente capitulo se desvelara mas sobre Murai Ozu, miembro del consejo de Konoha y sobre sus propositos, al igual que algunos planes de Konaha para algo grande que se avecinara. Sakura volvera a tener uno de esos "recuerdos/sueños" y en ellos aparecera un personaje que seguro os sorprende... a mi desde luego lo hizo.

Ahora solo me queda el pediros que dejarais un review, tanto yo como la autora os lo agradeceremos eternamente, no importa si son comentarios cortos, como "me gusto" "espero la conti" o en su defecto "no me ha gustado" o "no me llama la atencion", recuerdo que tambien podreis mandar criticas constructivas, yo se lo comunicare a la autora y seguro os agradece vuestro interes, yo tambien que conste.

Sin mas que decir, esperamos que os haya gustago y hayais disfrutado del capitulo.

Review del capitulo anterior: setsuna17 y edison

Favorite Story: xXxMinimixXx; Akane Kido: aiko amitie; Karina Natsumi; o. Kasuki-chan .o; Estrela Polar; Valerii Hyuga; sysa12; mari7523; Pamys-Chan; Kounbrain; queen of the shadow y x-Misao-x

Fafourite author: Karina Natsumi y MCJ-94

Story Alert: LadySc -Maaya-; Minerva85; Karina Natsumi; eva uchiha; Geanella-Asakura; Valerii Hyuga; sysa12; haize; Pamys-Chan; queen of the shadow; Ayumi Itaino y x-Misao-x

Author Alert: Karina Natsumi

Tambien se agradece a los lectores invisibles que no dejan comentario.

El proximo capitulo sera subido el Jueves 24... y dado que es Nochebuena, hare un especial Navidad y posteare dos capitulos en ves de uno... estoy pensando en hacer lo mismo para Año nuevo ¿que pensais?

Adios.


	13. Capitulo 11

Primero que nada... ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!

Como prometi, aqui os traigo el especial navida de 2 capitulos... al final del capitulo saldran las conclusiones (como siempre) pero no pondre adelanto ya que lo subo ahora mismo... y los review los detallo en el siguiente.

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece... Naruto y sus personjes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, y la trama y muchos de los personajes y lugares etc... pertenecen a kittycat.

Mini-ficha:

**Titulo:** Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Mistico; Clan Haruno

**Rango:** T (mas avanzada la historia cambiara a M)

**Personajes principales:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Este fic viene en forma de intriga y su extensión es novelesca. Se distingue en dos partes. Contiene escenas de violencia, erotismo y lemon.

**Géneros:** General (Aventura, Romance, Drama, Fantasía, Misterio, Humor, Angustia, Espiritual etc.)

Espero que os guste - narracion normal

_Espero que os guste -_ sueños, recuerdos y por el estilo

-Espero que os guste - dialogo normal

-_"Espero que os guste"_ - pensamientos

**(Espero que os guste) **- Inner Sakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -cambio de escena

Y ahora el capitulo 11, el primero de hoy jeje

* * *

LIBRO I: Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Místico

PARTE1: La Despedida: El secreto guardado de Sachi Haruno y el rapto de Sakura de Konoha por los miembros de Akahaki

**Capitulo 11**

El sol ya comenzaba a sacar sus primeros rayos níveos. Las calles estaban vacías y la neblina del verano era un poco más densa de la usual. La naturaleza sabía que el transcurso de su espacio y tiempo estaban siendo corrompidos. Ni una sola alma se veía por las calles.

Kakashi pensó que Sakura hablaría y hablaría sobre la necedad de Tsunade o sobre su descubrimiento. Pero permaneció callada y eso lo consternó. Imaginó que unas palabras de aliento no servirían de mucho, además ¿Qué podría decirle? Ya no le creería si le volvía a decir que todo estaría bien como cuando era una dulce y enamoradísima niña de trece años, dejó de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo...

-¿Sensei? -dijo inesperadamente Sakura… -¿Usted sabía de mi origen?

-No realmente. Lo supe hace poco más de dos años. Cuando me enfrenté a Inao en una misión. Sabía que había existido el clan, pero no tenía idea de que tú y tu padre fuesen integrantes… El secreto se mantuvo por un estricto juramento. Él no revelaría su origen y nadie lo perturbaría más… Es conocida como la ley del forje… Se dio después de la guerra del crisol. Los sobrevivientes del viejo mundo jurarían lealtad a sus protectores a cambio de tranquilidad y de poder preservar su vida… Este sólo se daba a través del develamiento de su secreto… -dijo Kakashi y se frotó el ojo descubierto.

-¿Ustedes revelaron el secreto de mi padre? -preguntó Sakura

Kakashi la miró.

–Él la reveló al Hokage, para poder proteger a su familia, tras el descubrimiento del complot… A quién le dejó ver su identidad fue al tercer Hokage. Pero por orden del consejo, se le prohibió seguir con sus antiguas técnicas y tradiciones a cambio del refugio. Sandaime lo dejó a cargo de la biblioteca y de ese modo cumpliría con su deber en la aldea, así igualmente lo vigilarían. Jurando lealtad al líder, también lo hacía con la población… Fue protegido y recibido para continuar con una nueva vida… -terminó y volvió a frotarse el ojo, pero esta vez era el ocultó.

Sakura no pudo evitar la profundidad de su tristeza, el sentimiento de rechazo y falsedad era más tenue…

-Sé que te sientes confundida y qué mucho de lo que sabes ahora te parece injusto… -agregó Kakashi. –Pero se revelarán las cosas y con la serenidad de la mente se irán aclarando. No exasperes… -agregó.

-Pero… ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo quiere que evite pensar mal de todos? Mi vida estaba bien antes de saber que desciendo de crueles asesinos y que durante todo este tiempo he sido una refugiada indeseada... Todo… todo… ha sido mentira… Entonces yo… -Sakura estaba impaciente, furiosa y temblorosa. Kakashi miró arriba pensativo con un dedo en la barbilla…

-Mmm… No tengo idea. -y la pelirrosa cayó de espaldas.

**(Qué buen consejo. Lastima que lo esté aplicando ahora…)**

–Lo suponía ¿Por qué debería ayudarme? Si después de todo, no somos nada… -Sakura iba a entrar furiosa a su casa, pero Kakashi la detiene sujetándola de la mano…

-Espera, sólo porque no recuerdo los consejos que me daban cuando tenía tu edad, no significa que no me importes. Fuiste una de mis mejores alumnas… -Sakura hizo un gesto de duda y encogió los ojos.

–No es cierto. Fui su única alumna. –Kakashi se rascó la cabeza y se talló los ojos… -¿Ah, sí? Vaya, estar en coma me arruinó la memoria. –Sakura comenzaba a disgustarse y a tambalearse…

-Por favor, no me haga más favores…

-¡Es broma! ¡Es broma!... Lo que quiero decir es que no importa lo que hayan hecho tu familia en el pasado. Tú eres tú ahora y ahora y antes eres parte de esta aldea; y no dejaremos que nada malo te pase, a ti o a tu madre…

-Pero… Entonces, ¿Cómo saldrá esto? ¿Qué debo hacer?...

Después observó que ya era frecuente que Kakashi se frotará los ojos. Estos estaban irritados, como los de Sasuke. Le iba a preguntar si estaba bien. Mas…

-No tengo idea, pero te doy un consejo que me dieron alguna vez… no juzgues al pensar…

Sakura quedó con los ojos en blanco…

-¿Cómo? Mí no entender… -Kakashi se rascó la gris melena…

-Bueno, jejeje es que no soy tan bueno en dar consejos… ¡Ah! ¡Ya me acordé!, este me lo dieron… No juzgues a la primera, cuestiona y observa antes…

Sakura quedó atónita...

–Sigo en las mismas. -Kakashi se alejó y con una optimista expresión se despidió.

–Descansa Sakura… Chao… y no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien como antes. -y se desvaneció en una nube de humo, no sin antes darle una sonrisa con la mirada.

Estando ya en la entrada de su casa Sakura entró, realmente le pareció extraña la conducta de su sensei y de todo el mundo…

-_"Además, me es difícil ya creerle cuando dice que todo saldrá bien… ¿Desde cuándo comencé a perderle la fe?…"_

* * *

La sala estaba sola. Sakura pensó que las chicas debían estar durmiendo y entró con cuidado sin hacer ruido. De pronto, escuchó ruidos en la cocina y fue a ver.

En el refrigerador, Ino sacaba un cartón de leche, rebanadas de jamón, pan y queso y un frasco de mayonesa dietética. Se veía cansada y preparó con desgana su sándwich sobre la mesa. Luego se sentó y comenzó a comer.

-Con que así conservas la línea… Pensé que eso te engordaba…

Ino miró en la entrada de la cocina a Sakura.

-¡Sakura! -dijo con alegría.

Ella se acercó y se sentó frente a ella, cansada pero sonriente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es decir… Tsunade… Tsunade ordenó que te quedaras con tu madre… ¿Qué ocurrió?... - preguntó al notar que también estaba asediada, herida y con moretones. –Cielos… Sakura ¿Qué ocurrió?... -insistió Ino.

La pelirrosa suspiró, tomó una rebanada de pan y un pedazo de queso y los comió.

–Me atacó una akahaki en mi casa…

-¿¡Qué!? -gritó Ino levantándose. -¿¡Cómo rayos fue!?...

-Ayer en la noche… Mi madre y yo estábamos en el comedor cuando atacaron. Nos arrojaron piedras y tuve que salir a pelear. Sasuke llegó inesperadamente y me ayudó. Se fue y no acabó conmigo… Dejé a mi madre con la tuya. No quería volver a casa después de lo sucedido… Más tarde, fui con Tsunade para decirle que los akahaki estaban aquí. De allá vengo…

-¡Por los nueve dioses!… ¡Akahaki está aquí!... Por eso estuvieron dando vueltas a Gai y a su grupo. Para distraerlos y seguir aquí. También eso explica porque alejaron a Naruto y a los demás… ¡Miserables!... ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué quieren ahora? ¿No les bastó la masacre?... -rugió Ino molesta y nerviosa…

-No… Algo falló en sus planes y tuvieron que verse forzados a volver… -Ino se consternó -Ino… ¿Tú sabías que pretendían secuestrarme durante el atentado?... Lo sabías ¿Verdad?

La rubia bajó la mirada nerviosa y después observó su expresión severa.

–Tsunade nos ordenó que no te dijéramos. Nos habló de la marca y de qué significaba… No te preocupes, sólo nos dijo a Naruto, a Sai y a mí sobre ella… Naruto y Sasuke te dejaron en manos de Aiko y míos. Primero dos akahakis llegaron a nosotras… Eran extraños y grotescos, insolentes y unos patanes… -Sakura se sorprendió por la expresión de Ino… -Nos llamaron preciosuras… ¡Hazme favor de esos gañanes! Me da coraje recordar ese tono burlón de su voz… -Ino suspiró. Sakura, por las palabras insensatas del ninja, supuso que aquellos dos tipos fueron los mismos que fueron a buscarla en su casa. Las descripciones eran exactas a las que le había dicho Ino, quizás por ello se les hacía familiar… -Después de los malditos piropos decían que venían por… La hija de Saburo. Otros les ordenaron a Neji, a Lee, a Shino y a Tenten que les informaran en dónde estaba la hija de Saburo y de Hikaru. Nadie entendía de qué hablaban y atacaban más fuerte si no respondíamos. Yo, Aiko… No entendimos y los atacamos; hasta que llegó otro de los akahaki y nos atacó para conseguirte. Regañó a los otros de ser muy lentos, pues habían caído en la trampa de Aiko; les dio a creer que tenían pulgas jejejeje… Pero, el último era muy fuerte. Era muy fuerte, llevaba una máscara más tétrica que las otras y nos consideró poca cosa, con una embestida bastó para dejarnos indefensas y llegar hasta a ti. Ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de matarnos. Hasta que Sasuke llegó y peleó con él… ¿Sabes? Me dio la impresión de que Sasuke lo conocía, le habló muy familiar y lucharon… Le dijo que si volvía a tocarte, que está vez lo mataría. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso Saku?...

A Sakura le sorprendió.

– ¿Sasuke? No tengo idea. –Luego pensó que el enmascarado pudo haberse tratado de Kenji. Rápidamente cambio a un tema de mayor interés. -¿Y qué pasó con Naruto?

-Él había sido acorralado… Todo era un caos. Hubo un momento que, entre los gritos de la gente y sus ataques masivos, nadie sabía qué pasaba… Ese era su fin, crear la confusión…

-Para obtenerme… -dijo Sakura con pesar y pensó que todo aquello era su culpa, sentía rabia.

-Pero con la llegada de la akahaki ¿Supiste que pretendían?... -Ino esperaba la respuesta.

La pelirrosa le explicó lo que le habían dicho Tsunade y Kakashi con respecto a los clanes y aunque la rubia no pareció muy convencida con la teoría, no pudo exponerle más.

-No tenía idea de que pertenecieras a un Clan. El clan Haruno…esto es asombroso ¿Quién lo diría? Eso explica porque eres de cierta forma diferente…

Sakura tuvo un chispazo y molesta…

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

**(¡Sí te atreves a mencionar lo de la frente, te parto en gajos la cara!)**

-Jejeje… Por nada… Entonces, Akahaki te quiere por ser un integrante de ellos. ¿Y eso es porque guardas algo que les pertenece? -preguntó Ino.

Sakura asintió.

–Sasuke dice que la biblioteca de mi padre podría revelarnos algo. Tal vez lo que desean y que por ello me necesitan. -La joven se veía preocupada y en el interior culpable. Ni siquiera a Ino le podía confesar sus miedos. La rubia le tomó de la mano.

-No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien. No dejaremos que te toquen ningún pelo. Estaré contigo para enfrentar a esos miserables. No dejaré que nadie te lastime… -la rubia le tomó la mano y Sakura se lo agradeció.

-Gracias Ino… Te debo mucho…

Permanecieron mirándose con ternura, disfrutando el silencio de su fraternal compañía. El sol de la mañana ya había salido e iluminaba la cocina con calida armonía. Sakura estaba muy agradecida de tenerla a su lado…

-Cambiando de tema a otro más personal… -cambio la dulce expresión a una de reproche… -¿Qué pasa con Sasuke y contigo? ¿Qué le hiciste para que se portara tan seco cada vez que te encuentras cerca? Y durante el ataque ¿Qué rayos hacías en sus brazos?... Acaso, ¿Estás poniéndole los cuernos a Naruto? -dijo con tono de reproche y Sakura se espantó. -Soy tu amiga y puedo comprender que en tu infancia estuvieras enamorada de él, yo también lo estuve y casi nos dejábamos hablar por eso, pero… -luego cambió su expresión a una furiosa. -¡Pero ahora estás con Naruto! ¡No puedes hacerle algo así! ¡Hablaría muy mal de ti!... -y le apuntó con su dedo acusadoramente.

-¡No! ¡Jamás le haría eso a Naruto!... -gritó dejando callada a Ino. –No podría… Él ahora es el único… -dijo con la mirada triste y escondiendo los puños cerrados. No había podido evitar el recuerdo del beso. Hubiera deseado olvidarlo para no remembrarlo. Lo odiaba por provocarle tanta confusión, no creyó sentir algo así en su vida. Estaba feliz y quería seguir sonriendo con sinceridad al lado de Naruto. –Él y yo estábamos en el momento equivocado… Fue todo. Nada ocurre entre los dos, porque jamás hubo nada, ni lo habrá - terminó.

Ino se sintió mal por sus palabras y cuando iba a remediarlo con otras Sakura le sonrió.

-Naruto… ¿Quiero subir a verlo? Lo extraño y lo necesito tanto… Quiero saber si está bien…

-Eh… Está en tu recámara… -la rubia presintió algo extraño y Sakura con una sonrisa se fue a su habitación.

–Gracias… -le respondió. Ino quedó perpleja.

Sakura subió las escaleras mientras Tenten las bajaba con un gran bostezo y frotándose los ojos…

-Buenos días Tenten -dijo Sakura.

-Buenos días… -dijo y luego de que Sakura subió por completo Tenten se detuvo confusa. -¿Sakura?...

* * *

Sakura abrió la puerta de su habitación y contempló con serena alegría al individuo que dormía en su acolchonada cama. Su habitación era áurea con rosa, las cortinas eran blancas y transparentes y tenían bordados de flores de cerezo, por lo que la luz entraba placentera por sus angostas ventanas.

Naruto dormía tranquilamente de lado. No había signos de turbación en su tostado rostro. Los verdes y jades ojos de Sakura lo contemplaban enamorada y le acarició la mejilla con sus suaves dedos. Después vio las heridas de sus brazos, manos y rostro, algunas de ellas seguían ligeramente abiertas, nada grave, otras mostraban rastros de cicatrización y algunas estaban cerrando en ese instante. Sakura sabía que debido al incremento del poder de Kyubi, Naruto, podía curarse casi por sí mismo. Con tristeza pensó que su poder terminaría siendo algo inútil ante su mágica capacidad. Mas, no le importaba, ella seguiría a su lado y trataría de ayudarlo en todo lo que él llegase a necesitar. Lo besó en la frente y con lentitud fue acomodándose a su lado, de forma que pudiera verlo mejor de frente. Le acarició los rubios cabellos y se acurrucó más a su sitio, cerrando sus cansados ojos.

Naruto percibió el aroma dulce de los cerezos y abrió los ojos. Sonrió complacido al ver a Sakura descansando junto a él. Dormida y respirando con quietud. Naruto se le acercó más y le beso los labios. Ella, con el tacto de su boca, abrió los suyos y ambos se iluminaron. Ella le acarició la raspada mejilla y él sus rosados cabellos.

-Hola… Te eché de menos… -dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo a ti… Han pasado tantas cosas… Lo peor hubiese sido que no regresaras… Lo lamento. Lo lamento tanto. Debí llegar antes… -dijo con deseos de llorar y Naruto la acarició.

-Hey, tranquila… Estoy en perfectas condiciones. Recuerda, soy Naruto Uzumaki, el mejor ninja de Konoha y nadie puede vencerme tan fácilmente… Ese estúpido líder de Akahaki se sorprendió al verme en acción… ¡Bah!... Ojalá hubieses visto su boba expresión, estaba atónito… -hizo un gesto de dolor y Sakura colocó sobre su pecho su mano para reconfortarlo con su cálido chakra, aún le quedaba un poco más. Naruto puso su mano sobre la de ella… -Seré el más fuerte, pero tú siempre me harás falta… -Sakura acercó su frente y la colocó sobre la de ella…

-Y tú a mí… Y tú a mi… -él la abrazo por la cintura y cerraron los ojos con una suave sonrisa. Así permanecieron unidos y se sumieron juntos en un profundo sueño. Felices de sólo tener a su alrededor el calor de la presencia del ser amado…

* * *

En esa mañana Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee y su líder Gai iban directo hacía la oficina de la Hokage para recibir órdenes sobre la siguiente misión. Gai se veía optimista, a pesar de que uno de los miembros de Akahaki había trapeado la tierra con su rostro, ansiaba volver a enfrentarlos, sobre todo al cretino que le hizo pasar por tan ridícula humillación.

-¡Ya verás Lee! ¡Le pagaré con la misma moneda su crédito a cuenta! ¡No sabrá por dónde le llegaré esta vez!... –decía con una enorme sonrisa y una pose exagerada de súper héroe.

-¡Sí, sensei! ¡Nadie le hace eso a un súper jounnin de Konoha! ¡Y menos a usted!... ¡Akahaki las pagará!... -afirmaba Lee haciendo la misma pose.

-Estos dos sí que están muy confiados… -decía Neji con una gotita en la frente.

-Ni que lo digas. Creo que la golpiza que les propinaron bastó para borrarles la memoria ¿Acaso no recuerdan que son invencibles? -decía Tenten con la misma postura.

Neji continuaba caminando, hasta que molesto se talló los ojos. Tenten lo había observado desde que llegara con cierta preocupación. Los ojos grises de Neji estaban rojos e irritados. De vez en cuando Hyuga soltaba unas lágrimas y se los tallaba crispado. Tenten trató de convencerlo de que se pusiera unas gotas, pero con arrogancia se negaba asegurando que estaría bien. La chica le preguntó que le había ocurrido y el joven tuvo que responderle antes de tener que lidiar con sus humos.

–Uno de los malditos Siete me roció algo en los ojos… Un polvo que desde entonces me pica. Era para cegarnos y atacarnos por sorpresa con su técnica.

A Tenten le pareció extraño.

-¿Hablaste con Tsunade? -preguntó.

–No. No es nada. Se pasara. A Kakashi y a Sasuke les ocurrió lo mismo y ya están mejor. Fue sólo un truco irritable para descontrolarnos allá… -finalizó Hyuga y continuó en marcha antes de que Lee y Gai notaran su paso lento. A Tenten no le parecía que aquello fuera sólo para distraerlos, presentía algo anormal; pero al ver la acostumbrada postura de Neji ante las trivialidades se olvidó de la idea y continuó sus pasos.

Al llegar a la oficina de la Hokage notaron que ésta se encontraba más severa de lo normal, un semblante preocupante la marcaba y los cuatro supusieron que estaría de un humor más iracundo de lo usual. Tenten tenía un mal presentimiento y Neji conjeturó que nuevamente tratarían con los Siete de Akahaki.

-Bien Tsunade-sama… ¿En qué podemos ayudar? ¿¡Acaso esos desvergonzados de Akahaki decidieron actuar ya!? -rugió Gai.

Hubo silencio…

-Así es… -dijo Tsunade. –Pero esta vez vamos a sorprenderlos. Gracias a la captura de Eichiro Inao tenemos sólo cierta idea de lo que planearán ahora… Cada equipo tiene una tarea para actuar en cuanto un infeliz de los siete se presente… Según con la información dada por Eichiro Inao, será mañana o pasado mañana el segundo ataque…

-¿Con qué fin Tsunade- sama? -preguntó preocupada Tenten.

-El fin es de lo que se van a encargar… La tarea no será afuera de la aldea. Será adentro… Quiero que vigilen a Haruno Sakura…

Todos se sorprendieron…

-¿Por qué razón? -preguntó Neji

-Digámoslo así… Abukara está reuniendo a su familia y nosotros no lo permitiremos porque no confiamos en sus "filiales" intenciones. Nada bueno puede venir de esos canallas… Por ello quiero que la vigilen y sí algo anormal ocurre con ella… No duden en atacarla con todo lo que tienen… -Tsunade tenía una mirada fría y determinada… -Si es necesario, elimínenla…

Los cuatro integrantes quedaron perplejos. Tenten iba a protestar, mas Gai la interrumpió con un gesto.

–De acuerdo… ¿Pero se puede saber la razón de tan inesperada decisión? - Lee estaba impactado, la noticia le retumbó en los oídos, no podía creerlo… Neji no decía nada, mas reconocía que la misión lo atrapó y no le agradaba.

-Las razones no pueden ser reveladas… Son parte del juramento inicial del Consejo. Sólo puedo decirles que se trata de un asunto de sumo peligro. Si se juntan más miembros de la casa, será una terrible desventaja para nosotros… Sakura es un pariente del clan Haruno, cercano a Abukara y estos los están reuniendo para provocar una gran guerra entre naciones… Sakura es una clave importante para ellos, de lo contrario no estarían aquí escondidos para capturarla…

-¿¡Están aquí!? -dijo asombrada Tenten.

Tsunade asintió.

–Sí, Eichiro Inao nos los confesó. Ahora, no importa cómo se avecinen las cosas. Deben vigilar a Sakura. Protegerla si es necesario o acabarla si ella llegase a revelarse…

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No puede ser! -rugió Rock Lee. -¡Sakura jamás nos traicionaría! ¡Son ideas descabelladas! -Gai sujetó a Lee.

-Tranquilo Lee… Sabemos lo que sientes por tu compañera. Pero no debes dejar que las emociones te nublen la cabeza ¡Piensa!... Alguna razón debe existir para esta decisión… Hay que tener confianza… -aconsejó el sensei.

-Tiene razón el sensei Gai, Lee -interviene Neji con calma. –Después de todo, no queremos que se repita el suceso de hace tres años; cuando Madara Uchiha casi destruyó a Konoha. Todo por culpa de un traidor, uno de nuestros integrantes… Dejarlo vivo y perdonarle su desacato pudo habernos costado la vida…

Tsunade no recibió esas palabras con agradecimiento y Lee rabiaba.

–Aún no podemos juzgar, chicos… Todo depende de Sakura. Si no interviene a favor de Akahaki no tendremos que lastimarla… Yo confío en ella, pero por petición del Consejo debemos de tomar medidas…. -Concluyó la Hokage

Los tres jóvenes quedaron sin palabras. Gai asintió y se hizo a cargo de la misión. Rock Lee estaba confundido y aterrado. Jamás imaginó tener que cumplir con algo así…

* * *

El consejo de la aldea tenía influencia sobre todos los poderes de la población, incluso, cierta influencia sobre el Hokage. Por ellos habían obligado a Tsunade a escoger como sucesor a Shikamaru Nara en vez de a Naruto Uzumaki. Más, tras la batalla dada con el Madara Uchiha y la muerte del viejo Danzou, sus influencias no parecían ser tan fuertes como antes. Tsunade llegó a tener más libertad y cumplió mejor sus funciones. Sin embargo, con los nuevos ataques políticos, el Consejo tuvo oportunidad de salir en acción otra vez. Esta vez bajo la influencia de otro individuo del exterior, Murai Ozu; secretario de defensa del estado del país del Fuego. Su propósito en la aldea de la hoja escondida era conocer a detalle las piezas con las que contaba el gobierno para una posible guerra contra los países de la Luz, la Oscuridad, la Muerte, la Vida y el Tiempo. Siendo tan insignificantes aquellos países, no tenían idea de cómo habían logrado conseguir tanto poder. Murai Ozu dijo haber investigado y descubierto que su logro se debía a la reintegración de sus parientes perdidos, los cuales poseían un poder más estremecedor de lo que pudieron haberse imaginado, Tsunade lo dudaba. Esta fuerza era única y cada clan contaba con un poder específico que servía para darle a Abukara lo necesario para conquistar y destruir.

Murai Ozu, estando como incógnito en la aldea, pudo estar presente durante el atentado y dar una empírica opinión sobre la situación de ella: Además de devastador, fue un punto menos a favor de la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Tsunade tuvo que verse forzada a informarle sobre los aconteceres y posibles hipótesis para justificar el descuido del ataque. La Hokage desconfiaba de aquel pequeño y pomposo hombre, hijo de un poderoso feudal, ex samurai, que apoyaba las nuevas formas de gobierno propuestas por el nuevo Señor Feudal. Tenía una apariencia joven pero con una condición frágil. Siempre vestía con trajes oscuros y elegantes, estos resaltaban su pálida piel y sus lóbregos ojos; los cuales eran grandes y podían expresar cualquier tormenta en ellos, menos caridad o compasión. Siempre se encontraba custodiado de guardaespaldas personales, anbus independientes que protegían a su señor con una fría y extraña devoción. Los ninjas no provenían de ninguna aldea; sólo los feudales más poderosos y el emperador podían darse el lujo de conservar una elite propia. Una situación que dificultaba el trabajo de las aldeas, pero por otra parte, tenían la ventaja de que únicamente servían para protección de sus líderes y nada más. El número era muy reducido y Tsunade pensaba que eso era para evitar conflictos entre sus guerreros y los shinobis.

Una semana después del ataque, Tsunade asistió a su acostumbrada reunión de la junta. Murai llevaba en Konoha un mes y ya se había acostumbrado a los quehaceres de la población shinobi, incluso actuando por su cuenta. La Hokage se sentía incómoda y reconocía que todo aquello la molestaba. Los shinobis servían a la nación, pero aquel individuo hablaba como si fuese la autoridad mayor. En aquella reunión les reveló la posible causa del fortalecimiento de Abukara y de cómo poder evitarlo. Propuso asesinar a las familias que se encontrasen vinculadas con los clanes antiguas, lo cual pretendía tomar los registros familiares y ver con quienes se enlazaban. En los países de la Cascada, la Niebla, la Lluvia, hasta del Sonido ya habían tomado cartas en el asunto. La idea horrorizó a Tsunade y se le opuso sin importar las reacciones.

-¡No es necesario! Konoha, a diferencia de otras aldeas, hemos dado nuestra palabra a la ley del forje. No revelaremos el origen de nuestros habitantes, ni los asesinaremos a sangre fría… En caso de que se revelaran, allí actuaremos. No cometeremos una injusticia. Si será así, que ellos cometan el primer error para darnos motivo… Somos una clase superior de ninjas, estamos capacitados para enfrentar lo que sea -dijo con firmeza la mujer.

-Mmm… Eso no lo demostraron hace una semana… Admiro su valor para determinar sus decisiones. Pero, si hubiese sido más práctica, esas personas, a las que pretende defender tanto, no hubiesen escapado ni cometido los daños terribles de aquella trágica noche… - dijo burlón Murai. –Como líder se encuentra muy limitada por sus emociones ¿No se supone que un shinobi de categoría debe dejarlas al lado para el cumplimiento de su deber? Sobre todo siendo la legendaria sannin. Debería dar el ejemplo.

Tsunade se molestó.

–Puede opinar lo que desee… Y le repito, Konoha es distinta de las otras aldeas por cumplir con su palabra. Puede ser que aquellos jóvenes ya no sean bienvenidos a este lugar… Pero no pagarán su traición con la sangre de su familia. Somos una comunidad, pero cada individuo es responsable de sus actos. En estos momentos sus familias son prisioneros nuestros, algunos de ellos no se imaginaron jamás que fue lo que había ocurrido… No juzgaré hasta ver unidas las piezas del rompecabezas y los causantes pagarán… Mientras tanto, nos concentraremos en el enemigo exterior. Konoha ya sabe por experiencia propia que el "tipo" de sus decisiones sólo nos ha causado más pena y enemigos…

Aquella vez Murai sonrió con sorna y no dijo más. Ahora, después de enterarse quiénes eran los miembros perdidos del clan, insinuó su propuesta con mayor autoridad…

-La señorita Haruno debe ser muy importante para que Akahaki siga aquí… Según lo que me ha dicho, Tsunade- sama, ella no tenía idea de su origen y desconoce por completo las posibles habilidades que pueda preservar. Habilidades mortales y prohibidas durante la era renacida después del Crisol de guerra… Si se une a Abukara, sus posibilidades de vencerlos se irán perdiendo cada vez más y más y más… -dijo Murai. -Es importante retenerla… Usted conoce el poder de los Abukara, enfrentó algunos en la gran tercer guerra ¿No es verdad?

-Sakura no sabe nada aún… Está bajo nuestra vigilancia… Además, la conozco, confío en ella y sé que sería incapaz de traicionarnos… -dijo Tsunade con firmeza.

-¿En serio?... Se fía mucho de su pupila… Pero el Señor Feudal del País del Fuego ha tomado la decisión de capturar y eliminar a todo aquel que dé una posible muestra de sublevación… Por eso estoy aquí, para evitar que sus deseos se vean ignorados. Todo es por bien del país. Si se llegasen a ignorar, el desacatado no será de un individuo… Recuerde, Tsunade-sama, el juramento de lealtad lo hicieron primero a su Nación…

El consejo tembló por sus palabras y Tsunade no tuvo otra opción que ceder. Una guerra civil, entre la nación y los shinobis no podría verse. Eso era lo que pretendía Abukara y no le parecería extraño que aquel hombrecillo estuviera de incógnito con ellos. Sus mejores hombres estaban vigilándolo. Tenzou no le quitó la vista en ningún momento, mas no encontraba nada que no pudiese asentar la teoría de la Hokage. Tsunade se sentía acorralada.

–"_Sakura… sólo espero que no me falles..."_

* * *

_Corría por los pasillos, estaba asustada, Cada vez eran más grandes y distantes los corredores del lugar al que deseaba ir. La pequeña de cortos cabellos rosados lloraba con angustia. Su kimono rosa floreado le dificultaba el paso y la sangre comenzaba a traspasar la linda tela bordado de cerezas. Nunca se imaginó que pudiese huir algún día y la reciente sensación le hacía ver lo indefensa y débil que estaba._

_Sakura llegó a una habitación, vio un pequeño armario y se adentró en él acurrucándose. Se tapó los oídos y se guardó los sonidos de la tristeza y del dolor, también bajó el nivel de su respiración para no ser escuchada. Después de ver lo que se avecinaba cerró los verdes ojos que le ardían como si hubiesen sido acercados al fuego._

_Un hombre abrió las puertas, recorrió la habitación por un momento y después se dirigió hacía el escondite. Lo descubrió haciendo gritar a la niña…_

_-¡Aquí está! -dijo el hombre con una espada corta en la mano. _

_Sakura abrió aterrada los ojos. La mirada roja de aquel individuo le causaba temor. Hasta que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo y los ojos rojos con comillas fuliginosas de éste se hicieron completamente negros. Se guardó la espada corta…_

_-No te asustes… No te haré daño. Todo ha pasado… -dijo con serena voz._

_Sakura conteniendo las lágrimas lo observó. Llevaba un uniforme de anbu, el cabello negro y largo sujetado en una cola, y una expresión triste en su pálido y marcado rostro. _

–_Tranquila, no te haré daño… -dijo extendiendo la mano hacía la niña._

_Ella al principio lo veía con miedo, más al ver sus compasivos ojos le aceptó el gesto y se le acercó, le pareció conocido, como si lo hubiese visto de lejos y a su vez muy de cerca en algún rincón de su ya inexistente vida. El joven la abrazó, la alzó y comenzó a reconfortarla. _

–_Tranquila… No dejaré que nadie te lastime… -Sakura no dejaba de temblar._

_-¡Itachi! ¡Itachi! ¡Itachi!... -gritó un joven con el mismo uniforme y llegó. –Itachi, la encontraste al fin… -sacó la espada corta y al acercarse con una diabólica mirada roja sangre, la niña gritó._

_Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron rojos y en un instante la espada salió volando. Su compañero cayó de rodillas con la mano lastimada mientras Itachi sostenía su espada y con la otra cargaba a la espantada niña._

_-Basta -con tono seco. –La misión terminó, Shishui. -sujetó más fuerte a la niña y comenzó a salir._

_-No ha terminado hasta que no exista ninguno… -dijo Shishui incorporándose. –Si la llevas, en un futuro nos causará problemas…_

_-¡Tonterías! -lo miró furioso. –Sí es así, nos hemos ganado nuestro futuro… -y se fue dejando perplejo a su amigo._

_Al llegar al pasillo otro hombre lo confrontó. Itachi permaneció severo y Sakura lo miró…  
_

La pelirrosa despertó con el sudor tibio. Se incorporó asombrada.

–Itachi -dijo confundida y turbada.

Luego un temblor la sacudió dolorosamente y se cubrió la boca para reprimir un gemido. Otras evocaciones llegaron de repente y el pecho le quería estallar de coraje y de una desbordante tristeza. Quería contener las lágrimas y el escalofriante temblor de todo su cuerpo.

Terribles retratos de su pasado olvidado llegaban a su cabeza. Recordaba a su padre luchar y ser vencido por un hombre vestido con una atemorizante armadura de anbu. Había sangre en las paredes, en el suelo y en el robusto cuerpo de Saburo. Éste tenía el rostro golpeado, un ojo desmenuzado y grandes heridas que le marcaban la tostada piel. Sin embargo, su único y verde ojo llameaba intensamente y su furia lo reanimaba con arrojo las energías vitales para enfrentar a su enemigo. Se irguió y su valor permaneció intacto hasta que el último gritó de combate lo silencio para siempre…

Añoranzas perdidas fueron llegando como ventiscas, las reconocía y las asimilaba. Eran imágenes tiernas con su padre, sonrisas, regaños, juegos, posturas alegres, melancólicas y traviesas. Sakura recordaba ser feliz en sus brazos y reír con el alma cuando estaba a su lado. Las emociones eran reales y revividas, y sintió que parte de su tiempo vivido con Sachi se desvanecían aterradoramente ante el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento…

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Naruto que recién había despertado.

Sakura llorando lo abraza con fuerza, su gemido era desgarrador y Naruto estaba turbado, confundido y conmovido. Para tranquilizarla le acarició la cabeza como a una criatura y la acurrucó con sus brazos. La consolaba y acostados la cubrió con una manta que había encima de ellos. Naruto pensaba que se había tratado de un mal sueño, por lo que le repetía tiernas palabras de aliento…

-Naruto -dijo calmándose poco a poco Sakura… -Prométeme que jamás dejarán que te maten…Jamás permitas que te maten… No lo soportaría, no soportaría perder a alguien que amo… otra vez... ¡Júralo!.. -El pelirrubio la abrazó más fuerte y lo prometió.

–Lo juro…

Poco a poco Sakura fue serenándose como una pequeña criatura hallando en el calor de Naruto consuelo y descanso. Al quedar dormida en sus cálidos brazos, mientras Naruto tarareaba una canción, unas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Sakura. Uzumaki se las limpió y la observó con tristeza. No pudo evitar suponer que por quien lloraba era por Sasuke. Tal vez había recordado su partida y por ello, entre sueños, había pronunciado…

–Uchiha.

Continuara...

* * *

Como habreis visto, los sentimientos de Sakura por Naruto son fuertes, pero donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, o eso es lo que dicen, por lo tanto aun quedan rastros de ese antiguo amor que tuvo por el Uchiha menor.

Y hablando de uchihas, Itachi aparecio en el sueño de Sakura, y al parecer es él quien la salva de Shisui, su propio primo... pero ¿que tienen que ver ellos en los sueños de Sakura? ¿De que se supone que estaba hablando Shisui?

Como veis Murai Ozu puede ser un tipo totalmente despreciable. Controlando de esa manera al consejo y subestimando a la Hokage. Por presion del mismo, la Hokage se ven en la decision de poner custodios a Sakura y, si esta actuara extraño o se viera algun acto de traicion por su parte, su orden seria matarla sin reproches.


	14. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece... Naruto y sus personjes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, y la trama y muchos de los personajes y lugares etc... pertenecen a kittycat.

Mini-ficha:

**Titulo:** Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Mistico; Clan Haruno

**Rango:** T (mas avanzada la historia cambiara a M)

**Personajes principales:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Este fic viene en forma de intriga y su extensión es novelesca. Se distingue en dos partes. Contiene escenas de violencia, erotismo y lemon.

**Géneros:** General (Aventura, Romance, Drama, Fantasía, Misterio, Humor, Angustia, Espiritual etc.)

Espero que os guste - narracion normal

_Espero que os guste -_ sueños, recuerdos y por el estilo

-Espero que os guste - dialogo normal

-_"Espero que os guste"_ - pensamientos

**(Espero que os guste) **- Inner Sakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -cambio de escena

El siguiente capitulo.

* * *

LIBRO I: Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Místico

PARTE1: La Despedida: El secreto guardado de Sachi Haruno y el rapto de Sakura de Konoha por los miembros de Akahaki

**Capitulo 12**

Las misiones habían sido otorgadas a los grupos jóvenes de jounnin y chunnin. Todos estaban preparados. Tsunade dividió en círculos la ubicación de la aldea para protegerla en todos los niveles, desde el centro hasta la periferia. Algunos ninjas ya fueron colocados al exterior para vigilar sus bosques y de la misma forma habían sido esparcidos por las zonas ya centrificadas. Ino, Shikamaru, Temari y Chouji mantendrían vigilada la periferia de la aldea, o sea el primer círculo de la misma. Shino, Kiba y Hinata el segundo. Satín, Sai y Aiko el tercero. Los sensei de cada equipo se encargaban del centro, buscando sospechosos y protegiendo a la población. Toda Konoha estaba en alerta roja, impaciente, temerosa y aturdida. La gente temía otro ataque violento cómo el de la vez anterior. Las señoras ya no dejaban salir a sus hijos, cerraron puestos, locales y tiendas y salieron a los refugios que perfeccionaron después del ataque de Pain. La academia ninja estaba interceptada también. Cada ciudadano ninja estaba preparado para defender a su hogar y a su familia, algunos desde las guaridas, otros desde sus casas; para no despertar sospechas algunos cuantos habitantes se quedaron. No sabían cómo Akahaki podría aparecer de repente, pero el recuerdo de su primera aparición fue suficiente para hacerlos temblar y sentirse peor. Todos los niveles estaban protegidos. Chunnin, Jounnin y Anbus comenzaron a trabajar en la misma misión y en equipo. Algunos habitantes y ninjas se mostraban dudosos del ataque, otros no sabían que especular y unos cuantos estaban convencidos de comenzar a preocuparse.

Shino, Hinata, Kiba y Akamaru habían recorrido la zona que les había tocado. Hinata uso su don natural para revisarlas, pero nada había hallado. También se habían comunicado con sus otros compañeros sobre la misión e intercambiado calles para revisar mejor. El tiempo corría lento esa mañana, apenas iba a ser mediodía y les parecía increíble que aquella jornada se mostrara tan luminosa y tranquila; nadie diría que la aldea estaba a punto de ser atacada de no ser por la soledad del lugar. Kiba sonreía con esa idea y se la mencionó a su grupo. Hinata miró el cielo y asintió con tristeza y Shino sólo expresó que cualquier apariencia es capaz de engañar, sobre todo tratándose de su mundo.

-Eso sí -Afirmó Kiba y con una sonrisa picarona pensó alegrar un poco la misión con algo de conversación amena. –Como, un ejemplo ramplón, las mujeres… Sin ofender Hinata… Pero hay algunas que tienen caras de ángeles y son unos perversos demonios. O perversos demonios que en realidad son ángeles… o demonios que son demonios y ángeles que sí lo son…

Shino no expresó nada en su rostro…

-Qué idea tan sonsa y sin chiste… ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que dijimos hace un rato?

Kiba rió malicioso y Akamaru ladró contentó mientras era acariciado por su dueño.

–jajaja… Por supuesto que nada que ver con lo dicho. Es para hacer más amena la tarea… Cuando me refería a lo de los ángeles y los demonios, quería preguntarte si Satín se inclinaba por algún lado de aquellos… -Shino tuvo un chispazo y Hinata se sonrojó.

-Yo…Etto… No creo que Satín sea un diablo. A pesar de todo es buena gente y siempre nos ayuda… - la chica miró a Shino.

Kiba sonrió y Akamaru ladró más.

–Jejeje… De eso no me cabe duda. Pero ¿Qué piensa Shino de ella? -Shino se puso rojo detrás de su cubierto rostro y Kiba al notarlo continuó. – Me da curiosidad… Es bella, guapa, fuerte y tiene un promedio excelente como jounnin; Sin embargo, también es frívola, angustiante y en ocasiones saca de quicio por ser una niña tan mimada… ¿O no? Tú mismo me lo dijiste Shino… ¿Cómo es que ahora pasas mucho tiempo con ella? Pensé que te irritaba su tono de voz -e imitándola. –"¿Verdad mi Shino?" -Hinata observó a Shino y este se ponía más tembloroso y rojo… Inuzuka y Akamaru disfrutaban al fin de poder intimidar a su adversario.

-Yo…yo…etto… -decía confundido Aburama. Kiba y Akamaru agudizaban los oídos y Hinata no sabía si sentirse tensa o sonreír por ver por primera vez a su parco compañero más tímido que ella. Shino recuperó la compostura y se acomodó los lentes… -Sí… eso pensaba. Pero… _Cof…cof…cof…_ Cómo decía, las apariencias engañan, sobre todo tratándose de nuestro mundo y Satín…bueno, además de ser un tanto… odiosa e infantil… bueno…

Hinata, Kiba y Akamaru esperaban que dijera lo que todos sospechaban y agudizaron sus orejas…

-Es… interesante… es decir… Tiene cosas que… vale la pena… tratar… como compañera y conocer como shinobi. Tengo que reconocer que tiene buenas aptitudes y que…

Un estallido de carcajadas por parte de Kiba lo interrumpieron violentamente. Akamaru ladró una vez más con regocijo y Hinata sonrojada también dio sus nítidas risitas. Shino se puso más rojo y poco a poco fue creciéndole una venita furiosa en la frente…

-¡Dobe! ¡Dobe!...jajajaja… Lo creí de Lee…jajajaja…Pero jamás de ti…jajajaja… ¡Estás… estás… estás enamorado! Jajajajaja… ¡Shino está enamorado! ¡Shino está enamorado! ¡Shino está enamorado! ¡Y de la hija de Gai! Jajajaja… ¿O no Akamaru?- preguntó gustoso y el perro aulló.

Shino se había puesto furioso y se sorprendió al ver a Hinata riendo y ocultando su carcajada con la mano.

-¿Tú también Hinata?- preguntó Aburama.

Hinata tuvo un chispazo en la cabeza y lo miró risueña.

–Pe…perdón Shino. Pero nunca antes te había visto así. Te veías gracioso.- y rió más Hyuga.

El serio ninja ahora estaba consternado y les ordenaba con la voz cada vez más alta que se callaran. Hinata, Kiba y Akamaru no paraban de reír más. Ver a su compañero tan exasperado era algo nuevo y divertido…

-¡Sensei! -la voz de una niña los interrumpió. Hinata sonrió con ternura y la saludó. –Hola Hanabi ¿Ya terminaron de inspeccionar la siguiente calle? -preguntó.

Hanabi Hyuga, la hermana menor de Hinata, ansiaba demostrar sus habilidades y por ello decidió entrar a la academia ninja para ser un jounnin especialista. Con tan sólo trece años ya se preparaba para presentar los exámenes chunnin y su sensei, Shino, la instruía. Junto a sus compañeros, su amor platónico, Chikao y su mejor amigo Doi, revisaba el mismo círculo que su hermana y maestro. La chica de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos grises asintió y dio una explicación de la zona. Nada parecía que la trastornara.

-Bien Hanabi. Ahora tenemos que ir al extremo posterior del círculo e intercambiar con Ebisu y su grupo.- Los chicos que habían llegado al mismo tiempo que su compañera notaron extraño al profesor y Chikao fue el primero en preguntar.

–Sensei ¿Se ve extraño? ¿Lo hicieron enojar? -Doi, quien era el exasperante del grupo, dio un chispazo en la cabeza.

–Esta vez no hice nada. Estaba con ustedes dos. –dijo el muchacho al saberse el único en hacer enojar a Shino. Hanabi y Chikao lo miraron como a un tonto.

-No… Esta vez no fuiste tú. –dijo Kiba. –Es que Shino sufre de cierta ponzoña amorosa ¿Verdad, Hinata? -preguntó. Hinata se sonrojó y luego ambos comenzaron a reír. – ¡Una abeja reina lo picó! -repitió entre risas Kiba. Shino mostró más venas en la cabeza y se le pararon los cabellos.

Los tres chunnin pusieron cara de "Mi… no entender", hasta que Chikao observó a su profesor y…

-¿Acaso la abeja reina es la señorita Satín Nimura?... -Shino se escandalizó y su boca quedó cerrada por la impresión.

-_"¿Cómo rayos es que lo saben?" _-… Luego sus tres discípulos rieron también. Shino se sintió pequeñito al no saberse defender de la burla de los demás. Pero se mantuvo erguido y resistiendo la "terrible" tortura…

-Sí… Ya todos lo sabíamos. Incluso, apuesto a que se siente mal el sensei por competir con alguien como Rock Lee. Jajajaja… -decía Doi

Todos se imaginaban a Shino casándose con Satín. Sorprendiéndola en la luna de miel con sus amigos los insectos y teniendo a niños domadores de bichos con grandes lentes cubriéndole los ojos. Satín fue descrita primero como una feliz y despampanante novia, después era vista como una gritona ama de casa regañando a sus hijos por traer bichos extraños en la casa y luego a Shino por incitarlos a traerlos. Ya que todos sabían que ella les tenía miedo a los insectos y gritaba como loca al verlos…

Hanabi no pudo evitar bromear…

-¿Qué dirá el sensei Gai? Es decir, tu suegro jajaja…- todos rieron más.

-Bueno… Lo del padre y su fobia a los bichos se arregla con sólo observar lo bonita y sexy que es… -dijo Chikao. Rió hasta que Hanabi celosa lo golpeó en la cabeza y lo dejó noqueado en el suelo.

-¡Con que no te gustaba! ¿Verdad?... -dijo furiosa Hyuga. El grupo se asombró, jamás supusieron que tuviera un carácter así, y luego se consternaron más al ver que Hinata carcajeaba más fuerte…

Mientras el grupo disfrutaban de esos momentos agradables, antes de continuar con el trabajo, no se dieron cuenta, que en un callejón eran observados por tres figuras cubiertas entre las sombras.

-Se ven amigables… Lástima que no podamos relacionarnos con ellos… En fin, tal vez sea en otra vida…- dijo una voz serena y con aire de resigno.

-Claro, sí es que llegan a ver ellos otra vida… -dijo sarcástico otra voz más dura.

-¡Ash!... ¿Ya van a empezar con sus cosas existencialistas y funestas? ¡Qué aburridos! - bostezó la voz más amena… -Me estoy exasperando. Estando aquí me haré anciano y moriré antes que esos tórtolas por escucharlos a ustedes… ¿Por qué no mejor en lugar de gastar chakra con ellos para liquidarlos, les hablan del yong y el yung, y de las significaciones de la vida y la no vida, o lo que sea...? ¡Auch!... -Fue golpeado por el dueño de la primera voz.

-¡Cállate! -dijo susurrando la primera en hablar. – ¡Te escucharán y vendrán!... ¡Echarás todo a perder como lo dijo Eichiro!... Además, no es el yong y el yung. Es el yang y el ying… ¡Baka!... –lo volvió a golpear.

-Ya basta los dos… -insinuó el sarcástico.- Mmm… es divertido esto. Esos bobos no tienen ni idea de los apuros en que estamos. Creen que son ellos los que están en aprietos… jejeje… Es excelente la idea de mantenerlos en la expectativa.

Estaban en silencio observando cómo el grupo de Shino se retiraba. Luego la voz amena, con un tono ahora de reproche, se le insinuó al sarcástico…

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?... ¿No vamos a actuar otra vez? ¿Acaso los mataremos de suspenso antes de que nosotros muramos de aburrimiento?... ¿Entonces qué rayos hacemos aquí observando a estos pusilánimes? -con fastidio rugió y luego con un tono infantil suplicó – ¡Yo quiero divertirme!... Déjame hacerles tan siquiera una pequeña bromita para divertirnos un rato… -iba a salir pero fue detenido con un jalón y golpeado en la cabeza otra vez por el de la primera voz. -¡Tarado! ¡El plan es primero!...

La voz amena la imitó refunfuñando…

-¡Tarado! ¡El plan es primero!... -y así estuvo imitando los regaños de su compañera, hasta que aquella se exasperó y comenzó a ahorcarlo.

Sin darse cuenta se detuvieron. Los ojos de ambos brillaron con horror y descubrieron que habían sido paralizados. Un dolor, parecido al de una quemadura comenzó a recorrerles los músculos de los brazos y piernas, su temperatura comenzaba a elevarse. No podían gritar, enmudecieron. Sólo el de la voz amena dijo con sufrido trabajo…

-¡Ya…ya…ya…entendí!... o…ki…do…ki… -y cayeron al suelo cansados como si la respiración se les hubiese detenido para volver precipitadamente.

-Bien -dijo el tercero. –Que no se repita… No exasperen… Sí actuaremos, pero con cautela…-luego el de la voz amena hizo silenciosos gestos de infantil alegría.

-¿Pero cuándo? -preguntó la joven.

-En cuanto Rin nos dé la señal… El fin del plan es más sencillo. Es causar más confusión… ¡Fou!... ¿Quieres actuar de una vez?... -dijo mirando al joven, quien se levantó de inmediato con una mano firme en la frente para mostrar su total disposición.

-¡Sí señor! -dijo susurrando y con una malévola expresión detrás de su máscara blanca. Esta se dividía en dos, un lado azul cuya boca curvada mostraba tristeza y una lágrima de cristal salía del ojo, y la otra parte era roja y expresaba una escalofriante sonrisa con un ojo que lloraba fuego…

-Bien… Ve a recorrer la aldea y observa cómo están dispersos. Después ve a darles la información a los demás para que sepan cómo desperdigarse…

Fou se inclinó agradecido y entre discretas risas desapareció en una nube de humo naranja. La joven que lo vio partir observó después al grupo de chunnin. Estos seguían allí hasta que apareció otro hombre, un anbu…

-Tenzou… -dijo Kiba.

-Tsunade-sama quiere hablarles… -Los chicos y el perro se fueron. Luego Tenzou estuvo restregándose la cara porque una abeja lo molestaba. -¡Maldita! -dijo mientras marchaba para vigilar el lugar de Hinata y Kiba. Luego se golpeó el rostro provocándole dolor y sólo así fue el insecto lo dejó en paz.

-Fou es un baka -dijo la muchacha y creyó haber escuchado su escandalosa risa en miniatura al ver como Yamato había caído en su trampa.

-Tenemos a dos Hyuga más en la aldea… ¿Te queda polvo aún? -preguntó el hombre a la joven.

-Bastante, pensé que serían más… -respondió. – ¿Quieres que se los echemos de una vez?...

-Cuándo las tengamos más cerca. El clan Hyuga debe estar también vigilando… -luego el hombre levantó una mano e hizo desaparecer una cápsula de energía invisible que los cubría. El rincón oscuro no pareció haber cambiado. Ambos llevaban máscaras, la chica llevaba una que dibujaba delicadas ramas con flores y unas aves, la máscara del hombre era tétrica y tenía colmillos y colgaban de ella cabellos rojos y azules simulando a un león, ambos llevaban el traje negro y sedas. La mujer portaba un kimono de combate y el hombre una especie de yukata, sostenía una espada corta y otra larga, así como la chica, pero más pesadas.

Los dos se levantaron de su escondite y comenzaron a marchar.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- la muchacha seguía los pasos de su líder.

–Mmp… Vamos a preparar todo para la fiesta. Un toque por aquí, otro por allá… Nadie lo notará…Si no se han dado cuenta que somos más de siete, menos de la sorpresita que les depararemos…

-¿No estaremos fastidiando a Eichiro y a Minako?... Eichiro nos dijo que… -el tono de la joven sonaba preocupado.

-Midori, Midori, Midori… Hay en ocasiones que para apoyar al equipo debes de dejar de pensar en ellos por un momento para hacer mejor tu trabajo como individuo, de lo contrario seríamos igual de ineptos que estos mediocres de la aldea oculta entre las hojas…- Midori no parecía convencida. –Descuida, por algo Eichiro confía en mí…- repondió el hombre para calmarla.

–Orochimaru también llegó a confiar en ti, Bairei… Y mira lo qué pasó.

Bairei rió y abrazó a Midori con camaradería. Después desaparecieron del callejón.

* * *

Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon estaban caminando por las calles del tercer círculo. Atentos y preocupados. Udon estaba un poco asustado, Moegi nerviosa, pero Konohamaru, además de compartir las mismas sensaciones de sus amigos, también se encontraba emocionado. Sentía que algo asombroso estaba a punto de ocurrir y, por tratarse de su más ardua misión ninja, observó e inspeccionó cualquier detalle de su espacio. No quería que nada se le escapara y aquel optimismo ponía más nervioso a sus compañeros. Udon y Moegi no se sentían tan seguros en enfrentar a los siete akahaki. Los tres ex gennin habían ido con su maestro Ebisu, después de convencerlo al fin de que los invitara a la feria, para divertirse y celebrar que habían pasado los exámenes chunnin; nunca imaginaron ver seres tan poderosos. Ni Ebisu pudo sostener por más tiempo una batalla con uno de ellos. Nadie, ni Naruto podían presumir al principio que fue fácil aquel enfrentamiento.

-¿Qué haces Konohamaru? No hay nadie allí… -dijo Moegi al notar que incluso el chico se metía a los botes de basura para inspeccionar.

-No debemos de confiarnos. Recuerda que uno de ellos desapareció y quizás escapó transformándose en una cosa común, como un cascarón o una lata o… -decía Konohamaru.

-Sí, pero eso sería muy obvio. No creo que teniendo una mente tan maléfica usaran algo tan prosaico. Todos lo saben. –dijo Udon.

Konohamaru no se resignaba y lanzó un kunai y una shuriken hacía un bote de basura y lo atravesó.

-¡Sal basura! ¡Se qué estás allí! -gritó al bote y nada sucedía.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó apareciendo Ebisu, quien llevaba un fino bigote, dos vendas en sus mejillas, un brazo con un ligero yeso y una herida en la frente que ya había cicatrizado. Un Akahaki se los hizo en el combate. –Amo Konohamaru, ¿Se da cuenta de lo que hace al agujerar a un indefenso bote de basura? -decía al acercarse el instructor al dichoso objeto. Se asomó y luego espantado gritó cuando un par de ratas y un gato saltaron cerca de su cara. Los tres chunnin no pudieron evitar reír hasta que observaron la cara enfurecida de su líder -¡Están perdiendo tiempo aquí! ¡Ya pasó su turno y deben ir de inmediato al otro lado del círculo! ¡Shino y su grupo no han de tardar!... Deben de proteger la zona muy rápido y no descuidarse -rugió. Konohamaru era el único que no estaba apenado.

Moegi trataba de justificarse.

–Lo sabemos, pero Konohamaru tuvo la tonta idea de revisar todo de nuevo. Él cree que pueden estar escondidos en un lugar como un vulgar bote de basura y yo le dije…-Ebisu la interrumpió y les ordenó salir de inmediato para el siguiente lugar. No podían descuidarse así. Los movimientos debían ser rápidos para mantener constantemente la vigilancia y no permitir que nada se les escapara.

Konohamaru estaba molesto, mas aún se resignó y junto con sus compañeros salió al lado posterior del círculo. Ebisu se quedó por un momento. La idea de su más inquieto discípulo no era del todo descabellada. Entonces se dirigió para investigar mejor el bote y al acercarse a él no vio nada y suspiró.

–Fantasías de… -entonces otro gato le saltó del interior del bote hacia la cara, arañándosela con gran frenesí.

El minino estaba muy asustado y no se soltaba de Ebisu que corría alrededor del callejón agitando los brazos. Intentaba de todo para quitarse al animal de encima; lo jalaba de los erizados pelos o de la cola, lo cual empeoraba la situación porque se aferraba más, y hasta se llegó a estrellar con la pared; mas el gatito era muy listo y se giraba al lado de atrás para que Ebisu recibiera el impacto en el rostro. Después arrojó al gato al bote, lo metió de nuevo con gran esfuerzo y después lo cerró. Colocó unas cajas pesadas sobre él y lo pateó enfurecido…

-¡Para que se te quite miserable felino del averno! -y se fue a alcanzar a sus discípulos.

El callejón siguió solo y por unos momentos nada ocurrió. Justamente, después que terminaran Shino y sus alumnos de inspeccionar allí con los insectos del jounnin, el byakugan de Hanabi, el poder sónico de Chikao y la técnica del péndulo en Doi, el bote de basura comenzó a saltar, luego se sacudió tirando las cajas, cayó de lado y sacó una masa grisácea y casi café, luego está se cubrió con una nube de humo del mismo tono. El gato salió aterrado. Un hombre desaliñado, sucio y con el uniforme de Akahaki estaba sentado sobándose la cabeza. Alzó su mano y desvaneció una capsula invisible de energía. Después se quitó un kunai y una shuriken que tenía clavados en el brazo y lloró al ver la sangre. Unas ratas salieron de los otros cestos y se acercaron para lamer las heridas. El hombre llevaba una máscara que tenía dibujado el rostro de un roedor, tenía el cabello oscuro castaño largo, revuelto y sucio, y unas extrañas flautas y silbatos estaban sujetos en un cinturón que a su vez se cruzaba en su tórax.

-Gracias amiguitas… -decía gimiendo y luego se levantó con un puño cerrado y miró dramático al cielo –Juro, ante ustedes, que esos enanos me las pagarán, aunque sea lo último que haga… Bueno, será lo último porque todavía tengo está misión…-dijo cambiando el tono a uno normal. Después tomó uno de sus silbatos y lo sopló por un agujero de su máscara que simulaba el hocico. No se escuchaba nada, pero algunas ratas de otros rincones agudizaron los oídos. Luego de terminar el hombre suspiró… -Rayos, aquí no hay suficientes para formar un ejército… Con razón no me siento en mi sitio.

El hombre fijó su mirada hacía una sombra que acabó de escabullirse y sonrió detrás de su máscara.

* * *

-Ha empeorado. No sabemos cómo fue. Tsunade-sama no lo entiende. El daño es físico no espiritual. Al principio creyó que se trataba de un veneno que quizás usó para destruirse y evitar confesar. Algo ilógico tratándose de él, ya que asegura que sólo morirá a manos de aquel que sea digno de ser su heredero. Es decir, según él, el shinobi de la sombra blanca. Por ello se niega a morir… -dice Shizue a Kakashi y a Sasuke mientras observaban por medio de un cristal de interrogatorio como Tsunade atendía a Eichiro. Éste sudaba tembloroso, estaba inconciente y se veía mortalmente pálido.

Tsunade no le veía buen semblante y le aplicó unas inyecciones. Eriki estaba a su lado sosteniendo una bandeja con medicamentos, trapos húmedos y una jarra con un amarillento líquido. La joven temblaba con la bandeja y trataba de controlarse para que la Godaime no le dirigiera miradas de odio. Ambas llevaban las bocas y las manos cubiertas. Tsunade aplicaba el líquido amarillo en ciertos puntos del cuerpo para dar más fuerza a sus defensas y hacer que se aliviara rápido. Eichiro estaba acostado y con sólo unos pantalones de algodón oscuro cubriéndole.

Kakashi suspiró.

–No se ve bien ¿Qué le diagnosticaron? -preguntó. Shizue, que sostenía unos folders, abrió uno y revisó el historial médico.

–Se diagnosticó como una fiebre sencilla y muy avanzada, gripe. Claro, esta ataca las células del cuerpo y hace que sea lenta la recuperación de sus heridas en combate. Muestra todos los síntomas como tal.- esto dejó confundido a ambos espectadores.

Sasuke no lo creía.

–Debe tratarse de algún truco. No puede estar repentinamente enfermo… ¡ja! ¡Qué oportuno! ¿Cómo es que la gripe puede provocarle algo así a él?

Shizue le pasó los datos.

–Tsunade-sama también piensa lo mismo. Pero lo hemos revisado y el mismo Inao se niega a aceptar que se ha contagiado con un extraño virus de la gripe. De dónde viene suelen aparecer esas enfermedades extrañas. Más al norte de la aldea oculta del río escondido. Tengo entendido que usan esas bacterias como armas para liquidar ejércitos, hasta poblaciones enteras. No me parecería extraño que estando en guerra se lo hayan administrado. Algunos tardan en despertar, hasta años… -concluyó.

Sasuke revisó el historial médico y Kakashi habló.

–Mmm, eso sería un buen golpe de suerte si Tsunade averigua de que bacteria se trata para curarlo. Es curioso que, si es como lo dices, haya ocurrido en este momento. Bueno, así no escapará… - Sasuke cerró el folder, todo le pareció extrañamente normal.

- Ni trasladarse. Su condición es muy severa y no podemos llevarlo al recinto con una manifestación tan dudosa. Debe de quedarse en el sanatorio hasta recuperarse.- Uchiha estaba muy molesto.

–Él hombre no desea irse de aquí. Seguramente está así para esperar el rescate de sus sectarios.- rugió.

-Tal vez. Por eso lo mantendremos vigilado… No se saldrá con la suya ese berrinchudo. - dijo Kakashi y miró al Eichiro. –Esto no debe sorprendernos. Eichiro no es de los que se hacen querer o estimar…

-Eso… Perdón, pero creo que será inútil si pretenden salvarlo así. Eso sería su muerte. Sí sale empeoraría. La bacteria ha avanzado muy rápido, me preocupa que Tsunade-sama se le dificulte contrarrestarla… No es normal. -afirma Shizue.

-Nada con Eichiro es normal, ni con Abukara o Akahaki… Incluso su fortaleza. Si eso le hace la bacteria a él, qué no le hará a alguno de nosotros. -concluyó Kakashi.

-Parece luchar por su vida… -dice Sasuke y luego de unos minutos de silencio… -¿Cómo es eso del shinobi de la sombra blanca? ¿Morir a manos de su sucesor?...

Kakashi giró su oscuro ojo hacía él. -¿Shinobi de la sombra blanca?... Ah… Sí… Una vieja leyenda relativa al viejo mundo. Dice Eichiro que es invencible por ser descendiente de los "Guerreros de la Luz", una especie de "Dioses", por así decirlo. Y que el único en vencerlo, que para él es equivalente a su muerte, será un shinobi que lo sobrepase en fuerza y poder para así lograr legarle el secreto de todo su saber y que no se pierda el legado de esos "dioses"… Está loco de remate, pero a veces me hace pensar que puede ser verdad. En fin, a veces es una curiosa cajita de sorpresas. -terminó con una mano en la barbilla y mirando hacia el techo.

- ¿Es decir, que si es eliminado por el shinobi que dice ser el shinobi de la sombra blanca, éste conocerá la fuente de su poder? -preguntó Sasuke.

-Exacto…-señaló su ex sensei. -¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa vencerlo?

Sasuke bajó su mirada, aunque ya era obvio que Kakashi había adivinado sus intenciones.

–Sasuke… Muchos lo han intentado. Ve la prueba, éste sigue aquí… Bueno… espero que siga… Al menos para sacarle más información… -miraron al pálido hombre. –Sería algo muy irónico que muriera así ¿Qué rayos haría una bacteria con tal información "divina"? ¿Causar una epidemia?... -un símbolo de interrogación llegó a su cabeza.

-¿Ese poder qué es exactamente? ¿Y por qué "shinobi blanco"? -Sasuke pensaba que quizás era la clave para conseguir el poder máximo del mangenkyo sharingan.

Kakashi lo miró otra vez con más curiosidad.

– ¡Vaya Sasuke! Tenía años que no te escuchaba preguntar con tanta curiosidad. No desde que eras un gennin y durante esa etapa fue muy poco lo que preguntabas. Mmm… Déjame recordar.- miró al techo otra vez colocando su mano en su barbilla. –La leyenda cuenta que se dio una guerra entre dioses y demonios en la primera etapa de la tierra. Los dioses, para evitar que los demonios volviesen a conquistarla crearon a los famosos "Guerreros de la luz", los cuáles tenían en su esencia una parte del poder de los dioses para controlar y transformar la energía de la vida, y así proteger la tierra. Este poder que guardaban les permitía incluso acceder a los distintos mundos que nos rodeaban, es decir, mundos espirituales, y a llegar a estar cerca de las técnicas de los dioses. Los "Guerreros de la luz" crearon técnicas de combate insuperables. Pero era tanto su poder que no pudieron controlarlo y por ello se vieron necesitados de guardarlos en sus cuerpos y sólo sacarlos cuando algún demonio quisiese aprovecharse de su objeto protegido. También sé que tal poder puede superar todas las técnicas conocidas a la fecha e incluso fortalecer algunas, bueno, eso dicen las voces. Y en cuanto a lo del shinobi de la sombra blanca… -Kakashi se quedó pensando más profundo.

Sasuke esperaba ansioso la respuesta. Kakashi lo observó y se rascó la cabeza.

–En cuanto a lo del shinobi de la sombra blanca… No tengo idea…- Sasuke puso un semblante oscuro y casi caía de espaldas.

–No es posible… -decía Uchiha. –Justamente cuando tenía más curiosidad…

-¿Es qué nunca te contaron la leyenda de niño? -preguntó Kakashi.

Sasuke con gesto molesto.

–No recuerdo muchas cosas de mi infancia. Usted sabe por qué. -dijo y Kakashi se disculpó con su usual tono.

Sasuke hurgó por unos momentos en su memoria y al fin recordó algo al respecto…

_Sasuke salía de su casa a ver cómo practicaban sus tíos sus técnicas. Todos le decían que era muy pequeño para llegar a su nivel y él estaba dispuesto a descubrir qué era lo que le faltaba, además de la edad, para poder rebasar su nivel y llegar hasta Itachi. Al querer llegar al patio, vio a su hermano ponerse los zapatos para salir. _

–_Itachi ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó el niño._

_Itachi se giró con una agradable sonrisa. _

–_Iré a ver al maestro Toju. -terminó de colocarse los zapatos. -¿Quieres venir? -preguntó de repente y sorprendiendo a Sasuke. Los ojos negros del pequeño brillaron con ilusión, pero luego sacudió la cabecita. _

–_Espera… Eso es raro. Tú nunca quieres que te acompañe cuando vas con el sensei Toju ¿Qué tramas? -dijo desconfiado. Itachi lo miró serio por un largo tiempo, hasta que dio una sonora carcajada._

_Sasuke se irritó. _

–_No le veo la gracia. -Itachi lo miró de nuevo sonriente. Se acercó al niño y de forma imprevista le pegó en la frente con los dedos. – ¡Ay! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -dijo el niño sobándose la frente._

_-Es para no hacerte dudar. Lamento que te deje todo el tiempo a la expectativa. Pero algún día será tu turno de mantenerme al margen a mí. -Sasuke no entendió sus palabras y se quejó más cuando Itachi le revolvió más el cabello._

_-¿Vienes o qué? -dijo el hermano mayor ya cerca del marco de la puerta._

_Sasuke sonrió y le gritó que sí. Rápido se puso los zapatos y salió casi volando a su lado._

_Durante el camino Sasuke jugaba con su hermano mayor. Corría a su alrededor y era alcanzado o tocado. Se la pasaban tan bien que no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a su destino. Frente a ellos estaba la biblioteca de la aldea. _

–_Al fin llegamos -dijo Itachi._

_Sasuke se mostró un poco desilusionado. Él creía que iba a ver uno de sus misteriosos entrenamientos o prácticas mortales del legendario Toju Arato. Más no estar en el viejo y olvidado acervo de Konoha. _

_-¿Qué tienes? -preguntó Itachi. _

_-¿Qué hacemos en este lugar tan aburrido? -respondió Sasuke molesto._

_-Aquí vive el sensei Toju. También es encargado de la biblioteca de Konoha. Un buen shinobi también se prepara mentalmente en las artes ninjas… -dijo Itachi, pero Sasuke no estaba convencido. -¡Ven! ¡Te la mostraré! ¿Acaso no me decías que tenías curiosidad de saber dónde vivía el sensei Toju?... Nuestra teoría de que fue criado por una manada de lobos puede averiguarse si observamos juntos el lugar… -y el mayor de los Uchiha le tendió la mano.  
Sasuke llegó a él y se la tomó. Juntos entraron al lugar._

_Itachi abrió la puerta de la entrada y llamó a su sensei. Toju no contestaba, por lo que los dos hermanos se adentraban. Sasuke estaba asombrado al ver tantos libros y pergaminos en los estantes. Le costaba creer que en ellas hubiese tantas técnicas guardadas y la curiosidad por inspeccionar el lugar acrecencia. Seguía apegado a su hermano e Itachi con regodeo pudo admirar su expresión de asombro._

_-¿Itachi? -dijo una amable y fuerte voz. Toju bajó de unas escaleras y observó contento a su alumno mientras sostenía un pergamino. Llevaba puesto una yukata de descanso. –Me alegra que llegaras. Pensé que te habías decidido por la misión. -y se acercó a ellos. Itachi sonriendo. _

–_Esta es una mis misiones y sé que cuento con su ayuda._

_Sasuke observó al maestro. Le parecía agradable su apariencia lobezna. Su piel morena, su barba rodeándole el mentón, sus oscuros cabellos parados y sus ojos dorados destilaban una gran confianza. Sasuke no sabía por qué, pero le caía bien y sentía complacencia. Sabía que era un jounnin muy poderoso y que era una leyenda en Konoha y el exterior, lo llamaban "El lobo de la sombra oculta". No tenía idea del por qué, pero el nombre le sonaba genial. Toju era el sensei de Itachi desde muy pequeño. Fue su único alumno estos últimos seis años y le enseñó las mejores técnicas de él y que conocía de otros combatientes. Sasuke deseaba que algún día fuese su sensei y se sentía feliz de que Toju le prometiera que algún día lo haría._

_-¡Sasuke!… ¡Me alegra verte aquí! -le sacudió el cabello. -¿Qué piensas de mi dulce hogar? -Toju sonreía._

_Sasuke miró a su alrededor. _

–_Tenía razón Itachi. Parece una guarida de lobos. Casi no hay luz…- Itachi se sonrojó y le reclamó a Sasuke. Toju rió. _

–_Por algo me apodan lobo jajaja. Mi hogar parece una guarida. Pero te la muestro…_

_Toju Arato le mostró a Sasuke la biblioteca, cómo estaba catalogada, cómo se ordenaban los volúmenes y dónde se encontraba la sección más interesante de todas, la sección de técnicas e información de combate. Toju maravillaba al pequeño con la explicación de algunos contenidos de ciertos pergaminos o libros. Sasuke estaba ansioso de comenzar a leerlos y más cuando supo que su hermano también los leía. Toju le narró algunas anécdotas sobre aquellos jutsus y más adelante invitó a los hermanos a tomar el almuerzo con él. Durante ese tiempo platicaron, rieron con algunos comentarios y se la pasaron amenamente._

_Toju decidió mostrarle a Sasuke sus pergaminos personales al niño. Siendo un experto en estrategia también escribía e inventaba nuevos jutsus. Algunos fallaban aún, era cómo un científico loco, bromeaba Itachi, pero muchas de las técnicas de éste eran invento de su sensei._

_Además, con gran parte de ellas había logrado ganar batallas y guerras importantes. Sasuke aún no entendía algunos trucos por su complejidad, entonces Arato les dejó los más sencillos para que los practicase y los aprendiera. Sasuke se sintió alagado cuando el sensei le prestó su estudio para leer y practicar sus jutsus. Mientras Sasuke estudiaba, Itachi y Toju salieron._

_Sasuke leía primero los pergaminos y más tarde practicaba la técnica con cuidado. La primera era como hacer un sello para remplazo de manera más rápida y sencilla, la otra era un sello para incrementar clones, el siguiente para crear ilusiones con las armas y los taijutsus. Algunos le parecían demasiado avanzados, siendo que apenas estaba aprendiendo lo básico. Sasuke al fin había aprendido algunos y decidió ir a enseñárselos a Itachi y al sensei._

_Fue a la oficina de Arato cuando los escuchó hablar…_

_-Tú sabes lo que pienso al respecto. No me gusta que se meta con ese clan. Y me alegra que compartas lo mismo que yo; pero, tienes que acceder a lo que te ordena tu padre. De otra forma tú serás quien tenga dificultades con tu propio clan. -decía Toju._

_Itachi se veía muy preocupado. _

–_No entiendo ¿Qué planean siguiendo una tonta leyenda?_

_Toju sonrió._

–_Es más que una tonta leyenda… ¿Conoces el origen de tu familia? Sí es así, entonces ya debes de saber porque tu clan es enemigo del otro, y también porque existe este conflicto con los demás aldeanos…-Toju se dirigió a una puerta secreta y sacó unos viejos y polvorientos pergaminos. Los extendió y se los enseñó a Itachi. El joven los estuvo leyendo y cuando terminó sus ojos estaban abiertos con asombro. _

_- ¿Todo es verdad? - preguntó con un tono de voz que a Sasuke le parecía irreconocible._

_Toju suspiró. _

–_No le digas a nadie que yo los tengo. Ni tampoco que ya sabes la verdad… El Hokage me pidió discreción y sólo a ti te lo he confiado. Me parece importante que antes de tomar una decisión por tu cuenta debes de conocer ciertas cosas. Este poder no puede ser alcanzado de forma tan sencilla. Se requiere cierto… sacrificio, a diferencia de los otros dones porque es un poder prohibido por los dioses y permitido por los demonios. - tocó los pergaminos._

_-Estamos malditos… ¡Si es así, no le veo caso que no nos enfrentemos a Saburo y a toda su élite!… ¡Ni tampoco seguir siendo solapados por Konoha! -exclama Itachi enojado y apretando los puños._

_-¡No digas tonterías! -le regaña Toju. –Si te enseñé esto es para que pienses y no para agitarte emocionalmente… Sí hay un sentido, y es el que tú deseas darle. La información que te doy es para que no seas una estúpida oveja bajo el mando de tu clan y de ningún otro. Piensa en lo peligroso que sería si alguien despertara el último Don… El tuyo no tiene comparación, es único. Ahora sabes que no sólo pudo haber derivado del Don de los Hyuga. Es más complicado tu doujutsu, tiene más facetas y niveles que incluso llegarían a competir con los mismos Dioses._

_Itachi reaccionó. _

–_Por ello insiste tanto mi padre con Haruno. Ellos saben como obtenerlo._

_Toju lo observó. _

–_Son sus custodios y de otros tantos secretos. Pero Fugaku no sabe con que se está metiendo. Esta ponzoña ya comienza a contaminar el aire y se esparcirá hasta asfixiarnos. Pero los únicos que pueden detenerlos son ellos mismos, Saburo y tú padre. Ni siquiera el Hokage. Por eso todos los anteriores kages lo prohibieron…_

_-Y a ti te nombraron custodio… -dijo Itachi. –Custodio mío y de mi clan. Para que no intentáramos nada. -parecía decepcionado._

_-No es tu culpa, ni de tu padre, ni de tu familia que desde la fundación fueran vistos con desconfianza. La gente interpreta mal el pasado cuando no se tienen el resto de las piezas y por desgracia rayan más allá de la imbecilidad. Pero tú no debes dejarte arrastrar por el odio ni la tristeza. El mundo puede fallarte, pero la única verdad es que tú no puedes fallarte a ti ni a los que te importan. El mundo siempre se va equivocar y sin intención. - dijo Toju._

_-El sacrificio… para el poder ¿Cuál es? -preguntó Itachi._

_-El precio es dar a cambio lo que te hace humano… Por eso es un don maldito. -Itachi lo miró sin comprender. Toju sonrió. –Muchos no lo entienden en sus vidas. Pero sólo tú lo sabrás ya que tienes la elección de seguir en el lado en que estás o pasarte al otro y terminar con todo…No sientas rencor contra los tuyos, Fugaku sólo desea protegerlos. Ya comienza a divisar las amenazas y siente que si no actúa rápido todos irán en su contra. Es una lucha de supervivencia…_

_-¿Y qué se supone que haga? -Itachi estaba consternado. -¿Y sí yo también deseo ese poder?_

_-Es tú decisión… Ya conoces cómo se están moviendo los jugadores. Ahora te toca sólo a ti elegir cuál será tu jugada y ver que tanto estas dispuesto a dar por ese Don… Recuerda, en cualquier elección tendrás adversarios y en alguna de ellas estaré yo… Me gustaría que no fuese así, pero no esta en mis manos…_

_Itachi bajó la mirada. _

–_Supongo que eso forma parte del precio…- Toju sonrió. Sasuke miraba a su hermano con tristeza. –Para conseguir el poder, mi padre, debe vencer a Saburo y a su élite. Y yo para…_

_Sasuke tuvo un mal presentimiento y entró precipitadamente a la habitación fingiendo entusiasmo. _

– _¡Itachi! ¡Itachi! ¡Mira lo que aprendí! -Sasuke comenzó a dar una larga explicación de los trucos que había aprendido en el pergamino. Toju guardó rápido los pergaminos de modo que Sasuke no los viera._

_Después de que Toju le diera unos consejos a Sasuke sobre cada juntsu y le regalara los pergaminos, los dos hermanos se fueron hacia su casa. Estaban callados e Itachi trató de hacer más corto el camino…_

_-Bien Sasuke. Casi el sensei me recrimina la crítica de su casa. Pero ambos si estamos de acuerdo con que es una guarida más que una casa ¿No? - dijo sonriente, mas el pequeño estaba callado._

_-Itachi… -dijo de repente con un tono miedoso. -¿Lastimarías a papá? _

_El mayor de los Uchiha abrió los ojos con sorpresa._

Sasuke se sacudió la cabeza y se colocó una mano en la frente. Esta comenzó a dolerle al mismo tiempo que los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Kakashi

-Sí… es el polvo. Aún no ha dejado de afectarme, pero ya es leve. -dijo el pelinegro.

Luego permanecieron otra vez callados y Kakashi suspiró con ironía.

–No sé si sentir lástima por Tsunade o por esa pobre chica… -dijo señalando a las dos mujeres.

Tsunade le ordenó algo a Eriki y esta asintió. Dejando la bandeja en una mesita, no sin antes casi tirarla. Luego intentó abrir la puerta, pero no podía. Tsunade irritada le dio señal de que era del otro lado con la mano. Eriki no le entendió al principio, hasta que Tsunade rugió y para huir Eriki abrió la puerta veloz, pero se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente que casi la hacia caer. Tsunade exasperada se golpeó la frente.

-jajaja… Pobre inútil… ¡Cielos! ¡Esa niña es un peligro para los nervios! ¡Si estuviese bajo mi mando esa imbécil, ya la hubiese amaestrado mejor!... ¿Pues dónde están Shizune y Sakura? -dijo Anko al lado de Shizue. La acompañaban Yakumo Kurama y Morino Ibiki quien reía de los pobres actos de la chica –Pero es graciosa… Jejeje ¿O no Kakashi? -le dijo al peligris y le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo empujó. Hatake se rascó la cabeza.

–Etto… yo…yo…No niego que sea algo patética, pero… -volvió a ser golpeado y tirado esta vez.

-No seas tímido. Ayer no le quitabas el sharingan de encima jejeje…-agregó Ibiki.

Shizue le respondió a Anko.

– Shizune está en el último trimestre de su embarazo y Tsunade la envió a reposo, la semana próxima quizás nazca, en tanto Sakura no se ha recuperado del ataque. Está en su casa recobrando energías. También fue orden de Tsunade-sama.

Cuando Sakura se preparaba para los exámenes chunnin de nuevo, no sólo contó con la ayuda de la Godaime. Para prepararla mejor, la Hokage, le pidió ayuda a Anko para entrenarla por un tiempo. Anko se mostraba huraña y majadera al principio. No consideraba a Sakura con buenas aptitudes para lograr pasar los exámenes. Sin embargo, al tratarla, por casi dos años de prácticas, había conseguido sentir cierta estimación por ella y su primera impresión cambio radicalmente, aunque lo negaba.

Anko se cruzó de brazos.

–Ah, ya veo… De todas formas me gustaría preguntarle algo a la Hokage. –Shizue se prestó -¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura con los Akahaki? El necio de Ibiki no quiere decirme y si la voy a cuidar, que me digan de una vez por qué. Algo de lo que me ordenan no me da buena espina… -Shizue trataba de calmarle los sumos.

Yakumo se acercó a Sasuke.

-¿Cómo está Naruto? -preguntó.

-Está mejor. Descansando. No tardará en aparecerse por aquí… Y… ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó sin ser grosero. –Pensé que estabas en el observatorio para vigilar ¿Pasó algo?

Yakumo negó con la cabeza.

–No. Tsunade quiere hablar conmigo. Tenemos un plan para atacar por sorpresa a los Siete de Akahaki. Tengo una ilusión que podría funcionar. Aunque requiere de su permiso antes de intentarlo. -dijo la muchacha.

Sasuke quedó intrigado y rápidamente supuso que se trataba de liberar por unos instantes al demonio en su interior.

–No me parece que sea seguro para ti. Creo que debemos actuar con nuestras fuerzas y si no lo logramos…

-¿A dónde rayos crees que vas niño bonito? -dijo Anko al ver que se retiraba.

-Voy a arreglar un asunto. Mandaré escuadrones a reforzar la vigilancia… Avísenme con

-Lo sé… Pero creo que actuaré antes si pasa como la otra vez… -dijo secamente Yakumo. Sasuke se alzó de hombros. En realidad no le inmutó que hicieran lo más conveniente.

El recuerdo de la biblioteca, de su hermano y de Toju lo perturbaban. Ya no podía más con la inquietud y decidió salir del lugar.

-¡Qué grosero! -rugió Anko con los brazos cruzados. Ella había sido de las primeras personas en negarle el perdón a Sasuke. No confiaba en él y menos en aquellos instantes.

En el pasillo de salida del edificio, Sasuke se topó con Sai. Éste llevaba su traje de anbu y lo saludó con su llana sonrisa.

– ¡Sasuke, qué tal!... ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó al verlo salir.

-Un asunto… ¿Tienes algo pendiente? -preguntó Sasuke con su tono frío.

-Sólo informar que ya coloqué más seguridad en mi sección. Tal vez regrese. A menos que me encarguen otra cosa… ¿Por qué?...

-Necesito un favor… mándame uno de tus roedores si algo extraño ocurre -dijo Uchiha

Sai sonrió más.

– ¿Más extraño qué todo esto?..

Sasuke se fue desvaneciéndose en una veloz llama. Sai no tuvo tiempo de decirle adiós y levantándose de hombros supuso que no estaría de buen humor para bromear.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, el segundo capitulo de hoy esta terminado y con él, el especial de Navidad.

Como veis, Konoha se ha empezado a movilizar contra los Akahaki fortaleciendo la seguridad de la aldea. Pero al parecer de nada les sirve pues se ha visto a varios de ellos ya en su interior y los ninja sin percatarse de su presencia.

Han aparecido cuatro personajes nuevos. Fou, el cual su caracter recuerda a Tobi (Madara) de Akatsuki ¿verdad? Midori, Bairai y el tipo de las ratas, del cual no sabemos su nombre aun. Todos ellos de Akahaki, infiltrados en la villa. (Para quien se haya perdido, la Minako de la que hablaban Bairei y Midori, es la Akahaki que atacó a Sakura en su casa). Tambien aparecieron nuevos personajes siendo representados como los compañeros de equipo de Hanabi, hermana menor de Hinata. Se pudo ver un lado de Shino el cual nadie habria jurado que tuviera.

Como podeis haberos dado cuenta, Konohamaru puede ser algo tonto, a veces demasiado. Sus compañeros tenian razon ¿quien se iba a esconder en un bote de basura cuando habia millones de lugares mejor preparados y ocultos? A veces las cosas estan al alcance nuestra mano y a simple vista, mas sin embargo no las vemos. Las cosas mas sencillas se suelen tener menos en cuenta cuando se trata de gente que suele estar perfeccionada en diversos habitas ¿verdad?

Sasuke volvio a tener un "sueño/vision" de su niñez. En este aparecia él, su hermano Itachi y su antiguo sensei, Toju Arato, anteriormente mencionado como sensei de Kenji. Se pudo ver como los ultimos tenian una conversacion que tenia algo que ver con el clan Uchiha y el perfeccionamiento del Mangenkyo Sharingan.

En el proximo capitulo se vera mas claramente como ve Naruto su relacion con Sakura y se podra ver una complicacion que tuvieron en su relacion. Neji le revelara la mision que les dio la Hokage y Naruto reacciona hecho una furia. Se vera otra vez a la Akahaki con la que peleo Sakura, Minako, pero esta vez se la vera en un caracter totalmente opuesto al esperado.

Ahora solo me falta desearos una feliz navidad (nuevamente) y el pediros un favor: ¿podriais dejarnos un review? Puede ser en cualquiera de los dos capitulos (aunque mejor si es en los dos n.n). Estos dos capitulos fueron, por asi decirlo, regalos de navidad, y si vosotros/as fuerais tan amable de devolvernos el regalo con un review estaremos muy agradecidas... me repito demasiado.

Agradecimientos a:

Review del capitulo anterior: edison; Karina Natsumi; himeko y Zul (tambien se agradece a DanielitaXx por dejar review en el capitulo 1 o Resumen General)

Favorite Story: xXxMinimixXx; Akane Kido: aiko amitie; Karina Natsumi; o. Kasuki-chan .o; Estrela Polar; Valerii Hyuga; sysa12; mari7523; Pamys-Chan; Kounbrain; queen of the shadow; x-Misao-x; sakurasg; DanielitaXx y Nadja-chan

Fafourite author: Karina Natsumi y MCJ-94

Story Alert: LadySc -Maaya-; Minerva85; Karina Natsumi; eva uchiha; Geanella-Asakura; Valerii Hyuga; sysa12; haize; Pamys-Chan; queen of the shadow; Ayumi Itaino; x-Misao-x; sakurasg; DanielitaXx y Nadja-chan

Author Alert: Karina Natsumi

Tambien se agradece a los lectores invisibles que no dejan comentario.

El proximo capitulo sera subido el proximo Domingo dia 27.

Adios


	15. Capitulo 13

Lo primero de todo disculpas por no actualizar el domingo y no subir el especial, pero es que estos dias he estado muy ocupada y hoy ya es muy tarde y estoy cansada. Siento prometer cosas que luegono cumplo, pero intenta comprenderme.

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece... Naruto y sus personjes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, y la trama y muchos de los personajes y lugares etc... pertenecen a kittycat.

Mini-ficha:

**Titulo:** Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Mistico; Clan Haruno

**Rango:** T (mas avanzada la historia cambiara a M)

**Personajes principales:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Este fic viene en forma de intriga y su extensión es novelesca. Se distingue en dos partes. Contiene escenas de violencia, erotismo y lemon.

**Géneros:** General (Aventura, Romance, Drama, Fantasía, Misterio, Humor, Angustia, Espiritual etc.)

Espero que os guste - narracion normal

_Espero que os guste -_ sueños, recuerdos y por el estilo

-Espero que os guste - dialogo normal

-_"Espero que os guste"_ - pensamientos

**(Espero que os guste) **- Inner Sakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -cambio de escena

Aqui os dejo el capitulo.

* * *

LIBRO I: Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Místico

PARTE1: La Despedida: El secreto guardado de Sachi Haruno y el rapto de Sakura de Konoha por los miembros de Akahaki

**Capitulo 13**

Naruto al fin se levantaba y se acomodaba sus ropas ahora secas. Pasaría a su casa para cambiarse e ir directo con Tsunade para saber qué rayos pasaba. Odiaba estar lejos de la acción y de toda la movilización. Desde el balcón del cuarto de Sakura pudo divisar mucho desplazamiento por parte de sus camaradas. Detestaba que nadie lo hubiese despertado para poder actuar o saber qué hacer como todos. Estaba ansioso. Ya había recuperado sus energías y estaba curado de sus lesiones. El enfrentamiento con Eichiro Inao fue más difícil de lo que se imaginaba y más angustiante. Esta vez creyó que lo habían vencido por un poco de suerte, pero aún no se sentía del todo seguro de poder decir que ya era un enemigo sin cuidado.

Una vez con las ropas puestas al fin, se colocó su cinta de ninja frente al espejo amplio de Sakura y también la vio dormir. La pelirrosa reposaba tranquilamente, antes de dormitar se dio tiempo para quitarse la ropa y dejarse unos pantalones cortos y una blusilla sin mangas color roja. Naruto se acercó a ella y colocó su mejilla sobre la frente de la chica mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Luego pensó que no lamentaba totalmente el no haber sido despertado. Durmió esa mañana muy a gusto al lado de su Sakura. Ya casi no tenían tiempo para pasar juntos el tiempo por las misiones y el trabajo duro, así que se sentía feliz por aquella oportunidad. Deseaba que momentos como aquellos se repitieran con más frecuencia y sin villanos locos asaltando la aldea en cualquier momento. De pronto la idea de Sai sobre el casorio ya no le pareció tan descabellada ni temerosa. No tenía porque dudar más en unir su vida con la de Sakura. Ambos se conocían desde niños, se comprendían y pasaron por diversas adversidades que colocaron su amistad y fidelidad a prueba y en todas ellas salieron triunfantes.

La batalla con Eichiro Inao le bastó para saber que su vida podría acortarse en cualquier momento y que Sakura era más importante para él de lo que se imaginaba. Ya no eran infantes para seguir percibiendo la existencia de colores claros. ¿Por qué no de una vez se unían definitivamente? Ya habían crecido, eran dueños de su vida y se querían. Naruto amaba a Sakura e imaginar perderla lo sumía en una extraña desolación que no recordaba desde que fuera muy pequeño.

Eichiro Inao le hizo ver cosas que no creyera enfrentar. La muerte de Sakura o suya, la intervención de Akahaki o la guerra que se avecinaba no eran los únicos obstáculos que le impedirían tenerla a su lado.

–Uchiha -recordó celoso como Sakura lo había nombrado en sus sueños. Tristemente creyó que su enamoramiento había concluido y que al fin reconocía en él al compañero que ella tanto había esperado.

Sasuke era su amigo, mas no dejaba de ser su rival. Podía enfrentarlo en cualquier combate, lucha o competencia y para ganarle hacia al lado a todo el mundo, incluso a Sakura. Sin embargo, nunca se sintió tan inseguro de perder frente a él ahora que se trataba de ella. Eso era algo que no se lo permitiría a Uchiha. Él tuvo su oportunidad hace mucho tiempo y la dejó ir. Naruto no cometió ese error y también había sufrido el rechazo de la gente y la falta de padres. El turno de Sasuke pasó, le tocaba a él ser feliz con ella. Ambos se habían prometido esa oportunidad…

Se sorprendió de tales ideas. Nunca había tenido una familia y Sakura para él era lo más semejante a una; no, ella era su familia.

Al recordar que por un momento la hubiese perdido lo estremecía…

_Sakura regresó a Konoha, un poco antes del atardecer, de una difícil misión con Kenji y su escuadrón. Sakura tenía ciertas quemaduras de primer grado en la cara, una muñeca lastimada y una enorme sonrisa de gran alivio por al fin poder volver._

_Sakura fue a su casa. Satín y Tenten la recibieron con una sonrisa y después les contó cómo es que se había hecho todas esas marcas. Protegían a la hija de un poderoso señor feudal. Su misión era custodiarla hacia su boda de unos mercenarios que deseaban vengarse del padre por no cumplir con un trato. Durante el camino se los enfrentaron y mantuvieron a salvo a la princesa. Sin embargo, al dejarla en su nuevo hogar, los mercenarios atacaron la aldea y se robaron a la novia. Sakura que se había hecho amiga de la joven no quería desampararle. Todos los demás se oponían, incluso Kenji al principio porque ellos ya habían cumplido con la misión. Sin embargo cedió a la petición de la pelirrosa y del angustiado y patético novio. La aldea no contaba con ninjas propios a pesar de ser muy ricos por temor a la represalia de países de igual estatus que tampoco tenían._

_Siguieron a los bandidos y pelearon contra ellos. Les sorprendió que fuesen tan fuertes, pues eran ninjas renegados de distintas aldeas que se habían unido para vivir de sus malas obras. Eran liderados por un individuo que había sido integrante de una gran campaña de asesinos y tras eso, la misión se complicó. Kenji se enfrentó con él y salió herido. Resultó que aquel hombre había hecho un pacto con algún demonio para alcanzar la inmortalidad y su cuerpo ya no era humano. Sakura, usando sus conocimientos de la anatomía del chakra pudo penetrar su cuerpo usando su técnica del bisturí y, con ayuda de las técnicas de Kenji para sentir los puntos más fuertes de la red de energía, pudo liquidar al extraño enemigo._

_La misión se cumplió, el novio les pagó el doble de lo que habían recibido y asistieron a la boda como invitados de honor. A Sakura le regalaron un bello vestido de gala para asistir a la boda, así como a sus compañeros. Era una muestra más de agradecimiento por parte de una aldea tan rica. Kenji ya podía incorporarse gracias a las técnicas de la kunoichi, y por ello asistió para conversar con ella y agradecerle su decisión. Kenji aprovechó para invitar a bailar a Sakura, y ella aceptó. Fue allí que el capitán le propuso unirse definitivamente a su escuadrón. Sakura se sintió alagada, pero al final, no le convenció que para ello tuviese que romper con Naruto y dejar la villa por un largo tiempo._

_Cuando iba a casa de Naruto para darle la sorpresa, pensaba seriamente la oferta, la cual le daban la oportunidad de ser reconocida y valorada. Sin embargo la idea de separarse de Naruto y sus amigos la entristecía. Caminando por la calle, se encontró al hiperactivo rubio. Alegre corrió hacía él y se abrazaron con alegría y risas. Naruto la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo y la alzó con gran entusiasmo. Permanecieron así por un largo rato y cuando se iban a besar, aparecieron Ino y Sai como por arte de magia para saludarlos. Ino abrazó muy fuerte a la pelirrosa y festejó el rumor que se había propagado de que ella fue la heroína de la acción. Después llegaron Hinata y Sasuke que casualmente pasaban por allí._

_Los seis fueron a celebrar el regreso de Sakura en el puesto de ramen. Ella les platicó como había sucedido, excepto la parte del baile con Kenji por los celos de Naruto y lo de la propuesta._

_Todos se veían tan felices que no deseaba agitarles la noche. Naruto festejó en grande, no sólo por su triunfo, también por su regreso que era más importante para él que cualquier cosa. _

_La comida iba bien, hasta que los colegas de Sakura llegaron recién tomados y se les unieron a festejar. Al principio fue agradable y cómico. Los anbus no eran pedantes y ya se hablaban bien con los amigos de Sakura. Yambo, un robusto integrante del equipo de Kenji, fue quien soltó la lengua. _

–_Bien… Bien… Bien Uzumaki… Pero disfrútala todo lo que puedas porque ahora en adelante Sakura se quedará con nosotros. ¡Sí! Ahora será una integrante formal de nuestro escuadrón…_

_Sakura bebía su soda y la escupió por la sorpresa. Ante la noticia, todos permanecieron mudos. Naruto la miró sorprendido…_

_-Pensaba decírtelo, pero no esta noche… -decía Sakura_

_-¿Y cuándo Sakura? ¿Cuándo estuvieras a kilómetros de aquí? -rugía Naruto al arrojar una shuriken cargada de chakra en una tabla de puntería marcada en un árbol, había fallado._

_Ambos estaban en la zona donde solían entrenar a diario._

_-¡No seas infantil! ¡Con esa actitud me das toda la razón al no querer decírtelo antes! ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan egoísta? ¿Alguna vez tomas en cuenta lo que Yo quiero? - reclamó Sakura recargada en un árbol._

_A Naruto le tomó eso por sorpresa y se sintió ofendido. _

_-¿¡Qué rayos quieres decir con eso!? ¡Claro que pienso en ti todo el tiempo! ¡Tú eres la que no hace lo mismo! -rugió arrojando otra shuriken. Cada vez su puntería estaba más lejos del centro._

_-¡Ya basta Naruto! ¿Hablas por ti o por mí? -gritó ahora enfurecida Sakura. –Todo este tiempo… Todo este tiempo… He sido yo la que te ha visto avanzar y seguir adelante con tus técnicas y… ¡Ahora que hay alguien a quién al fin le interesan mis dones y ve que tengo potencial en esto, tú lo arruinas con tus berrinches estúpidos!... Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento más que útil y…_

_-jajaja… Sí claro, tu gran potencial. ¡Despierta Sakura! ¡Ese tipo sólo quiere que aflojes para acostarse contigo! ¡Pensé que eras inteligente! ¡Pero creo que tú también te derrites por él…! -Sakura lo abofeteó y salió corriendo._

_-¡Baka! ¡Baka!... ¡No entiendes nada!... -Sakura no hizo caso a la petición del rubio en esperarla._

_La pelea había dejado enfurecido a Naruto y lanzó una shuriken que no dio a ningún lado del objetivo o del árbol. Uzumaki golpeó una roca y la hizo trizas…_

_-¡Sí que eres un Baka! -dijo una voz serena._

_Naruto oyó la voz atrás de él y se dirigió a ella. En un gigantesco árbol estaba Sasuke sentado en una rama, con los brazos cruzados y sosteniendo su espada…_

_-¡El Baka eres tú! ¡Qué rayos haces espiándonos! -rugió Naruto con los ojos en blanco._

_Sasuke seguía indiferente. _

_-¿Qué rayos hago aquí? ¡Je!... ¿Ustedes qué rayos andan haciendo por acá?... Como Sakura, trabajo para Kenji y me toca vigilar esta zona… El lugar de aquí es perfecto para percibir cualquier indicio. Por naturaleza está muy alto y abarca una buena perspectiva de la aldea. Si los espío no es por mi gusto, están en mi panorama… -dijo Sasuke lanzándole una indiferente mirada._

_Naruto estaba rojo de coraje. _

_-¡Sakura no trabaja para Kenji! -gritó_

_Sasuke se alzó de hombros y saltó del árbol hasta llegar atrás de Naruto. Lo miró lentamente y se fue marchando. Pero antes le dijo unas palabras. _

–_Yo que tú me tranquilizaría… Si te importa una persona, al menos deja que termine su parte de la conversación… -y se marchó._

_¿Eso pareció un consejo de amigos? Se preguntó sorprendido Naruto y lo siguió. _

_-¡Hey, Baka! ¡Dobe!... ¡Sasuke! -gritó corriendo y lo alcanzó. -¿Qué piensas de lo que viste? Es decir… ¿Crees que fui un idiota? -preguntó aguantando su orgullo._

_Sasuke se alzó de hombros._

_-¿Por qué me preguntas eso a mí?_

_–Baka ¡Obvio! ¡Tú nos vistes!..._

_Sasuke se detuvo y con tono congelante suspiró resignado. _

–_Bien… Creo que padeces de celos por el reciente "éxito" de Sakura. Me importa muy poco si son posesivos, profesionales o pasionales… Pero es notable que te sientes inseguro y amenazado por Kenji… En cuanto a Sakura, en toda su carrera se ha visto menospreciada por todos y hasta por ella misma. Tu comportamiento la abruma y le hace pensar que no la respetas como shinobi. Si es buena o pésima, también me da igual… Pero, eso a ti te debe importar y la hiciste sentir mal al hacerle creer que no es tan valiosa como elemento de esta aldea. Tus palabras fueron imprecisas y ofensivas…_

_Naruto no había entendido rápido y tenía una cara de fastidio y de incomprensión… _

_-¿Me lo puedes traducir en español? Mi…no entender…  
_

_Sasuke suspiró con fastidio… _

_-En pocas palabras que sí eres un idiota… Un idiota con la boca muy grande y tienes suerte de tener novia. Lo menos que puedes hacer es tratar de cerrarla para conservar a la chica… -y comenzó a andar. –Debo trabajar y no tengo la noche entera para servirte de loquero…_

_Naruto reflexionó y luego… _

_-¡Sasuke!... -el pelinegro lo miró. - ¡Gracias! -sonrió._

_Sasuke le respondió con el mismo gesto y se despidió._

_Por las palabras de Sasuke entendía que no le tenía miedo al desarrollo profesional de Sakura ni tampoco a que fuese mejor shinobi que él, a lo que le temía era a que la alejaran de su lado._

_Pensó toda la noche y concluyó que si amaba a Sakura la dejaría libre para cumplir su sueño. Ella siempre estuvo apoyándolo, incitándolo a continuar en cada paso difícil y aguantando sus temores y pesares para que el pudiese perpetuar con su camino. Eso jamás se lo agradeció y aquella oferta era una gran oportunidad para demostrarle que él también estaba dispuesto a todo por su felicidad._

_A la mañana siguiente no se dirigieron palabra alguna durante el entrenamiento. Ni en el almuerzo, la comida o durante el poco tiempo que se encontraban._

_Naruto, sentado cerca del gran mirador de los hokages, pensaba como hablarle a Sakura antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. El sol apenas comenzaba a caer y esperaba que no fuese así con su relación. Entonces ella apareció ante su sorpresa y le dijo que por ningún motivo pensaba alejarse de él. Había hablado con Kenji, pero no se uniría a su escuadrón. Naruto se sintió feliz, radiante y afortunado. La abrazó muy fuerte por si llegase a cambiar de idea. Pero aquello no sucedió, permaneció a su lado contemplando el atardecer.  
_

Naruto meditó. Tal vez, al hallar al fin en los brazos de Sakura el acogimiento que tanto deseaba, temía que si la perdía la soledad de su niñez retornaría con mayor gelidez. Sacudió la cabeza.

–No… Pase lo que pase, eso no ocurrirá jamás… -dijo con firmeza y se ajustó la cinta ninja. –Sasuke no me ganará… No, porque Sakura ahora es mía… Ni él, ni Abukara.

Se fue de la habitación, no sin antes contemplar una vez más a la dormitada joven.

* * *

Bajaba las escaleras el rubio cuando se espantó y cayó al suelo al ver a Rock Lee, Neji y Tenten comiendo con tranquilidad.

-¡Hola Naruto! -dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres con una gran sonrisa. Sólo a Neji le costaba mantenerla.

Tenten preparaba la comida a los chicos y le preguntó al rubio si deseaba un poco.

–Por favor… -decía con asombro Uzumaki. De Tenten no le parecía extraño, pero de Rock Lee y sobre todo de Neji le hacían sospechar algo. Tenten le sirvió gustosa y después Lee le pidió otro plato a la joven.

-¿Otro? Lee, este ya es el cuarto… -dijo la muchacha. -¿Quieres otro Neji? -le preguntó al ojiblanco.

Neji con los brazos cruzados se levantó.

–No. Gracias Tenten… Me quedare un rato en la sala leyendo algo…-dijo y se levantó a revisar el librero que había en la estancia. Leyó con cuidado los títulos…-Vaya… ¿Estás son todas sus lecturas?... Sus gustos dejan mucho que desear… -tomó unos libros y leyó las portadas. – "La danza de la geisha", "La caída de la flor de cerezo", ¿"La amante cautiva"? ¿Obras de Tabito Joshuya? Pensé que sólo a Kakashi le gustaba a ese autor, no sabía que también escribía para mujeres… -dijo arqueando las cejas. –Tenten… Especulé que tenías mejores gustos. Ahora veo porque has comenzado a actuar tan extraño…

-¡Esas novelas son de Ino y de Satín! -dijo molesta y sonrojada Tenten al ver la expresión de Neji. –Yo tengo otras lecturas. Si quieres te prestó algunos… -dijo.

-No, mejor iré a entrenar en el patio de atrás -afirmó Neji y se fue retirando. No sin dejar las recreativas lecturas en su lugar.

Rock Lee seguía comiendo muy a gusto.

–Oye, Lee. No es que sea grosero o considere esta mi casa, que no lo es… ¡De verás!... Pero ¿Qué hacen aquí tú y Neji? ¿Tú sin Satín?... ¿No deberían estar con la misión que les encargaría Tsunade? -Naruto susurraba, hasta que el cejudo al escuchar lo último se le atoró un pedazo de carne del estofado y se estaba ahogando.

Tenten rápido fue a aplicarle los primeros auxilios. Naruto asustado tenía la boca abierta. Tenten era muy fuerte y le apretaba la boca del estómago a Lee hasta parecer que se le salían los ojos.

-¡Escupe Lee! ¡Escupe Lee! -repetía hasta que el pedazo de carne salió volando y…

-¿Alguien ha visto mi…? -el pedazo iba a volar hacia el rostro de Neji hasta que este lo detiene ágilmente con la mano. Lo ve, da un gesto de asco y lo arroja a la cabeza de Lee. –Dejen de jugar. Debemos estar atentos… -regañó el Hyuga.

-Lo siento. Pero me sorprendí… -dijo Rock Lee recuperándose de la asfixia.

-¡Lee, eres un tonto! ¡Casi me matas del susto! -regañó Tenten dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo.

-¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! ¿Atentos a qué? -exigió Naruto.

Nadie se dio cuenta que Sakura bajaba por las escaleras. Ella bostezó muy bajo y cuando escuchó voces en la cocina no le asombró porque pensó que se trataban de sus amigos. Sin embargo, al percibir la palabra "atentos" de Naruto, tuvo la sensación de que posiblemente hablaran de una misión y espió sin entender por qué…

Tenten y Rock se pusieron nerviosos…

-Este… este… a la misión… pues claro. -dijo Rock Lee y Naruto puso cara incrédula al encoger los ojos.

-¿Qué misión? -preguntó.

Tenten le tapó la boca a Rock Lee.

–Es un secreto. Tsunade nos lo ordenó. Pero tal vez te enteres si vas ahora a su oficina. Ella dijo que en cuanto despertaras te avisáramos para que fueras allá.

Todos esperaban que Naruto creyera la mentira y que de inmediato partiera.

-¿Su misión tiene que ver con Sakura? -dijo Naruto y todos se sorprendieron.

-¿Por qué has de suponer que se trata de tu novia? El mundo no gira alrededor de ella - Neji tenía un semblante frío y no pareció inmutarse.

-No mientan… Eichiro me lo dijo. –aseguró Naruto mirándolos a los ojos. –Creen que Sakura puede ser responsable del atentado y por ello están aquí… Eichiro me dijo que ella sí está relacionada con todo esto, pero no lo sabe y que si no actuaba, la aldea la eliminaría. La gente le teme a lo que desconoce, sí yo sé bien de eso… Pero, escúchenme bien. Mientras yo esté aquí no dejaré que la toquen. Antes los mató… -Naruto tenía una fiera expresión y los tres se asustaron.

-¡Estás loco! -rugió Tenten. -¿Por qué le haríamos daño a Sakura? ¡Ese hombre te envenenó la mente en contra de nosotros!... ¿Cómo sacaste algo así?...

Naruto no dejaba de mirar amenazante.

–Te dije que Eichiro me lo dijo… Ellos quieren a Sakura. Yo lo vi, en sus ojos de hielo. Y la marca en la plaza decía el resto… Si no les entregamos el secreto de Haruno, Akahaki nos exterminará… ¿No lo sabían? Nadie lo sabe. Shikamaru tuvo la orden de Tsunade de no decirlo… Sakura no se uniría a esos hombres. Pero la orden del Señor Feudal es eliminar a los vestigios de Abukara. Sakura es uno de ellos de sangre, pero su ser es de aquí… ¡No dejaré que la lastimen!... No tienen idea de lo que es vivir pagando errores del pasado de los que jamás te has enterado…

Naruto se levantó de la silla y los retó una vez más a revelarles la verdad. Tenten estaba callada y asustada por la mirada feroz de Uzumaki. Rock Lee, por otro lado, observaba a su compañero con cuidado. Desde la batalla con el mayor de los Akahaki, se había comportado de una forma muy extraña. Su carácter era más explosivo y al parecer se mostraba más inseguro ante sus temores y actuaba con violencia. Lee se preguntaba qué clase de genjutsu había aplicado en Naruto para revelarles tales cosas e influirlo de esa manera. No tenía idea. Inao le reveló a Naruto todo aquello que ellos apenas conocían y al parecer más. No estaban al tanto del contenido del manuscrito en la pared y tampoco sabían que las intenciones con Sakura fueran más graves de lo que imaginaban. Lee miró a Neji y estos habían concluido que todo se debía a Inao.

Sakura estaba desconcertada, lo escuchaba tan distinto del Naruto que conocía. La conmoción le dolía. Naruto estaba dispuesto a todo por defenderla, hasta enfrentar a sus propios compañeros. Aquella idea la horrorizaba y ella no lo iba a permitir…

-¿Qué más sabes sobre Sakura? -preguntó Neji.

Naruto estaba más inseguro con respecto a ellos.

–Qué Sakura debe de conocer el secreto de Haruno. Eichiro me reveló que por ese secreto su clan fue destruido y muchos otros tantos murieron para obtenerlo. El plan de Konoha era que si no podían mantener en el olvido ese Don, se le diera muerte a su custodio… Inao me dijo que Sakura lo es y lo sabe…- concluyó al aceptar el intercambio de información.

Neji no le quitaba los ojos de encima. En su cuerpo halló la tensión del Kyubi y eso era peligroso porque en cualquier momento podría despertar una pequeña chispa de su poder. Jamás pensó que la revelación de Eichiro lo perturbara de ese modo; y para ello tuvo que saber qué relación existía entre Sakura y Naruto para lograr manipular la información.

-_"¡Es un demonio!" _-pensó Neji sobre aquel hombre. Hyuga pensó que lo mejor sería revelarle la verdad y tratar de explicarle.

Naruto recordaba las palabras de Inao.

–"¿Crees que protegerás a tu novia de mi? No tienes idea del error que cometes… La aldea no entiende nuestra naturaleza y tampoco la de ella. Acabarán eliminándola como al resto de nuestra familia, sólo por tener unos cuantos datos en su cabeza… A esa información es a la que le temen y tu novia morirá a manos de los tuyos… Quieras o no… Yo soy el único que puede salvarla… Tráemela y nada le pasará… Ellos no conocen el dolor de ser señalado como distinto a los demás. Sakura no sólo sufriría eso, sus días acabarían trágicamente…"- rugió. Al principio no le creyó y ahora veía en sus compañeros a sus enemigos.

Sakura se había asustado. Ella no tenía idea de lo que ocurría. Menos lo tendría de los propósitos de Akahaki, Abukara o quien fuese. Su madre no terminó de confesarle la verdad. Todo era absurdo e ilógico. Los sietes terroristas estaban provocando tensión para hallar ese secreto tan valioso. Pero ella no sabía de qué hablaban. A no ser que la información estuviese en su subconsciente y la necesitasen para recuperarlo. ¿De todos los dolorosos recuerdos, por qué no venía ese? De pronto pensó en el recuerdo de Kanone, su abuela le dio un leve golpecito en la frente que era equiparable a la sensación que da un jutsu de fuego…

-¡Sí! - dijo Neji. –La misión es eliminarla en caso de que ella se comportase "diferente"…

Sakura se aterrorizó.

**(¿¡Cómo que diferente!? ¡Qué se explique ese idiota!) **

-_"¿Cómo es qué Tsunade pudo ordenar algo así?" _-se decía temblando Sakura. La joven no pudo resistir más la conversación y subió con cuidado las escaleras para no ser escuchada.

-Es decir…- interrumpió Tenten ansiosa. –Si ella se revelase, tendríamos que actuar… No vamos a dañarla, a menos que ella nos provoque. Sólo necesita pasar esta prueba. No hacer nada para que el Consejo no intente nada contra ella.

Lee intervino.

–Dice Gai sensei que el consejo es quien ha exigido esos medios. Tsunade tuvo que verse obligada a cumplir con su petición. Pero ella tiene confianza en Sakura… ¡Naruto! ¿Acaso tú no?... -alzó la voz el muchacho.

Naruto fue sorprendido y su furia se apagó de repente. Pensó que lo mismo había sucedido con Kenji y Sasuke le dijo una vez.

– _¿Acaso no confías en ella?_

El joven se apaciguó.

–En ella… sí -dijo después de un pequeño silencio. –En Akahaki y Abukara… no - respondió con el puño cerrado.

Neji sonrió.

–Entonces ayúdanos a custodiarla de esos malditos para que no cometamos un error…

* * *

Sakura llegó a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con suavidad a pesar de que el miedo deseaba salir por cualquier sonido.

-_"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué se supone que haga?... ¿Van a matarme?... -Comenzó a ordenar sus ideas antes de caer en pánico. –No… No puede ser… Primero, ya lo habrían hecho. Segundo, estaría antes en el recinto y… tercero…" _-no se le ocurrió la tercera opción.

**(¡Debemos hacer algo! ¡Debemos hacer algo!) **

-¡Espera!... No pueden matarnos si no hacemos nada. Debemos de probar que somos inocentes –se dijo en voz alta para calmarse y convencerse a sí misma de que todo estaría bien…

-¿Somos inocentes?... Vaya, eso ya no será posible de creer niña.

Sakura asustada escuchó atrás de ella una voz muy familiar. Se paralizó de temor, mas recobró fuerzas para girar y esperar que la dueña de aquella voz fuese una ilusión. Sudó frío al ver recargada en la pared, cerca de su ventana, a la akahaki que enfrentase ayer en la noche. Tenía puesta la máscara de un gato y los brazos cruzados mostrando una desdeñosa y sensual relajación.

Sakura reaccionó, permaneció observándola unos segundos y después veloz fue a su escritorio para sacar unas shuriken y lanzárselas…

-¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Espera!... -dijo la akahaki y sacó un pañuelo blanco atado a una ramita y la agitó. –Vengo en son de paz… Mira… -luego hizo la señal de amor y paz con los dos dedos.

Sakura se preparó para atacar.

-¡No te creo nada! -rugió y en ese momento la enmascarada le lanzó sus dos espadas, su bolsa de herramientas ninja y su paquete de shuriken. Sakura quedó muy confundida.

-Ahora estoy desarmada. Puedes atacar, pero que te caiga en la conciencia el agredir a alguien indefenso. –decía la extraña mujer mientras se acercaba con las manos arriba.

-¡Tú no eres nadie indefenso! –rugió Sakura.

La akahaki no le prestó atención y comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación.

–Lindo cuarto… Yo tenía uno así cuando vivía aquí. Es más…mmm… esta era mi casa y esta mi habitación jajaja ¡Qué gran coincidencia! -decía la mujer mirando la recámara. Luego se dirigió al escritorio y observó unas fotografías. Tomó un retrato en donde Sakura era aún un gennin, estaba en medio sonriendo, atrás de ella estaba Kakashi contento mientras con sus manos alborotaban los cabellos de Sasuke y Naruto; ambos muchachos se veían gestudos el uno hacia el otro. La akahaki señaló la fotografía con júbilo. –¡¡¡Ahhh!!!… ¡Qué linda miniatura! ¡Aquí te ves bien mona!… -y la contempló más -¡Kakashi! -dijo inesperadamente. –jajaja… Parece haber cambiado mucho. - dijo la akahaki y dejó el retrato. Sakura estaba aturdida

-¿Conoces a Kakashi? -preguntó y no respondió la mujer.

Ésta siguió curioseando el escritorio y tomó un retrato de Naruto junto a la pelirrosa abrazados, aquella vez habían ido de picnic solos para contemplar el Hanami. Sakura pensó en aprovechar su distracción para atacar y huir. Aún no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarla. Cuando iba a hacerlo…

-Este es Naruto. Tu novio… Es guapo y simpático…Mmm… Me cayó bien. Aunque algo chiflado… -dejó la foto y tomó otra…-Ah… y este galán de aquí es el famoso Sasuke Uchiha…

Sakura aprovechó su falta de atención y le iba a lanzar las shurikens, pero la mujer alzó una mano antes y la dejó paralizada antes de que pudiera lanzarla. Luego la mujer apretó con suavidad y Sakura sintió que se ahogaba.

-Te dije que venía en son de paz. No me obligues a portarme grosera… -dijo la extraña y la soltó. La akahaki tomó las shurikens y las alejó de Sakura que yacía en el suelo. Mientras ésta recuperaba el aire, la otra seguía revisando sus cosas con inocente interés.

-¿Qué… qué rayos quieres? -Sakura se levantaba respirando poco a poco.

-Ya te dije. A ti… -ojeó sus libros. –Veo que los has leído casi todos… Muchos son de técnica y teoría ninja, poesía y otros son novelas… ¿Novelas Rosas? Mmmm ¿El puente del verano y otras anécdotas románticas y eróticas? ¿Hanami: testigo del amor? ¿El ojo de Akikai? ¿Cuentos del príncipe Genji? ¿Te gusta Tabito Joshuya?... Pensé que eras más… seria… -Sakura se sonrojó y gritó molesta…

-¡Esos ya son clásicos de la literatura! ¡Fueron premiados antes de su decadencia por su alto nivel estético y concreta connotación histórica! – La pelirrosa, roja como un tomate, le arrebató el libro destilando vergüenza y con una gran venita en la frente pensó… -_"¡Quién demonios se cree ahora para decirme que leer, ni mi madre tuvo ese lujo! ¡Qué odiosa y poco cortés! ¡Además ella es la enemiga!..." _-No le gustaba que confundieran sus gustos con los de Ino o Satín, además, el primer libro se lo regaló Ino en su cumpleaños, ella no lo habría escogido por nada en el mundo.

La mujer se encogió de hombros y terminó con su recorrido.

–Lindo cuarto… Me gusta. Eres una persona muy ordenada y eso me agrada. Habla bien de ti… -asintió con las manos en la cintura y de pronto…-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! ¡Qué lindo zorrito! –gritó la akahaki.

-¿Qué?... ¡No! ¡Suéltalo! ¡Ese peluche me lo dio mi novio Naruto!...

**(¡Cha! ¡Cha! ¡Dale una fuerte lección a esa bruja malcriada, Sakura! ¡Cha! ¡Cha! ¡Cha!... ¡Ya verá!...)**

La desconocida apretaba, abrazaba y zarandeaba al tierno zorro de felpa de color rosa como si ella fuese una niñita de cinco años. Sakura trataba de detenerla y una agitada persecución puso patas arriba a la antes ordenada y pulcra habitación…

-¡No! ¡Tiraste mis libros! ¡Grrrr! ¡Ya verás!... –rugió más Sakura con sus ojos fulminando fuego y a punto de estallarle la vena en la frente.

La akahaki se burló y le hizo una seña grosera, y con el zorrito de felpa aún en brazos volvió a correr por toda la habitación como una infernal criatura…

-¡Devuélveme mi peluche! ¡No… deja ya…! ¡Ahhhh!!!

No pudo concretar la frase porque la mujer le arrojó con fuerza el peluche a la cara, haciendo que se estrellara contra su librero y que los últimos libros intactos le cayeran en la cabeza. La pelirrosa no tardó en recuperarse cuando vio que la extraña sacaba de sus cajones su ropa interior…

-Mmm… ¡Uyuyuy! ¡Tanga rosa! ¡Ay! ¡Y con cerezas!... Mmmm… No tienes una tanga con cerezas rojas si no esperas a que alguien las vea… Acaso… ¿Acaso sigues siendo virgen?...

La venita de furia creció más en la frente de Sakura. Ya no lo soportó, sus ojos se redondearon en blanco y rugió como nunca…

-¡Grrrr! ¡Eso no te incumbe, bruja!... –Sin más reparos comenzó a acumular chacra en su puño al mismo tiempo que corría hacia ella.

Ya no le importaba lo que sucediera con ella, si Neji y los otros la oían, mejor, así la detendrían. Pero, algo no funcionaba bien… Era tal la furia de Sakura que no se dio cuenta que su puño despedía menos de la cuarta parte de energía de lo que debiera ser. La akahaki la miró a los ojos y en un parpadear, Haruno se estrelló contra su closet y se volvió a golpear la cabeza.

Afortunadamente, el golpe no había sido gran cosa y por ello, cuando abrió los ojos, vio a la mujer con la máscara de gato inspeccionando su tocador, oliendo su perfume y crema de cerezos y jazmín, oliendo su maquillaje juvenil de frutas de primavera, arrojando sus accesorios para el cabello, probándose sus joyas de fantasía y mirándose al espejo con grata vanidad. Sakura se estaba enfureciendo cada vez más; el terror que sintió no se comparaba con la ira que se acumulaba en sus entrañas cuando la akahaki se colocó una pulsera de cristales azules que Sasuke le había regalado en su cumpleaños, aquello le había sido insoportable, más que cuando agarró la cajita de cerezos y sacó el cascabel de Kenichi para jugar con él como si fuese un gato…

Sakura iba a darle una lección, hasta que al fin supo que le estaba ocurriendo. No podía acumular chakra de ninguna forma, el lugar estaba bajo la fuerza de un genjutsu muy poderoso y nadie de allí podría usar sus técnicas contra la enmascarada y sus cómplices; si es que estaban cerca.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Quieres ese maldito secreto del que todos hablan? Pues, te tengo noticias… Yo no sé nada… - dijo con cautela al haber tomado una decisión. Con el fin de no arriesgar más la vida de sus amigos, ella sola trataría de enfrentarla con taijutsu. Así, tomó una estrella que había escondido en su espalda y la comenzó a apuntarla lentamente hacia el cuello de su enemiga… –Y si insistes en que te lo dé… -sin darse cuenta la shuriken fue arrojada de sus manos y otra mano lo apresó. La alzó y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos detrás de la blanquecina máscara, invocando más su debilidad. Ésta tenía el rostro de un felino pintado con líneas rojas y doradas.

–Te dije que no me obligaras a ser grosera. Estoy de muy buen humor y no quiero cambiar… Tardo mucho en volver a estar de buenas. -la soltó despacio y luego hizo que cayera al suelo bruscamente… -Además, tus amigos están en peligro bajo mi jutsu. Con un escape de mi chakra y ¡Puf!... Todos estarán acabados… Recuerda, ahora este lugar está bajo mi control…

-_"¡Por Kami! ¡Qué rápida es!..." _–pensó aún temblorosa Sakura.

La akahaki subió a la cama y comenzó a brincar juguetonamente.

–Huy… Huy… Huy… ¡Esto es divertido!… -y jaló a Sakura de la mano y la obligó a brincar con ella.

Sakura estaba confundida, ya no sabía qué pensar. El miedo seguía allí con ella y su… enemiga se divertía de lo lindo riendo y jugando, dando vueltas y girando con ella tomadas de las dos manos como unas inocentes criaturas. La pelirrosa intentó zafarse, era absurdo. Ayer quería matarla y ahora jugaba en su cuarto ¿Qué rayos pasaba?... Dieron vueltas y vueltas hasta que se soltaron y cayeron de la cama. Cada una se estrelló al lado opuesto de la pared y ambas quedaron aturdidas.

La ojijade se sobaba la cabeza y se quejó. **(¿¡Qué le pasa!? ¿¡Está loca!? ¿¡Así intenta matarnos!? )** Una mano se acercó para ayudarla.

–Puedo continuar con más payasadas o explicar de una vez a qué he aparecido, tú decides. Yo he venido en son de paz… -la voz de la mujer sonaba más seria, pero llevaba consigo un tono filiar. Sakura no le aceptó la mano y se levantó, aún no bajaría la guardia, aunque no tuviese muchas oportunidades de ganarle.

-Bien, te escucho… -dijo Sakura.

-Jejeje… Cómo diría ese payaso de Fou… Oki doki…

Continuara...

* * *

Otro capitulo mas que acabo.

Como habeis visto Sakura y Naruto tuvieron una pelea en su relacion. Naruto quiere mucho a Sakura, y eso se nota, pero la cela demasiado ¿no os parece? Su rivalidad con Sasuke se ve siempre aumentado cuando es en algo con relacion con la chica. La mision del equipo de Gai le es rebelada a Naruto y su reaccion fue mas bien a aparecer aquella Akahaki pero su caracter es muy distinto al que recordabamos, muy aniñada e infaltil se podria describir en esta ocasion.

En el siguiente capitulo a Sakura le sera revelada una escalofriante verdad que la hara el replantearse seriamente el quedarse en Konoha y el seguir a los Aakahaki y volverse al fin una de ellos. Se revelaran igualmente algunas cosas sobre la historia del clan Haruno, poco, pero algo es algo, al final Sakura toma una decision de la cual pende otra que le hara tomar la decision de quedarse o irse de la aldea.

Una vez mas lo siento por no haber subido antes ni el especial que prometi. Agradeceriamos un monton el que dejarais review para saber vuestra opinion sobre el capitulo, asi como criticas constructivas y cualquier cosa que se os ocurra.

Agradecimientos a:

Review de los capitulos anteriores: setsuna 17; marijf22; Nadja-chan y Zul

Favorite Story: xXxMinimixXx; Akane Kido: aiko amitie; Karina Natsumi; o. Kasuki-chan .o; Estrela Polar; Valerii Hyuga; sysa12; mari7523; Pamys-Chan; Kounbrain; queen of the shadow; x-Misao-x; sakurasg; DanielitaXx y Nadja-chan

Fafourite author: Karina Natsumi y MCJ-94

Story Alert: LadySc -Maaya-; Minerva85; Karina Natsumi; eva uchiha; Geanella-Asakura; Valerii Hyuga; sysa12; haize; Pamys-Chan; queen of the shadow; Ayumi Itaino; x-Misao-x; sakurasg; DanielitaXx y Nadja-chan

Author Alert: Karina Natsumi

Tambien se agradece a los lectores invisibles que no dejan comentario.

El siguiente capitulo lo subire este Domingo, y esta vez me comprometo de verdad a hacerlo, lo juro.

Adios


	16. Capitulo 14

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece... Naruto y sus personjes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, y la trama y muchos de los personajes y lugares etc... pertenecen a kittycat.

Mini-ficha:

**Titulo:** Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Mistico; Clan Haruno

**Rango:** T (mas avanzada la historia cambiara a M)

**Personajes principales:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Este fic viene en forma de intriga y su extensión es novelesca. Se distingue en dos partes. Contiene escenas de violencia, erotismo y lemon.

**Géneros:** General (Aventura, Romance, Drama, Fantasía, Misterio, Humor, Angustia, Espiritual etc.)

Espero que os guste - narracion normal

_Espero que os guste -_ sueños, recuerdos y por el estilo

-Espero que os guste - dialogo normal

-_"Espero que os guste"_ - pensamientos

**(Espero que os guste) **- Inner Sakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -cambio de escena

(Explicaciones, escusas y demas sobre mi tardanza en las Notas de Autora)

* * *

LIBRO I: Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Místico

PARTE1: La Despedida: El secreto guardado de Sachi Haruno y el rapto de Sakura de Konoha por los miembros de Akahaki

**Capitulo 14**

La ninja del país de la Luz se recargó en la pared con los brazos cruzados y mostrando la sensualidad de sus finas líneas…

–Vengo a felicitarte y a decirte que has pasado la primera prueba. Eres más de lo que esperaba, Haruno Sakura…

Sakura abrió los ojos impactada.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? -rugió disimulando su miedo.

La akahaki permaneció en silencio para sentir si nadie más se acercaba. La zona de arriba estaba despejada.

–Felicidades Haruno Sakura. Has pasado la primera prueba. Al principio no dudé de ti mucho, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que podrías llegar a ser más que un gran y poderoso adversario o aliado. Todo depende de ti, lo repito. Claro, con un poco más del entrenamiento adecuado podrás explotar al máximo tus habilidades… De una vez te digo, aquí en Konoha no podrás conseguirlo…

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué sabes tú de mis habilidades? -Sakura se sentía atrapada.

-Más que tú. Sencillamente, no eres de aquí y este no es tu lugar. Los habitantes de la aldea oculta entre las hojas no tienen idea de qué tipo de entrenamiento requieren los hijos de Abukara para desarrollar sus destrezas… No lo saben porque están prohibidos conocer los dones con los que nos bendijeron los mismos dioses. Le temen a lo que no conocen y es por eso que le insisten a tu Hokage de eliminarte cuanto antes. Así no habrá peligro de que su sistema autoritario se vea amenazado por entidades que jamás comprenderán y, por lo tanto, jamás controlarán. Salvaguardar el poder es lo más importante, antes que a la familia, la amistad o el amor por el prójimo… Esa es la verdad para todos los líderes de este continente. Y no dudes que en cuanto cometas el primer error, ellos irán tras de ti. Créeme muñeca, lo esperan con ansías… -la mirada verde y brillante de la desconocida era fría.

Sakura trataba de enfrentarla.

–Tú no conoces a la gente de aquí. Todos están dispuestos a dar sus vidas por su aldea, aunque no se conozcan o compartan parentesco, se protegen unos a otros. Yo he crecido con ellos y mis amigos siempre me han cuidado de todo mal. Yo les debo eso y no los abandonaría. Menos sabiendo de lo que ustedes son capaces. Antes moriría que usar esas disque habilidades mías para hacerle mal a Konoha.

La akahaki seguía cruzada de brazos.

–Muy lindo. Reconozco que tus amigos son… especiales, algunos muy arrogantes, otros muy pedantes y uno que otro… como decirlo… algo imbécil… Pero es porque ellos no saben nada de ti. Ni tú de ellos. Si tan sólo conocieras el gran margen de diferencias que te separan de ellos, también entenderías porque es mejor vivir ignorando tu origen. Has crecido bien, sana y feliz… Bueno, a comparación de tu novio hiperactivo y el vengador ése que casi destruye al mundo, estoy de acuerdo con lo que digo. Pero hay más. No importa que pongas a prueba la fidelidad de tus amigos. Te seguirán, pero no por mucho. El resto de Konoha no es como ellos. Están bajo la influencia del "Gran Señor Feudal" y de su mano derecha Murai Ozu, líder de Soun, tú lo conociste cuando intentó arrestar a Sasuke. Soun es una organización que pretendió desde el crisol de guerra eliminarnos a todos… Pueden ser tus amigos en el fondo, pero al final sabemos que el deber es primero para todo shinobi. Aunque no hagas nada, ellos si lo harán. Tú misma lo dijiste, por su aldea. Y tú no estás emparentada con ellos en ningún aspecto. Las emociones no cuentan, no cuando se pone en riesgo la vida de los tuyos… Toju Arato cometió ese error, por ello pagó caro…

Sakura percibió que el tono de la mujer era muy triste al pronunciar ese nombre.

-¿Eras de aquí, verdad? Por eso conociste a Kakashi y a Arato -se preguntó si sería la niña de la fotografía -¿Qué te hizo Konoha para estar tan segura de tus palabras? ¿Qué te hizo para que la abandonarás?... -casi retando.

-jejeje… Para que supieras, tendrías que venir conmigo y no mirar atrás para volver. Porque una vez que lo sepas, no podrás ver con los mismos ojos al lugar que llamabas hogar… No es que yo la hubiese abandonado. Ella me abandonó a mí. Es todo lo que sabrás. Si quieres estar al tanto del resto, tendrás que comparecer conmigo o seguir oculta en tu mundo color de rosa hasta que termine el gozo. -la mujer se alejó de la pared y caminó hacia Sakura.

-Yo confío en ellos… -no quería confesar la ojijade que ya empezaba a dudar. – Apostaría mi vida…

-Y eso es lo que harás si te quedas por más tiempo. Piénsalo. Por lo que has dicho de ser leales y valientes, ellos lo aplicarán y el final no será grato para ti. Dime, al menos una cosa; si tú sensei Kakashi y Tsunade-sama te estiman tanto, ¿Por qué te ocultaron que fueron los Uchiha los que mataron a tu familia? -La mujer enmascarada estudio la nueva expresión de Sakura y le complació el resultado, el terror comenzaba a dominarla.

-¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! -rugió Haruno con dolor iracundo.

La akahaki seguía estudiándola.

–No… No… Tú lo sabes ya… Sé que los recuerdos ya comenzaron a brotar, lo sé por el brillo en tus ojos y las actitudes nuevas que han ido emergiendo. Tu mundo está cambiando y has descubierto que el anterior ha sido una gran mentira…

Sakura se tapaba los oídos.

-¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! -repetía.

-¡Conjetura! Primero te dicen que Akatsuki sometía al País de la Luz bajo el nombre del Partido de la bandera roja. Eso es verdad, pero ¿Por qué Haruno, descendiente de Abukara, se negaba a apoyarlos? Lo menos que podía hacer Konoha era no meterse en sus asuntos y no mandar a los Uchiha a matarlos hace catorce años. Tal vez así hubiésemos acabado con Madara que sometía a nuestra tierra a escondidas. Abukara siempre tuvo enemistad con la aldea oculta entre las hojas, eso lo saben sólo los estudiosos, pero tras derrotar al Kuraikousen, el primer Hokage prometió no meterse más con Akahaki, ¿Por qué no el resto?... ¡Claro! ¡Estaba el clan de la Hoja verde! Ellos tampoco querían a Akatsuki ni a Konoha, pero los motivos para odiarlos no eran del todo injustos y sus problemas eran totalmente personales. Los tres clanes que fundaron Konoha habían eliminado gran parte de sus integrantes… ¿Sabías que Haruno y el clan de la Hoja verde eran uno? Los Haruno jamás se dieron a conocer con su apellido frente a las demás aldeas shinobis por temor a ser atacados ¿Sabes por qué?... -la akahaki sonaba satisfecha.

El mundo giraba sin dirección porque, en ese instante, comenzaba a concebir muchos recuerdos que antes no podía discernir, la apatía y amargura de su padre, la nostalgia de su madre, las miradas extrañas y de burla que le dedicaba por ser diferente, pues ¿Cuántas niñas de cabello rosado existían? ¿Acaso era una broma de la madre naturaleza? Ella era un chiste andante... la lastima de Naruto, porque sólo así explicaba la atracción que él decía tener por ella, el menosprecio de sus senseis, las mentiras de Kakashi y para ahondar más el dolor punzante de su pecho, la mirada de desprecio de Uchiha Sasuke…

_-¡Eres una molestia!_

Esa revelación fue la más dolorosa que hubiesen contemplado sus sentimientos y sus ojos llamaron lágrimas heladas. El frío iniciaba a invadirla, se abrazó, nada de lo que conocía había sido real, ella seguía siendo tan falsa y vacía como el mundo le decía. Lloró en silencio y Naruto y Sasuke fueron yéndose dejándola muy atrás y sola, sola con su debilidad… Sakura ya no se cubría los oídos y abrió sus ojos brillantes con triste sequedad, síntoma de resignación lograda.

–El secreto de mi familia… -dijo. Se imaginó Sakura detrás de la máscara como sonreía la akahaki.

–Todos tenemos derecho a guardar secretos. Sobre todo si sabemos que podrían herir a otros o a nosotros… Fugaku no dudó cuando le dieron la orden de derrotar a Saburo y a toda su élite por aquella extraña fuente… Tras la derrota de Akahaki, te trajeron aquí para resguardarte… En aquel tiempo no sabían que eras hija de Saburo, si fuese así, ahora serías mito o rumor, pero sí estaban enterados de que eras su pariente cercana al ser "hija" de su hermano, por ello te mantuvieron vigilada por muchos años. Te hicieron menos, te limitaron y a los senseis se les dijo que no se esmeraran en enseñarte cuantiosamente… Tenían miedo de hasta dónde podías llegar algún día… Pero luego percibieron que no prometías ser una amenaza y fueron relegándote cada vez más y más… Si no fuera por tu loco entusiasmo por Sasuke, créeme, no te harías notar…

-¡Es una tontería! ¡Una falacia! Si triunfé fue por mí… Era una niña loca y alivianada, pero eso no es producto de una conspiración…

-Ennnn parte sí… Ennn parte no… Tu familia vivía por el centro para ser vigilada, menos mal que Naoko tiene carisma, de lo contrario hubiesen vivido en un gueto aparte como los Uchiha… ¿No recuerdas, Sakura? Los profesores no querían entrenarte y te hacían de lado porque te consideraban muy lenta y poco talentosa. Enfrente de todo el salón te lo decían e incitaban a los alumnos a molestarte para hacerte menos. Eso es una estrategia para disminuir el carácter de los niños con el fin de hacerlos a la edad adulta útiles para el sacrificio y la dominación, títeres manipulables… Al principio fuiste de las últimas, pero debido a tu perseverancia, calificaste al fin… Sí, tu disque aldea tiene métodos escalofriantes para dañar a cualquier prójimo, su prejuicio es invaluable. Para ellos era más seguro que no fueses por ningún motivo un ninja por tu origen real y tu padre para mantenerse a salvo, no te apoyó durante tu crecimiento, pero no todos los profesores lo sabían, de lo contrario hubiese sido más dura para ti tu infancia, a ellos se les dijo que eras hija de refugiados enemigos caídos en derrota, el menospreció fue automático sin necesidad de hacer más preguntas…

-¡Estás loca!...

-¿En serio? Bueno, tal vez sí. Y por ello tengo el lujo de decirte la verdad… Los que se encargaron de hacerte menos fue el director, el coordinador, los capitanes de entrenamiento y hasta Iruka… Pero, pero tú jamás te hiciste menos a sus ojos… eso yo te lo admiro y no lo cantaste a los cuatro vientos… Sólo estudiaste, luchaste y actuaste por tu cuenta… El tercer Hokage quedó convencido de que no eras un peligro, se admiró por tu insistencia y fue que dejaron que te convirtieras en gennin, como a otros chicos que estaban en tu misma condición… Fue la primera vez que se tomó tal decisión con respecto a refugiados, por lo general viven protegidos como artesanos, empleados o bibliotecarios en la aldea, nada que pueda representar algo peligroso para la comunidad… y para no complicar la situación con esto, el tercer Hokage le pidió a Iruka que te colocara en el equipo de Kakashi para que el te vigilara, por supuesto, él aseguró también que no eras ningún riesgo y te dejaron libre con tu entrenamiento al no mostrar rastro del poder oculto de los Haruno, no obstante te mantuvo limitada y no se esmeró tanto contigo como lo hizo con Sasuke o Naruto, a pesar de que llegaste a rogarle de que te ayudara con tus técnicas. Fuiste tú la que estuvo buscando quién te ayudara a superarte, Tsunade tampoco tenía mucha fe en ti y a pesar de tus pocas hazañas, aun dudaban de que pudieses pasar los exámenes jounnin. Es más, había la orden de que no los presentaras, si no fuese por Kenji que insistió en su recomendación y en que siguieras con él en sus misiones, tal vez serías una linda ama de casa como tu madre o una doctora de consulta con un salario mínimo. Piénsalo, te negaron la inscripción al principio, decidieron ignorar tus proyectos médicos con el chakra, te limitaban cada vez más las misiones con tu equipo y te ocultaron la marca en tus ojos ¿Qué más quieres de prueba?...

-¡Eso no prueba nada! El viejo Akiba me ayudaba en mis investigaciones, Tsunade… bueno, el capitán Kenji me solicitaba y…

-Sólo el capitán Kenji. Y ha tenido muchos problemas con el consejo por solicitarte y en cuanto al viejo Akiba, él es un buen espía, él le mintió a Tsunade de tus ojos…

-La marca de mis ojos es algo que no conoces…

-Jajajaja… ¡Claro que sí! Y también sé quién te la hizo y por qué. Por cierto, nos habló de ti y espera verte algún día… No te dijeron nada, porque ya sospechaban. ¡Pobres diablos! Aliviados pensaron que los Haruno habíamos dejado en paz a esta tierra, sin embargo al verte mejorar tus técnicas, supusieron que tendrían que tomar cartas en el asunto si seguías avanzando ¿Sabías que ya existía una conspiración contra ti en caso de qué comenzarás a ser… "diferente"?…

-No, no, no, ¡No puede ser! ¡Es mentira! ¿Cómo puede ser?…

-Si no fuese porque te encontraste a la vieja Yasu en el bosque de Fuego. Estarías a la deriva como siempre…

Sakura miró sorprendida a la akahaki…

-¿Cómo rayos sabes sobre Yasu?...

-Mmm… un pajarito me lo dijo… Yasu fue la primera en reconocerte ¿Verdad?

Sakura se giró avergonzada…

-No, no en realidad. Pero sí en creer que podía dar más de mí, me reveló cosas que no conocía de mí misma…

La akahaki continuó…

-Tu memoria fue borrada para salvarte de tu mismo secreto… Si no hubiese sido la masacre de Akahaki, Konoha, tal vez hubiese sido la tristeza la que te matara al final… Tu ignorancia era tu mejor resguardo y tus padres y el mismo Sarutobi pensaron que mientras estuvieras más alejada de ese Secreto, sería más factible que lograras vivir protegida, feliz y en paz… El olvido y la ignorancia te daban una nueva oportunidad de tener una vida tranquila y amena, no tenías que pagar por el error de tus ancestros… Pero… pero ya no será posible que sigas más en ese sueño… es lo único que lamento… Necesitamos ese secreto, porque la pesadilla jamás acabó y Konoha no quiso ni quiere entender nuestra condición, por eso acabó con tu padre y tu abuela… ¡Ellos fueron los que cegaron a tu padre para someterlo! ¡Ellos prohibieron a tu madre a seguir siendo una ninja! ¡El tercer Hokage firmó el acta para que los Uchiha mataran a tu familia! ¡La destrucción de Akahaki fue un acuerdo entre Uchiha, Konoha y…!

-¡Ya basta! ¡Cállate! –Rugió Sakura… -¡No te creo nada!

La ninja oscura no se inmutó…

-Recuerda, ellos temen y destruyen lo que no alcanzan a comprender y a dominar…

Sakura se sentía agotada, dolida y angustiada. Todos los recuerdos de su infancia perdida volvían y también las escalofriantes y sangrientas escenas de las muertes de sus seres queridos. Algunas eran todavía borrosas, confusas y sólo las sensaciones las hacían más perturbadoras. Sin embargo, decidió mantenerse firme y averiguar todo lo posible para defenderse.

-¿Cuál… cuál es… ese dichoso secreto? -dijo con fiereza y hastiada.

Fue la pelirrosa la que se le acercó a la extraña.

– El secreto está en ti, sólo tú puedes acceder a él y saber cuál es. La manera de llegar a él es sacar a la Luz tu verdadera fuerza… Te dije que conocía el panorama de tus habilidades, más no de los excesos que pudiesen alcanzar para lograr revelarlo. Sólo hay un hombre que puede ayudarte… Los secretos son secretos. Tú tienes que descubrirlo y él puede guiarte a reencontrarlo. Está en tu borrosa memoria. Sachi fue sabio al tildártela, pero cobarde al ocultártelo por más tiempo. Él sabía que algún día vendríamos por ti…

-Sólo quiero saber la verdad sobre mi pasado…-afirmó la pelirrosa. –No dejaré que me usen como a un vil instrumento. Si es así, no son mejores que Konoha…

-Tienes razón… -dijo la enmascarada -Somos peores. Porque sí pensamos usarte. Y sabemos que no podrás negarte una vez que sepas toda la verdad. Has vivido un sueño, es hora de que despiertes. -La akahaki desapareció ante sus ojos y luego apareció atrás de ella. Había recogido sus cosas y con un kunai amenazaba cortar su cuello… -Es tu decisión que no te rebane el cuello ahora mismo. Necesitamos lo que guardas en esa gran cabecita tuya. Y preferimos destruirlo antes de que Konoha o cualquier otra aldea de los cinco elementos lo haga o decidan usarlo en nuestra contra. Su vulgar ignorancia podría matarnos a todos. No tienes idea del peligro que corren otros por ti ¿Qué decides? La muerte de todas formas te espera en cualquier mano, amiga o enemiga…

Sakura sonrió y pensó con ironía ¿Quiénes eran ahora sus amigos?…

-Dices que hay un hombre que puede ayudarme. Ahora ya no sé quién soy, no tengo motivos para seguir aquí si me convertiré en nada. ¿Si mi pasado fue una mentira, quién soy yo ahora? Pareciera que ya no tuviera futuro… ¿Los Uchiha, ellos son los responsables de que esté aquí?...

-Los Uchiha siempre se han interpuesto en nuestro camino. Pero de alguna manera u otra nos han servido de ayuda para enfrentar al mundo, como nosotros a ellos cuando se negoció la paz… Aún así, hay viejas heridas que jamás cierran y cuando existía la oportunidad más leve, ambos aprovechábamos para hacernos daño… Haruno trató de romper ese contacto, pero Fugaku no quiso y Saburo tuvo que hacerle frente… Las cosas no terminaron bien. La ambición de los Uchiha fue más fuerte, por eso, ahora, creemos que se aliaron a Konoha…

Sakura retuvo los recuerdos de Kanone, de Saburo y de otras personas que no reconocía haciéndole frente a gente con los trajes de anbu y el escudo de Uchiha. Todo debía ser un error o un mal sueño, una pesadilla tal vez. Luego la figura de Itachi se hizo presente, aquello si fue real…

-Todo este tiempo estuve cegada… Mis enemigos siempre estuvieron a un lado de mí y yo no lo sabía…Y yo que… -un sentimiento vergonzoso y de culpa emanaron de su interior.

La otra ninja habló.

–Ya comienzas a ver a Konoha diferente. Será imposible verla como antes… Ya diste el primer paso al escucharme. Ahora te queda la opción de quedarte y luchar por tu sueño o coincidir conmigo y encarar la realidad… Te advierto que dado el segundo paso, no hay vuelta atrás. Sólo la muerte, la cual no parecerá tan mala después de lo que te esperará si regresaras a Konoha…

-No les temo a Konoha, ni a la muerte… Me has matado con tu revelación… Ahora sólo quiero saber quién soy yo realmente. -afirmó Sakura. –Sólo dime… ¿Quién puede ayudarme ahora para que todo esto termine?

La mujer sonrió, no soltaba el kunai de su cuello. Se levantó la máscara hasta los labios y se acercó al oído de Sakura.

–Eichiro Inao…

_Continuara..._

_

* * *

_

Lo primero de nada, mil perdones y disculpas.

Poco despues de que subiera el capitulo, el modem del internet empezo a ir mal, y por lo tanto el mismo tambien. podia acceder a la pagina, sin embargo cuando queria descargar, subir algo o similar, la pagina me daba error y el internet se me iba. Poco despues el tiempo en toda España empeoro gravemente, y por culpa de las constantes lluvias, nevadas y los fuertes vientos, algunos de los cables de los postes de luz se rompieron, y por si no fuera poco, dos o tres postes de telefono se cayeron, provocando que nos quedaramos sin luz y telefono. Lo de la luz lo arreglaron en menos de una semana, pero los de la compañia de telefono aseguraron que intentarian arreglarlo lo antes posible... sin embargo eso no fue si no hasta que pusimos una denuncia sobre ellos. Al final, cuando ya tenian todo reparado (que fue a mediados, casi finales de febrero) pude volver a entrar en internet... pero el modem seguia yendo mal. vino un tecnico a casa y nos dijo lo que ya sabiamos, que era un problema del modem, que no podia arreglarlo y que necesitabamos comprar otro. Mi madre tuvo que esperar a cobrar para comprarlo (nos vino la factura de luz, agua, electricidad y el seguro del coche y costo lo suyo... casi nos dejan pelados). Lo compro entre las dos primeras semanas de Marzo... pero mi abuelo vino a quedarse unos dias y, como siempre, le tuve que ceder mi habitacion, que es la que tiene el ordenador, por lo tanto no podia entrar, bajo castigo de volver a quitar el internet... y llego a amenazarme con quitarme el ordenador entero.

Como ya dije, son solo escusas y eso no remedia la tardanza, pero espero me comprendais un poquito.

Pasando al capitulo...

Como habeis leido, la vida de Sakura, la que siempre se decia que era de color de rosas, en realidad era toda una mentira. Despreciada, humillada y apartada de la enseñanza por sus senseis, profesores de la academis y demas, y estando llena de burlas de sus compañeros en la infancia. Los metodos de Konoha para instruir a los shinobis son escalofriantes ¿verdad? Les humillan y les hacen perder su voluntad para que luego puedan manipularlos facilmente. ¿Y que decis de la alianza y el contrato de Konoha con los Uchiha para exterminar a los Haruno? Sakura parece que ya esta viendo poco a poco la verdad, pero aun le queda mucho por enterarse y con ello mucho sufrimiento.

En el siguiente capitulo:

Sakura burla la vigilancia de Neji, Lee y Tenten y escapa de la casa. Mientras tanto, Naruto tiene una conversacion con la Hokage y Tenzou (o Yamato como se le conoce en la serie) en la que le comunican el plan a realizar por si un ataque de Akahaki o Abukara asola la aldea. Sasuke, por el contrario se cuela en la casa de Sakura y encontra las fotografias de Toju Arato, Eichiro Inao, Kanone y el equipo gennin, para luego ir a la biblioteca y buscar el misterioso secreto... el cual, por cierto, no lo encontrara en primera instancia y teminara con un buen golpe en la frente (jejeje)... tambien tiene algunos recuerdos relacionados con Sakura en su infancia...

Eso es todo lo que os puedo adelantar... y ya dije mucho jeje.

Agradecimientos a:

Review de los capitulos anteriores: coolstar; setsuna17; nadja-chan; Karina Natsumi; marijf22; edison y chicacereza.

Favorite Story: xXxMinimixXx; Akane Kido: aiko amitie; Karina Natsumi; o. Kasuki-chan .o; Estrela Polar; Valerii Hyuga; sysa12; mari7523; Pamys-Chan; Kounbrain; queen of the shadow; x-Misao-x; sakurasg; DanielitaXx; Nadja-chan; marijf22; Daysi y Adi. Hatake. Hyuga (tuve que ponerlo separado, si no no aparecia ;p).

Fafourite author: Karina Natsumi y MCJ-94

Story Alert: LadySc -Maaya-; Minerva85; Karina Natsumi; eva uchiha; Geanella-Asakura; Valerii Hyuga; sysa12; haize; Pamys-Chan; queen of the shadow; Ayumi Itaino; x-Misao-x; sakurasg; DanielitaXx y Nadja-chan

Author Alert: Karina Natsumi

Tambien se agradece a los lectores invisibles que no dejan comentario.

El siguiente capitulo lo subire el Domingo, con toda seguridad pues ya esta todo arreglado y estoy en vacaciones... ¡por fin!

Adios.


	17. Capitulo 15

Bueno, como os prometi, aqui os traigo el capitulo de hoy, y lo he subido unas horas antes de lo normal. Esperamos que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece... Naruto y sus personjes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, y la trama y muchos de los personajes y lugares etc... pertenecen a kittycat.

Mini-ficha:

**Titulo:** Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Mistico; Clan Haruno

**Rango:** T (mas avanzada la historia cambiara a M)

**Personajes principales:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Este fic viene en forma de intriga y su extensión es novelesca. Se distingue en dos partes. Contiene escenas de violencia, erotismo y lemon.

**Géneros:** General (Aventura, Romance, Drama, Fantasía, Misterio, Humor, Angustia, Espiritual etc.)

Espero que os guste - narracion normal

_Espero que os guste -_ sueños, recuerdos y por el estilo

-Espero que os guste - dialogo normal

-_"Espero que os guste"_ - pensamientos

**(Espero que os guste) **- Inner Sakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -cambio de escena (ahora me doy cuenta (patosa) pero cada vez que pongo esto sale la linea divisoria de la pagina.... asi que esa linea sera el cambio de escena...)

* * *

Libro I: Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Místico; Clan Haruno.

Parte I: La Despedida: El secreto guardado de Sachi Haruno y el rapto de Sakura de Konoha por miembros de Akahaki.

**Capítulo 15**

Naruto ya se había marchado hacia la oficina de Tsunade. Tenten arreglaba la cocina y Lee y Neji estaban entrenando. Los tres estaban atentos si reconocían alguna presencia extraña, sin embargo sentían demasiado tranquilo el ambiente para tratarse de su situación. Neji y Lee pararon de entrenar y Hyuga observó su alrededor con cuidado.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Lee.

-Es que… Todo está tan callado. No me parece usual… Es la calma antes de la tormenta. - afirmó Neji.

Tenten decidió echarle una ojeada a Sakura para saber cómo seguía. Le pareció que realmente había sufrido daño con el combate de la akahaki porque su compañera nunca dormía más de sus horas requeridas. Le daba cierto escalofrío recordar como se había enfrentado a uno de ellos sin haber visto todos sus poderes.

Un molesto insecto comenzó a merodearla, al principio la espantó, pero cuando fue más insistente se enojó. No podía caminar tranquila hacia el cuarto con aquel bicho hostigándola. Tomó una revista que estaba en la mesa y comenzó a agitarla contra el insecto. La criaturita las esquivaba con rapidez y Tenten ya se estaba fastidiando. Cuando iba a atestarle el golpe…

-¿Tenten? -la voz de Neji la detuvo y el insecto huyó -¿Qué haces? -preguntó.

La joven se sonrojó y soltó la revista.

–Una abeja… una abeja me molestaba y… -Neji no hizo más caso de lo que decía y luego comenzó a subir las escaleras.

–Iré a ver a Sakura… -dijo.

-No, yo voy… -dijo apenada Tenten porque ella planeaba hacer lo mismo. La severa mirada de Hyuga la había avergonzado y sintió que la calificaba de perezosa al no haberlo hecho antes. Eso, en parte la molestó, y confesaba que había ciertas aptitudes de Neji que no conseguía comprender ni gustar.

Tenten subió las escaleras y después llegó a la puerta de Sakura. La tocó…

-¿Sakura?... ¿Puedo pasar? -no contestaban y supuso que aún dormía. Abrió la puerta con cuidado esperando verla, pero un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al entrar en él…

Abajo, Lee entraba a la cocina y se acercó a Neji.

-¿Y Tenten? -preguntó.

-Arriba con Sakura -le respondió.

Lee tomó asiento.

-¿Qué piensas de lo que dijo Naruto? Sobre que le propondría a Sakura… casorio… ¿Crees que ella acepté?...

Neji hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

–¡Ja!... Luchar con ese tal Inao le afectó las neuronas. De por sí, son pocas las que tiene sanas…

-¡Neji! ¡Neji! ¡Lee! ¡Lee! -gritó espantada Tenten mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Los chicos se tensaron y corrieron hacia la joven -¡No está! ¡No está! ¡Sakura, no está! -gritó asustada la joven.

Neji y Rock Lee se miraron con la misma expresión.

–¡Hay que encontrarla! -rugió Hyuga.

* * *

En la casa de Haruno se encontraban las llaves del acervo principal. La casa estaba sola, en desorden por el reciente combate y extrañamente marchita, aunque se encontraba muy iluminada. Sasuke revisó cajones, habitaciones y luego estantes hasta que al fin las halló. Eran únicas, aunque sólo las había visto una vez en su mano cuando Sakura llegó a mostrárselas.

Una vez conseguido el dichoso objeto iba de salida, cuando unas fotografías de la mesa le llamaron la atención. Primero tomó la foto de tres mujeres, dos de ellas llevaban el traje de anbu con la cinta de Konoha, la tercera se parecía en algo a Sakura, traía un elegante kimono de combate y la cinta de Akahaki, se veía viejo el retrato y la giró para hallar escrito una fecha y...

-A mi sensei Haruno, Gracias. -Ya comenzaba a cansarse de sus malos presentimientos. Irritado pensó que Sakura lo había engañado como al resto. –Y pensar que le había creído… -rugió Sasuke -Después de todo, sí sabía que rayos estaba pasando. ¿Cuánto más sabrá? -Tomó la siguiente foto y se sorprendió. Aquella lo alteraba más –La misma mujer y la misma niña rodeadas de Kenji, Arato Toju y Eichiro Inao...

Recordó las palabras de Sakura, Arato Toju también había sido sensei de Kenji y conocido de Eichiro Inao. Eichiro Inao también había conocido a su hermano Itachi y al mismo Madara y a su padre. Observó a la mujer…

-Haruno -dijo. Pensó que la mujer debía ser un pariente de Sakura, el parecido lo afirmaba. -¿Qué hacía con Eichiro y Toju? -Inao y ella llevaban la misma cinta de Akahaki. –Tal vez Arato Toju era un doble espía… -recordó las palabras del lobezno hombre a Itachi, y de su padre a éste...

_-Tú sabes lo que pienso al respecto. No me gusta que se meta con ese clan…_

_-Te preocupas demasiado por Haruno, Toju… Abukara tendrá que aceptar…_

Sasuke se llevó las dos fotografías y salió de la casa.

* * *

La tarde transcurría rápido y nada aún ocurría. Naruto estaba en la oficina de la Hokage mirando hacia la ventana. Tenzou estaba con él.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -preguntó el anbu.

Naruto asintió…

-Algo tenso. No me gusta esperar la acción. -gruñó. -¿A qué hora van a actuar?

Tenzou se acercó…

-No desees que pase, no quieras que pase, así ocurrirá más rápido… Psicología inversa. -sonrió Tenzou.

Naruto con cara incrédula.

–Sí, claro…

-¡Por los dioses! ¡Esa condenada Eriki me las va a pagar! -rugía Tsunade azotando la puerta y entrando a su oficina enfurecida. Shizue trataba de calmarla.

– ¡Tsunade-sama!... ¡Contrólese!... ¡No le hará bien a sus nervios!... -rogaba la asistente.

Tsunade giró con violencia hacia ella…

-¿¡Tú también piensas que estoy vieja!?...

-No, No, No… ¿Cómo cree?... Eriki tan sólo quería ser amable para simpatizarle. Cuando le trajo el té de hierbas con hojas de naranjo y el ungüento, no quiso decir que fuese para su edad, sino para relajarla… -le explicó nerviosa Shizue y con una gotita en la cabeza.

Tsunade seguía furiosa.

-¡Aun así, no debió decirme que era para mi piel y huesos!... ¿Qué quiso decir con… -imitando la voz aniñada de Eriki… -"Personas en su condición, de acuerdo a su edad, necesitan relajarse"?… ¡Pamplinas!... –rugió más la Godaime y le quitó los forlders a su asistente para azotarlos contra el escritorio.

-Tal vez tenga razón la chica, abuela. -dijo de repente Naruto.

Tenzou y Shizue pusieron caras mortales y pálidas. Tsunade giró lentamente la cabeza con diabólica mirada hacia Uzumaki.

A lo lejos se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la oficina de la Hokage…

Naruto había sido golpeado y se sobaba con unas lagrimitas en la mejilla. Shizue y Tenzou miraban con horror a Naruto.

Una vez calmada la Godaime…

-Bien… Gracias a ti Naruto estoy mejor. -Se sentó atrás de su escritorio. –Qué bueno que has venido. Tengo un encargo para ti en esta misión que nos ha envuelto a todos.

Naruto adoptó una expresión seria, esperaba que se tratara de Sakura. Sonrió con placer para confiar.

–Sí, dígame.

-Irás con Yakumo y Tenzou al observatorio y ella te explicará el plan. Es de suma importancia para todos porque la vida se nos puede ir en ello. Konoha depende de que funcioné y si fallamos, Akahaki conseguirá lo que desea -afirmó la Hokage.

Naruto apretó el puño.

-¡Muy, bien! ¿Pero cómo comenzaré?

Tsunade lo miró.

–Sólo te daré un adelanto de lo que te espera… En el observatorio cuidarán a la aldea desde lejos. Allí habrá una persona que los guiará a Yakumo y a ti para darles la ubicación de los siete. Eichiro nos confesó que algo grande estaba por ocurrir y tal vez será necesario despertar de cierto modo al biju. Protegerán la aldea desde lo alto para observar cualquier indicio extraño. Los siete han prometido venir con más fuerza y esta no será como la vez anterior… Sabes a lo que me refiero cuando digo que actuarán juntos al mismo tiempo… ¿Verdad, Naruto?

Naruto recordó a la extraña criatura que Eichiro había invocado. No era como el demonio del zorro. Por ello tuvo que sacar cinco colas de este para poder vencerlo. Le daba escalofríos el recordar como casi los derrotaba a él y a Sasuke.

-¿Lo invocará? -preguntó el rubio.

-Él no. Pero sus sectarios sí. Según ese demente, tienen el poder para hacerlo…

Naruto apretó el puño.

–Entonces, no perderé tiempo… -y se dirigió a la salida.

-Espera… -ordenó Tsunade. Naruto la miró -Escucha atentamente el plan de Tenzou primero. Al saberlo bien, evita sacar al Kyubi como la otra vez… Es decir, limítate a que se asome como el poder de Yakumo, de lo contrario no atraparemos a esos demonios. -Tsunade se veía severa al adivinar la expresión negativa de Naruto.

-Naruto… Eso tiene un propósito… -dijo Yamato (o Tenzou).

Uzumaki confió y no renegó al levantar el pulgar. Salió a dirigirse hacía el mirador, donde posaban los rostros de los kages.

-¿Creen que hará caso? -preguntó Shizue preocupada.

-No tiene de otra. Conociendo lo que tiene que decirle Yakumo, no podrá hacer más. -dice Tsunade.

-Debemos confiar en Naruto… Es el único que tiene posibilidad de vencer a Inao… No sólo por su naturaleza, también por su espíritu. -agregó Tenzou.

-¿Creen que sea el shinobi de la sombra blanca? -Shizue tuvo esa sensación.

Tsunade sonrió.

–Quizás, quizás Naruto haga realidad la leyenda.

* * *

En la biblioteca Sasuke buscaba los pergaminos de Toju. Un gran sentimiento de nostalgia lo envolvió al penetrar la estancia. No sólo los recuerdos de la infancia lo conmovían, las imágenes de Itachi y Arato estaban aún frescas en su mente. Cuando era estudiante de la academia y gennin no le agradaba entrar en ella para estudiar. Se llevaba los libros o los pergaminos lo más rápido que podía y se largaba siempre con esa sensación incómoda que le provocaba.

Con la misteriosa partida de Toju, las visitas eran frecuentes y siempre lo hacía con añoranza. Itachi ya no tenía tiempo para acompañarlo, por lo que iba solo a esperar el regreso del maestro Toju. Aun, cuando tuvieron nuevos encargados, no perdió las esperanzas. No creía que los nuevos ocupantes tuviesen la misma profesionalidad que Toju, por lo que no le interesó entablar mucha conversación con ellos. El encargado nuevo, el señor Sachi era muy amable y todo un personaje.

La primera vez que lo vio casi salía huyendo de la biblioteca, el hombre estaba ciego, y unas terribles cicatrices era lo que tenía en vez de ojos como si se las hubieran extirpado con algo en fuego. El hombre atendía a Sasuke normal, pero tampoco mostraba interés en él a pesar de que frecuentaba la biblioteca. Sin embargo, su hija era otra historia.

Una de las razones por las cuales Sachi no parecía tener interés en ningún otro usuario, era porque él le enseñaba a su hija cómo ordenar la biblioteca y qué libros consultar. Ella siempre estaba atenta a lo que Sachi decía y hacía. Cuando el padre estaba ocupado haciendo otras tareas, la pequeña atendía a los usuarios.

Era una niña tímida y se le dificultaba hablar con la gente. Sasuke no perdía tiempo preguntándole por tal o cuál tomo sabiendo que él los conseguiría más rápido. Cuando era necesaria su ayuda, la niña era muy torpe para encontrar los volúmenes más alejados y tenía pequeños accidentes que descontrolaban todo. Fue así, que los deseos de continuar hiendo al acervo de Konoha fueron menos y tristemente se resignaba a aceptar la partida de Toju y el aislamiento de su hermano mayor.

No entendía porque la niña de la biblioteca le tenía miedo, pero no le importaba. Un día, no supo jamás cómo, la extraña hija del bibliotecario se sonrojaba cada vez que lo veía y después ya se animaba a preguntarle que libros buscaba, de qué tipo o incluso ya le había apartado algunos. Él sólo agradecía y la ignoraba. Más adelante, ella trataba de entablar conversación con él, preguntándole que tipos de lecturas le gustaba, cuál era su favorito y cuáles les recomendaba. A veces le fastidiaba y salía con los libros prestados para leer en otra parte o en su casa. Sabía que esa niña era su compañera de la academia y que durante las clases lo observaba muy discretamente. Eso ya era el colmo. No le importaban las otras niñas, podía ignorarlas como siempre, pero tratándose de aquella realmente le molestaba. Fingía demencia cuando lo saludaba y continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo, aunque después llegaba a pensar que ya la había visto en algún lugar, pero no recordaba.

Los recesos los aprovechaba para almorzar y pensar en la nueva situación de su familia. El maestro Toju no regresaría y por ello pensaba que Itachi estaba molesto con todos. La relación de éste con su padre ya no era la de antes y casi nunca se hablaban con la confianza amena que existía con el anterior sensei, la distancia era fría y silenciosa. Una vez le preguntó a su padre que había pasado con Toju Arato. Fugaku se molestó y le prohibió mencionarlo otra vez. Aquel regaño fue muy duro para él y no volvió jamás a mencionarlo. Sasuke Uchiha pensó que quizás para no molestar a nadie más de su familia, tendría que olvidarlo. Estar solo en el recreo le ayudaba a pensar sobre eso, hasta que en uno de ellos la pequeña "molestia" lo sorprendió…

_-¿Puedo quedarme contigo? Es que estamos jugando a las escondidas y no sé en donde más ocultarme… -dijo tímidamente la chiquilla._

_Sasuke, aguantando su cara de fastidio, asintió. Su hermano le dijo que no fuese grosero con ella._

Una vez la latosa niña llegó a su casa con excusa de que se le había caído a él un kunai en el camino al tropezar con ella por accidente; Itachi le abrió la puerta, la vio sonriente y llegó Sasuke diciéndole que no tenía porque molestarse con un tono hostil. Itachi lo provocó invitándola a pasar y a mostrarle él la casa. Sasuke se sintió celoso, en aquel momento pensaba que su hermano quería sobrepasarlo en todo, hasta en modales. Entonces gestudo se ofreció a mostrársela él.

_–Yo se la enseño… Mi padre te habla. -dijo molesto el pequeño e Itachi le sacudió los cabellos._

_-Bueno. Gracias Sasuke, eres muy amable. -dijo el mayor y le guiñó el ojo a la pequeña. Sasuke se sintió más celoso._

_Sasuke le mostró la casa. Ella le hacía preguntas sobre su familia y él se las respondía secamente. Al final la pequeña no quiso molestarlo más y se fue. Después Itachi habló con él. _

–_Bonita amiga… ¿Quién es? -preguntó con picara curiosidad._

_-Una niña molesta que no me deja en paz… -se quejó Sasuke._

_Itachi sonrió. _

–_Así es al principio… Pero debes ser amable con ella… Uno nunca sabe cuándo es que se llegan a intercambiar los papeles -y se fue._

Tras eso trató de ser más amable, aunque no entendía aún por qué. Quedaron los dos solos en el lado más apartado de la escuela, callados y sin decirse nada. Los cerezos ya comenzaban a brotar. El viento soplaba a prisa, pero el tiempo no.

–_Sasuke… -de pronto dijo la niña con la voz tímida. _

_El niño volteó._

_-¿Qué? -La niña estaba sonrojada._

_-Quería agradecerte, el que me hayas invitado a tu casa… Es muy bonita._

_-No es nada… Fue mi hermano quien te invitó… -dijo con su tono acostumbrado._

_-Aun así, gracias. Tú me la enseñaste… Y le agradeces a tu hermano también… Él es muy amable y atento… ¿Tiene novia?... -preguntó de repente._

_A Sasuke le sorprendió la pregunta, pero rápidamente se contuvo y lo olvido._

–_No sé…_

_Permanecieron otro rato en silencio, hasta que ella otra vez… _

_-Sasuke_

_El niño suspiró._

_ -¿Qué?_

_La pequeña lo miró. _

_-¿Qué tipo de niñas te gustan?_

_Sasuke con tono irritado. _

–_Ninguna… y si me gustasen, serían las calladas._

_La niña con duda. _

_-¿Por qué?_

_Sasuke cansado. _

–_Porque no preguntan cosas raras…_

_La pequeña con un signo de interrogación. _

_-¿Cosas raras? ¿Cómo cuáles?_

_Sasuke cayó de espaldas, ya se estaba exasperando y cuando le iba a gritar que le dejara en paz, se detuvo. La chiquilla no le había quitado la mirada jade en ningún momento, esperando con tierna candidez su respuesta. Sasuke se sonrojó, le temblaron las piernas y las palabras se le borraron de la cabeza. Aquellos grandes y cristalinos ojos jade le estremecían las fuerzas y cierta calidez le tiritaba el estómago. No podía pensar con ella a su lado. Rápido, recuperó la compostura y no dijo nada._

_-Sasuke… ¿Yo preguntó cosas raras? -dijo la pequeña con tono triste y el chiquillo abrió más los ojos. -Sí es así… No te vuelvo a molestar._

_Por primera vez se sintió culpable por algo, aunque no lo entendía. _

–_No… No… Sólo que a veces me sacas de quicio, Sakura…_

_-¿¡Qué!? -interrumpió la niña. Sus ojos verdes estaban sorprendidos y brillaban como si hubiesen visto una estrella fugaz._

_-Que no, Sakura… -repitió Uchiha con fastidio y la niña inesperadamente le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sasuke se espantó y el color rojo invadió todo su blanquecino rostro -¿Qué te pasa? -dijo el niño, más que enojado, estaba asustado y se apartó de ella._

_Sakura sonreía con dulzura. _

–_Dijiste mi nombre…_

_-¿Y? -Sasuke estaba con la mano en la mejilla._

_-Nunca lo haces… Cuando dices el nombre de alguna persona, significa que ya es parte de ti… Sasuke…_

_Sakura sonrió con una serena y alegre confianza. Sasuke no pudo evitar una vez más el abochorno en sus tiernas mejillas. Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Los de ella eran claros y apacibles, puros y brillaban con una emoción serena. Sasuke se miró a través de ellos y se vio extraño, reconocible, pero diferente. Un reflejo que jamás había imaginado y lo hacía sentir más real que en cualquier otro…_

_-¡Uno, dos, tres por Yamanaka que está detrás de la roca!…_

_-¡No es justo!_

_-¡Uno, dos, tres por Nagano que está en el árbol!…_

_-¡Tramposa!_

_-¿Quién falta?_

_-¡Haruno!_

_-¡Haruno! ¡Haruno! ¡Haruno! -gritaban varias voces en coro._

_Sakura sonrió muy contenta. _

_-¡Qué suerte, voy a ganar! -luego percibió que Sasuke se retiraba. -¡Sasuke! -gritó la pelirrosa hacia él y corrió a su lado. Lo tomó de la mano._

_-¡Juega con nosotros! ¡Te prometo que te divertirás! ¡Quédate! -dijo la niña._

_-No… tengo que irme… -y se soltó._

_Sí que le pareció extraño lo que dijo Sakura. ¿Es que acaso no la llamaba por su seudónimo? Sí que era peculiar, él siempre pensaba en su nombre y no sólo porque lo vinculara con el color de los cerezos en primavera, también…_

_-¡Sasuke! -se acercó la niña._

_-¿Ahora qué? -preguntó Sasuke fingiendo fastidio._

_-No me respondiste sinceramente a mi pregunta…_

_Sasuke no recordaba cuál era la pregunta y la confundió con la primera… _

_-Yo creo que eres más bonita… tú… tú… tu… tu cabello más largo me… -y se echo a correr, dándole rápidamente la espalda._

_No entendía por qué dijo semejante tontería. Pensaba que lo lamentaría en el futuro, pero en parte, no le desagradaba pagar con las consecuencias. _

–"_Cuando dices el nombre de alguna persona, significa que ya es parte de ti… Sasuke…" -la frase se repitió con estremecedor eco. No entendía aún, no lo deducía y sin embargo lo hurgaba._

Después ocurrió la muerte de sus padres y la traición de Itachi, y todo quedó olvidado; como si su pasado hubiese sido borrado de un violento zarpazo y lo único auténtico hubiese sido ese fatídico momento. No había más allá de él y Toju Arato desapareció con la pequeña Sakura.

No volvió más a la biblioteca y cuando iba por necesidad, su presencia no duraba más que lo basto.

Ahora estaba allí invocando fantasmas del pasado y tratando de reconocer lugares ya inexistentes. Cierta desolación lo embargo y tuvo deseos de salir de allí, mas dio el primer paso y cerró la puerta para no escapar. El lugar estaba completamente abandonado aquella tarde. Sachi había hecho un buen trabajo al cuidarla, pues su esencia seguía salvaguardando el sobrio ambiente que recordará de niño. Mas el tiempo y el movimiento llegaron a distorsionar algunas imágenes que guardaba, cómo la sección que dedicaba Toju para los estudiantes gennin o la barra de consulta donde Sakura, muy pequeña, se sentaba para atender a la gente, con las piernitas colgando de una alta silla, mientras su rosada cabeza se inclinaba sobre un enorme libro o pergamino.

Poco a poco reconocía las imágenes del pasado y entrevió el lugar que buscaba en las sombras. Llegó a la oficina del encargado y vio que detrás del escritorio estaba el mapa global del continente, marcando los países y aldeas shinobis con detalles geográficos muy minuciosos. Se acercó a él y tanteó con cuidado la enorme pintura. No hallaba nada del famoso escondite secreto de Toju. Sasuke estaba seguro que había una puerta secreta por donde había ocultado aquellos documentos. Dio unos toques en cada uno de las partes del cuadro y escuchó hueco. Movió el marco y halló un agujero con una placa del tamaño de una moneda en su interior. La placa contenía un círculo blanco con otro pequeño de color rojo. Sasuke la tomó y trató de pensar.

–Bueno… esto no es lo que buscaba exactamente. -se dijo sin hallarle un fin a esa placa. Toju era un gran estratega… -¿Dónde ocultaría algo tan importante? -parte de sus trucos se inspiraban en bromas o trucos de magos, le dijo alguna vez Itachi.

Examinó el medallón y recordó el truco de la moneda detrás de la oreja de Toju que le aplicase de niño. A los lados del escritorio estaban dos estatuas, ambos con armaduras samuráis, uno rojo y el otro negro, estaban hechos de roca obsidiana, pero su cualidad era que no había ningún doujutsu que pudiese traspasarlo; algo curioso y muy costoso. La estatua roja tenía ocultó en su pecho el símbolo de Haruno, un círculo blanco y en medio una flor de cerezo, la segunda el símbolo de Abukara, un círculo rojo con tres triángulos rodeándole. El otro lado de la placa tenía el mismo símbolo y al apretar fuerte ambas se separaron. Miró el mapa y encontró la ubicación de Akahaki y los países derrotados. Pensó y concluyó que sólo una de las estatuas podría abrirle la puerta.

Acto seguido, le pareció ridículo tener que inspeccionar las orejas de las estatuas, pero halló en cada una la abertura para la moneda. Intento colocar una a una, pero la estatua abría la boca y le escupía la dichosa medalla, pero de forma mortal, como si se tratara de una shuriken. Sasuke no se sentía de humor para bromear con las risitas extrañas que emitían las estatuas cada vez que se equivocaba, ni tampoco con lidiar con sus mortales ataques.

Lo intentaba, fallaba y más monedas salían disparadas para emitir esa quisquillosa risa. Una de las monedas le dio en la frente y le dejó un moretón. Fue lo decisivo y pensó más rápido, al punto de que tenía que colocar las dos monedas al mismo tiempo. Tenía que idear una estrategia. Las estatuas eran extrañas y reconoció que aquel material le impedía usar su chakra, este era casi nulo…

* * *

Rock Lee, Neji y Tenten corrían por la calle para encontrarse con Gai, Anko e Iruka, quienes también vigilarían a Sakura, pero ellos lo hacían dentro de su círculo y sin perder de vista al edificio…

-¡Sí, cómo no!... Nos van a matar… ¿Cómo es posible que estando allí, no nos diésemos cuenta de que estaban alrededor nuestro? -decía asustada Tenten. La muchacha se encontraba nerviosa y ya tenía en mente enfrentar a la furiosa cara de Tsunade, quién lanzaría llamas en ojos, nariz y boca.

-Quizás no fueron los akahaki… Ella pudo salir sola… a buscarlos -dijo Neji.

Lee se interpone veloz enfrente de éste y le sujeta por el cuello de su camisa.

-¡Retráctate! -rugió. Neji no expresaba nada

-¿Y si tengo razón?... -Entonces fue golpeado en el mentón y lanzado con una gran fuerza. Pero Hyuga recupera rápido la compostura y se levanta. –Con que esas tenemos… -rugió maliciosamente y sonriendo…

-¡Ya basta! ¡Ya basta con los dos! -se interpuso Tenten molesta. -¡Teníamos una misión y fallamos! ¡No hay tiempo para este tipo de tonterías! -las palabras de la kunoichi los hizo reaccionar.

Neji asintió.

–Tienes razón. Debemos encontrarla y avisar a los demás…

-No debe estar lejos… -dijo Rock Lee. –Iré a buscarla por esta zona y avisaré a los otros que siguen vigilando… Pero, alguien tiene que ir a avisarle a Tsunade.

Tenten no quería hacerlo, pero iba a…

-Yo lo haré -dijo Neji y miró a la chica. –Tú ve a avisarle a Gai y al resto…

Tenten se sonrojó, por un momento creyó que Neji lo había hecho para ayudarla con la Hokage sabiendo lo mucho que la aturdía.

–Sí… -y se fue.

Rock Lee le dirigió una mirada de reproche a su compañero y después hizo lo mismo que su amiga.

Neji suspiró, ahora él tenía que enfrentarse a la Hokage, deberían darle crédito por su valor.

_Continuara..._

_

* * *

_

¿Y? ¿Que os parecio?

A mi sinceramente, la escena que mas me gusto fue la de Sasuke, tanto en su recuerdo con Sakura (que tierno), como con las estatuas jajaja, es que ya me lo imagino, las estatuas riwndose DE ÉL, y el haciendo trucos de magia XD

Sakura logro escapar del equipo de Gai y se marchó con la Akahaki... ¿pero a que? Tsunade forma un plan con Naruto, Tenzou (Yamato) y Yakumo para "despertar" al Kyubi. (Yakumo, para quien no lo sepa, es una antigua alumna de Kurenai muy talentosa en el genjutsu, llegando a tal punto de que cualquier cosa que dibuje en un cuaderno o cualquier lugar pareciera que se hiciera realidad, es la heredera del clan Kurama, sus poderes son muy grandes y hay veces que se sale de control, dichos poderes son controlados por una segunda personalidad demoniaca de ella misma, a la cual llaman Idou).

En el siguiente capitulo, se vera donde se dirige Sakura y la Godaime se enterara de su desaparicion. Akahaki hara un movimiento atacando dos de los circulos en los que se dividio Konoha. Por el momento no os puedo informar de mas, tendreis que esperar al proximo capitulo.

Agradecimientos a:

Review de los capitulos anteriores: setsuna17

Favorite Story: xXxMinimixXx; Akane Kido: aiko amitie; Karina Natsumi; o. Kasuki-chan .o; Estrela Polar; Valerii Hyuga; sysa12; mari7523; Pamys-Chan; Kounbrain; queen of the shadow; x-Misao-x; sakurasg; DanielitaXx; Nadja-chan; marijf22; Daysi; Adi. Hatake. Hyuga; Brenda Hyga xD y kyuketzuki.

Fafourite author: Karina Natsumi y MCJ-94

Story Alert: LadySc -Maaya-; Minerva85; Karina Natsumi; eva uchiha; Geanella-Asakura; Valerii Hyuga; sysa12; haize; Pamys-Chan; queen of the shadow; Ayumi Itaino; x-Misao-x; sakurasg; DanielitaXx y Nadja-chan

Author Alert: Karina Natsumi

Tambien se agradece a los lectores invisibles que no dejan comentario.

A partir de ahora, se actualizara un capitulo cada 4 dias, es decir, el proximo sera el Jueves. Os espero... y recordad, un fic con reviews es un fic feliz... ¿podremos superar, o al menos llegar a los 75? Yo creo que si XD.

Adios.


	18. Capitulo 16

Lo primero de todo siento muchisimo todo este tiempo que los he tenido esperando. Me surgieron muchas cosas y luego, para colmo, hubo un accidente de coche en el que mi familia y yo quedamos afectados y tuve que quedarme en el hospital por un mes y poco mas, aunque no era nada grave. Cuando volvía mi casa me olvide por completo de la historia y, cuando quise volver a subi un capitulo, descubri que un virus se habia colado en el sistema y que éste no me dejaba tan siquiera encender el ordenador. Luego de aproximadamente dos meses, vino un tecnico y lo arreglo, pero todos los datos que tenia fueron borrados y en fin... que ha ocurrido casi de todo en mi vida ultimamente... ademas esta el bachillerato, que lo acabo de empezar.

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece... Naruto y sus personjes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, y la trama y muchos de los personajes y lugares etc... pertenecen a kittycat.

Mini-ficha:

**Titulo:** Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Mistico; Clan Haruno

**Rango:** T (mas avanzada la historia cambiara a M)

**Personajes principales:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Este fic viene en forma de intriga y su extensión es novelesca. Se distingue en dos partes. Contiene escenas de violencia, erotismo y lemon.

**Géneros:** General (Aventura, Romance, Drama, Fantasía, Misterio, Humor, Angustia, Espiritual etc.)

Espero que os guste - narracion normal

_Espero que os guste_ - sueños, recuerdos y por el estilo

-Espero que os guste - dialogo normal

_-"Espero que os guste"_ - pensamientos

**(Espero que os guste) **- Inner Sakura

********************** -cambio de escena (Esperemos que con esto no salga la linea divisoria... si sale ya sabeis, cambio de escena -.-U)

Una vez más, me disculpo. Esperamos que os guste el capitulo.

* * *

Libro I: Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Místico; Clan Haruno.

Parte I: La Despedida: El secreto guardado de Sachi Haruno y el rapto de Sakura de Konoha por miembros de Akahaki.

**Capítulo 16**

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Sakura.

-Shhhh… Arriba está el edificio principal. Cuando construyeron a Konoha, sólo unos cuantos se enteraron que aquí antes era otra aldea. Estos túneles eran las calles -le respondió la akahaki.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso? -Sakura observaba que las paredes habían sido las casas y edificios que llegaron a conformar dicha población. Era increíble. Jamás lo había imaginado.

-Sígueme y te enterarás de muchas cosas… La Godaime sólo conoce algunos, como el resto de los vejetes del Consejo. Pero nosotros siempre estamos un paso adelante. Es parte de nuestro trabajo como shinobis -lo último lo dijo con tono de burla.

Haruno ya comenzaba a tener más confianza en su guía. Conocía cada rincón de la aldea como si se tratara de un sencillo croquis. La curiosidad la empujaba hacia ella y muchas preguntas aparecían de repente.

–Aun no entiendo… ¿Por qué ocultarlo?...

-Forma parte del control, niña. Sólo los que tienen el control sobre la aldea saben de ellos. Sin embargo, únicamente los usarían en caso de una invasión o para mantener vigilada a la población. Esta aldea en ruinas y bajo tierra forma parte de uno de los grandes secretos de Konoha. Lo que ves aquí no fue provocado por un derrumbe. Fue una gran guerra lo que arruinó a esta comunidad, y de seres muy poderosos -La akahaki sonreía a través de sus ojos verdes oscuro que brillaban en la oscuridad.

-¿Quiénes eran y quiénes los vencieron? -preguntó más interesada la pelirrosa. La enmascarada rió satisfecha.

-Todo a su tiempo…jejeje…Primero debes saber todo lo que puedas sobre ti ahora. Después nos encargaremos del resto.

Sakura pensaba que se había vuelto loca al seguir a esa mujer tan extraña. Pero, por increíble que sonara, había tomado cierta familiaridad con ella. Eso no era casual en cualquier persona y menos de una enemiga. Todavía mantenía los cinco sentidos despiertos en caso de que fuese a traicionarla. Incluso ya había desarrollado un plan para huir con la información que tanto deseaba. Sólo esperaba el momento para atacar y por ello trataba de ganarse su confianza, así como ésta lo hizo al entrar a su recámara tan amigablemente. Aun seguía en ese juego, se ganaba su simpatía con aquel complaciente tono y sus ademanes sueltos y provocadores.

Sakura pensaba para sí que no cabía duda de que fuera una shinobi de alcurnia. Sus jutsus y su actuación ante los adversarios eran muy versátiles. Aun estaba perpleja con la velocidad con la que se trasladó para llegar al acceso del túnel y los extraños ninjutsus que usara para despistar a los anbus, sin que estos se dieran cuenta. Sabía cómo convencer a la gente por las buenas y por las malas. Haruno accedió acompañarla para adherirse a la información sobre el "tan valioso secreto", pero su postura era una que sólo la favorecería a ella. No tenía todos los naipes para poder calcular cuál sería su siguiente jugada. Ya estaba cansada de que le ocultaran las cosas y también de que la mantuvieran al margen de la acción. Ella descubriría la verdad por su propia cuenta y sólo estaría de su propio lado. Ya no confiaba en nadie ni en nada, no hasta que se le aclararan muchas cosas.

Comenzó a vincularse más con la misteriosa mujer para sacar información. Ambas sabían que estaban jugando algo muy peligroso, pero lo disfrutaban. Recordando las enseñanzas de Ibiki Morino, algunos combates intelectuales que comienzan con dar pesquisas para recibir información, pueden llegar a ser más arriesgados que un combate físico. En el físico, sale dañado el peleador, pero en el mental afectaría, no sólo al oponente, también a todo aquel que se vinculara con el luchador, la aldea o el clan. Ambas debían ser precisas y cuidar cada palabra o enunciado. Su retórica debía ser minuciosa para persuadir, ocultar y manipular. Sakura debía aparentar estar al mismo nivel que su oponente. No tenía idea de cuándo le mentía y cuándo no, mas las emociones tenían que estar reservadas.

-¿El resto son los secretos? ¿Qué secretos oculta Konoha? -preguntó la ojijade. –Es increíble que haya vivido aquí toda mi existencia y no haya sabido de este lugar. Eso me hace pensar que todo lo que has dicho puede ser verdad.

La mujer sonrió atrás de su máscara. Entendió que Sakura estaba entrando con otro truco en el juego.

_-"A ver quién convence a quién"_ Algunos los conoces, eso no significa que la mayoría deba enterarse. Tienes ante tus ojos uno, algunos de sus clanes son otros: Uchiha, Hyuga, Kurama, etc.; tu novio y tú… Bueno, aunque ese no lo sabías. Eso revela que tienen un gran saco de chucherías muy bien resguardadas… Pero, pronto saldrán al aire… jejeje…

Sakura iba preguntar con mayor serenidad, aunque el tono que usó aquella extraña le puso los pelos de punta…

-Llegamos. Es allá arriba… -dijo la Akahaki señalando la abertura de un ancho pozo e interrumpiendo las ideas de la joven –Es uno de los pasillos que Tsunade no conoce. Por lo tanto, no está vigilado ni tiene trampas…-La akahaki concentró chakra sin ningún problema en sus manos, rodillas y pies.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? Eichiro Inao ya debe estar en el recinto -Sakura comenzó a hacer lo mismo que la otra.

-Jejeje… No, todavía no. ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? Siempre estamos un paso adelante… Bueno, sólo lo del atentado fue un fiasco, pero al fin eso se solucionará. -la enmascarada saltó y como una oscura araña comenzó a trepar la pared.

Sakura sintió furia al recordar el ataque. Se juró cobrárselo en cuanto pudiese. Pero ahora debía concentrarse en escalar al ritmo que ella. Era veloz y la pelirrosa jamás trepó las paredes de esa forma. Tuvo que admitir que se sentiría avergonzada frente a ella sí caía.

* * *

Rock Lee pasó por la casa de las chicas y pudo ver a unos colegas vigilar el lugar. El ninja se les acercó y les preguntó cómo seguían con la tarea. Recordaba que debía mantener la discreción, no todos conocían el plan con Sakura. Uno de ellos respondió que todo aquello estaba tranquilo, no habían hallado nada anormal. Eso le parecía más extraño a Lee, aquellos hombres fueron los mismos que les aplicaron el primer examen chunnin. Su vista era la más aguda. Algo no andaba bien en la aldea y Rock Lee no sabía cómo explicarlo, lo sentía en el aire. Pronto se despidió y continuó en su búsqueda.

Sakura no debía estar lejos, si es que huyó por sí sola. Tal vez escuchó la conversación con Naruto y asustada y confundida se fugó. Saltaba por los edificios para ir más rápido y ver mejor, cuando al fin pudo encontrarla sentada en un callejón y acariciando a un gatito. Sakura, con el semblante triste, estaba arrinconada y absorta en sus ideas. Lee se emocionó y le gritó

-¡Sakura!- La pelirrosa al verlo se espantó y salió huyendo a toda velocidad.

Rock Lee no lo iba a permitir y salió en su persecución…

* * *

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Cómo es posible! ¡Su misión era vigilarla! -rugía Tsunade y se agarró la cabeza por la jaqueca.

-¡Cálmese Tsunade-sama! ¡Pronto aparecerá! -rogaba Shizue.

-Sí, pronto lo hará… Pronto lo hará… -repetía Eriki agitando un abanico para calmar la temperatura de su jefa.

Neji se sentía incómodo y ridículo. ¿Cómo pudo haber fallado una tarea así? Además, no era niñera de ningún tipo. Odiaba sentirse expuesto por cometer semejante error. En esos momentos le hubiera gustado que la tierra lo tragase. Ahora entendía porque Tenten estaba tan ansiosa de no enfrentar a la Godaime. Su temperamento era un energúmeno infernal que escupía maldiciones todo el tiempo.

Una vez que escupió su furia, Tsunade respiró profundo y preguntó cómo es que había ocurrido. Neji le explicó todo: Estaban bien en la casa. Sakura dormía, hasta que una hora después había desaparecido. No descartaron la idea de que pudo haber escapado sola, pero esta seguía con la interrogante ¿Cómo fue? Nadie había percibido ninguna presencia ajena a su alrededor. Hyuga con su doujutsu no pudo encontrar nada anormal, ni tampoco los jounnin expertos o los anbus que estaban en esa zona.

Rápidamente Tsunade ordenó a Eriki que diera la orden a los anbus de ir a buscarla y traerla. La chica salió inmediatamente. Después le ordenó a Neji lo mismo, pero con los anteriores detalles. Sin quejas, el joven asintió con una inclinación y desapareció en una nube de humo blanco.

Tsunade estaba más preocupada que antes. Shizue por momentos sintió su miedo, mas lo ocultó fugazmente y continuó con la misma sangre de hierro.

-Tsunade-sama… ¿Le decimos al equipo siete que su compañera ha desaparecido? -la asistente comenzó a presentir algo malo.

-No… Kakashi y Sasuke están vigilando la ciudad, no hay que distraerlos. Y Naruto debe concentrarse todo lo posible en su misión, no debe tener más cosas en la mente… Todo esto es muy extraño Shizue ¿Qué está pasando en realidad?- concluyó la Godaime. La decisión de la hokage consternó a la asistente.

De pronto, dos explosiones se escucharon a lo lejos. Tsunade y Shizue corrieron hacia la ventana y vieron asustadas los respectivos lugares. Pronto la Hokage le ordenó a su asistente averiguar qué había pasado, mientras ella se contactaría con los anbus y movilizaría a los shinobis.

-¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Tsunade-sama! -un secretario entró a prisa a la oficina. -¡Atacan a dos de los círculos! Gai, Kurenai, Iruka y Anko los enfrentan en el quinto círculo. El primer círculo fue interceptado, el trío ino-shika-chou y sus padres los opusieron.

Tsunade mandó a pedir rápido un reporte de la situación…

-¡Maldición! ¡El quinto círculo es donde vive Sakura! -rugió Tsunade.

* * *

Neji saltaba de edificio en edificio para acelerar el paso y buscar a Sakura. Entonces los ojos volvieron a irritarle y se detuvo para tallárselos. Al terminar vio borroso y poco a poco percibió que existían tres sombras observándolo. Las sombras lo señalaron y con la luz entrevió las sedas, las espadas y las máscaras. Uno de ellos pareció ir hacia él, pero se desvaneció junto a los otros. Neji quedó confundido estaba seguro de haberlos visto. Decidió usar el byakugan con cuidado y una luz blanquecina lo cegó. Neji gritó de dolor y se cubrió los ojos. Cayó de rodillas y al recuperar un poco la vista se dirigió hacia donde estaban las tres sombras. La realidad parecía balancearse como si estuviera frente a un espejo de agua. Extendió la mano y la sintió helada…

El sonido de dos explosiones llamó su atención y se dio cuenta que una había ocurrido en su círculo. Neji giró hacia el extraño fenómeno y estaba normal. Una sensación extraña lo embargó y después asustado se levantó.

–El polvo… -dijo asustado. Se tocó los ojos y salió corriendo.

* * *

La voz corrió rápido por la aldea y ciertas explosiones por ambos lados ayudaron a emancipar la noticia. El reporte dijo que ambos habían ocurrido al mismo tiempo y de la misma forma.

Kiota Nagano, el ex asistente de Kenji, ahora asistente de Sasuke, se dividió en cinco para poder observar las escenas del ataque, a sus otros individuos los dispersó en otros lugares, uno a la oficina de la Hokage, al otro a seguir vigilando y al último a buscar a Sasuke. No entendía dónde se había ido en una situación así, le pareció raro que no le dijera a dónde iba. Al igual que Yamato, tenía ese jutsu especial y podía mantenerse comunicado con sus otras personalidades. A diferencia de un clon de sombra, estos eran el auténtico Kiota, todos se comunicaban telepáticamente y sus otros "yo" representaban una personalidad de su autor. Kiota Nagano era un joven alegre, risueño y educado. Tenía el cabello de un azul muy oscuro, peinado de lado y sus ojos eran castaños claro. Pertenecía a la misma generación de Naruto y llegó a ser compañero de juegos de Sakura e Ino. Hubo un tiempo en que estuvo enamorado de Haruno, pero se resignó a salir con otras chicas al saber que ya estaba con Naruto. Sus bisabuelos no eran de allí, eran de Takatami, su hermano mayor se fugó con Kenji y sus secuaces, y por ello algunos aldeanos los recelaban.

Ambos Kiotas llegaron a las distintas escenas del combate. En el primer círculo estaban el trío de ninjas ino-shika-chou con sus padres. Se habían quemado algunas casas, derrumbado algunos edificios, pero nada grave para los civiles. Sólo el susto y el ataque emocional que los obligó a salir repentinamente de sus casas y negocios. Mientras el trío peleaba con el akahaki, otros ninjas cercanos habían trasladado a los habitantes de esa calle a instalarse en otra para protegerlos.

Un akahaki apareció esa tarde para pelear. Su objetivo no fue la gente como sucedió en la plaza. Demostró sus estremecedoras habilidades y después provocó una explosión tras dejar algunos integrantes heridos. Toda Konoha supuso que la amenaza había comenzado.

Kiota se acercó a Temari, quien tenía las ropas sucias, algo rasgadas y raspones y golpes en su cara y piernas. Ninguna de ellas era grave.

-¿Cómo ocurrió? -preguntó a la ninja.

Temari, limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

–Estábamos vigilando… De pronto un fuerte viento apareció. Creímos que era normal, hasta que se acrecentó su fuerza y no nos dimos cuenta cuando nos golpeó… ¡Malditos bastardos arrogantes!... Nos golpeó a todos de una embestida y continuó. Luego se detuvo y se apareció sin decir nada, sólo atacó y atacó.

Kiota entendió que los únicos objetivos eran ellos y que la destrucción mínima del lugar fue accidental. Así lo supuso tras la explicación de Temari…

-Éramos sólo Shikamaru y yo… Al escuchar el derrumbe de aquel edificio, llegaron Chouji e Ino… No podíamos los cuatro y llegaron sus padres, que estaban cerca. Luego, pelearon y decidió irse. Creo que se dio cuenta que no podía con el número…

-¿Heridos? -preguntó el policía.

- Creo que el padre de Ino sufrió algo. -contestó Temari.

Más ninjas comenzaron a llegar junto a un equipo de paramédicos. Shikamaru y Chouji, junto a Shikaku Nara y el ninja Akimichi, salieron en persecución del akahaki. Ino tenía recargado en sus piernas a su padre para curarlo, Inoichi Yamanaka. Estaba herido del costado, el enemigo le testó un golpe que le rompió algunas costillas y al parecer había penetrado algunos órganos. Ino le acariciaba la frente y contenía las lágrimas mientras le aseguraba que todo iba a estar bien. Ino que conocía de jutsus médicos lo examinó hasta que llegaron los paramédicos. Inoichi sonreía triunfal hacia Ino.

–No llores mi princesa. Ese mal nacido akahaki no pudo ni podrá conmigo.

Ino contuvo una vez más las lágrimas y trasladaron a su padre. Temari se le acercó para consolarla y se acercaron a Kiota para darle los detalles de la batalla. Al asistente de policía le consternó que tan sólo deseara luchar. Entonces rápido ordenó a un escuadrón a seguir a Shikamaru y a los otros. Sasuke le había explicado al joven ciertos trucos que llegaba a usarse para confundir a una presa colectiva. Entonces ordenó que no les permitieran a Shikamaru y a los otros salir.

-¡Qué se olviden del Akahaki! ¡No permitan que salgan de la periferia! ¡Todos deben estar concentrados en la aldea!

El joven se comunicó con sus otras identidades y les ordenó que esparcieran la voz de que nadie se moviera de sus lugares por nada. Después se comunicó con el que estaba en la otra escena y le describió lo mismo que le habían dicho allí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó autoritaria Temari. -¿Por qué no hay que seguirlos?

-Porque podrían dirigirse hacia una trampa. Otro ataque ocurrió al mismo tiempo y bajo las mismas condiciones. Lo que desean es que descuidemos la guardia para adentrarse más a los círculos y llegar al centro. Pronto no tardarán en dar otro ataque, tal como dijo Sasuke.- Kiota se comunicó con sus entidades para que le informaran como veían alrededor. Todos aseguraban que estaba despejado. Después trató de comunicarse con aquel que estaba buscando a Sasuke, éste no lo hallaba… -¡Diablos! ¿Qué puede ser más importante que esto? -rugió Kiota.

Ino recordó a Sakura. El asunto debía mantenerse en secreto y preguntó con cuidado.

-¿Cuál fue el otro círculo?

-El quinto. -respondió e Ino se asustó. Temari lo notó.

-¿Qué hay en el quinto círculo?...

-Sakura… -dijo Ino.

Kiota se giró de inmediato a la rubia.

En una calle estrecha otro akahaki miraba oculto. Tenía la gabardina de seda, una máscara atemorizante de coyote y un sombrero de paja parecido al de Akatsuki, una espada corta, una mediana y una larga eran llevadas en su cintura. No dejaba de observar a los tres jounnin, entonces una abeja anaranjada con violeta comenzó a molestarlo zumbando con molestia. El hombre no se inmutaba, seguía estudiando a sus enemigos. Al terminar, atrapó a la abeja con una veloz mano. Habló adentro de su mano.

– Baka, ya te oí… Diles que estos imbéciles ya se dieron cuenta y ya comienzan a correr la voz. Qué empiece el siguiente plan…-. Sopló al interior de la mano para expulsar a la abeja. La abeja aturdida zumbó un curioso sonido, al parecer le estaba reclamando y se fue.

El akahaki se hizo uno con las sombras y desapareció.

____

_Continuara..._

* * *

__

Esperamos que el capitulo haya sido de vuestro agrado.

Como habeis visto, o mejor dicho leido, Sakura y la mujer de Akahaki han llegado a su destino a través de diversos tuneles secretos de Konoha. Al mismo tiempo, varios de Akahaki han atacado diversos circulos de la aldea, el primero y el quinto mas especificamente.

En este capitulo no se avanza mucho, a decir verdad, pero en el proximo eso cambia, al menos un poco. Sakura finalmente se ve cara a cara con Eichiro Inao, quien empieza a hablarle y hacerle ver que, en realidad, no hay nada que la ate a Konoha. La mayor parte del capitulo se centra en sus conversaciones, mas tembien se puede ver una pequeña escena de Sasuke, quien por fin consigue aquello que buscaba en la biblioteca, y ota en la que se ve a Eriki y su verdadera personalidad junto con la mujer de Akahaki que habia guiado a Sakura.

Agradecimientos a:

Review del capitulo anterior: setsuna17; Cat Noir; marijf22; tatutu y mary

Review de otros capitulos: MITSULIUCHIHA

Favorite Story: xXxMinimixXx; Akane Kido: aiko amitie; Karina Natsumi; o. Kasuki-chan .o; Estrela Polar; Valerii Hyuga; sysa12; mari7523; Pamys-Chan; Kounbrain; queen of the shadow; x-Misao-x; sakurasg; DanielitaXx; Nadja-chan; marijf22; Daysi; Adi. Hatake. Hyuga; Brenda Hyga xD; uketzuki; sakura-yuuki-luna; evigtt; yukii yunna y Sabaku no Marron

Fafourite author: Karina Natsumi y MCJ-94

Story Alert: LadySc -Maaya-; Minerva85; Karina Natsumi; eva uchiha; Geanella-Asakura; Valerii Hyuga; sysa12; haize; Pamys-Chan; queen of the shadow; Ayumi Itaino; x-Misao-x; sakurasg; DanielitaXx y Nadja-chan

Author Alert: Karina Natsumi

Tambien se agradece a los lectores invisibles que no dejan comentario.

Puede que para el Domingo pueda subir otro capitulo, si no es así, la semana que viene, entre el Miercoles y el Jueves, se subira el siguiente.

Adios.


	19. Capitulo 17

Hola a todos los lectores de la historia.

Lo primero que tengo que hacer es pediros disculpas, despues de todo he estado dos años (o mas) sin actualizar, asi que mis mas sinceras disculpas, espero que me perdoneis pero como ya he puesto en mi perfil, durante estos ultimos años he tenido algunos problemas familiares y desde que entre al bachilllerato me he estado centrando mucho en los estudios, ademas de que hace un año o asi me salio un trabajo a tiempo parcial por las tardes, y hasta que me hice a mi nueva jornada fue un tiempo. Se que no son excusas, pero eso ha sido lo que ha sucedido, sin embargo espero que sigais leyendo la historia y que os siga gustando.

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece... Naruto y sus personjes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, y la trama y muchos de los personajes y lugares etc... pertenecen a kittycat.

Mini-ficha:

**Titulo:** Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Mistico; Clan Haruno

**Rango:** T (mas avanzada la historia cambiara a M)

**Personajes principales:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Este fic viene en forma de intriga y su extensión es novelesca. Se distingue en dos partes. Contiene escenas de violencia, erotismo y lemon.

**Géneros:** General (Aventura, Romance, Drama, Fantasía, Misterio, Humor, Angustia, Espiritual etc.)

Espero que os guste - narracion normal

_Espero que os guste_ - sueños, recuerdos y por el estilo

-Espero que os guste - dialogo normal

_-"Espero que os guste"_ - pensamientos

**(Espero que os guste) **- Inner Sakura

********************** -cambio de escena (Esperemos que con esto no salga la linea divisoria... si sale ya sabeis, cambio de escena -.-U)

* * *

Libro I: Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Místico; Clan Haruno.

Parte I: La Despedida: El secreto guardado de Sachi Haruno y el rapto de Sakura de Konoha por miembros de Akahaki.

**Capítulo 17**

Eriki había avisado al equipo anbu sobre la desaparición de Sakura. Luego de inmediato, fue mandada a llamar para avisarle a otro capitán sobre los ataques y que enviará dos escuadrones más a ambos. A siniestras realizaba su parte real del trabajo. Más tarde se enteró que llegó un ente de Kiota para avisarle a la Hokage sobre la posibilidad de un nuevo ataque y que nadie se moviera de sus respectivos lugares. Eso no daba buena pinta para su verdadero equipo.

La joven fingió hacer otro encargo, más aspirinas para la Godaime, y se dirigió hacia la enfermería de las oficinas. Una vez que percibió que nadie más la seguía, invocó un selló y se transfirió a otro lugar más cerca del cuarto de cuidados intensivos.

Era un espacio sucio y oscuro, húmedo para su gusto. Aquel pasadizo ocultó estaba olvidado desde la última guerra, y como sus entradas estaban bloqueadas, nadie se molestaba en inspeccionarlas. Rin mantuvo el paso con cuidado y llegó hasta una mujer que estaba recargada en una pared con los brazos cruzados. La akahaki seguía portando su máscara y esperaba tranquilamente.

-¿No han terminado? -preguntó Rin ansiosa.

-No… apenas llevan quince minutos.- respondió la mujer. –Los reencuentros entre familiares suelen ser así. Tan... conmovedores… Dales tiempo de tener su ratito feliz…

-Pero, ya no tenemos tiempo. Debo de dar la señal. Konoha ya se dio cuenta… -dijo Rin.

La mujer no dijo nada y se alzó de hombros. Rin tuvo un chispazo en la cabeza.

-Te envidio. Aun en la situación más angustiante siempre te alzas de hombros. -se quejó y la imitó con burla.

-Las cosas van a mejorar para nosotros. Que Konoha se entere, chille y pague como una chirriante criatura, ya conseguimos lo que queríamos. Y con la maravillosa lengua de Inao, todo estará más a nuestro favor. Sólo espera un poco más…

-¿Un poco más?... ¡Minako, ya es de tarde!... Se supone que debemos estar allá con los otros antes de que esta noche indique su fin… Apuesto a que los demás ya deben estar muy impacientes. Fou no tardará en venir para acá para pedirme que de una vez la señal. -Rin se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. –Apuesto que estos shinobis ya deben estar armados hasta los dientes… Los conozco muy bien…

-Relájate… Ellos ya saben qué hacer en casos así… Además, cuando se ofrecieron a esto aceptaron cualquier condición. ¿Acaso un "ninja" no debe estar preparado para todo?... No te preocupes. Más tensión no les hará más daño a sus patéticas vidas, por el contrario, ya estarán ansiosos, no de irse, sino de tratar de hacerles por un rato más la vida imposible a esta aldea. Dejemos que se diviertan… -finalizó Minako.

-Minako… Eres vil y exasperante…- se quejó Rin.

-Gracias.

Sakura no tenía aliento suficiente para sacar las enormes palabras de asombro que le martilleaban el pecho. Eichiro Inao estaba frente a ella, captándola con sus helados y filosos ojos azules. Los ojos verde jade de ella lo detallaban y recordaban su cabello rubio y plateado alborotado, su intimidante físico y las grotescas cicatrices en su fastuoso rostro. Al mirarlo, el corazón le golpeó con violencia y los recuerdos se hicieron más nítidos como verlos en un estanque transparente. Ella temblaba, los escalofríos le conmovían la piel, pero una extraña calidez le cubría su pecho. Se colocó las manos sobre él y respiró hondo. No creyó paralizarse frente a un hombre que no conocía, más al verlo sintió que no sólo lo conocía, sino que compartía con él un lúgubre e intimo secreto.

Permanecieron un tiempo en silencio. Sakura trataba de darse valor, afirmó su jade mirada y bajó las manos lentamente. Pronto serenó sus nervios y se mostró desafiante ante aquel asesino de Akahaki.

Eichiro sonrió y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

–Bien… así está mejor. Más segura. Jejeje

El hombre, para que el medicamento que le aplicó Tsunade surtiera efecto, fue sentado en una acolchonada silla, pero por su condición de prisionero estaba atado de pies y manos, bajo un sello que nadie más podía romper, sólo la Hokage.

-Vine porque me dijeron que tú eras el único que podía ayudarme. -dijo Sakura apretando los puños.

-Mmp… Yo soy el único que puede hacer eso y más… -expresó Inao y permanecieron otra vez callados.

Eichiro la estudiaba con la congelante mirada y Sakura también trataba de escudriñarla. Percibió que el extraño individuo adoptaba una expresión de complacencia y satisfacción, eso le incomodaba.

-Ah, Sakura… -dijo –Hace mucho que no te veía. Sí que has crecido… La última vez que te vi… -se interrumpió Eichiro al ver que Sakura reaccionaba ante aquella frase. –Veo que ya has ajustado parte de tu pasado… Me recuerdas ¿Verdad? -Inao sonrió y Sakura respiró.

-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó la joven con duda y seño -¡Los extraños no pueden entrar a casas ajenas y menos a esta! -Sakura mencionó aquello para afirmarlo. –Vengo por respuestas Inao, de preguntas que tú ya supones… La primera contéstala. -exigió.

El prisionero la miró y después carcajeó estrepitosamente.

-¿Quién soy? Bueno, no soy un extraño porque sé tu nombre y ya nos hemos visto. De lo contrario no estaría aquí buscándote y arriesgando mis tripas para recuperarte, sobrina. -el hombre sonrío y Sakura se asombró por el comentario. -¿Sachi o Naoko no te han hablado de mi?... jejeje, Esos infelices ingratos...

-¡Basta!... Responda a mi pregunta. Sé que me necesita y no voy a complacerlo hasta que me diga lo que necesito saber. -exigió la joven.

El hombre se sereno.

–Tranquila. Tómalo con calma… Todos necesitamos saber muchas cosas… Yo por ejemplo, necesito saber cómo salir de este cuchitril para poder revelarte lo que tanto ansías… No dudes de mí, que yo sólo he venido por ti… Soy el único que puede hacerte recuperar los años que has perdido estando bajo la sombra de otros… Conozco ese sentimiento de culpa que te ha invadido toda tu infancia, al no poder ser más fuerte que tus compañeros… Naruto y Sasuke…

Sakura sintió una punzada en su corazón.

-¿Por qué supones eso? -estaba asombrada y trataba de no demostrarlo.

-Yo sé cosas que muchos no ven y sí ignoran. -Eichiro cerró los ojos. –Sé leer el corazón humano, el cual es tan frágil como una lágrima al nacer. Cae y se quiebra en pedazos más cristalinos y débiles que su lastimera antecesora… -Poco a poco abrió los ojos y estos brillaron de un tono esmeralda, turbio y cálido. Sakura sintió miedo y continuó escuchándolo. – Absorbo alegrías y culpas, las de mis amigos y enemigos, de allí mi fuerza… Ahora, en este momento puedo leer tu alma. Entrever tus dudas y temores, sueños, deseos, ansiedades… todo depende de la cercanía con que pretendas llegar a mí…

El aire en la habitación era frío, pero después un aire cálido la invadió y Sakura la percibió con agrado y se sintió segura; pero aún mantuvo la fija idea de que aquello era un truco para inducirla.

**(Ten cuidado… No es un hombre común) **

La joven respiró.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

Inao cerró los ojos y respiró profundo haciendo atrás la cabeza.

– Yo quiero… libertad… ¿Y tú? -levantó el rostro y la miró con sus fríos ojos índigo. – Siempre quisiste ser más fuerte, pero para otros… ¿Y? ¿Y qué has conseguido?... En muchas ocasiones has entorpecido el camino de tus amigos, complicándoles más la existencia y arriesgando sus vidas por tus insensateces… No has sido fuerte para ellos ni para ti, tan sólo un estorbo, una niña consentida, temerosa y mimada, una carga para tu equipo y tu aldea. No has sabido cuándo y cómo actuar oportunamente en un combate o en los tiempos más difíciles de tu existencia… ¿No es así?... Sabes que al final, no has conseguido nada de nadie… Verás los resultados cuando tengan que atraparte por un error que no has cometido… No eres nadie aquí, porque no has demostrado nada relevante que te diera ese honor… Tu entidad no existe…

Eichiro se sintió satisfecho al ver que Sakura bajo la mirada para llorar.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? -dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Para revelarte que aquí no eres necesaria… Tu lugar aquí es canjeable… Pero con nosotros no… Siempre te hemos necesitado y aún puedes recuperar el tiempo que ellos dos te han robado… Libérame y yo te liberaré a ti… Eres más de lo que ellos ven, Sakura, y sólo yo puedo llevarte a la verdad. -Eichiro estaba seguro de haberlo logrado ya.

Sakura sonrió y lentamente el gemido comenzó a transformarse en una suave risa. Levantó los ojos verdes; lacrimosos pero firmes. Inao se sorprendió.

–Jejeje… ¿Sólo por eso? ¿Crees que con unas cuantas demostraciones del manual de psicología para estudiantes va a hacer que me una a ti? No me subestimes. Pueden decir lo que quieran, pero yo al final soy la que decide en que bando me voy a quedar… Me importa muy poco lo que piensen los demás de mí. Nadie define mi camino, ni mi ser… ¿Entiendes? ¡Mis acciones son mías, para mí y los que me importan! No me atañe conformar a nadie, ¡A nadie!... -rugió Sakura, casi caía en la trampa de Eichiro.

**(¡Bien hecho! ¡Así se habla! ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo? ¡Shanaro!)  
**  
Eichiro Inao sonrió satisfecho, orgulloso, se alegró de hallar una chica más fuerte. Se confió al quedarse con la imagen que sus compañeros de equipo tenían de ella. Pero, aún tenía más armas bajo la manga.

–Jejeje… Bien dicho mi pequeña Sakura… Me alegra escucharlo… Pero esta conversación aún no ha terminado… -Sakura adoptó una actitud más seria. –Veo que has cambiado… Eres muy distinta a las frágiles imágenes que Naruto y Sasuke me dieron sobre ti… Ya que no te importa lo que otros lleguen a pensar, sólo… tus más cercanos, entonces será divertido si te comentó lo que tus dos amigos piensan de ti… Total, de ellos si te importa su opinión. Tú lo dijiste: "¡Tú y Naruto son importantes para mí!... ¡No quiero que piensen mal! ¡Por ustedes dos, zopencos, haría todo!..." aun podemos hacer algo para hacerte cambiar de parecer… A estas alturas, ya debiste darte cuenta de mis habilidades y de cuál es mi juego…

Sakura asintió.

–Quieres convencerme de unirme a ti, para darte mi secreto a cambio de mi identidad, diciéndome cosas horribles sobre mis amigos. Hacerme ver que no valgo nada y llorar en tu hombro ¿Verdad?... Tus habilidades consisten en leer el chakra… Si lees el chakra, lees el alma y con ello la vida de tus oponentes. -y permaneció firme.

-¡Bingo, sobrina! Dedujiste más rápido que otros. Jejeje… Pero es más que leer el chakra… Contigo tan sólo rosé la superficie, mis ataques no fueron tan certeros por eso… Ahora será diferente…

Sakura se preparaba, debía estar mentalmente lista para cualquier cosa o comentario.

**(Sólo espero que no hable de nuestra frentezota)  
**

Después de haber destruido las dichosas estatuas, al fin había conseguido los malditos pergaminos. Sasuke pensó que Toju Arato estaba realmente loco. Mecanizar unas pesadas estatuas de oxidiana para proteger los documentos era realmente laborioso.

–Ojalá que valgan el tiempo que gaste en ustedes… ¿Qué digo? ¡Ya me volví loco! Le estoy hablando al papel… -dijo Uchiha con los pergaminos en sus cansadas manos.

Colocó las monedas al mismo tiempo engañando las trampas de Arato con uno que otros ninjutsu. Estaba cansado, porque después de que se derrumbó la pared, tuvo que ingeniárselas para escapar con los pergaminos intactos. Estos estaban detrás del muro que se cayó.

Sasuke se fue a un espacio de repaso para leerlos al fin. Estaba ansioso. En muchos años no había tenido tanta curiosidad por un manuscrito. Los abrió con cuidado y comenzó a leerlos. Eran pergaminos viejos, por lo que tuvo precaución de no romperlos. Las letras estaban borrosas y los ojos aún no habían dejado de dolerle, le molestaban cada vez más. Pero continuó. Se sintió sorprendido al ver que estaban escritos en la misma lengua que las escrituras gravadas en la guarida de los Uchiha.

Las palabras de Inao eran más ofensivas y dolorosas. Sakura incluso lloró y hasta le gritó que se callará, pero más adelante ella se defendía y llegaba a pagarle sus comentarios con la misma moneda sin necesidad de hurgar sus ocultos pensamientos. Eichiro también reaccionaba con reclamos, pero se sentía muy orgulloso y estaba más ansioso de terminar de una vez para tenerla con los suyos. Sakura aprendió rápido el ritmo de su juego y ya no cedía tan fácil a sus ataques. Se dio cuenta cómo funcionaban las habilidades de Inao, no sólo leía su chakra, se alimentaba de él y a ella la dejaba débil, pero si no se dejaba influenciar la pérdida era menos.

Sakura no cedía pero ya estaba cansada. Inao, por el contrario seguía con energías.

-¡No! - exclamó la pelirrosa. -¡No me has dado nada! ¡No me uniré a ti! ¡No!... -ya tenía pensado que palabras escupirle a la akahaki una vez que supiera que se había equivocado.

Eichiro rió.

–Me gusta tu carácter… Si que eres nieta de Kanone e hija de Saburo… -Sakura evitó mirarlo con intensidad. –Primero, decidiste pelear, antes que rendirte y… ¡Pilla!... Tratar en la lucha de sacarme información y… jejeje… has conseguido un poco…jejeje… ya es algo… Pero, aún no estás a mi nivel-. Eichiro hizo brillar sus ojos y lanzó una ráfaga contra Sakura, estrellándola contra la pared.

Sakura se quejó del dolor y gimió.

–La violen… la violencia física…llega…cuando…cuando ya no quedan palabras… para atacar…

-Las palabras me sobran, pero no el tiempo… -sonrió el akahaki. –Estoy disfrutando mucho esta… plática y he quedado satisfecho contigo… Pero, ninguno de los dos ha conseguido lo que cada quien quiere… -comenzando a sentirse un tanto molesto, percibió que su sobrina no estaba dispuesta a ceder. No la había ayudado y por eso tenía la excusa perfecta para salir de allí. La chica era más ruda de lo que imaginaba. Después de todo Sachi, Kakashi, Sasuke y el tal Naruto no habían influenciado tan mal en ella… rió.

Sakura se levantó.

–No tiene caso… -dijo limpiándose la sangre del labio y lista para irse.

-Tienes los ojos de tu madre, su color, son muy bellos… Serás un ángel igual a ella. -dijo con un tono triste el hombre.

-Cuando sea grande no seré un ángel. Seré muy valiente como la abuela… -recordó Sakura y giró a mirarlo.

-Aun lo quieres. Todavía hay tiempo, pero afuera de esta aldea… Konoha no te dará jamás lo que te toca, porque no está en ellos dártelo. Eres diferente y jamás sabrás cuanto si te quedas aquí. Tu legado no está oculto entre las hojas, ni en ninguno de ellos…

Las palabras de Eichiro eran más penetrantes y Sakura, muy en el fondo le daba la razón. Siempre se sintió distinta por creer en su carencia, pero no sufrió por ello al aceptarlo y tratar de arreglarlo…

-No te necesitan. Nadie te necesita. Así como él. Él nunca te necesitó.

Sakura lo miró consternada, la primera mirada de asombro frente a su oponente. Ella sabía que no hablaba de Naruto, aunque ya no era necesario mencionarlo porque ya sabía qué decisión tomar. Con aquel hombre había redescubierto que viejas heridas aún no habían sanado.

-Te dejó a la salida de Konoha. Le confesaste tu amor y él te rechazó… No había nada en la aldea que pudiese retenerlo y siempre te culpaste por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para impedirlo… Al final, te diste cuenta que hizo pedazos tu orgullo, tu dignidad y tus ilusiones… -Eichiro no usaba un tono burlón esta vez.

-¡Qué tontería!... Él no tuvo la culpa. Yo fui la necia, veía cosas en dónde no las había. Era una chiquilla tonta y egoísta, hasta cierto punto… Nunca quise aceptar que sus metas eran otras. A lo mejor fue, porque no me identificaba con sus sentimientos, o su dolor, así como Naruto - Sakura iba a marcharse.

-Naruto no fue quien te dio tu primer beso… Estabas inconsciente y por eso no te diste cuenta… -Eichiro sonaba extraño y Sakura tembló.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó.

El misterioso guerrero la miró con su índigo mirar, esta vez, su mirada, no era fría ni afilada, sino humana y tibia.

–Te dejó en la banca, donde algún vez ese… Uzumako, Uzumaka…bueno, lo que sea… se hizo pasar por Sasuke para saber qué pensabas de él… Antes te golpeó en la nuca y quedaste inconsciente, al estar acostándote fue que al fin decidió dártelo… Te besó, mientras dormías… De esa manera pensó agradecerte lo mucho que habías hecho por él. Pero nunca tuvo el valor de afirmarlo o mostrártelo… Te dio las "gracias" sin mirarte a los ojos… Tenía miedo de ser convencido… De sentir algo por alguien, compasión, dolor, amor… Prefirió todo, antes que amarte y te olvidó…

Sakura se acercó a él con una sonrisa burlona.

-Deja de mentir. No conoces a Sasuke. Él jamás hubiera hecho algo así. ¿Por qué habría de creerte? Estás perdiendo credibilidad… -y después continuó su anterior paso.

-Jejeje… Tú sabes que no miento. Muy en el fondo deseas que eso hubiese sido verdad y lo fue. Cuando despertaste, sentiste un sabor ajeno en tus labios, un aliento y un aroma distintos que te entristecían más. Por eso te perturbó su beso, de inmediato lo reconociste…

Sakura quedó sorprendida, no tenía caso negarlo. Leyó su mente y recuerdos; así como lo hizo con Sasuke y Naruto. Se estremeció, aquello no podía ser verdad. Si lo fuera, hubiera preferido no saberlo jamás.

-No te dolieron sus labios por recordarte lo triste que fue su partida solamente. También, porque no fuiste importante en aquella vida. No fuiste nada… Con Naruto pasará igual. Siempre estarás en segundo lugar, en sus luchas tú estarás atrás y el continuará. Al igual que Sasuke, tiene un propósito más grande que el de ser Hokage, es un elegido. Tú tan sólo te quedarás en la deriva, alentándolo hasta que esté demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo. Eres un estorbo en su verdadero camino, una distracción y a su lado no podrá alcanzar ese esplendor que tanto ansía. Sasuke lo sabía, por eso fue el primero en hacerte a un lado de un zarpazo y Naruto, tarde o temprano, se dará cuenta de ello y hará lo mismo. No les queda mucho tiempo. Ahora ya sabes la verdad, los shinobis se forjan solos. A Naruto y a Sasuke les espera grandes cosas, pero no lo conseguirán estando tú atrás de ellos, como hasta ahora lo has hecho. Si deseas lo mejor para ellos, entonces aléjate… Ya te mostré sus gloriosos destinos, el peligro que corre Naruto si no lo cumple y Sasuke si estás cerca de su camino. -Eichiro concluyó y su expresión volvió a ser pétrea y fría.

Sakura se tanteó los labios con la punta de los dedos. Suspiró con tristeza y el recuerdo de Naruto y Sasuke llegaron a su mirada jade, cada momento, cada enfrentamiento, desde que fuesen estudiantes de la academia hasta esos días. No lloró, las lágrimas se secaron antes de salir y sus ojos brillaron con ardor. Observó detenidamente a Inao y sonrío.

–Bien… Tú ganas. Me hiciste ver que no tengo nada que me ate aquí… Ahora, dame lo que buscó. – su suave voz se fortaleció y sonaba decidida.

Eichiro Inao sonrió.

–El trato, preciosa… Mi libertad a cambio de tu identidad… Pero antes, te daré una prueba de mi veracidad… -Un espíritu salió del cuerpo de Inao, era terrible, un demonio frió con los ojos dorados y llameantes, tomaron sus garras la cabeza de Sakura y la pegó a su frente.

Sakura gritó de terror, trató de escapar, pero fue demasiado tarde. Una luz azul en llamas que emanaba del espíritu la envolvió. Sólo sintió como el dolor le invadía la cabeza y una energía quemante la arrastraba a una brutal desesperación. El sello comenzó a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo. Era un feroz y terrible fuego corriendo por sus venas. La marca oscura extendió sus alas y marcaron gracilmente la piel de la joven hasta llegar a sus ojos jade y a su frente. Estos brillaron de un tono esmeralda incandescente y nublaron las oscuras pupilas, mientras que en la frente se formaba un rojizo rombo. Gritó más al sentir que se escapaba su vida con un estertoroso y violento temblor.

_Continuara..._

* * *

Por fin Sakura e Inao hablan en persona. A pesar de la resistencia y los reclamos de la chica, el hombre logra su cometido, convencerla de que no tiene nada ni nadie en aquella aldea, nada que la ate a estar en el lugar en el que crecio. La historia avanza poco a poco y nos acercamos al final de la primera parta, cuando Sakura muere en brazos de Sasuke, escena del prologo. Las cosas pronto se aclararan, escenas se desvelaran y mas nudos y entresijos se hallaran.

En el proximo capitulo, Sakura toma su decision final. Aparece en escena Murai Ozu exigiendo ver a Tsunade y Eichiro Inao. Ekiri, tambien conocida como Rin, da la señal de alarma y los ataques comienzan. La historia empieza a llegar al punto culminante de la primera parte.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, o al menos resultado minimamente interesante. Como a partir de ahora voy a estar libre por las mañanas y parte de la tarde, practicamente es seguro decir que, al menos una vez por semana voy a poder actualizar, asi que espero sigan leyendo los capitulos y que les sigan gustando, eso es lo importante.

Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que en su dia dejaron comentario, nos añadieron a alertas o a favoritos, muchas gracias.

Ahora me despido, pidiendo una vez mas disculpas por estos dos años, y esperando a ver si nos leen.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, chao!


	20. Capitulo 18

Hola a todos, en principio tenia pensado en subir este capitulo el sabado, pero mas que nada a falta de tiempo no he podido subirla sino hasta hoy en dia, espero tener tiempo libre este fin de semana y publicar el siguiente capitulo a tiempo, no quiero quedar como una mentirosa jeje.

En si, ahora lo de siempre.

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece... Naruto y sus personjes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, y la trama y muchos de los personajes y lugares etc... pertenecen a kittycat.

Mini-ficha:

**Titulo:** Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Mistico; Clan Haruno

**Rango:** T (mas avanzada la historia cambiara a M)

**Personajes principales:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Este fic viene en forma de intriga y su extensión es novelesca. Se distingue en dos partes. Contiene escenas de violencia, erotismo y lemon.

**Géneros:** General (Aventura, Romance, Drama, Fantasía, Misterio, Humor, Angustia, Espiritual etc.)

Espero que os guste - narracion normal

_Espero que os guste_ - sueños, recuerdos y por el estilo

-Espero que os guste - dialogo normal

_-"Espero que os guste"_ - pensamientos

**(Espero que os guste) **- Inner Sakura

********************** -cambio de escena (Esperemos que con esto no salga la linea divisoria... si sale ya sabeis, cambio de escena -.-U)

Libro I: Arpegio, El Retorno del Ojo Místico; Clan Haruno

Parte I, La Despedida: El secreto guardado de Sachi Haruno y el rapto de Sakura de Konoha por miembros de Akahaki.

**Capítulo 18**

-Minako… Eres vil y exasperante… -se quejó Rin.

-Gracias.

Entonces sintieron acercarse dos presencias. Rin de inmediato miró a Minako…

-El tiempo se terminó. Yo los distraigo mientras tú vas por ella… -Rin se esfumó en una nube de humo plateada.

Minako realizó el mismo jutsu y se adentró a la prisión de Inao. Eichiro estaba débil, agotado y sudando. Minako se acercó primero al cuerpo de Sakura. Ella yacía inconsciente sobre el suelo, con una quemadura en forma de una irregular estrella en la frente. Le tomó el pulso y después fue levantándola para llevársela. La cargó y se fijó en la marca en su frente. Después se acercó a Eichiro que sonreía…

-¿Estará bien? -preguntó Minako.

-Tú confía… Ahora sácala de aquí. Ella es la que tiene que liberarme… Dile a Rin que dé la señal, ya es hora…

Minako asintió y se esfumó en una fina nube dorada de humo con Sakura en los brazos.

Eichiro Inao sonreía más y no pudo evitar reír un poco, hasta que la puerta se abrió y entraron dos hombres…

* * *

Rin conversó con los dos hombres que habían entrado en la habitación.

-¡No… no… no pueden pasar… sin permiso de… Tsunade-sama! ¡Quie… quie… quiero ver sus permisos! -dijo Eriki.

El hombre más alto entre ellos rió burlón y el bajo, con mirada oscura y un elegante traje, sonrió arrogante.

–Niña, no necesitamos permiso. Si quieres ve y dile a tu jefa que estamos aquí. Jejeje… -y entró cerrándole la puerta en sus narices.

Cómo Eriki, mostró sumisión, torpeza y miedo. Más, en su interior rugía con rabia y entendía perfectamente lo qué estaba pasando. Volvió al escondite con Minako y se encontró con ella acostando a Sakura en el suelo. La akahaki colocó su capa antes para no incomodarla.

- Murai Ozu está aquí. Acaba de entrar a ver a Eichiro… -dijo Rin.

Minako se levantó de inmediato de dónde yacía Sakura, y se acercó a la pared que se encontraba cubriendo parte de la habitación de Inao. Posó un oído sobre ésta y trató de escuchar. Apretó los puños con furia y Rin supo que algo malo estaba ocurriendo allí. Iba a recuperar su forma genuina, pero Minako la detiene con un gesto…

-¡No!... Inao me dijo que dieras de una vez la señal. Yo me quedaré aquí a cuidarlos. No dejaré que ese infeliz le haga daño… ¡Ve!... Más adelanté sabrás de nosotros…

Rin nuevamente desapareció y llegó a un rincón ocultó del pasillo común. Su trabajo sería primero dar la señal, esperaba que el tonto de Fou estuviese cerca para hacerlo más rápido. Apretaba un silbato que colgaba en su cuello, este, para pasar desapercibido, tenía la forma de una piedra ágata. Tenía que llegar al lugar más alto del edificio para soplar e invocar a sus compañeros. Caminaba a prisa hasta que se topó con una abeja que la molestaba y se posó en su nariz. Rin la miró y dijo en código

-Déjame, ya es hora del té de Tsunade. -La alejó con la mano y siguió andando rápido. La abeja pareció quejarse.

No había muchos que fuesen arriba, así que quizás no se encontraría a nadie. Aun así debía estar alerta. Rin continuaba su paso, ahora tranquila al percibir la energía de gente a su alrededor. Hasta que chocó con uno de los guardias personales de Murai Ozu y cayó al suelo. Aquel hombre era un gigantón, a su parecer tenía una grotesca cara de gorila y sus ojos destellaban un plan perverso. Rin frunció el ceño, no tenía tiempo para tonterías. Se levantó con fastidio sin disculparse e iba a continuar con su camino…

-¡Me debes una disculpa! -rugió el hombretón al tomarla del brazo y jalarla frente a él. Rin no pareció nada asustada y su cara era de fastidio.

-Mira gorila. No tengo tiempo, si no quieres pedírmelas más adelante a mí, te aconsejo que me sueltes.- dijo Rin tranquila.

El guardaespaldas le apretó más el brazo, más la chica no se inmutó.

–¡No me digas! ¡Pues, lindura, tu insolencia me la voy a cobrar! -el individuo acorraló a Rin entre su cuerpo y la pared.

Rin ya estaba molesta y una venita de impaciencia se asomaba a su frente.

-Bien, zopenco. Tú lo quis…

En eso el hombre fue golpeado en la cabeza y al sobarse el fortachón fue pateado y enviado lejos de Rin. La mujer no pudo evitar la expresión de sorpresa. Kakashi estaba frente a ella y se dirigió al atacante. El guardaespaldas intentaba incorporarse y Kakashi lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó. El individuo se sintió impotente ante aquel personaje. Trató de hacerle frente pero fue golpeado una y otra vez hasta que la víctima quedó sin aire. Kakashi lo azotó contra la pared y lo obliga a mirarle su único y feroz ojo gris oscuro.

-Escucha… Aquí no toleramos la ineptitud y la desvergüenza. Menos los actos viles con las mujeres de nuestra aldea. No importa que se traten de visitantes importantes.- apretó más fuerte el cuello del desconocido y éste hizo un gesto de dolor.

Rin tenía los ojos en punto y la boca abierta, no creyó escuchar a Kakashi decir algo así. Luego pensó con fastidio que tenía que esperar a que terminara de intimidar al fulano para poder hacer lo suyo con discreción. Después de todo le bloqueaban el paso.

– Te aconsejó que te mantengas alejado… -A Rin le salió una gotita en la cabeza y siguió escuchando –Yo siempre estoy presente en el lugar y momento indicado.

Rin ya se estaba cansando de esperar y suspiró.

Kakashi tiró al tipo; éste ofendido y asustado salió corriendo.

Rin suspiró otra vez

–"_Al fin acabó"-_ pensó hastiada…

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Kakashi con las manos en los bolsillos y mirándola.

Rin se sonrojó, algo extraño sintió de repente y un miedo le dio un chispazo al recordar que en ese momento debía ser Eriki y no ella, de lo contrario se daría cuenta. Quería criticarle su discursito de héroe defensor, pero se aguantó. Poco a poco fue adoptando una expresión de chiquilla llorona y se le lanzó a Kakashi con lágrimas en los ojos…

-¡Kakashi-sempai! ¡Kakashi-sempai! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Tenía tanto miedo! Bubu bubub… -Rin se había abrazado al desprevenido shinobi. El cual se sonrojó al sentir su respiración sollozante sobre su cuello. Trató de quitársela de encima, pero ella seguía aferrada a él.

–Bien...Bien… Bien…Ya…ya…ya…pasó… -decía nervioso dándole unas palmaditas torpes sobre su oscura cabeza. Rin sintió los temblores del ninja y pensó maliciosa jugar con ello un rato…

Eriki con una angelical e inocente mirada, y con pequeñas lágrimas recorriéndole las sonrosadas mejillas, dijo…

-Kakashi-senpai… Usted me ha salvado. No sabe lo mucho que significa para mí… Estoy en deuda con usted… Cualquier cosa… acepto pagarle con cualquier cosa… -se le comenzó a acercar más a su rostro.

Kakashi se había puesto colorado y temblaba más…

-Este… etto… pero… - nervioso se rascaba la cabeza y se le cayó el libro de "Icha Icha Paradise". Eriki lo vio por un momento y el ninja lo pateó para que no lo notara. –Jejeje… Me alegra que esté bien…jejeje… pero ya me voy… -iba a irse, pero la chica aún se aferraba a él.

-Pero antes, quiero darle un regalo de agradecimiento… -Eriki se acercó sensualmente a su cara. Con sus suaves manos tomó la tela oscura que le cubría la mitad del rostro y fue bajándola poco a poco al mismo tiempo que aproximaba sus rojos y carnosos labios.

Kakashi quedó aturdido y paralizado. Al tratar de liberarse colocó sus manos sobre su cintura para alejarla; pero se detuvo y la aferró más a él, al ser atrapado por su tibio aliento. Su aroma era dulce, fuerte y cautivador; como estar en una floresta tropical y arrulladora. El ninja cerró los ojos al sentir su boca sobre la suya y se dejó llevar por los encantos de la suave joven. Su esencia, sus gráciles movimientos y el brillo de sus ojos le parecían cálidamente familiares y le perturbaba no saber por qué. Su beso se hizo más profundo y ahora era él quien exigía más, la abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a robarle el aliento.

Rin sentía que se le acababa el aire, ardía por dentro y se estremecía con la respiración de Kakashi. Antes de hundirse más en esa sensitiva trampa, tuvo un plan. En la manga de su sudadera, había unas agujas largas y discretas que contenían una pócima para dormir. Tomó una ligeramente. Rin le picaría la nuca con ella y de esa manera lo mantendría alejado de la acción por un largo tiempo. Los brazos de Rin rodearon el cuello de Kakashi mientras sus labios acariciaban los de él. Al comprobar que el shinobi estaba absorto en su placer sobre ella, Rin sacó la aguja con discreción, la colocó cerca de su cuello y la iba a insertar…

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya!... ¡Con qué aquí estás! -Ibiki Morino llegó escandalizando a la pareja, la cual se alejó de inmediato tratando de recuperar la serenidad perdida, ambos estaban agitados por el susto y la emoción. Kakashi se colocó rápidamente su máscara.

Morino había visto todo, excepto la verdadera intencionalidad de Rin. Ibiki reía pícaro aunque no incomodaría a la inocente joven con algún mordaz comentario. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido, Kakashi tosió y Rin se acomodó el cabello.

-Etto… etto… Perdón, tengo que irme… Debo avisarle algo a Tsunade-sama… Con su permiso… -salió huyendo Eriki con la cara roja y entonando su dulce timidez.

Kakashi no se atrevió a seguirla con la mirada, reconocía que aquel momento lo dejó extasiado y ansioso de más. Entonces, vio en el suelo una finísima y transparente aguja. Si no fuese por su aguda vista, jamás la hubiese percibido. Pronto comprendió de qué se trataba. Ibiki le golpeó la espalda y le entregó su libro de Icha Icha Paradise con una gran sonrisa.

-Creo que pronto dejarás de releer estas novelas… Sólo hazle caso a Tsunade con lo de la manita caliente, sino quieres tener problemas con ella… -Ibiki le dedicó una gran sonrisa. –Al fin sientas cabeza… -y rió.

Kakashi le respondió…

-Sí, creo que sí… -pero estaba absortó en la delicada aguja que había encontrado.

Pronto con Ibiki comenzó a caminar por los pasillos para dirigirse a uno de los famosos túneles secretos de la oficina. Después de ver a Inao, Tsunade le reveló la ubicación de ciertos corredores subterráneos para mantener vigilada a la población. Kakashi se encargó de vigilarlos y de mandar escuadrones a patrullar al suponer que los akahaki podrían conocerlos, y si no, por medio de ellos le caerían de sorpresa.

A Ibiki también le encargaron la misma misión. Juntos se habían dado cuenta que aquellos subterráneos contenían trampas muy antiguas que nadie sospechaba. Por ello decidieron reunirse para compartir diferentes puntos de vista y ver cómo podrían usarlos lo antes posible.

Al terminar de escuchar a Ibiki y concluir su plan para su uso, nuevamente se concentró en la delgada aguja que hallara. Kakashi tenía sospechas de lo que podría ser, pero no sabía cómo comprobarlo. Ibiki notó de inmediato su expresión y también sospechó sobre aquel objeto.

–Crees que… -dijo Ibiki.

–Puede ser…- respondió Kakashi.

-¡Qué lástima! ¡A mí sí me gustaba la chica! –sonrio Ibiki con pesar en la mirada.

Pronto un joven de la oficina llegó hasta ellos para avisarles de los atentados en los círculos uno y cinco, de los heridos y de la toma de movimientos para alertar más a los shinobis. Los dos hombres se sorprendieron, pero mantuvieron la fría compostura de siempre.

-¡Oye! ¿Eriki fue con Tsunade-sama? -preguntó Morino.

-¿Eh? Sí, la vi hace un momento en su oficina y luego le volvió a encargar algo.

Kakashi le pidió al joven que se le acercara. Este confiado accedió y sin previo aviso le incrustó la aguja en el cuello. El muchacho gritó tan sólo un instante y cayó dormido al suelo. Ibiki lo observó sin inmutarse y repitió…

-¡Qué lástima! ¡A mí sí me gustaba la chica!

Kakashi suspiró…

-No eras el único… Bueno, creo que tengo que ir a buscarla para saber que trama.- dijo con su alegre tono. –Te encargo lo de los túneles… -dijo el peligris y se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

Ibiki asintió y después se quedó solo mirando el adormitado cuerpo del joven. Una gota de molestia le corrió por la frente.

–Maldito Kakashi. También tengo que cargar con éste chico… -suspiró resignado.

* * *

Sakura comenzó a despertar poco a poco y lo que contempló fue oscuridad. Le ardía el cuerpo, la frente y la marca en su cadera le quemaban la piel y la circulación, sus ojos le irritaban y los creía hinchados. Sentía como si la sangre transmitiera fuego en todo su cuerpo y un sabor amargo le agotara la saliva.

Minako, quien estaba recargada en la pared, al ver que despertaba se dirigió a ella. Sacó de su bolsa de equipo un frasco con un líquido y se lo dio a beber. Sakura esperaba que fuese agua o algo frío, pero casi lo escupió al saborear que era rancio y casi picante. Minako la sostuvo y la obligó con gentileza a beber más.

-Vamos, Sakura. Esto te hará bien. Te aliviarás más rápido. -la obligó a tomar más sorbos con cuidado.

Sakura ya comenzaba a sentir alivio en ese elixir y se aferró a él cuando las irritaciones se hicieron leves. Al acabárselo, el sabor amargo fue dejando una sensación seca en su garganta. Al final se juzgó con energías, pocas, pero podía mantenerse en pie.

Sakura fue incorporándose y desvaneciendo el aturdimiento. Al ver a la akahaki que la observaba con expectación quedó perpleja al notar que podía sentir su chakra y el de otros tantos a su alrededor como si fuesen partículas visibles sobre una común ventisca. Sabía la ubicación de algunos ninjas y la oscuridad del túnel ya no era densa ni desconocida. Un gran poder emanaba de su interior. De repente presintió que podría ser invencible, libre y capaz de realizar cualquier cosa con su fuerza. Un éxtasis le cosquilleó el vientre con intensidad, estaba emocionada y perpleja ante lo que descubría.

**(¿Te gusta?)**

Escuchó una voz en su cabeza. Sakura asintió…

**(Esto es tan sólo una pequeña probadita de lo que tú puedes hacer… Cumple con tu parte del trato y te mostraré el resto…) **

La voz se desvaneció. Se sentía distinta, muy alejada de la Sakura de antes…

-Sakura -la llamó Minako. –Es hora… ¿Qué decides? -la akahaki preparó a escondidas su daga.

Sakura se dio cuenta al sentir un poco tensa el aura de su compañera.

–No es necesario que uses eso. -respondió asombrando a la akahaki. Minako sonrió… -Ya tomé mi decisión… -dijo la joven de los ojos verdes.

Estos brillaron por un instante y después se desvaneció cuando ella emitió una feroz y escalofriante sonrisa.

* * *

Antes del ataque del quinto círculo…

Lee corría tratando de alcanzarla

-¿Desde cuándo Sakura era tan rápida? -se preguntó Lee.

La pelirrosa gritaba que la dejara con lágrimas en los ojos. Rock Lee insistía en hablar hasta que la alcanzó colocándose enfrente de ella y atrapándola entre sus largos brazos.

-¡Suéltame! -rugía Sakura. -¡Escuché lo que decía Neji a Naruto! ¡Quieren matarme! -El ninja trataba de tranquilizarla. Y una vez que lo consiguió…

-Espera, no fue todo lo que escuchaste. Es una orden del consejo… No porque Tsunade-sama quisiese llevarla a cabo. Pero, si permaneces con nosotros, ellos no podrán hacer nada en contra tuya… No te preocupes, yo te protegeré con mi vida… -dijo Lee abrazándola.

Sakura lloró y lo abrazó también diciendo…

-Lee… eres tan bueno conmigo… No entiendo cómo es que no te he considerado antes…

Rock Lee enrojeció y el corazón le latió fuerte…

-Saku… Saku… Sakura… -La ojijade lo miró seductoramente.

Lee no pudo el evitar llorar mentalmente…

-_"Al fin… el reconocimiento que tanto he estado esperando. Sakura ya se siente atraída por mis encantos… No voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad" _- De pronto recordó a Naruto y a Satín. Más lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos- _"¡No! ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?... No puedo debatirme entre el amor de mi vida y el de toda mi juventud. Además, Naruto es mi amigo… ¡No puedo traicionarlo!... Ni aprovecharme de la situación tan perturbadora de Sakura. Eso no sería de caballeros… Lo siento mi frágil y dulce flor de cerezo, alma de mi alma, luz de mis ojos, pero un ninja no puede desviarse del camino de la rectitud por intuiciones pasionales… Lo siento hermosa, pero mi vida y la tuya ya tomaron rumbos distintos…"_ - Lee iba a deshacer dolorosamente el abrazo de Sakura cuando…

-¡Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!... -rugió una feroz voz delante de ellos.

Satín era un feroz energúmeno, estaba iracunda y los ojos grandes rabiaban. Sakura se separó de Lee con una severa mirada y los dejó enfrentarse.

Satín se dirigió a él con grandes y pesados pasos. Lee sudaba frío y negaba agitando las manos…

-Jejeje… ¡No es nada de lo que tú piensas! ¡Nadita! ¡Nadita! ¡Nadita!... -luego cayó arrodillado. -¡Por favor! ¡Créeme!

Satín preparó sus puños y comenzó a darle una golpiza a Lee…

-¡Decías que yo era la única! ¡Qué te habías olvidado de ella! -Rugía.

Aiko y Sai, que acababa de regresar del edificio principal, estaban con ella cuando vieron la escena. Ninguno de ellos trató de detenerlos, aunque Aiko estaba consternada.

–No lo entiendo… Satín tiene muchos pretendientes ¿Por qué se pone así? ¿Y Shino?

Sai mantenía su ya común sonrisa.

–Yo creo que se trata más de orgullo que de amor en ese tipo de cosas. Shino y Lee son vistos por ella como algo de su propiedad… Aunque, jamás la he visto comportarse así con Shino o alguien. Eso lo leí en un libro… -termina Sai.

Aiko pensó.

–Sí… tienes razón… -Luego ambos vieron a Sakura. La pelirrosa estaba perpleja, como si nunca los hubiese visto así antes.

Sai se le acercó y ésta se asustó.

–Relájate Sakura, no te morderé, sino, Naruto me mataría… ¿Qué haces aquí? -la pelirrosa iba a responder hasta que escucharon una explosión.

Todos de inmediato fueron al lugar. Estaba un poco más lejos de lo que pensaban. Sai dibujó un ratón con su pergamino, le dio vida y lo mandó para buscar a Sasuke.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la escena, Kiota ya estaba interrogando a sus compañeros ninja. Kurenai, quien ahora llevaba el cabello corto y llevando un traje negro ajustado con una toga roja, le explicaba cómo es que habían ocurrido. Iruka, Gai y ella estaban caminando cuando sintieron un leve viento, entonces este aumentó su fuerza y los tres fueron atacados por el akahaki.

Al parecer, controlar el viento era su habilidad, después los enfrentó cuerpo a cuerpo e Iruka salió lastimado. Anko llegó y le hizo frente hasta que fue lastimada también. Gai salió en su defensa y al parecer hirió al enemigo. Kiota tomaba nota de todo y les reveló que lo mismo había ocurrido en el primer círculo. Esto intrigó al grupo.

Lee, Aiko, Satín, Sai y Sakura observaron algunas tiendas destruidas, casas agrietadas y muros y techos caídos. Sakura parecía nerviosa al ver los heridos y no se dirigió a ellos. Anko estaba sentada en el suelo con un hombro lastimado, Iruka estaba a su lado, con una herida en la cabeza y evitando la hemorragia con un trapo sobre la herida. Todavía sonreía y platicaba con Anko, quien no se veía tan optimista. Tenten estaba con ellos, les había ayudado a contener las heridas de ambos. Gai, con un ANBU que lo interrogaba, estaba sonriente y daba una heroica explicación de cómo es que hirió al enemigo y después exclamó una gran maldición al no poderlo atrapar.

A diferencia del otro equipo, ellos no abandonaron el círculo para seguir protegiendo a Sakura. Gai dio una lustrosa descripción de cómo eran los poderes del akahaki, y aunque se parecía a los siete, concluyó que éste era nuevo…

-Sí señores. Sus técnicas no sólo eran una manifestación muy potente de su chakra. Controlaba el viento y se movía como si él mismo fuese una rápida ventisca. Pero, yo no recuerdo esas habilidades en los siete akahakis que nos atacaron antes. Cuando fuimos a su persecución, no sólo estaban esperándonos, también observaban nuestros ataques. Este, observé, no tenía idea de cuales eran mis habilidades… -quedó pensativo Gai. –Me da mala espina… Pero… -haciendo un ademán de triunfo y sacando con los dedos la V de victoria rió a carcajadas. Aunque muy en su interior se había asustado como la primera vez, no pudo evitar estar contento de al fin haber cobrado venganza. Antes de cualquier goze, había aconsejado a Kiota y a los ANBU's pasar su información. Aquello era de suma importancia… -¡Soy el mejor! ¡Al fin puse a ese mugroso Akahaki en su lugar!...

-¡Papá! -gritó una fuerte voz y a Gai le dieron escalofríos.

-_"¡Dios!... Grita como su madre" _-se giró lentamente y vio a Satín correr hacia él.

Al ver la cara de preocupación de su bella hija, dejó de pensar en un futuro regaño por parte de ella y extendió los brazos. Satín se abalanzó contra él. Estaba muy asustada de que le hubiese pasado algo y lo abrazó. Gai paternal le acarició el largo y oscuro cabello.

–Ya pequeña… Ya pequeña… Tu papá es demasiado genial para dejarse vencer… -dijo guiñándole el ojo y sonriendo haciendo brillar sus blanquecinos dientes. Satín hizo brillar sus ojos castaños oscuros y sus labios carmesíes sonrieron.

Tenten al ver que se acercaba Lee con Sakura sintió un gran alivio.

-¡Lee qué bueno que llegas! ¡Sakura! -y la abrazó. -¡Qué bueno que estés aquí! ¡Te necesitamos! -Jaló a una consternada Sakura hacia los heridos.

Lee vio que se acercó Neji y esté le preguntó qué había ocurrido. El joven le respondió sobre el ataque y después Kurenai se les acercó.

–Que nadie abandone sus puestos… Tendrán que regresar a donde estaban para seguir custodiando la aldea… Se avecina otro asalto, posiblemente… -Los dos jóvenes asintieron.

-Sí, pero nuestra misión era… -decía Lee y fue golpeado por Neji.

Kurenai los miró consternada. Neji reaccionó rapidamente.

–Sí… claro, eso haremos… -después se fue. Rápidamente se dirigió hacía Lee… -¿Encontraste a Sakura?

-Sí, está allá -señaló a donde Tenten seguía arrastrándola. Neji usando su velocidad corrió hacía ella y se interpuso en el camino de Tenten.

-¡Neji! -dijo sorprendida la chica. Sakura los miraba fijamente.

-Debemos irnos de aquí -ordenó Hyuga tomando a Sakura de la muñeca, ésta comenzó a protestar y a rogar que la soltara.

-¿Qué te pasa? -reclamó Tenten

-Luego te explicó, pero es esencial que no estemos a la vista de akahaki. -responde Neji y Sakura trataba de zafarse…

-No iré con ustedes… ¿Me quieren hacer daño, verdad? -preguntó Sakura.

Lee se acercó corriendo y la calmó.

-¡No, Sakura! Vamos a protegerte, pero debes confiar en nosotros. De lo contrario, el consejo irá tras de ti.- la pelirrosa severa se contuvo.

-Lee tiene razón Sakura… -Apareció Gai.

Su hija Satín los miraba desde lejos con cara de pocos amigos y harta se les acercó.

–Muy bien… ¿Qué pasa aquí? -exigió Satín.

Gai suspiró.

–Cielo, papi tiene algunas cosas que arreglar con ellos… Quédate dónde estás y no bajes la guardia… -Gai y sus tres discípulos con Sakura desaparecieron en una nube de humo…

Satín tosió y furiosa gritó.

-¡Bakas! ¡No me tengan a la expectativa! ¿¡Qué rayos sucede con Sakura!?

Anko, a lo lejos, había visto como Gai se había llevado a la kunoichi médico…

-¿Y qué? ¿Es que acaso no piensan curarnos?... -rugió la ninja.

Iruka reía de ver la expresión de furia en su colega.

–Recuerda la misión… De seguro la llevarán con la Hokage. -responde.

-Además no son graves… Agradézcanle a Gai por atacarlo así…-dijo Kurenai.

-Sí, claro… -respondió Anko con su tono apático.

Entonces llegó Aiko con unas vendas en su paquete ninja. Al ver que Sakura no podía atender a los heridos, por alguna extraña razón, ella decidió hacerlo mientras llegaban los paramédicos. Anko la miró asustada

-¡Hey!... ¡Tú eres veterinaria! -rugió.

Aiko sonrió…

-Sí, pero en tiempos de crisis no hay mucha diferencia entre atender unas heridas humanas u otras bestiales… Además, también somos bestias combatientes y no solemos desviarnos mucho de otros animales… Las heridas sangran y eso en común en todos. Tenemos carne y venas… - Aiko fue interrumpida por Ank.

–Sísísísísí... ¡Ya entendí!

-Jajaja… Te callaron Anko… Estoy de acuerdo con la joven… jajajaja… -rieron Iruka y Kurenai.

Anko se sonrojó molesta y resignada…

-Bien, niña haz lo tuyo… ¡Pero que te quede claro que no soy un maldito perro!... Grrrr… ¡Tú cállate animal!... – lo último se lo dedicó a Iruka cuando éste le ladró.

Aiko con paciencia y serenidad comenzó a revisar la herida de la enfurecida kunoichi.

Sai y Kiota hablaban sobre el atentado y concluyeron como Gai que eran nuevos integrantes…

-Si es así, debe haber más… Los siete no son los únicos… -dijo Sai.

Kiota pensó que aquello complicaba sus planes. Todos estaban al tanto de las habilidades de cada akahaki, sin duda con aquella revelación le habían cambiado el panorama. Sai se puso serio y frío…

-Yo recomiendo a que se les avise a todos los demás ninjas. De esa manera tendrán otra idea de lo que ocurre y esperarán cualquier cosa… -Kiota no estaba seguro.

–No quiero causar pánico entre los demás… Tengo que consultarlo con Sasuke-sempai. Esto también le caerá de sorpresa… -concluyó.

-Bien, yo ya le envié una señal a Sasuke. No tardará en aparecerse… -Sai hizó ademán de irse y llamó a Aiko y a Satín quienes eran integrantes de su equipo.

Los paramédicos habían llegado.

Kiota tuvo un llamado de su otro "Yo" desde el círculo uno. Se acercó al trío y…

-¡Sai! ¿Qué pasó con Sakura? La vi hace un momento… -preguntó el peliazul.

Sai no perdía la seriedad y Satín respondió enojada al suponer que su capitán no lo haría.

–Se la llevaron mi padre y su trío de bakas… ¿Contento?

Después los tres ninjas partieron a su sector.

_Continuará..._

* * *

De acuerdo un capitulo mas publicado.

Vamos a hacer un pequeño resumen del capitulo: Por fin la charla entre Sakura y Eichiro Inao acaba con el desmayo de la primera Y A Eikiri (tambien conocida como Rin) se le manda el dar la señal, solo para que Kakashi e Ibiki terminen sabiendo que es una espia. Los ataques a los circulos de la aldea empiezan a sucederse y se descubren nuevos akahakis con nuevas habilidades. Por otra parte, "Sakura" es escoltada por el equipo de Gai hacia la torre Hokage para ponerla en custodia y vigilancia.

Y ahora un pequeño avance del proximo capitulo: Sasuke se entera de la creacion de su clan y de diversos aspectos de los doujutsus y clanes como el Haruno, asi como Abukara y Akahaki. El equipo Gai llega a la torre Hokage y se dividen con ciertos propositos. Tan solo faltan unos pocos capitulos mas hasta la culminacion de esta primera parte, asi que estad atentos.

Creo que me he pasado un poco con el resumen... pero creo que para entender mejor las cosas habria que seguir leyendo... ¿no?

Una vez mas gracias a todos aquellos que han leido la historia, dejado un review, o añadido a favoritos, alertas o seguidores, muchas gracias.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	21. Capitulo 19

Un poco tarde pero he estado algo ocupada hoy en dia y para cuando me he acordado acababa de terminar de cenar, pero bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo de la historia, no me explayo que si no estas notas de autor podrian ser mas largas que el propio capitulo.

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece... Naruto y sus personjes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, y la trama y muchos de los personajes y lugares etc... pertenecen a kittycat.

Mini-ficha:

**Titulo:** Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Mistico; Clan Haruno

**Rango:** T (mas avanzada la historia cambiara a M)

**Personajes principales:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Este fic viene en forma de intriga y su extensión es novelesca. Se distingue en dos partes. Contiene escenas de violencia, erotismo y lemon.

**Géneros:** General (Aventura, Romance, Drama, Fantasía, Misterio, Humor, Angustia, Espiritual etc.)

Espero que os guste - narracion normal

_Espero que os guste_ - sueños, recuerdos y por el estilo

-Espero que os guste - dialogo normal

_-"Espero que os guste"_ - pensamientos

**(Espero que os guste) **- Inner Sakura

Y en fin, como ya he visto, despues de tanto tiempo que ya me vale, que no me salen mis cambios de escena (**** o -.-.-.-), barra espaciadora = cambio de escena.

* * *

Libro I: Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Místico; Clan Haruno

Parte I: La Despedida: El secreto guardado de Sachi Haruno y el rapto de Sakura de Konoha por miembros de Akahaki.

**Capítulo 19**

Arrojó una silla enfurecido y se estrelló contra unas repisas, haciéndolas caer violentamente.

Sasuke apretaba feroz el respaldo de su silla y rugía furioso, su sharingan estaba encendido. El rojo de su iris manifestaba su ira y su confusión.

-¡Malditos! ¡Estamos malditos! -decía para sí.

Lo pergaminos estaban sobre la mesa extendidos e iluminados por un rayo de sol que comenzaba a ocultarse. Sasuke los miraba con odio y ansiedad. No sabía si sentirse bien por haberlo comprendido al fin o mal por saberlo. Tampoco si fue correcto lo que hizo o si hubiese preferido no conocerlos nunca.

Las añejas imágenes eran claras. Existía un poder más estremecedor y terrorífico que el mismo Kyuubi, este ser o ente podría destruir el continente entero con tan sólo despertar la mitad de su poder. El clan Abukara y sus nueve hijas eran sus custodios. Sólo aquellos que tenían el sello en su sangre para invocar el poder de línea de sangre eran llamados para despertar y controlar aquella criatura. Era un privilegio que les habían otorgado los dioses en caso de verse amenazados por los demonios u otros entes de los cuales no podría aún imaginar.

Sasuke sonrió.

–Uchiha… -dijo con una mueca.

Se contaba que el origen de su clan radicaba en la permutación de un demonio. Incluso existían leyendas que él consideraba sonsas y carentes de credibilidad y vestigios. Una princesa del clan Hyuga fue seducida por un incubo, dando vida al fundador del clan Uchiha y enemigo eterno de los aliados de los dioses.

Su clan, en tiempos lejanos, era el más temible y poderoso que hubiese podido existir en el continente, las leyendas decían que eran dueños de más de la mitad de las tierras del Fuego y que su familia arrasó y conquistó la mitad del continente por un largo tiempo, hasta que los Guerreros del estandarte blanco del Sol ayudaron a los grupos sometidos, junto con sus arrogantes samuráis, y comenzaron a organizarse para derrocarlos y orillarlos a vivir en las zonas toscas e infértiles del País.

Las décadas pasaron con pena y el clan Uchiha luchó por el sustento, y, los sobrevivientes, se hicieron pasar por mercenarios y asesinos a sueldo para recuperar alguna vez lo perdido. Incluso, se dice que Hashirama Senju, al no poder acabar con ellos, prefirió tenerlos como aliados y por esa razón los hizo parte de la fundación de Konoha para desterrar a los que alguna vez confinaran a los portadores del sharingan, el clan Abukara.

Su alianza fue la más poderosa que hubiese podido existir, pero, de cualquier forma, la historia del clan Uchiha estaba conformada de leyendas escalofriantes, crueles y sangrientas; y aunque volvieron al mundo humano como un grupo redimido, todavía seguían siendo vistos como entidades salvajes y demoniacas, indignas de poder convivir al nuevo y moderno mundo que se abría paso con la caída de los antiguos clanes del estandarte blanco del sol.

Madara no perdió las esperanzas de querer recuperar lo que alguna vez les correspondiese, era un sueño compartido por su difunto hermano e inculcado pos sus antecesores, y por ello fue el único en revelarse y en ganar a cambio el exilio final. Según el clan, ya no deseaba más contiendas y por ello optaron por traicionar a su propio líder, o a su no tan estimado tío tatarabuelo, y olvidar la gloria que los conformase para acabar con la guerra.

Sasuke, cuando estuvo con él, no deseaba entender esa obsesión por el reiterado regreso a la gloria Uchiha, pero los pergaminos afirmaban algunas cosas y desmentían otras, y por ello tuvo que reconocer que ahora entendía a su antepasado, a Itachi y a su padre. La gloria de los Uchiha radicó en su poder ocular, el doujutsu sharingan, pero existía uno más terrible que el mismo Susanoo del sharingan, la última etapa de esa técnica. Este ojo, era llamado Tanomi no hinoiri y su poder era tal que desafiaba a los mismos dioses.

Controlaba los siete elementos que nacían del inframundo, reconocía a los maestros demonios y podría abrir las puertas del infierno, con una mirada bastaba para enviar a cuanta alma los observara a las tierras de la muerte eterna.

"_Quién influya sobre el demonio, dominará las pasiones humanas, la mayor debilidad que pueda tener…" _

Esas palabras salieron de la venenosa boca de Eichiro Inao, recordó Sasuke con amargura y sin más reparos siguió leyendo el pergamino.

La caída del Clan Uchiha fue causada cuando este don fue contenido por el mismo Abukara, pero no exactamente la rama principal de esta familia; Haruno, su descendiente, guardaron en sus verdes y esmeralda ojos la clave para despertar la última fase, un castigo para contener todo aquel amenazante poder. Por esa razón Konoha tenía esa información en sus manos y el primer Hokage mandó a esconderlo para que ningún portador del sharingan pudiese tener el deseo de adquirirlo; porque de ser así, se despertarían otras fuerzas que serían incontrolables. Itachi lo conocía y por ello no deseaba que su padre lo adquiriese, pero…

Sasuke no sabía por dónde conjeturar, hasta que sacó otro pliegue del pergamino que tenía más escritos y la grafía de un ojo verde y otro azul. Al terminar de leerlo, estuvo de acuerdo con Toju sobre sus deducciones. Su sharingan no pudo haber derivado tan sencillamente del Byakugan, era su hijo, pero su planeación fue siniestra y determinada.

Los tres doujutsus más poderosos derivaban de uno más omnipotente, casi divino denominado "El ojo de Dios". En el pergamino no describían cuál era exactamente su poder; sin embargo era un doujutsu que podría crear o destruir a su mundo. Este doujutsu lo poseían los dioses y este había derivado en otros más.

También los dioses contaban con criaturas poderosas a los que el clan Abukara y sus casas protegían y podían manipular en contra de los demonios. Estas criaturas eran similares a los bijuus, como el zorro de nueve colas. Su poder podría ser estremecedor y peligroso. Sasuke recordó a la criatura que Inao había invocado, la cual, le pareció que no había desatado todo su poder. Esto confundía a Sasuke. El clan Uchiha era descendiente de uno de esos entes. La sangre de demonio corría por sus venas, eso explicaba el uso del sharingan y el odio que su clan tenía por Abukara.

Los doujutsus más fuertes que conocían eran el byakugan, el rin´negan y el sharingan. Sin embargo, el pergamino hablaba de seis doujutsus permitidos y cuatro malditos. El sharingan estaba entre esos cuatro por su creación clandestina. Los otros tres los desconocía.

Su doujutsu era maldito por ser una técnica de los demonios para controlar a sus criaturas y poder anclar combate con Abukara o sus dioses. Mas el misterio de su poder fue escondido y ocultado por los famosos guerreros de la luz. Sólo ellos los resguardaban y podían acceder a tales para que sus auténticos dueños no los usaran.

Haruno era la clave para llegar a saber cómo recuperarlo y esa clave era la Mirada Mística, cuyo poder purificador podría desvanecer todo tipo de jutsu y chakra a voluntad, incluso los demonios le temían y si eran sellados por su mirar podrían ser manipulados y su identidad desvanecida… ¿Pero cómo habría actuado sobre el sharingan?... ¿Acaso eso es lo que busca? Sí es así, ¿Para qué o quién?... ¿Konoha? ¿Acaso era para asesinar a Naruto y los otros ochos demonios?... Esta mirada tenía tres caras, una de ellas era dorada, como los ojos penetrantes de Eichiro y… ¿Toju?... Sòlo el más poderoso del clan podría tener ese doujutsu y ese era Eichiro… ¿Pero por qué quería a Sakura? La única opción que se le ocurrió, quizás fuera para hacerse de sus ojos o le prestara su don para hacer un ejercito de todos los hijos de Abukara.

Tiempo atrás hubo una guerra, hace cuatrocientos años aproximadamente, que marcó esa diferencia entre los bendecidos por los dioses y los exaltados por los demonios. Los primeros ganaron la guerra y mantuvieron a los demonios alejados, guardando sus poderes. Tiempo después se repitió la historia y el resultado fue la inversa, pero los guerreros de la luz ocultaron tan bien sus dones que no permitieron que los demonios volvieran a usarlos. Entre esos guerreros estaban los Haruno, según traducía en el pergamino…

-Sakura… Después de todo, si hubieras podido servirme de algo en el pasado. De haberlo sabido… -se dijo con un tono siniestro.

Los doujutsus tenían un fin, para destruir, crear, proteger y controlar lo creado. Eran armas dadas por los dioses y los demonios. Y se necesita un gran nivel de chakra y de algo llamado residema para poder obtenerlos. Sasuke no tenía idea de qué rayos era un residema, pero lo averiguaría. A su vez, cada una de las técnicas oculares tenía una cualidad única para poder manipular el chakra. Por ello, en el viejo mundo, existieron clanes que fueron portadores de ese poder.

Ya estaba cansando y le ardían los ojos. El conocimiento de esta historia no fue lo que lo había perturbado. Su mangenkyo sharingan no estaba completo. Faltaba algo para poder controlar indiscutiblemente al kyuubi, este se había vuelto muy poderoso con la unión de Naruto y su control no duraba lo suficiente, o eso sentìa, y ese era el siguiente nivel. Tal cambio, decía el pergamino, podría llegar a sublevar sus poderes. La técnica no sólo se daría a su vista, lo transformaría completamente y lo ayudaría a avanzar al siguiente nivel espiritual y físico.

–"Cerca de los mismos dioses"- repitió Sasuke.

Estaba maldito no sólo porque la sangre de algún demonio corriera por sus venas; sus poderes estaban sellados por otros y esos otros eran los emparentados con Eichiro Inao: Abukara y Haruno.

Le rabiaba pensar que estuviese sujeto a ese individuo y su prole, y que éste en cualquier momento dado, pudiese controlarlo por completo. Los Uchiha fueron sometidos por su clan durante mucho tiempo. Ahora entendía porque se unieron a Hyuga y a Senju en la fundación de Konoha, para acabar con Abukara. El principal objetivo de Madara era conseguir esta información para saber cómo obtener el poder máximo del mangenkyo, el Tanomi no hinoiri. Ahora él, ambicionaba ese poder, no entendía bien porque, pero lo necesitaba. Algo en su interior se lo pedía a gritos, en sueños y en recuerdos. Tenía que averiguar por qué…

-Interesante lectura ¿Verdad? Pero yo creo que no terminarás esta noche de leerla -dijo una voz femenina. La misma que lo visitara en el templo de su casa. Sasuke se giró y la observó. Era igual que la primera vez.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -preguntó frío Uchiha. La mujer permanecía de brazos cruzados.

-En este momento no deben importarte cuales son mis objetivos. Lo único que te interesa ahora es saber qué te conviene y qué no… Piensa por ti mismo, por qué estoy haciendo esto. Te sorprenderías al saber que es por una simpleza… -dijo la mujer.

-No estoy para juegos… Con esta revelación ¿Crees que confiaría en ti? Jajaja… Debes estar sedada. Acabo de enterarme que mis ancestros fueron esclavos de los tuyos. Ustedes, Abukara, se dicen descendientes de los dioses… Pero, siempre tuvieron temor de los Uchiha por tener la capacidad de manifestar el poder máximo del sharingan… Una técnica prohibida, hace cuatrocientos años porque casi los hizo perder la guerra… Madara Uchiha, mi clan, mi padre y mi hermano trataron de hacer todo para recuperarlo y fallaron. Yo no lo haré… -dijo Sasuke con los ojos encendidos.

-Mmm… Eso prueba que hay muchas otras cosas que te falta por saber… -se acercó la mujer más a Sasuke, el cual no miraba un punto fijo. -¿Te mueres por conocerlo, verdad?

Sasuke miró con fiereza a la mujer.

-La pregunta es si estás preparado para usarlo. El mangenkyo sharingan fue una técnica prohibida porque demandaba una sufrible cantidad de chakra para completarse, arriesgando la vida de su portador y de los de su alrededor. El padre del abuelo de Madara fue sellado por eso y arrebatado del equilibrio de sus fuerzas para evitar una vez más el peligro. Nadie, más que él, ha podido con ello e invocar al Tanomi no hinoiri. El primer Uchiha nacido lo intentó, casi lo logra, mas no fue suficiente sin el equilibrio arrebatado. El portador para poder manifestarlo necesita una poderosa cantidad de chakra, de lo contrario no resistiría y tampoco podría desarrollarlo a la perfección. Ese descontrol se lo dio Abukara con una tècnica...

- ¿Con el ojo mistico?... Entonces, segùn estos pergaminos, necesito de ese truco para liberarme.

-También debes de tener un grado potencial de resídema…- la mujer notó la interrogante en Sasuke. – Es decir, que la cantidad de energía física debe ser equivalente a la energía espiritual. Ya sabes que se llega a eso con entrenamiento y meditación… Básico en la enseñanza genin… Mas, si no es así, el cuerpo se desgasta más rápido de lo que debe ser… Por eso, los Uchiha que han usado el manguekyo sharingan han sufrido la ceguera… Ese es el castigo para todo aquel que use un doujutsu. Muchas veces no es porque no entrenen mucho, sino porque está en las leyes mismas de la naturaleza…Querer ser un dios o un demonio, tiene un precio caro para nosotros los insignificantes humanos… Si sigues sufriendo con el mangenkyo sharingan y tu famosa vista de halcón, ¿Crees que no sería peor con la siguiente gran fase?...

Sasuke Uchiha sonrió.

-¿A qué viene todo este curso genin? -preguntó con desdeño.

Percibió que la mujer sonreía tras la máscara.

–Veo satisfactoriamente que tienes más capacidad de controlar el mangenkyo que Itachi y Madara… Eso me alegra, y estás consciente de que perderás la vista cada vez que utilices una cantidad mayor a la que te permitan tus fuerzas. El kyuubi lo requiere… Ya no es un bijuu que se deje manipular con facilidad… Te diste cuenta de eso en tu última batalla con Naruto… Lo que quiero ahora es que veas las pistas que te dejaron los difuntos… -la mujer se acercó a los pergaminos y arrojó uno hacia Sasuke, quien lo atrapó sin problema.

Sasuke lo leyó y sonrió.

–Ahora sé que no estoy en un error… Necesito fortalecerme más para poder controlar mi poder; pero hay cosas que la naturaleza no me permite. Sólo si venzo a Eichiro Inao. Este pergamino dice que los guerreros de la luz son los únicos en poseer el equilibrio completo del chakra y del residema. Eso explica casi su inmortalidad; pero una vez vencidos, sus poderes pasan a quien los derrotó… Si le doy muerte a tu líder, no sólo tomaré sus poderes, también obtendré la siguiente fase… ¿Por qué me ayudas? Es tu líder el que peligra…

La mujer no expresó nada.

–Yo sólo cumplo órdenes de él. Si tiene instintos suicidas, eso no me concierne. Por otra parte, mis razones para obedecer deberán ser un misterio para ti. Además, no creas que será tan fácil. Cada uno tiene un precio diferente, la ley de la oferta y la demanda… -dijo la enmascarada con un tono juguetón y haciendo el gesto de billete con los dedos.

-El precio para ese poder es mi humanidad… Pero ese poder me lo dará todo… -el tono del joven era ansioso.

-Sí que estás informado… Venciendo a Eichiro Inao, te puede ayudar a conseguir lo que quieres, mas toma en cuenta a tus obstáculos que… -la mujer fue interrumpida.

-¿Sus sectarios?... Podré con cualquiera de ellos… -dijo Sasuke.

-¿En serio? En ese caso déjame advertirte sobre uno…

-¿De cuál?...

-Tu humanidad…

-Con mi poder defenderé a Konoha...

-No me refiero a tus cuentas pensientes con esta... aldea..., sino, tu humanidad en los ojos de otra persona…

La mujer se desvaneció entre las sombras y Sasuke no pudo detenerla. Lo último no le gustó como había sonado. Sasuke miró por la ventana y vio que el sol ya comenzaba a caer. Le pareció extraño. Por un momento creyó que ya había visto la puesta del sol antes y apenas estaba comenzando.

Un chillido sonó a sus pies, un ratón de Sai lo estaba jalando hasta que se escapó. Sasuke sabía lo que significaba. Guardó lo pergaminos y se dispuso a llevárselos a su casa primero y después iría a ver qué había pasado. En una llama se desvaneció dejando una vez más a la estancia desolada.

* * *

Naruto había visto las dos explosiones desde lo alto del monte de los hokages. Estaba preocupado, uno de ellos estaba cerca de donde vivía Sakura. Ansiaba ir a dónde ella se encontraba, pero tenía que resistir la tentación para no echar a perder el plan. Yakumo contemplaba aquel lugar preocupada. Estaba ansiosa por estar al corriente de lo que había ocurrido para saber cómo embestir al enemigo.

Tenzo llegó apareciendo en una nube de humo. Los dos jóvenes se acercaron a él de inmediato…

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Y Sakura? -preguntó preocupado Naruto

Tenzo sonrió.

–No se preocupen. No fue tan grave como imaginábamos. Hubo heridos pero nada serio. El señor Yamanaka está recuperándose, sobrevivirá y Anko… bueno… ella está ahora con Tsunade-sama exigiendo explicaciones… Al parecer, no fueron los mismos akahakis que atacaron la aldea aquella noche…- Naruto y Yakumo abrieron sorprendidos los ojos.

-¿Y Sakura? -insistió Naruto.

-Está en el edificio principal con Tsunade-sama. El equipo de Gai la está custodiando. Estará segura… -terminó Tenzo. Naruto pareció más tranquilo, pero Yakumo no sabía de qué hablaban y tenía interrogantes en la cabeza.

-Bien… es momento de empezar… -dijo un anciano muy alto, delgado hasta los huesos y con una encrespada cabellera plateada. El hombre estaba ciego. Naruto lo veía con escalofríos, para él tenía la apariencia de una momia, de aquellas que surgían en las películas.

-Hise Chikaichi- dijo Tenzo con una inclinación. – Me alegra verlo al fin. Hemos sabido de su gran conocimiento sobre estos jutsu de permutación, también que es el único que puede llegar a hacerlos.

Naruto y Yakumo habían estado practicando con Hise toda la tarde para lograr hacer bien la técnica de permutación. Yakumo realizaría una enorme ilusión del kyuubi para poder asustar a sus enemigos, lo haría dos veces; en tanto que Naruto desplazaría una cola del zorro para poder sentir la presencia del bijuu de Eichiro y poder atacarlo. Primero despertaría una cola para sentirlo, después otra para ubicarlo y al terminar la última ilusión de Yakumo aparecería el zorro para pelear con su contrincante. Si no llegase a presentarse el monstruo de los akahaki, los haría creer que el zorro ha despertado y escaparían.

Para ello, Hise Chikaichi estaba con los dos jóvenes. El poder del anciano consistía en hacer una réplica de algún objeto o persona y manipularlo a su antojo. Su chakra influía sobre este y podía hacer que otras personas también lo efectuaran junto con él y establecía una especie de lazo de energías. Hise trajo una réplica miniatura de la aldea, así como del Kyuubi.

Naruto al verlo pensó que todo aquello era broma. Yakumo pudo haber pensado también que no era genial; sin embargo, en una misión al ver los poderes del anciano no dudo más de sus capacidades.

-Haber si entendí… ¿Primero, debo de concentrar mi chakra con el del anciano para que el encuentre a los invocadores del bijuu sobre la maqueta?... ¿Cierto?

-Cierto -asintieron Tenzo y Yakumo.

Naruto se rascó la rubia cabeza.

–Bueno… Mientras, Yakumo se conecta a mí para hacer una ilusión del Kyuubi y poder confundir a Akahaki y atraparlos ¿Cierto?

-Cierto -asintieron Tenzo y Yakumo.

Naruto cerró los ojos como si se concentrara.

–El anciano Hise nos mantendrá conectados a nivel chakra a Yakumo y a mí con la aldea para que ella pueda hacer la ilusión del kyuubi y a su vez que yo pueda localizar al demonio de los Akahaki y después, si no hallo nada, tan sólo usar la ilusión… Pero antes no debo de dejar escapar más de lo que me permitió Tsunade… ¿Cierto?

-Cierto- asintieron Tenzo y Yakumo.

Naruto abrió los ojos…

-¡Qué complicado! ¡Sigo sin entenderlo bien! -rugió el rubio.

Tenzo y Yakumo cayeron de espaldas…

Tenzo trataba de no perder la paciencia.

–Naruto, lo acabas de decir. El poder de Hise consiste en crear conexiones de chakra. Tú energía se unirá con la de él y Yakumo para construir una trampa que envuelva a la colectividad de Konoha. Primero será una ilusión, pero si las cosas empeoran, aparecerás tú sin necesidad de arriesgar la vida. Yakumo necesita de tu energía para imitar a la perfección tu chakra…

-Y a la vez, la necesito para localizar al bijuu de akahaki… Entre demonios se sienten y ubican su presencia chico, ¿Lo sabías?... A diferencia de tu caso, Akahaki puede invocarlo y controlarlo a su antojo, pero en equipo. Si hallamos sus chakras, también lo haremos con ellos… -interrumpió Hise.

Naruto no entendía porque aquel anciano le daba un mal presentimiento…

-¿Eso significa que usted se encargará de toda la acción? -rugió el hiperactivo.

Yakumo se golpeó la frente con impaciencia y a Tenzo le salió una gotita de sudor…

-No, Naruto es que… -Hise lo interrumpió… -Tan sólo seré un conducto para ustedes dos… El resto depende de su poder… -concluyó el viejo.

Los jóvenes se vieron y asintieron. Pronto comenzaron a concentrarse en su chakra. Al terminar, se tomaron de la mano junto al anciano formando un triángulo. En medio de ellos estaba la maqueta de la aldea. Hise realizó unos sellos y comenzó a recitar unas extrañas oraciones en otro idioma.

Tenzo comenzó a sentir una extraña energía después vio asombrado como esta salía de los cuerpos de los jóvenes. Una era anaranjada y similar al fuego y la otra era morada y fría. La energía del anciano era blanca y densa como la niebla. Pronto entendió que estaban comenzando con el jutsu.

* * *

Chunnin, Jounnin y ANBU's andaban de un lugar a otro por todo el edificio rojo y principal de Konoha. Corrían, salían, caminaban o se desvanecían en distintas nubes de humo. Nunca antes se había visto una agitación así en aquel lugar desde la última guerra ninja.

Gai con su equipo custodiaban a Sakura hacia la Hokage. Esta se mostraba serena y atenta a su alrededor. Neji la notó extraño, algo no andaba bien con ella. Intentó usar el byakugan, pero le dolían los ojos y lo poco que percibía parecía normal y borroso, aun así no le daba confianza

-¡Neji! ¡Deja de mirarla así! -le rugió cerca Te ten y vociferaba. – ¡No es un bicho raro! Si no te has dado cuenta, aún no nos traiciona…

Neji miró a Tenten algo confundido y bufó con fastidio.

–No la miraba por eso.- dijo seco

Tenten se sonrojó y sintió furia.

-¿Entonces?... ¡No me digas que a ti también te gusta! ¡Pervertido!

Hyuga se escandalizó, pero rápido mantuvo la compostura fría.

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir algo así!?... -tosió y se serenó. –No es por eso… -luego expresó una discreta mirada de preocupación que sólo la chica tomó en cuenta. Neji miró furtivamente para que nadie los escuchara y luego. -Mi byakugan… No funciona…

Tenten se espantó y casi exclamaba un gritó, pero al ver la expresión severa de Neji lo contuvo. Gai, delante de ellos, hablaba con Sakura para darle ánimos frente a la Hokage, Lee lo apoyaba.

-¿Cómo que no funciona? Explícate… -pidió preocupada Ten ten.

-No puedo usarlo… Veo borroso y cuando quiero activarlo me arden insoportablemente. No puedo ver los puntos vitales de chakra, tampoco de Sakura… Pero eso no es lo que más me preocupa… Hoy, cuando regresaba de la oficina de la Hokage, vi algo extraño. Vi a tres akahakis desvanecerse como un espejismo… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que podría ser? - el tono de Neji trataba de no sonar alarmante.

Tenten captó a lo que se refería…

-¡Por Kami! ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho al sensei? Neji, esto es muy importante… Significa, que pueden estar aquí…

-¡Ya lo sé!... Y por ello no puedo confiar en nadie. ¿Qué tal si uno de ellos es uno de los siete? Se aprovecharían al saber que no puedo ver quiénes son… O quizás ya están entre nosotros. Por ello debo ir directo con Tsunade-sama y decirle lo que pasa… Sasuke y Kakashi deben tener el mismo problema… Tal vez ya aplicaron el polvo sobre Hinata y Hanabi, o en algún otro miembro de nuestro clan… -Neji trataba de contener su miedo.

Tenten observaba como los irritados ojos de Hyuga miraban fúricos sus teorías.

–Debemos mantener primero a salvo a Sakura y después esparcir rápido la voz… Neji, debemos de decirles a Lee y a Gai… No pueden ser de akahaki…

-¡Pruébalo! -rugió en un susurro el ninja.

Tenten aceptó el desafío. Se acercó a Lee decidida y le golpeó fuerte en la cabeza de su compañero…

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó Lee sobándose la cabeza.

Gai y Sakura quedaron consternados.

Tenten con voz y pose de sargento…

-¡Lee! ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Lee se incorporó como soldado.

-¡El verde!

-¿Quién es tu más molesto rival?

-¡Neji!

En ese momento Neji le dio un chispazo y se sonrojó con vergüenza.

-¿Cuál es tu objetivo en la vida?

-¡Ser uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha aunque no sepa ninjutsu o genjutsu!

Gai habló guiñando el ojo y haciendo relucir sus blanquecinos dientes con el pulgar afirmando.

-¡Eso! ¡Así se habla mi eufórico pupilo! -Neji tenía la boca abierta y Sakura estaba perpleja.

-¡Lee! ¿Quién te parece la chica más bonita de Konoha? -exigió Ten ten

-¡Sakura! -dijo Lee luego tembló al recordar a su sensei… -¡No! Es decir… Sakura me gustaba…es muy bonita… es decir ya no lo es… -Notó a Sakura gestuda. -No de ese modo, para mí siempre serás muy bella… quiero decir… También Satín es muy hermosa, pero es que…

Gai con cara de ofendido…

-¿Tratas de decir que mi hija no lo es? ¿Qué tiene mi hija que no se compare con Sakura? ¿Acaso no es lo suficientemente bonita para ti? -a Gai le comenzaban a brillar los ojos.

-¿¡Cómo que ya no soy bonita!? -rugió la pelirrosa.

Lee trataba de disculparse y fue cuando Sakura y Gai, juntos, y al mismo tiempo, le soltaron un fuerte puñetazo y lo estrellaron contra la pared.

Neji con los brazos cruzados.

–Bien me convenciste. Nadie puede llegar a ser tan patético. - y luego se espantó de ver la expresión de Tenten…

-Grrrrr… ¿Qué acaso yo no soy bonita? Lee es un baka…

De pronto vieron llegar a Eriki, quien contenía unos folders. Esta fijó su atención en el grupo, sobre todo en Sakura que la miro con atención.

-Al fin… Aquí están… Tsunade-sama ya preguntaba por ustedes… Ya se corrió la voz entre los aANBU's de que Sakura ha aparecido… Gracias Gai-sensei… -dijo Eriki.

Gai sonrojado…

-De nada linda Eriki. Es todo un placer… Nada complicado para el cuarteto de Gai -Lee asintió otra vez. Sakura se dio un golpe en la frente.

-_"¿Cuarteto de Gai?"_ –pensaron al mismo tiempo Neji y Tenten.

-¿Podemos ver a Tsunade-sama? -preguntó Sakura.

Eriki sonrió.

–Está atendiendo unos asuntos. Pero no tardará en desocuparse. Pero me dijo que si los viera los guiara al cuarto B de espera…

Neji interrumpió bruscamente.

-¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Necesitamos hablar con la Hokage ahora!

Eriki se puso nerviosa.

–Etto… Si quieres yo le digo personalmente…

Neji rugió...

-¡No! Necesito hablar con ella ahora… Es urgente…

Tenten le susurró a Gai lo que le dijo Neji. Entonces Gai con una sonrisa se les acercó…

-Bien, mi bella Eriki… Nosotros esperaremos a Tsunade en la puerta. Mientras Sakura descansa en la sala. Te ten y Lee se quedaran con ella… Bien, vamos Neji…

Gai tomó al chico del hombro y juntos salieron de allí. El sensei se sorprendió al ver a Neji así; era la primera vez que lo veía perder la calma en una oficina.

Eriki recuperando los nervios guió al grupo al cuarto de espera.

Neji le había contado todo a Gai, y luego éste lo regañó por no decirlo antes. Neji se disculpó y planearon decírselo a cualquiera de los dotados de doujutsu para prevenirlos. Como un llamado de la suerte apareció Kakashi en una nube de humo gris con su usual y despreocupado…

-¡Hola! -Gai se asustó.

-¡Kakashi! ¡Eres un pelmazo! ¿Cómo te atréves a darme un infarto? ¡No tienes modales! -rugía su eterno rival con el puño levantado y agitándolo. Neji no decía nada.

-Perdón Gai… Una pregunta… ¿Han visto a Eriki? -dijo el peligris.

-La acabamos de ver hace un rato. Dejó a Lee y a Tenten con Sakura en el cuarto de espera… -agregó Neji.

Kakashi cambio su expresión.

–Sakura… -un tono preocupado salió de su boca. Gai lo percibió y le habló de…- Tenemos algo muy importante que decirte, es sobre tus ojos…

-Ahora no Gai… -terminó Kakashi e iba a ir en dirección de Eriki cuando Neji se interpuso.

-Es urgente… El polvo que la akahaki sopló a nuestros ojos tiene un fin… Nos prohíbe usar nuestras habilidades y ocultar su chakra ante nosotros… Pudieron estar ante nuestra vista y jamás pudimos notarlo.

Kakashi se sorprendió, todos los síntomas que describía Hyuga eran reales. A él también le irritaban y cuando intento usar su sharingan en los túneles le ardieron.

–Sí… Gracias Hyuga… Ahora ya sé quién es la akahaki qué estaba ante nosotros… -Gai y el ojiperlado se asombraron.

-¿Quién?

-Eriki… Debemos detenerla… -Kakashi salió.

-Neji… Tú ve a decirle a Tsunade-sama lo que pasa… -ordenó Gai y fue en pos de su rival.

El más joven del grupo asintió y salió por el lado opuesto.

_Continuara..._

* * *

Bueno, un nuevo capitulo publicado, como habeis visto, en este capitulo se explica la creacion, relaciones y poderos de los Uchiha, asi como de Akahaki, Abukara y los Haruno. Sasuke esta dispuesto a todo por conseguir el poder que sobrepasa incluso al susanoo incluso si eso conlleva a perder su humanidad. Por fin se descubre el plan de Naruto, Yakumo, el viejo Hise y Tenzo (Yamato) para detener a los intrusos. El grupo de Gai y Sakura llegan a la torre para ver a Tsunade, tan solo para separarse luego de que Neji partiese con Kakashi y Gai para detener al intruso.

En el proximo capitulo Sasuke se da cuenta de que los Akahakis ya estan entre ellos en el interior de la aldea y acude a la Hokage para reportar. Los ataques se siguen efectuando, esta vez con el grupo de Hinata, Kiba y Akamaru y Shino y sus alumnos. Por otra parte por fin se descubre como es que Sakura puede estar en dos sitios diferentes (hablando con Eichiro Inao y en la torre con Tenten y Lee) al mismo tiempo.

No estoy segura de para cuando podre subir el proximo capitulo porque para esta proxima semana voy a estar un poco mas ocupada de lo normal, unos amigos de mi madre se van del pais por culpa del trabajo y tengo que ir a su casa para revisar a sus hijos cuando la abuela no pueda estar con ellos, pero creo que si no es para el jueves o el viernes, el sabado sin duda alguna podria subirlo.

Una vez mas, gracias a todos aquellos que dejan reviews o nos agregan a favoritos o seguidores, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo.

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo, chao!


	22. Capitulo 20

Bueno, una vez mas aqui estoy, publicando un nuevo capitulo. Esta vez no me entretengo tanto, os dejo con la historia.

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece... Naruto y sus personjes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, y la trama y muchos de los personajes y lugares etc... pertenecen a kittycat.

Mini-ficha:

**Titulo:** Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Mistico; Clan Haruno

**Rango:** T (mas avanzada la historia cambiara a M)

**Personajes principales:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Este fic viene en forma de intriga y su extensión es novelesca. Se distingue en dos partes. Contiene escenas de violencia, erotismo y lemon.

**Géneros:** General (Aventura, Romance, Drama, Fantasía, Misterio, Humor, Angustia, Espiritual etc.)

Espero que os guste - narracion normal

_Espero que os guste_ - sueños, recuerdos y por el estilo

-Espero que os guste - dialogo normal

_-"Espero que os guste"_ - pensamientos

**(Espero que os guste) **- Inner Sakura

Y en fin, como ya he visto, despues de tanto tiempo que ya me vale, que no me salen mis cambios de escena (**** o -.-.-.-), barra espaciadora = cambio de escena.

* * *

Libro I: Arpegio: El Retorno del Ojo Místico; Clan Haruno

Parte I; La Despedida: El secreto guardado de Sachi Haruno y el rapto de Sakura de Konoha por miembros de Akahaki.

**Capitulo 20**

Sasuke estaba con Kiota, ya había revisado el lugar de los atentados y concluyó que eran distintos a los akahaki que habían enfrentado antes. Sasuke supo que se encontraban en la aldea. Aquellos extraños estaban ocultos en sus calles y usaban alguna clase de genjutsu desconocido o mejorado para pasar desapercibidos. Sasuke trató de sentir algún chakra desconocido y no pudo. Después, trató de usar su mangenkyo y le ardieron los ojos. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que el polvo había sido el causante de que no pudiese verlos.

Enfurecido, trató de pensar cuál sería su siguiente paso. Felicitó a Kiota por su determinación y éste pareció satisfecho. Pensó que con ello se había ganado la confianza del Uchiha. Mas, al preguntarle sobre dónde había estado, Sasuke le respondió con aspereza que aquello no era de su incumbencia. Kiota trató de replicarle sus responsabilidades, pero tras ver la expresión inestable de su jefe se calmó. Después, para deshacer su "impertinencia" le habló de los grupos involucrados en los ataques. Todos ellos eran sus conocidos más cercanos. Sasuke sin inmutarse le preguntó si estaban bien, Kiota respondió que sí y después sacó a colación a Sakura, quien fue enviada con la Hokaghe por el equipo de Gai. La expresión fría de Sasuke cambio y se giró inquieto hacía Kiota.

-¿Para qué?- peguntó sin disimular su interés.

–No lo sé… -respondió el joven. No supo por qué, pero Sasuke tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Quedó callado por un momento y después ordenó que dejaran de revisar los rincones más ocultos de Konoha…

-Dejen de distraerse en estar buscándolos… Ya están aquí… Mantengan sus posiciones y estén alertas… Hazles saber que están bajo un genjutsu de alto nivel. Qué los del centro adopten la posición A, y los de la periferia la posición C -ordenó Sasuke a Kiota y éste asintió, mandó la orden por los comunicadores y a su otra alma.

Sasuke, saltando de tejado en tejado, comenzó a recorrer la ciudad y ver que todos estuvieran preparados. Pensaba primero como estaban ocultos y por donde atacarían principalmente. Todo parecía estar asegurado, aunque sabía que un ninja debía ver más allá de la decepción. Trató de usar una vez su sharingan, pero el dolor iba en aumento como la infección. Descubrió que al tratar de usarlo más, sólo esparciría el daño. No tenía otra opción que dejarse llevar por la intuición y tratar de pensar como ellos.

Una vez que recorrió la ciudad y observó que nadie abandonara su trabajo, tuvo que regresar al edifico principal y reportarse con la Hokage. Además estaba inquieto por el valioso prisionero y pensó que al primer lugar donde irían sería a los terrenos del recinto. Sasuke hizo esparcir la voz de que el famoso miembro de Akahaki había sido trasladado a la prisión de Konoha. Kiota fue al edificio para esperar cualquier cambio. Sasuke pensaba que con ello se confundirían un poco. Así, tuvo que trasladarse al recinto y después pasar por los túneles ocultos que llevaban directo al edificio de la Hokage. Al ser jefe de la policía tenía la función de conocer los accesos secretos de Konoha. Un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba junto a sus hombres más fieles; que hasta el momento no tenía.

Sasuke llegó al edificio y tocó una pared roja y desgastada. El joven concentró su jutsu y desapareció en llama para trasladarse al otro lado.

Llegó al interior del rojo edificio e iría directo hacía la Hokage. De pronto, sintió un chakra desconocido y congelante. Todo el pasillo estaba muy silencioso y no sentía más presencia que la suya. Cuando era líder del grupo hebi, se vio envuelto en las mismas circunstancias.

–Dejá Vu… -dijo Sasuke y trató de usar su sharingan; pero el dolor fue más fuerte y casi dejó escapar un gritó.

Furioso tuvo que resignarse a valerse por sus otros instintos; sacó su espada y camino por el escalofriante corredor. Él ninja sabía que estaba bajo las paredes de una ilusión muy poderosa. Sospechó que incluso ya había tomado más de la mitad del edificio y que sus habitantes aun no estaban enterados de nada.

–Significa que ya están aquí… - aceleró el paso y concentró su chakra para poder sentir cualquier otro e ir tras él.

* * *

En el segundo círculo se encontraban Kiba, Akamaru y Hinata caminando por la calle. Las luces de la aldea ya estaban encendidas y el cielo se tornó oscuro con pequeñas luminiscencias plateadas. Los tres estaban alertas. Pero el tiempo corría rápido y nada pasaba por aquel callejón principal que conducía al centro de la aldea.

-Qué triste está la noche sin gente para alegrarla… -suspiró Hinata.

-Nadie imaginaba que llegaríamos a algo así ¿Verdad Akamaru?- Kiba acarició el pelaje blanco del perro y este ladró.

-Lo… lo del atentado fue una distracción… Ya han pasado casi dos horas y no ha ocurrido nada aun… Esto me da un mal presentimiento… Kiba ¿Crees que vengan por… Naruto?... –preguntó casi en susurro la ojiperlada.

Kiba la miró y la confortó con una palmada en la espalda.

–Hinata. Naruto estará bien. No dejáremos que le pase nada a ese dobe… Además no creo que vengan por Naruto. El símbolo en la plaza no tenía nada que ver con él… Todos pensábamos que era a Naruto a quien querían, pero estando en combate ¿Por qué no aprovecharon para llevárselo?...

Hinata estaba confundida…

-¿Entonces sí crees que sea a Sakura? -la idea la entristeció. –Eso sería terrible… Muy triste para todos, sobre todo para Naruto. Él la quiere tanto…

Kiba observó a su amiga y le volvió a dar otra palmada.

–¿Lo dices por qué la consideras realmente tu amiga o por Naruto?... ¿Aún lo quieres verdad?- Akamaru pareció compartir la preocupación de su dueño.

Hinata se sonrojó completamente y su mirada se agachó sumisa para no revelar su pena.

–Yo… yo… No tiene caso… Naruto está con Sakura. Ambos se aman y yo no puedo interferir en ello. Al verlo tan feliz, me hace pensar que yo no podría ofrecerle algo más valioso que eso…

-¡No seas tonta! ¡Si no lo atrapaste fue porque no tuviste confianza en ti!...- gritó Kiba y se colocó las manos en la cabeza. –A veces exasperas… Tuviste la oportunidad y la dejaste pasar… - Kiba pareció disgustado.

Él estimaba mucho a Hinata, se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas y le daba tristeza verla tan melancólica y apenada cuando se trataba del famoso portador del kyuubi. Con el silencio de la chica, pensó que la había lastimado más y al querer remediar el daño…

-Tienes razón, Kiba…- dijo Hinata mirándolo con una sonrisa. –Pero, no me lamentaré por ello. Por algo suceden las cosas y no sufriré más por eso… Al fin he cambiado y seguiré adelante. Te prometo no mirar atrás para no preocuparte. Gracias por todo Kiba- Hyuga amplió su sonrisa.

Kiba se sonrojó y gruñó…

-No se trata de preocuparme o no… - iba a exasperarse y se calmó con un suspiro. –Bien… Me alegra esa postura. Pero… ¿Acaso no estás saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha? Desde hace casi un año y medio los he visto juntos. Él parece apreciarte y estar a gusto contigo… ¿O acaso es cierto que tu padre ya tomó una decisión con respecto a la unificación del clan Hyuga?... –Akamaru ladró como si exigiera lo mismo.

Hinata supiró con tristeza…

-Etto… yo… No voy a negar que esté saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha. Nos frecuentamos y él es muy amable y atento conmigo. No me subestima y sus pocas conversaciones son muy placenteras… Hasta llegamos a besarnos, pero él sabe que no he podido olvidar a Naruto…

-Vaya que denso… Eso lo ha de hacer sentir muy mal…

Hinata inclinó la cabeza…

-No lo sé… Pero, él tampoco me ama a mí…

Kiba pareció sorprendido…

-¿Y entonces? -Akamaru ladró.

-Lo que nos une a ambos es el… desamor creo yo… supongo que por eso estamos juntos, para hacernos compañía, más que para escucharnos. A él no le gusta exteriorizar sus sentimientos y a mí… bueno, tú ya sabes, me cuesta trabajo. Sobre todo porque nunca sé lo que piensa y no me gusta molestar a la gente… No es tan frío e insensible como ustedes piensan. Él ha pasado por muchas cosas y lo he llegado admirar por eso… Al igual que Naruto, siempre ha salido adelante; pero a costa de muchas cosas; incluso me ha confesado que a veces siente el arrepentimiento… En cuanto a lo de la decisión de mi padre. Es algo que él planea, pero yo… yo… no estoy dispuesta a consentir… Los tiempos cambian, deben hacerlo… -Hinata sonreía con ternura y seguridad. Kiba percibió que realmente había cambiado.

-¿Por eso te mudarás con las chicas?... ¡Vaya!... Pero tendrás muchos problemas Hinata…- dijo sorprendido Kiba.

Hinata sonrió más y se sonrojó.

–Sí, pero no importa… Además es parte de crecer…

Kiba se rascó la cabeza y compartiendo su gesto asintió con orgullo.

-Bien Hinata, así es.- Akamaru ladró.

Ambos jóvenes no se habían dado cuenta del akahaki que estaba arriba de un edificio observándolos. Era el mismo hombre que los contemplase en la misma mañana. Aquel individuo era alto, llevaba un yukata de seda roja, su espada corta y su espada larga al cinturón, una máscara blanca de un rostro joven con grandes colmillos y cabellos rojos y azules. Detrás de ella sus ojos brillaron en verde con malicia hacía el trío de ninjas, hasta que escuchó un sonido suave, un silbato grave y armonioso como el canto de un grillo. El akahaki se quejó…

-¡Rayos! ¡Me siento un perro con ese llamado! ¡Ni que estuviera amaestrado!

El akahaki sacó su espada larga y la preparó para desenvainarla, extendió su mano y una burbuja invisible que lo cubría desapareció también. Pronto saltó hacía los dos chicos…

-Bien Hinata, así es… Sí que has cambiad…

Una ráfaga envió lejos a Kiba dejando a Hinata y a Akamaru sorprendidos.

-¡Kiba!- gritó la ojiperlada y el perro ladró. Kiba no tardó en incorporarse y limpiarse la sangre…

-¡Maldición esto me pasa por… bajar la guardia!... ¡Hinata!... ¡Cuidado!...- Velozmente se incorporó para rescatar a su amiga…

Hinata giró y el akahaki estaba frente a ella con aquella terrible máscara observándola. El hombre le sopló un polvo extraño sobre los ojos y después la golpeó estrellándola contra Kiba. Akamaru se le lanzó con los colmillos afilados y lo sujetó del brazo de una fuerte mordida. El akahaki no pareció inmutarse, hasta que el canino fortaleció más la mordisqueada y fue allí que comenzó a agitar el brazo atrapado.

Kiba ayudó a incorporar a Hinata y juntos corrieron veloces hacia el enemigo. El enmascarado colocó su espada en su lugar rápidamente y con la mano desocupada agarró al perro, invocó unas extrañas palabras y le dio unos choques eléctricos al animal y a su hocico para que lo soltara. El animal por el dolor no pudo resistir más y una vez liberado el extraño hombre, toma su espada y con el mango lo golpeó mandándolo hacía una pared y dejándolo muy lesionado.

-¡No! ¡Akamaru!... ¡Me las pagarás!- rugió embravecido Inuzuka y con el puño cerrado se dirigió al akahaki. Hinata lo acompañó y uso su byakugan para localizar sus puntos clave de chakra.

Ambos peleaban contra el feroz renegado. Hinata localizó sus puntos de chakra, y trató de atacarlos. Pero el individuo era muy veloz y parecía leer con más claridad sus movimientos. El hombre hizo brillar sus ojos detrás de la máscara agarró una mano de Hinata y le dio una descarga eléctrica. Nuevamente la mandó lejos y la estrelló contra una casa. Kiba se enfurecía más y uso su técnica especial de mimetismo animal para atacar con la fuerza de una bestia.

Estuvieron peleando con ninjustsu y taijutsu. Eran veloces y se lastimaban mutuamente, pero el contrincante de Inuzuka tenía más experiencia. Entonces arrojó una descarga eléctrica al joven bestia y después lanzó otro feroz rayo contra unos locales vacios haciendo que explotaran…

Hinata se fue incorporando con el byakuguen encendido, hasta que comenzó a percibir que los puntos que veía de chakra se veían borrosos y poco a poco indefinibles. El terror comenzó a despertar en sus venas y un grito de desesperación se fue formando en su garganta…

* * *

Shino y su grupo, Hanabi, Doi y Chikao, estaban patrullando el círculo tres, cuando vieron una explosión y se acercaron veloces al lugar. Al llegar vieron frente a ellos a una miembro de akahaki, con su fino kimono de combate y su máscara blanca con las pinturas de unas flores en el lado izquierdo. A los chicos les pareció hermosa y tétrica. Hanabi se armó de valor y sacó sus shurinkens para la acción. Doi y Chikao hicieron lo mismo, cada uno preparando sus armas preferidas y cargando su chakra.

-Mmm… Me gusta su disposición… -dijo la mujer al mismo tiempo que sacaba su espada larga.

Hanabi encendió el byakugan, estaba ansiosa por probarlo con mayor seriedad, y vio que la mujer sonreía. La más joven de los Hyuga se sorprendió al ver que sus puntos de chakra contaban con otra red de energía, verde y finísima, y no parecía ser humana. Le dio escalofrío, nunca había visto algo así…

Otras explosiones se escucharon en el segundo y cuarto círculo. Hanabi tuvo un mal presentimiento al suponer que la explosión provenía de dónde se encontraba su hermana mayor y la otra explosión se desarrollaba cerca de la mansión Hyuga. Chikao estaba nervioso, pero firme y no tenía miedo; mas le pareció extraño que más ninjas no se acercaran a ayudarlos. Doi temblaba, pero no quería parecer un cobarde frente a su sensei y sus amigos, sobre todo frente a Hanabi.

Más explosiones comenzaron a darse en los primeros cuatro círculos. Las voces de los ninjas ya comenzaban a despertar. Algunos de ellos sentían que se acercaban. La gente que habitaba cerca, fueron poco a poco desalojando sus hogares con la ayuda de los chunnin y los gennin.

-Hanabi… -dijo de pronto Shino. –Ve con los chicos a proteger a las personas… Guíenlos hasta donde están las guaridas… -Estas eran secretas.

-Pero sensei… -exclamó Chikao.

-He dicho que se fueran… Yo me encargó de ella. Pronto vendrán más refuerzos… Su poder es muy avanzado para ustedes… ¡Rápido, muévanse! -la voz de Shino se levantó, algo que no habían presenciado antes. Hanabi fue la primera en obedecer y los dos chicos los siguieron. Doi dio un último vistazo hacia su sensei y se fue.

-Creo que estimas a tus alumnos. Me parece tierno el que no desees arriesgarlos. Tú sabes que nadie vendrá… -la voz de la desconocida parecía sincera y sin pretensiones.

-Dejemos la charla y empecemos -dijo secamente Shino y se preparó.

La mujer no dijo más, tomó postura de ataque y con la espada desapareció. Shino se consternó y trató de mantener la calma. Sus insectos trataron de ubicarla y fue que supo que le llegaría por la derecha. Shino trató de detener el filo de la espada, pero unas verdes raíces salieron de la tierra y lo sujetaron de un brazo y de una pierna con fuerza…

* * *

Desde la roca de los Hokages se contemplaron las diversas explosiones que se extendían en los círculos. Yamato- Tenzo estaba preocupado. Se comunicó con sus otras entidades para saber que ocurría en cada uno de los puntos en donde estaban. Uno de ellos le dijo que combatían contra las extrañas criaturas que salían de las llamas. Eran leones de fuego, un escuadrón apenas podía con uno. Otros lugares parecieron explotar, pero no había nada. Esto no lo entendía. En cuanto a los leones de fuego, otros de viento y tierra, parecían ser parte de una técnica parecida a la de Hise. Tal vez se trataba de aquel niño que atacase la aldea por primera vez. Sus criaturas se movían a gran velocidad y se dirigían al edificio principal.

Naruto y Yakumo estaban muy concentrados en su energía, tenían una expresión de rabia y dolor. Aquel proceso era muy agotador. En cambio Hise, estaba tranquilo, con el mismo y severo gesto de siempre.

Sai apareció en un remolino de tinta oscura cerca de Yamato.

–Esas criaturas son muy fuertes, apenas si hemos podido con dos… -dice el chico.

-¿Y los akahaki? -preguntó Tenzo.

-No lo sé… También hay desaparecidos de los escuadrones ANBU y de los grupos de jounnin. He intentado comunicarme con ellos, pero no ha resultado. Sasuke también está extraviado. Tampoco en la oficina de la Hokaghe responden… -contestó Sai.

Yamato abrió los ojos asustado. Miró rápido a Hise y a los dos jóvenes.

–Entonces… tenía razón… -dijo. –Sai… ve de inmediato a la oficina de Tsunade… A su oficina… Ahora ella debe estar en peligro… -Yamato nunca antes había estado asustado.

Sai con calma, pero con la mirada preocupada, asintió y desapareció en su remolino de tinta.

El ANBU apretó los puños, se sentía impotente. Tenía que esperar a que Naruto y Yakumo terminaran con la prueba y él tenía que cuidarlos durante todo el desarrollo.

* * *

Sakura temblaba de frío. Llevaba sólo unos jeans ajustados, una blusa pegada sin mangas color roja y unas sandalias. Ropa cómoda que no tenía nada que ver con el momento. Tenten le tendió una taza de café, ya que era lo único que podía servirse estando la cafetera encendida. Lee estaba impaciente.

–Algo no anda bien… La Hokage ha tardado mucho… -rugió el cejudo. – Iré a buscarla…

-No… no podemos dejar a Sakura sola.

-No se preocupen por mí… Estando adentro no creo que pueda pasarme algo. Además es el lugar más resguardado de la aldea… -dijo Sakura serena.

-Bien, quédate Tenten. Yo iré a ver qué pasa… -dice Lee.

-¡No!... -grita Sakura. –Tengo un mal presentimiento… Vayamos mejor los tres…

Lee y Tenten tuvieron que acceder al ver la cara de pocos amigos que hacía.

* * *

Neji cayó al suelo y lo ensució con la sangre que caía de su boca. Estaba furioso y se la limpió con desprecio. No creyó volver enfrentar a ese sujeto tan pronto. Sin tomar en cuenta sus heridas se levantó. Aquel odioso individuo estaba frente a él, riendo escandalosamente tras esa máscara tétrica, una mitad reflejando dolor y la otra un diabólico júbilo.

-Jajajajajaja… Creo que deberías ir a revisarte los ojos. ¿Hace cuánto que no vas al oculista, ceguetas? -decía mientras se acercaba al poderoso Hyuga.

-¡Quítate! -rugió el ojiperlado.

-NNNNNo… Hokage-sama está muy ocupada atendiendo unos asuntos muy personales con uno de nuestros herederos y tengo órdenes de que nadie interrumpa su… amena conversacion… jejeje… -dijo el hombre con su risueña voz.

-¡Baka! -rugió Neji y se abalanzó contra Fou.

Ambos comenzaron a pelear. Hyuga no podía usar su Byakugan. Al usar su técnica por más tiempo e insistir, la infección se había recorrido. Ahora ya no podía ver bien con normalidad. Trataba de sentir el chakra de su oponente para herirlo, pero éste lo confundía y por ello era golpeado sin poder defenderse.

Neji resistía cada golpe con fiereza, hasta que Fou se desvaneció… apareció por detrás y como si con su mano le hubiese perforado la espalda para sujetarle la columna lo jaló hacía él y después lo arrojó ferozmente contra la pared emitiendo una descarga de energía. Neji se sentía cada vez más débil y el ataque que le provocó le impedía ponerse en pie…

-Mmm… No eres tan genial como decían los chismes... ¡Qué pena! Sin tu famoso byakugan no eres gran cosa… Y yo que esperaba divertirme más contigo. Tal vez tus primas me entretengan más… -lo último hizo enfurecer a Neji y Fou se acercaba lentamente, hasta que llegó justo en frente de su cara. Fou bajó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. -¡Guau! Sí que tienes los ojos muy hinchados… Te recomendaría unas gotas de sapo que me recomendó mi tía Kowaru. Son excelentes para la irritación, pero no debes aplicarlas más de lo debido porque los ojos se te pueden soplar como de sapo… Jajajaja… -Se alejó unos pasos de su vencido.

Neji preparaba un kunai que estaba ocultó en su camisa mientras el otro bromeaba.

-En fin… Como veo que ya no te prestas a jugar, entonces creo que tendré que despedirte… -Fuo sacaba algo entre sus ropas… -Como dicen ustedes los Hyuga…mmm… es el destino…Nadie puede salir de su casilla efímera, todos estamos determinados por lo que somos y juzgados por lo que no podemos cambiar… Tú, Hyuga, jamás podrás derrotarme porque estoy arriba de tu estatus, no eres más que un insecto. No importa cuánto entrenes, seguirás siendo un peón de mi raza… Jajaja… -Fou sacaba un instrumento oscuro, tal vez un arma. Neji se preparó para defenderse con el kunai y fue cuando el cuerpo de Fou fue partido en dos por el filo de una espada.

Sasuke había llegado a tiempo. El cuerpo de Fou se transformó en pedazos de confeti y flores que expedían un humo anaranjado. Sasuke y Neji miraron por la ventana. En ella estaba recargado el bufón de akahaki, sonriendo y posando como para una fotografía…

-¡Ya tengo que irme! ¡Fue un placer hacerles compañía mis estimados shinobis! ¡Gracias por la fiesta! ¡Me divertí de lo lindo! ¡Invítenme otra vez! ¡No lloren! ¡No sufran! Pero la noche es joven y una bella kunoichi me está esperando… ¡Sayonara! Jajajaja… -saltó por la ventana, no sin antes esparcirles besos empalagosamente.

Neji sentía que la ira le recorría las venas y cuando vio en el suelo una varilla oscura, supo que era aquel objeto con lo que pretendía atacarlo. Sasuke lo tomó, lo examinó y le quitó la tapa…

-Un marcador… Pensaba pintarte la cara. Claro, primero, iba a noquearte. Suele hacer eso cuando vence a alguien.- Le explicó el pelinegro para tranquilizarlo, mas pareció todo lo contrario.

Neji estaba furioso, no sólo le había machacado el cuerpo, también el orgullo…

-¡Maldito bufón! -rugió el ojiperlado y trató de incorporarse. Sasuke lo ayudó a sentarse y a recargarse en la pared. Sabía algo de primeros auxilios y le acomodó los huesos dislocados. Neji evitó gritar. –Pareces conocerlo… ¿Por qué? -dijo desconfiando de su compañía.

-Cuando andas por senderos extraños y oscuros, te encuentras todo tipo de cosas… Como a "Ese"… Trabajó para Akatsuki, era un doble agente. - terminó de explicar Sasuke.

Neji se sorprendió e iba a preguntar más, pero recordó…

-Hokage… Hokage-sama… Está en peligro… No me dejaba ir con ella… Tienes que ir… Tal vez ya es tarde… -la voz de Neji sonaba desesperada.

-¡Neji! -una voz gritó…

Tenten había visto a Sasuke y a Neji ensangrentado y casi acostado. Un aterrador escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y una enorme desesperación la obligó a ir a su encuentro. Tenten se abalanzó sobre él en un piadoso abrazo. La joven contenía las lágrimas de angustia para saber qué es lo que había ocurrido.

–Neji… ¿Quién te hizo esto? -decía con la voz quebrada y acariciándole el rostro. Hyuga al sentir su tacto pareció tranquilizarse.

Sakura había llegado. Estaba corriendo atrás de Tenten y casi no podía alcanzarla. Al parecer no había notado la presencia de Uchiha y éste tampoco hasta que la vio junto a él. Sasuke se le quedó mirando fijamente por el rabillo del ojo…

-Tenten… ¿Dónde está Lee? -Neji notó que era el único quien faltaba.

-Hubo… hubo… problemas… Lee tenía un mal presentimiento y decidimos llevar a Sakura con la Hokage. Después vimos que recorríamos el mismo pasillo una y otra vez. Hasta que Lee rompió la ilusión con un golpe y escapamos. Vimos a Gai y a Kakashi pelear con uno de akahaki, al parecer iban en busca de alguien… Lee me pidió que me llevara a Sakura con la Hokage mientras él y Gai lo enfrentaban… Kakashi fue en busca de aquel espía… -Tenten estaba un poco alterada. Había presenciado una técnica escalofriante de aquellos siniestros enemigos y al ver así a Hyuga, pensó en lo peor.

Durante el relato de Tenten, Sasuke estudiaba la temerosa actitud de Sakura y una vez que hubo terminado…

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? -gritó asustada la compañera de Neji al ver como Sasuke había golpeado ferozmente a Sakura, hasta enviarla al otro extremo del pasillo.

Sasuke sacó la espada.

-¿¡Dónde está Sakura!? ¡Responde! -rugió encendiendo el sharingan e ignorando la infección.

Sakura comenzó a levantarse poco a poco, riendo de forma escalofriante. Parecía una marioneta y tras el golpe, un pedazo de su cara se había quebrado. Tenía un ojo caído y cuando comenzó a hablar su voz era muy aguda.

–jejeje… Tu amado flor de cerezo está con nosotros… Ahora ya es nuestra… -La marioneta agachó la cabeza y una musiquita de caja cadenciosa sonó hasta terminar con un "tic".

Sasuke cargó rápido a Neji y jaló a Tenten. La marioneta había explotado y quemó las paredes en un torrente de fuego. Acabando a su vez con la ilusión que los había atrapado.

Cuando pasó el ataque, la escandalosa risa de Fou se escuchó en todo el corredor. Los tres ninjas estaban acostados y protegiéndose. Sasuke, al no sentir peligro, fue el primero en levantar la cabeza y al momento cayó frente a él la cabeza rosa del títere. La risa de Fou se hizo más estrepitosa y dijo…

-¡Buuuu! Caíste… jajajaja… -Uchiha se enfureció…

* * *

Tsunade ya sabía que estaba atrapada en su oficina y no había nadie quien pudiese ayudarla, el ninjutsu de sombra era muy poderoso y si usaban chakra para contrarrestarlo, se haría más potente. Era una sombra que funcionaba como una prisión onírica, el tiempo y el espacio corría de forma diferente al exterior. No tenía otra opción que esperar a que el encargado de aquel jutsu terminara con su función para liberarla. Si hubiesen deseado matarla, ya lo hubieran hecho; pero existía un propósito y para vencer al que se encargaba de la ilusión tenía que encararlo. Estaba molesta consigo misma por haber subestimado sus habilidades.

Tsunade miraba por la ventana a toda Konoha. Pudo ver los estallidos y como la noche se iba transformando en una espantosa odisea.

-Perdón por la tardanza…Tsunade… -dijo una ligera voz atrás de ella.

La Hokage reflejó en su bello rostro un brillo de decepción y después sonrío desafiante para verle la cara a su tan esperada anfitriona.

-No te preocupes… Sakura… Ya suponía yo que llegarías… tarde o temprano. -dijo Tsunade frente a las sombras.

Sakura dio la cara a la luz de la luna llena. Su rostro era mortalmente iluminado por la radiante luz esmeralda de sus ojos y su roja boca guardaba el siniestro objetivo de su presencia. Llevaba sus pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, solo que estos habían sido rasgados en un cortisímo short, y llevaba una blusa roja y pegada, sin mangas y de tirantes. La cinta de konoha le cubría la quemadura de la frente. Traía su equipo ninja y se acomodó los guantes lentamente, como signo de estar preparada para el combate. Lo desconcertante para su maestra era que llevaba en su cinturón una espada corta con el símbolo de akahaki y unas estilizadas marcas negras rodeaban su cuerpo como serpientes hasta llegar a su rostro y tocar las líneas de sus brillantes ojos.

-Aun hay cosas que debe explicarme antes… ¿Usted sabía de esto? -preguntó fríamente Sakura.

Tsunade la miraba con una sonrisa desafiante. Sus ojos, sin embargo, escondían detrás de su feroz brillo miel, congoja y desesperanza. Cerró los ojos por un momento y al reconocer al nuevo ser que tenía ante ella, suspiró quietamente y los abrió con determinación y sin piedad.

–Sí -respondió secamente.

Sakura terminó de ajustarse los guantes de combate; sacó la espada corta con el símbolo de akahaki y tomó una mortal postura.

–Empiece… Y será más rápido todo. -la voz de Sakura era fría, un suspiro de muerte alentaba la confesión.

Tsunade sonrío ampliamente y sacó entre sus ropas un ninjato afilado, cuya piedra, de un esmeralda tan brillante como los ojos de Sakura, encendía una energía cálida y a su vez mortal.

–De acuerdo. No me queda de otra. Pero te aseguro que será lo último que llegues a escuchar de mis labios. -mostró la daga y se puso a la defensiva.

-Eso… Tenlo por seguro. – afirmó la ojijade.

Tsunade rió y Sakura se abalanzó contra ella…

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, aqui esta, otro capitulo finalizado, espero que os este gustando la historia.

Como ya hemos visto, por fin Sasuke aparece en accion, descubriendo la invasion y la identidad de la falsa Sakura que se encontraba con Lee y Tenten, mientras que la verdadera se prepara para enfrentarse a Tsunade.

En el proximo capitulo se siguen desarrollando los ataques, mas los akahaki se retiran ante la convocacion de su propia bestia para esperar la llegada de su lider y su nuevo miembro. Sakura consigue la combinacion de sellos para liberar a Inao y, sin remedio, la hokage da la orde de eliminar a Sakura, Sasuke es el que se encarga de perseguirla.

**AVISO:**** No voy a poder actualizar por las proximas dos semanas, debido mas que nada a que tengo que ir a la casa de mis abuelos en el pueblo y ellos no tienen internet en la casa, si me fuera posible iria al ciber que hay en el pueblo y publicaria, pero no se el tiempo que voy a tener.**

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos y seguidores, muchas gracias.

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo, chao!


	23. Nota de autor

De acuerdo, antes de nada esto no es un capitulo, incluso si el titulo ya lo indica.

Técnicamente volví a mi casa del pueblo el día 9, sin embargo, cuando lo hice descubrí que mi madre, debido a una oferta que vio por televisión, había decidido cambiar la compañía de teléfono fijo y, por tanto, también de internet. Técnicamente tenemos la línea, sin embargo no nos han traído ni el nuevo teléfono ni el nuevo router y como el antiguo no funciona con la nueva compañía me encuentro sin línea en mi casa.

Actualmente estoy pasando la noche en casa de una amiga, que me ha dejado el ordenador un momento, pero me veo incapaz de subir el capítulo por un problema de compatibilidad en el Word de su ordenador con el del mío, así que hasta nuevo aviso no voy a poder subir ningún capitulo.

Mis más sinceras disculpas, en serio, estamos intentando solucionar el problema lo más rápido posible, llamamos prácticamente todos los días para preguntar lo que pasa, pero siempre es la misma respuesta, no lo saben o debe de haber un fallo en el envío o similar, han tomado nuestro datos infinidad de veces pero no nos ha llegado ni el supuesto chico que nos traería las cosas o tan si quiera una carta explicando lo sucedido.

Ruego que me disculpen, pero hasta que no me traigan el router no voy a poder subir capítulos.

Lo siento mucho.


End file.
